Gunsmith Cats- The Volumes Series
by Talis13
Summary: Updated- 2-21-02: added chapters 9-12: A Gunsmith Cats A/U setting. Series of mush and romance with Rally Vincent and Bean Bandit ^^ Reviews welcomed. Thanks!
1. Volume 1

A Gunsmith Cats 'Fic  
  
1 Volume 1  
  
By; Talis13  
  
Standard Disclaimer- Hola folks; All characters belong to Kenichi Sonoda; I'm just borrowing them in a meager attempt at my first GSC fan fiction. So be gentle. ^^  
  
Author's note- Just for reference, this is an alternate reality fic I suppose. If you have a problem with characters being 'out-of-character' you might wanna back out now. I took liberties because the characters weren't represented on a broad enough base: everybody has feelings ya know. ^^Another note- I've changed the character ages a bit. For example- Rally is 21 in my story. May would be 19. Bean will be 27. Thanks and feel free to leave constructive feedback. Thanks!  
  
   
  
Rally Vincent tied the dark Gunsmith Cats (the gun shop she owned and operated), apron around her thin frame carefully. She watched silently as 'Minnie' May Hopkins stumbled into the bright morning sunlight. May was Rally's coworker; she was of small stature; probably 4' 8" or so. She also had sunny blonde hair that was cut just above her shoulders in a bob with bright green eyes. Her short dark skirt and white button down top suited her nicely: although she was still half asleep, yawning as she sat behind the counter.  
  
"Good morning Minnie May." Came Rally's singsong voice from behind the counter.  
  
May looked over at Rally and scowled. How could she be that chipper this early in the morning? Not to mention, 'with it'. Rally's black hair hung above her shoulders in perfect order as usual; her blue eyes and cheerful smile complimented it. She wore a dark turtleneck shirt and blue jeans along with the customary apron; she believed in looking 'professional' with customers. May snorted. "Good? Its like, nine in the morning!? How the hell early do you get up anyway?"  
  
Rally smirked. "That wasn't very lady like May. And besides getting up early is a good habit to be in."  
  
May's eyes rolled and she looked out the window. "Ugh. Whatever." She looked carefully at the window again. "Eww. Mind if I clean those windows? They look nasty."  
  
Rally's eyes widened. "Oh my God! Did Minnie May just volunteer to work? Call the paramedics!"  
  
May's scowl deepened slightly. Rally smirked. "Sorry May. Just couldn't resist. Sure, knock yourself out. Cleaning supplies are under that cabinet along with towels in case you forgot."  
  
She ignored Rally and dug through the cabinet and retrieved some cleaning solution, towels and turned towards the closest window beginning the task. Rally shrugged and turned back to the clipboard she held in her hand. She was ordering more supplies and needed to get the order out today.  
  
She ran through the list several times before turning back to the clock. It had only been an hour?! "Hey May?"  
  
May looked up from her window, holding a towel out from herself with a grimace."Yeah Ral'?"  
  
"Could you watch the front for me? I need to run to the back and double check stock." Rally asked.  
  
"Sure." May replied as she finished off the last window, and then walked behind the counter. Rally left through the side door and May looked around, unenthused. Suddenly, she pulled out her new Vogue magazine, a smile growing on her face.  
  
Rally looked at the monitors to her side to make sure May was occupied and then begin taking a stock sample. May idly flipped a page, glancing periodically at the clock. She looked up and saw a black Camaro Sport Coupe park across the road. She shrugged and looked back down. "Looks like Rally's type. Miss Ga-Ga for big engines and horsepower to burn." She mumbled, wondering when she started picking up on Rally's car habits. She flipped another page and looked up again. A smile started to play across her cupid-like face when she saw whom the driver of the car was. He walked steadily across the street pausing momentarily at the door and then swinging the door open reasonably steady.  
  
May looked up with a smile. He was tall; over six feet tall. Dark hair was fairly long and cut just above his shoulder blades at his back and stuck up wildly at the front. A heavy black jacket draped over his broad shoulders, down to a thin waist and blue jeans with black boots completed his look. A red bandanna circled his forehead and his look accented with dark Oakley sunglasses covering what she knew were sharp eyes. May saw an eyebrow arch behind the glasses and she grinned, it turning into a smirk. "Do my eyes deceive me? Am I in the presence of Bean Bandit, the great Roadbuster himself? To what do I owe the honor?"  
  
Bean removed his sunglasses with a graceful arch of his hand and put them on his shirt collar, revealing striking brown eyes. "Its nice to know I'm appreciated by someone in this establishment." He stated with a smirk.  
  
"Who said I appreciated you?" May asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"I'm gonna get you sprite." Bean stated with a grin; he knew she hated that nickname as he discovered from somebody else calling her that.  
  
May scowled and leaned over the counter, grabbing Bean's jacket collar and jerking him to her eyelevel, all in one smooth motion. "You better not call me that ever again, otherwise you're gonna be eating a couple of 'May Specials' if you catch my drift Bandit."  
  
His hands went into the air in defeat and she released his collar. May looked through the window with a pout. "If not from Rally then someone else." She mumbled. And then jerked back to Bean. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Do I have to have a reason to come?"  
  
"Yes you do. Especially you. Especially if it involves money of any kind." May paused, arching an eyebrow. "Does it?"  
  
"Actually-"  
  
Suddenly Rally walked through the door, sealing an envelope and almost handing it to May. "May could you-" she looked up and her eyes widened slightly at meeting deep brown and a barely visible blush covered her cheeks. "Uh.hey.Bean."  
  
May looked at Rally in surprise: no way! Rally Vincent crushing on Bean Bandit!? Some guy that's supposedly an enemy?! Although ever since their little run to New York, they seemed on better terms. But still! It was the idea! Then she looked over at Bean; he was smirking, head tilted to the side, and eyebrows raised, playing the good hearted bad ass of course. May almost passed out on the spot; him on her too!? This was rich! Absolutely, amazingly, impossible. They were perfect for each other, but she assumed they would never figure it out as everybody else had. They obviously weren't dating yet; but May could fix that. May smiled innocently and took the letter from Rally's still outstretched fingers. "Sure Ral' I can take this to the post office for you. You want it second day, right?"  
  
Rally snapped out of her slight daze and met sparkling green eyes nodding. "Yep. Thanks May. Oh, and try not and stay out too long, okay? I do want to have lunch at a decent hour today." She finished with a roll of blue eyes, slipping back into business mode. May smiled at her professionalism on occasion.  
  
"Sure, no prob. I'll be back in a bit." May stated as she walked silently out the door, only glancing back once at Rally's now more animated figure.  
  
Rally smiled sheepishly at Bean, it turning to a smirk. "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you on any wanted posters lately." She stated. "You must not have been busy."  
  
He acted hurt for a split second and then turned back to her. "Ouch. I think you have me in the wrong babe. I'm not always the one on the posters."  
  
Rally looked up feigning surprise. "That's right! Its usually whomever you're driving around."  
  
Bean winced. "Ouch again. Have you been practicing?"  
  
She replied with a silvery, tinkling laugh. "Practice makes you a sharp shot you know."  
  
He had to admit, she had an infectious laugh. He shrugged slightly coming back to his senses. Rally looked up at him with bright blue eyes and a smile. "So what brings you to these parts anyway?"  
  
"Two things really. First is that I'm thinking of buying another gun. Any suggestions?" he asked with straight look.  
  
"What about that 'knife- fetish- thing' of yours?" She asked, genuinely curious and leaning on the counter slightly.  
  
"I still have the 'knife-fetish-thing'." He stated while gesturing to make a point. "You should know that. But this is just a back up."  
  
"What, in case you run out of knives in that huge cabinet of yours?" she replied off the cuff and turning to find a particular catalogue for him to browse through.  
  
Rally glanced up and noticed him looking sideways and slightly confused. Then she realized her slip-up; he didn't know that she and Misty were in his room before his last New York run!1 He looked down at her quickly. "How did you know about that?"  
  
Rally paged nervously through her catalogues while silently praying. I hope he doesn't ask how long we were there!! "Umm, lucky guess?"  
  
He gave her a condescending look and she changed her mind, throwing her hands into the air "All right! All right! Misty and I broke into your place before that kerasine run of yours! Okay!?" She replied with a sigh, waving a hand for emphasis. Please don't ask how long we were there or what I saw!!2 This thought caused a blush to start once more.  
  
He noticed this and looked at Rally's bowed head with a smirk. "That's interesting." He began. "So, how long-" he was cut off at the slight ring of the bell at the door.  
  
Rally looked up with a remarkable amount of interest, even for her. There was young man with sandy hair and pale eyes standing there. He had a small case with him; probably a handgun. Rally smiled brightly. "Hi! Welcome to Gunsmith Cats! What can I help you with today?" practically came out as a cheer.  
  
"Hello. I just came to use your shooting range if I may." He began with a heartbreaker smile. Bean scowled to himself.  
  
Rally got out her forms and asked for his identification and explained the rules of the range as she went. He read through and filled out the sheets, handing them back, still smiling at Rally who was playing oblivious; she just wanted to see if Bean gave a reaction. It was mean, but kind of necessary for her own curiosity. The young man started through the door and Rally turned back to Bean. As the man took another look at Rally, he looked up and saw Bean's dark eyes scowling at him. He cringed and stepped quickly through the door. Rally smiled when she saw the look Bean threw the guy, but looked back down at the catalogue she left open for him. "Sorry about that." She stated hiding a smile and pushing the catalogue near him.  
  
The scowl melted and he smiled lightly at Rally. "That's alright; you have a business to run."  
  
"Yeah. But I really don't like guys like that. A guy like that is a perfect stranger as far as I'm concerned. He doesn't know me, much less my name, yet he's still flirting with me. May's trying to convince me that that is a good enough reason for me to get a boyfriend. Besides, I only go after guys I know and get along with." She shrugged with a grin, then looked a little sadly out the window. "Not that I see my getting a boyfriend a boyfriend anytime soon of course." Rally rolled her eyes and looked back at Bean who was fairly silent. She laughed again. "Oh, don't pay attention to my little sob story! I'm a weird girl as far as tastes! Anyways, here's something you might like."  
  
She pushed the catalogue towards him, pointing out an older style automatic handgun. He pulled the book closer, looking at the picture. "This is a little fuzzy; are you sure you don't have an actual version I can look at?"  
  
Rally rolled her eyes. "Whine, whine, whine."  
  
"Hey, I thought the customer is always right?" he asked her.  
  
"Actually, my customers usually aren't." Rally stated with a slight sigh and rolling of her eyes.  
  
Bean laughed; it sounded like a friendly, loud, jovial laugh. Not really what one would expect from a guy that looks like he does. Rally smiled at the sound of his laugh. He looked down at her, still grinning. "I'll keep that in mind next time Miss Vincent."  
  
Rally turned back to business, although still smiling slightly. "Well, would you like me to order in one of these?"  
  
"Nah; I think I'll wait on ordering. I just wanted to browse anyways. Use the knives up in that huge cabinet first." He stated with a smirk.  
  
She paled slightly; he wouldn't bring that up again, would he?!? But, Rally took one deep breath, smiled and looked up at him again. Hopefully he wouldn't. Bean looked up thoughtfully for a moment.  
  
"Say Rally," Bean began hesitantly. "Did you have plans for lunch today?"  
  
Rally was surprised for a moment and folded her hands on the glass counter. "Um, no, not really. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if want to grab lunch with me today. If you have time that is." He added as he glanced at her.  
  
Rally reduced her eye size back to normal and shut her jaw. I think he just asked me on a lunch date. "Um, yeah, that'd be great!" she replied before really thinking about it with a heartwarming smile.  
  
He looked up surprised and then recomposed himself with a smile. "Great! Um, what time's good for you?"  
  
"Well," Rally began as she glanced at the clock. "Its eleven o'clock now. So how about noon?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Bean stated as he put his sunglasses back on with that self-assured smirk back in place. "I'll be back by at noon then."  
  
He grinned out the door at Rally who smiled slyly. She watched him peel out in his Camaro and then smiled. "Won't Minnie May be surprised?"  
  
At eleven thirty the young man on the shooting range walked back and dropped off his shell casings at the desk. Rally looked up and smiled and put his identification in front of him on the counter. "Thank you, and have a nice day."  
  
"Thanks." He replied picking them up and then turned back around, walking out on the proverbial limb. "Uh, so what's your name?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Rally."  
  
He smiled his heartbreaker smile again, but it wasn't working on her; she was already turned back to her Guns & Ammo Magazine. Annoyance flashed across features knowing that she wasn't giving him the time of day. "Well, Miss Rally, I was just wondering if you were busy for lunch?"  
  
Rally looked thoughtful a moment giving him a small bit of hope. Then she crushed it. "You saw that big guy that was in here when you came in? Like six foot six or so, leather jacket, longish hair, prominent jaw?"  
  
He gulped uneasily. "Yeah."  
  
"He's taking me out to lunch today. So, sorry, no can do." She replied easily, while flipping a page of her magazine.  
  
He gulped again, apologized and almost ran out the door, straight into Bean, who was walking in. He could tell the Bean was glaring at him; you could just barely see it through the tinted Oakley's. The young man apologized and ran for his car. Bean turned the smile on seeing Rally as he came in. "How's it going?"  
  
"Pretty well now, thanks." Rally returned his smile.  
  
"Well good. So did you tell Minnie May about leaving for lunch?" Bean asked, running fingers nervously through his wild thick hair that flared over his forehead.  
  
Rally growled. "No, because she has yet to return from the post office that is all of fifteen minutes away."  
  
His face was blank a moment. "Aren't you worried? Does she have a cell phone?"  
  
"No. She should be checking in shortly. I can almost guarantee a side trip to Ken's." she mumbled slightly. As if right on cue, the phone rang. Rally snatched it up. "Gunsmith Cats, how can I help you and this better be May!"  
  
"Hehehe."  
  
"Why, hello May, we were just talking about you." Rally growled into the phone.  
  
"Hiya Ral' I got sidetracked to Ken's place, you know how it goes." May replied cheerfully.  
  
"Wonderful. Well, I was just going to tell you I'm going out for lunch today, so I'll see you at one o'clock. You might as well stay out since you haven't been back for the last like, three and a half hours!"  
  
May didn't say anything for a minute. "Gee Rally, who ya going with?"  
  
Rally blushed lightly when she noticed from the corner of her eye Bean was watching her. She scratched her head nervously. "Uh, well, Bean asked me if I wanted to go and I said yes."  
  
May was grinning on the other end of the line. "I see. So your little.er.big crush has a thing for you too?" she asked with a giggle.  
  
Rally blushed brightly. "May! I- I'll just talk to you later!" she stammered as she slammed the phone back into its cradle. She took a deep breath and looked up with a shaky smile. "Heh. Excuse me a second; I need to get ready."  
  
She walked over to the door and flipped the sign over from open to close, and took her apron off, hanging it up behind the counter. "I'll be back in just a second."  
  
Bean nodded and watched her retreating form. Rally walked down the short hall into a nearby bathroom. She flipped the light and grabbed her lip-gloss. It was berry flavored and sparkled with light glitter. May always agreed it was a good type for her; subtle and sparkle. She also applied a small bit of lightly sparkling, blue-hued eye shadow. Looking in the mirror once, she flipped the light and walked back into the gunsmith shop. Bean turned giving her a quirky smile at her as she reentered. "Ready to go?" he asked, noting her new addition of sparkle.  
  
"Yep!" She replied as they walked out the front door, Rally turning to lock the bolts on the door. She turned back around and found Bean waiting, opening the Camaro door for her. She looked surprised a moment, hesitant at this sudden behavior. She still had yet to figure out exactly what was going on. "Thanks." She mumbled sitting in the passenger seat and watching him walk around the car, with his loping stride, a bit of a sway to his steps. He got in and she began to buckle up, noticing the 4-point harness system. He did likewise and started the car; it rumbled to life like a well-fed lion.  
  
"You acted surprised." Bean started as he turned a corner smoothly.  
  
"What? About what?"  
  
"When I got the door for you. You acted surprised." He repeated.  
  
She thought a moment. "Well, I was, I guess."  
  
"Guys don't get the door for you?" he asked, with raised eyebrow.  
  
"No, not usually. That and I didn't even know you, of all people, could be a gentleman!" she added playfully, smiling and winking at him. "Imagine that; Bean Bandit getting the door for a girl. What would the masses think?!"  
  
He grinned. "Yeah, I imagine a riot would break. But I always heard girls dug that kind of thing. So it's been kind of standard since then."  
  
"Oh! Don't mistake me! It's a wonderful gesture and I appreciate it very much!" Rally began to blush at her own enthusiasm.  
  
"No problem." Bean responded with a smile. "So, where would you like to go?"  
  
Rally looked thoughtfully out the window at where they were. "Umm.how about that café on Washington Street?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me." He looked over momentarily. "I've never been there before; how is it?"  
  
"Great!" Rally began with a bright smile. "The foods absolutely fantastic! They have this really great pasta and vegetables dish. Yum. Perfect." She finished, slipping into the 'food-dream-coma'.  
  
Bean laughed again and continued driving. He parked about a block and a half away from the café. "Hope you don't mind a short walk. I usually don't park too close."  
  
"Oh! No problem! I'll enjoy the walk!" she smiled once more.  
  
They both climbed out of the car and began walking leisurely down the street. Rally felt what seemed to be a slightly uncomfortable silence fall over them. She was trying to think of something to say. "So Bean, what do you like to do? I mean, I know you obviously like knives and cars, but I mean besides that." She finished while placing her hands behind her back, looking up.  
  
Bean looked at her a moment and then turned back to the sidewalk as he put his hands in his jacket pockets. "Well. I've never really thought about it actually. I do like to drive."  
  
"No kidding?" Rally asked with a sarcastic edge and rolling eyes. "I mean, something I don't know about you."  
  
His eyebrows arched and he smiled and stretched leisurely. "Well, you've apparently seen my place, so what do you think?"  
  
She paled slightly, afraid of what this might lead to, and then tried to recompose herself. "Oh no you don't! You answer me first Bean Bandit!"  
  
He laughed and looked at her. "Well Miss Rally Vincent, what do YOU like besides guns and cars?"  
  
She looked skywards with a slight smile across her lips. "I like to color."  
  
Bean stopped a moment and had to catch back up to Rally, who was still walking. "Say what? Did I just hear you right?"  
  
She looked back at him, still smiling. "If you heard me say 'I like to color.' Then, yes you heard me right."  
  
"Huh. I would never have guessed" Bean began. "Color what?"  
  
"Coloring books. Like, Winnie the Pooh, Looney Tunes; cartoons basically. Although classic Pooh is cute." She replied thoughtfully. "And before you ask, with colored pencils, not crayons."  
  
He smiled. "Gotcha."  
  
Rally turned a moment, thinking of something. "Hm.I need a new set of colored pencils. I'll have to get some when I get a minute."  
  
Bean opened the door for Rally and she walked through into a well-lit restaurant. Various sizes of wooden tables stood through the room. There were green and white-checked cloths over each of them. Roughly half were occupied. They walked over to the register, grabbed two menus and sat at a small table closer to the back of the restaurant. Flipping open the menu, Rally almost started drooling over the choices. "Bean if you like cheesecake, you should really try theirs. Its great."  
  
He looked thoughtfully at the menu before speaking. "Don't know about that; but this rib dish looks good."  
  
Rally just rolled her eyes. "Figures."3  
  
A waiter suddenly appeared next to their table, smiling at them both. "Good day. My name is Matt and I'll be your server today. May I take your drink orders?"  
  
"Iced tea please!" Rally stated cheerfully.  
  
Bean smiled. "Diet Coke."  
  
Matt nodded and walked back to get their drinks. Rally looked up suddenly. "Hey! You never answered my question! What do you like to do; and make it something I don't know!"  
  
"Well, I do like to read." He stated slowly, not sure what she was fishing for.  
  
"Read what?"  
  
He cringed slightly. He should have known she was going to ask. "Well, I do like science fiction and fantasy."  
  
"Do you have a favorite author?"  
  
Rally actually looked interested so he answered. "Steven Brust4 is a favorite author. I especially like his books about an assassin/witch Vlad Taltos and his familiar Loish."  
  
"I know!" Rally replied cheerfully. "I love that series too! Also any of the Dragon Lance Chronicles, or Robin Hobb's Assassin's Quest trilogy!"  
  
Bean smiled. "So, is that good enough?"  
  
Matt came back by with their drinks and retrieved his order pad. "Okay, now what can I get you to eat?"  
  
Bean looked over at Rally who smiled and began. "I'd like the pasta and veggie dish please." She looked back at Bean.  
  
"And I'll take the rib dish." He stated passing both their menus back to the waiter.  
  
"Excellent. Those will be out shortly." And Matt was gone once more.  
  
She turned back to Bean. "Yes. Now that wasn't too hard was it?"  
  
"No, I guess not." He replied nonchalantly. "Coloring?"  
  
She smiled and threw a peace sign in the air. "You bet! You'll have to try it sometimes."  
  
He choked down a chuckle. "Are you joking? Me? Coloring? I think you've lost your mind: one too many gunshots next to your ears."  
  
Rally pouted slightly. "It was just a suggestion."  
  
"I know! But think about it; me and coloring."  
  
"And? What's wrong with that? Is there anything wrong with me coloring? The girl with the gun fetish?"  
  
"Well, no because you're this cute girl; people would expect that kind of thing from you." Bean replied before thinking. He quite suddenly realized exactly what he had just said.  
  
Rally looked up surprised and then smirked; Bean Bandit, blushing?!? How terribly cute. He was turned slightly, completely avoiding eye contact with her for the moment. Suddenly, Matt showed up again, bearing food.  
  
"Hello again! Ready to eat?"  
  
"Yeah!" Rally cheered.  
  
"Uh.sure."  
  
Matt set the pasta dish in front of her and the smoking hot ribs in front of Bean. He also set a basket of rolls at the middle of the table. "Enjoy." And with that he left once more.  
  
Rally dug into her dish after picking the parsley off of the top. She wrapped the noodles happily around the fork, grabbing a piece of broccoli all in one swoop. She looked up at Bean who was smirking at her delight in lunch. "Are we getting into our food?"  
  
Rally smiled after a bite of food and waved the fork for emphasis. She grabbed a bit more of the pasta and a piece of veggie. She held the fork out to him. "Open up."  
  
His eyebrows arched with that look of incredulity. "Huh?"  
  
She waved the fork again. "Do we have to play airplane? Come on, it won't hurt you. And neither will I despite the fact you deserve it sometimes."  
  
He shrugged with the hint of a smile and took the bite off of the fork. She looked over at him and raised both eyebrows in question. He looked back at her. "I have to admit, that was actually pretty good. You have decent taste Vincent."  
  
Rally looked down at his plate of ribs with slight distaste. "Well, I can't say the same for you Bandit."  
  
He laughed and looked down at her again. "Okay, your turn." He stated, pushing his plate towards her. She threw a hand into the air. "That's alright really!"  
  
"Do we have to play airplane?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Come on, it won't hurt you and neither will I despite-"  
  
"The fact I deserve it sometimes, yeah." Sighing, she stuck her fork into a small piece and bit into it. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Hey! Not bad!"  
  
They continued eating, breaking the silence with small talk or requests to pass the salt. Rally grabbed Bean's arm and looked at the watch around his left wrist.5 She noticed the time. "Oh! I need to be getting back to the shop! It's already fifteen 'til one!"  
  
"No cheesecake?" came from him as he grudgingly slipped his hand from her warm grasp.  
  
"Not this time." She pouted and motioned for the waiter.  
  
Matt came strolling back over. "Enjoy your meals?"  
  
"Fabulous like normal." Rally replied with a smile.  
  
"Gotta' admit, it was pretty good." Bean replied, leaning back.  
  
"Any dessert?"  
  
"Not today I'm afraid." Rally stated, pouting again.  
  
"Alright," Matt began, " Will this be on one bill or two?"  
  
"Just one." Bean jumped in.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back." Matt replied before going to figure the bill.  
  
"You really don't have to do that Bean." Rally stated quickly, laying a hand on his wrist once more.  
  
He just smiled. "Its my pleasure Rally. Don't worry about it."  
  
A slight blush covered her cheeks as she mumbled a barely audible 'Thank you' and moved her hands back to her lap. Matt returned shortly, handing Bean the bill and wishing them a good day. Rally and Bean were walking back to his car, enjoying the pleasant sunny weather. Bean looked down at Rally and noticed she seemed uncomfortable. "You all right?"[i] he asked.  
  
She looked up brightly. "Yeah; just thinking. Thanks for lunch by the way Bean. I appreciate it."  
  
"You're very welcome." He replied as he opened her car door for her again. She hopped in and heard the harness click into place between her fingers. She heard him do the same and the engine rumble to life again. Bean put his Oakleys back on and pulled from the curb. It was a fairly short trip and silent most of the way. Rally grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch again; she could easily get used to this. "Hey, I'm impressed! I've got two whole minutes to spare." She began while looking to the storefront. "Gee, big surprise, May's not here."  
  
He smiled at her and began, "Well, maybe we can do this again."  
  
"That'd be great! I had a lot of fun!" Rally replied enthusiastically. "You're all right when I don't have a threat to my life!" He chuckled. She pulled Bean into a hug and grudgingly let go after mental comparisons between he and a really big teddy bear.6 "Thanks again for lunch Bean. Maybe I can return the favor sometime. I'll.talk to you later." She finished as she got out of the car and headed for her shop. She stopped at the door and turned back waving and smiling. He nodded with a smile and drove off once more.  
  
Rally was smiling as she unlocked the door and flipped the sign back over to 'open', whistling while she well, worked. She retrieved her work apron and glanced out the window for May. Propping an elbow up on the countertop, she was still making teddy bear comparisons when the back door opened quietly followed by a loud voice. "Why Rally Vincent! You're back on time!"  
  
Rally jumped a few inches out of her daydream. "Geez May, scare the living daylights out of me!!"  
  
May smirked while looking at her 'boss'. "Hehe. That was a cute look." She began. "Were you thinking about Bean?" she sang.  
  
Rally scowled and looked at the wall. "No. Of course not. Why would I do that?"  
  
"Whatever. You're like my best friend Rally. So, how'd lunch go anyway?"  
  
Rally got dreamy-eyes. "Great; the food was fantastic like normal!"  
  
May rolled her eyes. "Glad it went well. Did he pay for yours?"  
  
Looking over, Rally answered cautiously. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
May jumped. "HAH! Told you!!"  
  
"Told me what?" Rally growled at her.  
  
"I KNEW he had a thing for you!" she replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Whatever May! He bought me lunch! So what?! That doesn't mean anything!" Rally waved a hand and blushed.  
  
A smirk crossed May's cupid-like face. "Its so refreshing to see you hung up on someone for once."  
  
"I'm not 'hung up' on him."  
  
"Yeah, well, keep all teddy bear comparisons to a minimum." May smirked at Rally who was blushing brighter at that. The rest of the workday went fairly smoothly, with May making sarcastic remarks, and Rally blushing and waiting on customers.  
  
That evening, Rally was stirring the macaroni and cheese7 while May sat at the table explaining her exploitations with Ken. Rally was periodically looking at her but mostly staring at the macaroni or twirling the spoon she held between her fingers. May looked up annoyed at being ignored, and watched Rally spinning the spoon silently. "Hey Rally?" May asked; she knew Rally had something on her mind.  
  
"Hmm?" Rally asked looking from the spoon.  
  
"What's up? I might be able to help you know."  
  
"I don't think so May, but thanks for asking." She then began stirring again.  
  
May pouted. "After all this time, you still don't trust me? I was under the impression we were friends."  
  
Rally looked up with a start. "Oh no, May! We are friends! Please don't think otherwise! I didn't mean to sound like I was blowing you off, I swear! But, I really think I should work this out on my own."  
  
May's expression softened some as she got a couple of bowls from the cabinet behind her and set them on the table. "That's fine; but just remember I'm here to talk to if you need me. Sometimes matters of the heart are better explained."  
  
"I know May. And I appreciate the thought."  
  
"But, can I ask a question?" May asked.  
  
Rally nodded so May continued. "If you don't want to answer, you don't have to, but does it have to do with Bean?"  
  
Rally sighed lightly. "Um, yes."  
  
May nodded and helped herself to some macaroni and cheese. They both sat at the table, Rally with a gun catalogue in front of her that she was ignoring and May with Vogue again. She glanced up periodically at Rally. Suddenly the phone rang and May jumped to get it. "Hellllooo! May speaking!" Pause. "Hey Ken! Oh no, I'm not busy!" Pause. "Sure! Let me check with Rally real quick. Rally? Are we on a bounty tonight?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay! Do you mind if I go to Ken's? I won't be gone long!"  
  
"I don't believe that, but sure." Rally rolled her eyes. "I'll even let you have tomorrow off."  
  
May's eyes got fairly large and she grinned. "You sure nothing happened? He must have put you in a real good mood." She smiled as Rally blushed. "Thanks! Hey Ken? Yeah, I'll be over a few! See you later!"  
  
May looked over at Rally again, grin in place. "Thanks! I appreciate it! But if you need me feel free to call Ken's. I can be right back if you need me to be, okay?"  
  
Rally grudgingly smiled. "Sure. Thanks."  
  
May got dressed in her favorite skirt and top. She applied a small amount of makeup and ran back downstairs to the living room where Rally was eating in front of the television. Rally looked up and smiled. "You look cute May."  
  
"Thanks! I'll be back.um, I'm not sure when exactly but definitely tomorrow sometimes!" She waved and almost ran out the door, leaving Rally still smiling in her wake. Rally looked at the clock. Only about seven thirty. She walked over to a small cabinet and opened the carved wooden door. She dug around until she found what she was looking for: her coloring book and pencils. She smiled slightly remembering earlier that day. She walked back to the table and laid the book and pencils out. She flipped slowly through the book and began coloring a picture of Snow White sitting with some 'woodland animals'; the kind that have that tendency to sing and/or dance. She was carefully outlining and filling the blocks of the picture. She finished and placed the small pencils back in the box and returned everything to its place in the cabinet. She flipped off the light and headed upstairs early for bed.  
  
The next morning, Rally was up early like normal and ready to go. She was humming while getting a bowl of cereal. She quickly finished while glancing at the clock and then headed down to her store. Rally placed her apron on and pulled paperwork to the front countertop to work on. She went to the front door unlocked and opened it to get her newspaper off of the front stoop. She reached down for it and stopped, wide-eyed with surprise. On the step, sitting in a neat little pile was a classic Winnie the Pooh coloring book and a set of 48 Prismacolor color pencils8. She reached down for it, feeling it would disappear if she reached too quickly. She picked up both and carried them to the countertop. She opened the box of pencils, happily looking at the colors and trying them all out. After having forty- eight different colors on a scrap paper, she then reached for the coloring book, to see the pictures inside. She flipped open the first page, and stopped staring. It was colored, quite well actually, in soft, pale colors; Tigger with a scarf looking up at the sky. Scribbled along the right-hand side along the picture in rough pencil scratches was a note;  
  
"Hey Rally;  
  
Now I've tried it.  
  
- Bean"  
  
Rally started laughing and looked at the picture again, finger tracing over the note. She looked up when she heard the door open and the bell ring merrily, matching her mood; almost hoping he was there. It was not he, but she smiled anyways at the gentleman standing at the door. She almost stopped when she saw it was the guy from yesterday. Rally was proud of herself for not rolling her eyes. That was quite the task at this point. "Good morning. What can I help you with today?"  
  
The guy smiled, still trying to win her over. "Well, two things really." He began. "One, I'd like to use your shooting range again. Two, I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with me today."  
  
Rally hesitated a moment, trying to come up with an excuse of some type; ANY type. "Well, the range is where it was yesterday, and I'll have to check and see what I have going on today. We'll see."  
  
He held out his hand. "My name's Chris, and I'll definitely check back when I'm through." Rally shook his hand politely and he went through the side door. Rally dropped to her chair. "ARGH! Why me?!?"  
  
She sat up suddenly. "Waitaminute. If that book was on my front step this morning, that means he was up this morning. Hopefully. Hmm." She grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number. It rang a few times before someone picked up the phone.  
  
"This better be important." Bean growled into the phone.  
  
"He he. um, sorry Bean, its Rally." She giggled nervously.  
  
"OH; uh, good morning. Did you-"  
  
"Yeah!" Rally cheered. "Thank you SO much for the pencils and the book! I love it! It's fantastic!"  
  
Bean chuckled a little, his smoky voice trailing over the line. "Good. I'm glad you liked it. So, is that why you called? Or-"  
  
"Oh, no. Well, yes and no. I wanted to thank you but I need an excuse to leave the shop today. That guy yesterday-" Rally was cut off by Bean.  
  
"That guy from yesterday that was hitting on you?"  
  
Rally cringed. "Unfortunately. He's on the range right now, but he's expecting an answer for lunch when he comes back in." she finished with a sigh.  
  
"So," began Bean, "see you at noon?"  
  
"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Rally squealed quietly. "My treat today!"  
  
Bean laughed. "Great! See you later Rally."  
  
"Bye!" Rally laughed as she hung up the phone. May really should be proud of her at this point.  
  
She helped a customer that had come through the door, pick out the correct ammo for a handgun, and then moved on to another young woman looking at handguns. Rally turned back to the clock after the small rush of people; it was ten thirty. She was expecting Chris to be back in at any moment. She sighed when she heard the door open again. She placed a smile on her face; professionalism was key. As she turned, her eyes lit up and she had a real smile on her face.  
  
"You act tired. Or annoyed." Bean stated as he pulled off his sunglasses and looked down at Rally with that smirk in place.  
  
"Both actually!" Rally replied cheerfully. "You're early." She pointed over her shoulder at the wall clock.  
  
"Yeah; I'm always on time." He looked around, eyebrow arched. "Where's May at?"  
  
"I gave her the day off. She wanted to visit with Ken last night." Rally rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well," Bean began tentatively. "Since I'm here kinda early, need a hand with anything?"  
  
"Well, I could set you to cleaning the windows, but May did that yesterday, plus it wouldn't be very nice to a friend." Rally finished with a smile as Bean broke into laughter. "But, I guess you can help me behind the counter if you want. Prove to me how much you know about guns."  
  
"Easy. Got someplace I can hang my jacket?" he asked with arched eyebrow and a grin.  
  
"Yep. Hand it over." Rally reached for it and almost dislocated her arm. "Gaah! Geez Bean, how much does this thing weigh!?"  
  
"Sorry. I wouldn't hang it on anything that isn't really sturdy."  
  
Rally hefted the jacket and felt the soft leather on her hands. She could feel the feel the ceramic plates and chain mail9 in it shift when she walked too. She walked over to a small closet and set the jacket on a box inside. "No wonder you're bulletproof." She mumbled.  
  
"Hey, every bit helps." He stated with a grin as he sat on a stool behind the counter. She walked over and poked him in the chest. "That's cheating though. Besides, I think May was right about you."  
  
"Uh, what'd she say?"  
  
"And I quote; 'He's like a gorilla in a flak jacket.' Was about how it went."  
  
Bean laughed. "I'll have to thank her for such a wonderful description."  
  
Rally smiled as she sat down across from him at her paperwork. "Careful how you thank her though. I don't need any more explosives going off than we have now, thank you very much."  
  
"Aww, you worry too much babe. What are a few explosives among friends?" Bean replied as the front door opened and a couple of people walked in. Rally helped one and Bean helped the other. Bean the man he was helping, were respectively arguing the merits of knives versus handguns towards the end. But, Bean made the ammo sale after Rally arched an eyebrow at the knife discussion. They both sat in their respective chairs and Rally looked at the monitor to the shooting range. "Uh oh. Looks like he's packing up." She stated with a sigh.  
  
"I'll talk to him." Bean stated assertively.  
  
"You really don't have to you know."  
  
"I know. But it would be my pleasure." He replied with a slightly cruel looking grin.  
  
"Well, here's your chance." Rally replied with a wink.  
  
Bean smiled and flipped the page of the magazine he was looking at, and leaned back propping a boot on the footrest of her chair. Rally bent over her paperwork, smiling slightly. Chris came around the corner and came to a screeching halt when he saw Bean behind the desk. He picked the pace back up slowly and walked over to Rally. "So?" he asked her smugly.  
  
"'So' what?" she asked.  
  
"Um." He glanced at Bean who was still looking at the magazine. "Howaboutlunch?" he asked in a rush.  
  
"You shouldn't mumble in a lady's presence." Bean's low voice chimed in, filling the room.  
  
Chris froze again. "Um, sorry. So, would you like to go to lunch?"  
  
Rally cringed. "Sorry, I'm afraid not. You understand?"  
  
His eyes rolled. He then noticed Bean had a remote interest in the conversation at this point. He sighed. "Sure. If you didn't want to go, you should have just said so." He stated crossly.  
  
Bean stood up from his chair and looked Chris squarely in the eye. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Chris gulped. Loudly. "Uh, n-n-no. No, I don't. Sorry sir."  
  
Bean nodded and sat back down. Chris grabbed his gear and practically flew out the door. Rally's chiming laugh range out amidst her giggles. "You're absolutely horrible! What's sad is you actually didn't DO anything! That's absolutely hilarious!"  
  
"I do try." Came across sarcastically as he smiled. "But, I don't mind doing that for you."  
  
She blushed and smiled. "Thanks Bean. I appreciate it." She glanced at the clock again; eleven forty-five. "Ahhh, almost lunch time."  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
Rally looked up from her paperwork again, mouth agape. "You know, I have no idea. Where would you like to go? I chose last time; so it's your turn!"  
  
"Well. how about Chinese?" Bean asked.  
  
Rally managed to just barely choke down a cringe. "Sure. As long as its not take out."  
  
"No problem. You driving?"  
  
"Of course! I love to drive." Rally replied brightly.  
  
"No, really?" Bean stated sarcastically.  
  
"Stop being a jerk Bandit!" Rally punched his arm playfully. He jumped from his seat grabbing her hand, and started to tickle her. "Gee, tough Rally Vincent isn't ticklish is she? Woman with the gun fetish? Tough girl that she is?"  
  
In the middle of a laugh attack, she could not answer clearly. "St- stop it Bean!" she managed amidst her giggles.  
  
He stopped, smiling, and she leaned against him, trying to catch her breath back. She rested hands against his chest and inadvertently looked up at his dark brown eyes, smiling. Rally felt his arm encircle her waist closer. Oh my God.what were they doing: although the idea of kissing him really started appealing to her.and then the bell on the door jingled merrily. She sighed, although she would have sworn he did too, and they let go of each other. She turned towards her last customer before lunch. A man stood before her, smile playing on his lips at the two behind the counter; he asked about ammo for his handgun, which Rally found and rang up for him, still blushing slightly. He left within a few minutes.  
  
"Okay! I am officially ready for lunch now!" Rally stated with a grin as she lifted the apron from around her neck and hung it on a peg behind her. Bean agreed and went to get his jacket from the closet. Rally flipped the sign over while waiting for Bean to come back from the hall. He came out and they went out the door, Rally pausing to lock the bolts. They walked behind the building where Rally's GT500 Shelby Cobra was parked. Bean got Rally's door and then let himself in the passenger side. The clicking of seatbelts was heard just before Rally fired up the car. It purred to life and Rally pulled smoothly away from the curb with a smile.  
  
"So where to exactly Bean?"  
  
"How about the corner of Fifth and Main?" he replied.  
  
"Sounds good to me!"  
  
Rally flipped the radio on to an alternative-rock station, listening to some harsh, but still appealing music in her ears. She turned the volume up and listened a moment, fingers still on the knob. Sounded like The Offspring as music blared across the speakers.  
  
If you could only read my mind  
  
You would know that I feel waited, so long  
  
Someone almost just like you  
  
But with attitude, I've waited  
  
So come on  
  
Get out at close time  
  
Pull out those highlights  
  
Come around now can you see  
  
I want you  
  
In a final soon  
  
I want you bad  
  
Complicated  
  
X Rated  
  
I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad  
  
Rally quickly turned the radio back down to where you really couldn't hear it and pulled her hand back from the volume switch with a blush. Baaaaad song choice right now. Bean looked over surprised and then smirked at her blushing. "Don't like that song?"  
  
"No, song's fine!" she squeaked. "Er.no, actually, no I don't like it!!" He arched an eyebrow.  
  
Within ten minutes they were near the restaurant. Rally pulled near the curb about a block away. They got out, locking the doors and quietly walked down the street. Rally looked up at Bean and smiled slightly, before turning back to the sidewalk before her. He just caught her smile towards him; he put his arm around her waist and continued walking. Rally blushed and then smiled, putting her arm around his waist as well. Unbeknownst to Rally, she had a small audience across the street.  
  
"Oh my God! This is great Ken! Look, look, look!" May squealed while pointing animatedly across the street.  
  
Ken looked up, wondering what in the world she was going on about. His jaw dropped. "Wait-a-sec. That looks like Rally."  
  
May nodded and smiled proudly. "Yep!"  
  
"Ooookaaay. But the guy with her looks like-"  
  
"YES! Its Bean!!" May giggled wildly. "Can you believe it?"  
  
"NO. I can't. You wanna join them for lunch?" Ken replied after a moment. "I have to see this for myself. I'm almost positive my mind's playing tricks on me."  
  
"If they'll have us." May replied with a wink.  
  
Ken and May walked across the crosswalk. May called out. "Rally! Wait up!"  
  
Rally glanced back and shared a wink with May before speaking. " Hey May! Enjoying your day off?"  
  
"Yeah! Quality time with Ken." May replied before squeezing Ken's arm. "Can we join you guys for lunch?"  
  
Rally looked at Bean who shrugged. She then looked back at Ken and May. "Sure! Its your favorite May; Chinese food."  
  
May was cheering as Ken led her behind Rally and Bean. Bean opened the door, allowing Rally and May in first followed by Ken and then himself. They were quickly shown a table and then handed menus. Rally slid in one side and May the other followed by Bean and Ken respectively. Ken kept glancing up at Rally and Bean speculatively as if he expected one of them to disappear in a puff of smoke. May poked him once, mumbling something about staring. "So what's everybody getting?" May asked cheerfully.  
  
Rally shook her head. "I'm not sure. maybe the fried rice. Yeah, that sounds good; with egg rolls."  
  
"I think I'll get the General Tsao's Chicken and rice." Ken mumbled slightly.  
  
"Lemon chicken, white rice and egg rolls." Bean commented.  
  
"And I shall get-" May flanked back down at her menu. "Vegetable stir- fry!"  
  
The waiter came by and got their food and drink orders. May looked over from Ken to Rally. She and Bean were in a conversation of some type; she could have sworn she heard Rally mumble something about- coloring? "What are you two talking about?" May asked.  
  
"Coloring." Rally replied simply while holding her smile.  
  
"What of it? The merits of it or something?" Ken asked quizzically, with arched eyebrow.  
  
"Sort of. Do you color Ken?" Rally asked him suddenly.  
  
"Noooo. Why?"  
  
She shrugged and grinned at Bean who was grinning back. "I told you." He stated.  
  
This was when May noticed something odd about Rally; she was almost totally relaxed. That never happened. But, there was Rally Vincent, head propped up by her elbow on the table, smiling and giggling and having fun. Acting flirty- WHOA! Hold on a sec- this was RALLY for pete's sake. Flirty. May's mind literally revolted. Rally? Having fun!? Being flirty?! Yeah right. She and Bean were trading quips with occasional insight from Ken. How abnormal. Truth was stranger than fiction.  
  
The waiter dropping off Bean and Rally's rice dishes respectively brought her out of her reverie. "Wait!" May yelped just a little too loudly. Rally stopped the fork of rice half way to her mouth. May smiled slightly. "Heh. Coloring; now I get it! So she's explained her little obsession to you huh?"  
  
Rally rolled her eyes and then proceeded to eat. "Yes May. What of it?"  
  
May pouted. "I asked Bean, Rally."  
  
Rally's eyes rolled once more and Bean jumped into the conversation to avert a mini war across the table. "Yeah, she's mentioned it, why?"  
  
"Well, what do you think? Don't you think its weird?" May questioned.  
  
"Nah, seems okay to me." Bean replied before grabbing a bit of rice.  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Sure." He replied again. Then added thoughtfully. "We all have our hobbies to relax."  
  
May looked up with a devilish gleam in her eyes. "Oh. You mean like strip club hopping Bean?"10  
  
Rally choked on some rice. "MAY HOPKINS!!"  
  
Ken was rolling his eyes at his wildly giggling girlfriend. Bean grinned down at May. "Yeah, something like that. But what do YOU like to do in your free time?"  
  
"Hmm.well, I do like watching things explode." She replied. "Nothing big of course, but small explosions are nice."  
  
Bean was smiling and Rally cocked and eyebrow. "No kidding May? Gee, nobody here would have guessed that!" Rally replied sarcastically.  
  
May stuck her tongue out at rally. "Huh. So?! I do like spending time with Ken though." She stated glancing and winking at Ken.  
  
Eyes rolling, Rally sighed. Ken looked up. "Hey, it's a gift."  
  
"What about you Ken?" Rally asked as she pushed some rice around on her plate.  
  
He was silent a moment as he grabbed a piece of chicken. "Well, I've never really thought about it. I do like reading though, when I have time."  
  
Rally glanced up. "Really? Reading what?"  
  
"Comic books."  
  
Everyone at the table was dead silent and all motion came to a stop except for Ken, who was still eating. He glanced up at them. "Yes?"  
  
He heard somebody cough a bit and then looked back up. "Its not THAT much of a surprise is it?"  
  
"Well, sort of." Rally began tentatively.  
  
Bean, on the other hand, was all into the notion. "Really? You didn't strike me as the type. Which do you like to read?"  
  
"Batman, Xmen, you know, classic stuff." Ken replied.  
  
"Huh. That's cool. Personally, I like Poison Elves. Drew Hayes kicks ass." Bean stated while grabbing another bite.  
  
"I like Fushigi Yuugi and Sailor Moon."11 May added. "There's some great artwork in those two books."  
  
Rally was silent for a bit, just pushing food around on her plate; this really wasn't her place. May's eyes widened slightly in recognition; Rally probably felt out of place amongst a bunch of comic fiends. She knew Rally did not like comics as much as she. She was not sure what to say when Ken spoke up. "What about you Rally?" May wanted to stomp on her boyfriend that instant. Instead she just stomped on his foot. He cringed at impact.  
  
"Um, I don't actually read comics much." She replied, still making eye contact, solely with her food.  
  
May looked over at Rally. "Hey, its no biggie Ral'! I know you don't like comics that much, but it's alright!"  
  
In reply, Rally glanced across at Ken and May, who was looking on encouragingly. Bean noticed the silence and Rally's abnormally withdrawn figure. She looked really uncomfortable. He grabbed her chin so she faced him. "It really isn't a big deal Rally. Its just a pastime, hobby, you know, whatever."  
  
Her blue eyes sparkled against her dark skin as she looked up at him. She managed a small, wavering smile. Bean smiled slightly in return and let go of her chin. Ken looked on, gaping at the two. May poked him hard in the side. She noticed that both she and he were done with their meals. "Well guys, we really should be going; I have the whole day off after all! Come on Ken." She stated as she grabbed Ken's collar and hauled him out of his seat. He was still staring.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're leaving Ken." May stated sweetly while grasping his arm in a death grip.  
  
"Ouch." He winced. "Okay, okay! See you guys later."  
  
He picked up their bill; they paid and headed out the door after May waved once more. Rally began to slowly finish her rice again. Bean looked over at her. "Um, what's up Rally?"  
  
"Nothing." She stated as she took one last bite of her rice. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Sure, if you are."  
  
She nodded and he helped her out of the booth. Rally blushed lightly at the gesture as he pulled her from the booth towards himself. She grabbed the bill from the table nervously. She paid and they walked out the door. "So what time is it Bean?"  
  
He glanced at his watch. "Twelve-forty."  
  
She nodded. "Okay. So, where to now?"  
  
"We could go back to your shop, ride around; whatever you'd like Rally." He finished with a warm smile.  
  
Rally glanced up just in time to catch it: such a cute smile to go with handsome features. Not something you expect out of tough Bean Bandit. She felt his arm settle around her shoulders. "You act like you need a hug." He stated.  
  
"Probably wouldn't hurt at this point."  
  
He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly at this point and smiled down at her. She glanced briefly at him and returned the smile. They walked down the street towards her Cobra, both silent the whole time. Rally unlocked Bean's door and then walked around the other side to unlock her own. Bean was already buckled up when she hopped in and heard the 'click' of her own seatbelt. She pulled from the curb and headed back towards her shop. They were both silent the whole time.  
  
Rally pulled in the back of her shop and turned the ignition off. They both heard the hum of the engine die to silence. Bean looked over, trying to think of something to say; why is it he can tease her and mess with her, but not hold a normal conversation with her?! "Thanks for lunch today Rally." That wasn't so hard, right? It was a start.  
  
"No problem. It was my pleasure." She replied with a warm smile.  
  
"Um," he began hesitantly. "I do have a question though."  
  
Rally looked up at him encouragingly, so Bean continued, still cautious. "I've really enjoyed going out to lunch with you these last couple of days Rally. And, um, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner Friday night?"12 He finished while tapping his fingers nervously on the dashboard.  
  
Rally grabbed his hand from the dash. "That would be fantastic. I would love to go out to dinner Bean."  
  
He let out the breath he did not realize he was holding, before letting the grin spread across his face. "Great! Oh yeah; the place I want to go is formal dress by the way, so-"  
  
"Pick out a dress?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "I've already got one, but thanks for the warning."  
  
Bean got out of the car, with hand on the door and a slight smile, he looked back down in at her. "Great! I'll see you Friday night around seven, alright?"  
  
"That'll be fine Bean. See you then." She smiled and he nodded, shutting the door and walking around out front. She got out of her car and walked to the store through the back door, but not before she heard Bean's Corvette roar to a start and drive off. She grinned and walked into the shop. She flipped the sign and got her apron. May should be extraordinarily proud of her at this point. The rest of the workday went quickly, much to Rally's delight.  
  
That evening, Rally was cooking some Couscous mix on the stove. It only took about ten minutes, if that. She heard a bang as the front door opened and Minnie May skipped into the living room. "I'm hooome!" she called cheerfully.  
  
"In the kitchen May!" Rally responded with a grin.  
  
May came into the room with a mischievous smile. "Well, well, well Rally Vincent. You and Bean looked awfully cozy today. Didn't know friends liked to play tag like that."  
  
Rally stuck her tongue out at May. "So?"  
  
"Aw, I think it's cute. Nobody will believe you two are actually going out, you know."  
  
"We're not going out!" Rally responded, almost dropping her spoon. "Technically."  
  
May stopped hanging up her coat and taking off her shoes, running back to Rally, one shoe off, the other still tied. "Wait, wait, wait!! What does technically mean?!" Rally just shrugged and May continued. " Rally Vincent!! Tell me what that meant! Wait." She stopped, thinking a moment. "Did he ask you out?"  
  
Rally blushed lightly and May squealed. "Oh my God!! How cute! This is an honest to God date Rally! This is great!! Your dream guy asked you out!!!"  
  
"Hold on a sec May." Rally stated, pointing the spoon at May. "What makes you think he's my 'dream guy'?"  
  
May gave her a patronizing look, hands on hips. "I'm not stupid Rally. I know you like him; and have for awhile now."  
  
Rally did not say anything for a moment, as she thought about what May said. "I suppose so." She stated quietly.  
  
"OF COURSE SO!!" May yelled. "You're perfect for each other!! Come on, I should know, I'm like your best friend Rally! Best friends know these things."  
  
Rally started laughing. "Okay, okay!! You win; I concede defeat."  
  
May watched as Rally served them each a dish of hot Couscous and glasses of lemonade. As they began to eat, May looked up. "Say Rally, where are you guys going?"  
  
Rally shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't really say. He just said it was formal dress dinner."  
  
"Ahh. Sounds nice. So what are you wearing?"  
  
"You know that one purple-blue color changing dress I have?"  
  
"The peacock dress?" May asked before grabbing a spoonful of food.  
  
Rally smiled. "Yeah. I want to wear that one. Plus I don't have that many anyways."  
  
"We could get you a new one." May added.  
  
"I don't have the cash for it right now. Besides, I think the peacock dress will be nice." Rally replied.  
  
"Agreed." May smiled brightly and then looked up. "HEY! Let's close the shop Friday!"  
  
"Why in the world should I do that?!" Ray asked, incredulity in her eyes.  
  
"You almost never go out on dates! This would be great and give us time to get you ready!!" May replied happily.  
  
Rally looked over at May. "I don't think I'll sleep with him the first date May." She stated, deadpan.  
  
May rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. This is you we're talking about. Besides, I give you two, at most until the third date. You both want it. And no, I was NOT talking about sex yet! I meant, like getting your dress, makeup, shoes, matching everything, hair done! You know, the works!!"  
  
"We are NOT shutting the gun shop down Friday. Period." Rally responded. "And what was that 'both wanting it' bullshit." She mumbled nervously.  
  
May pouted. "Fine. But I get to do your hair and makeup."  
  
"Fine. You can help with that." Rally replied.  
  
Silence ensued a few moments. May looked up. "Are you excited?"  
  
Rally was silent a moment, just finishing off her food. A smile slowly arced across delicate features. "Yeah, I am."  
  
May smiled and they cleaned up. It was late so they both went to their respective rooms for the night. "Good night Rally. The next two days are gonna fly, so I'd be thinking about it." May called out.  
  
"I will May. And goodnight." Rally called before both lights were out and they were both asleep for the night.  
  
The next morning, Rally was up early per normal, deciding on what to wear. She went with a short black skirt, matching flat shoes and a long- sleeved, white shirt. She finished dressing and was in the middle of breakfast when May stumbled downstairs to eat. "Ooh, you're early May."  
  
May glared at Rally and sat at the table, shoveling cereal into her mouth. They both finished breakfast, and headed down to the store at the back of their house. Both put on the aprons and Rally unlocked the door, getting the paper from the front step. May grabbed a clipboard and began taking a stock sample. She was halfway through it and looked up at Rally, who was finishing helping a customer. "Hey Ral', postal order comes today, right?"  
  
"Yeah, it should be today. We're running low on some stock." She replied before turning back.  
  
May nodded, making scratches on her papers, and then walked over to sheets that had special orders on it and sorted them; those which Rally needed to work on, call for more specifics, and those that were finished. She looked up and noticed the post office carrier coming up with a couple of large boxes on a dolly. May walked out the door. "Hi! Is that our order?"  
  
The man looked down; she was such a sweet girl. "Certainly is miss. Sign please?"  
  
"Of course!." She signed and he dropped them off behind the desk. May waved to him as he left.  
  
Rally turned with disbelief after watching May. "Why do you act so innocent in front of that poor guy?"  
  
May shrugged and opened the boxes. "I don't know. Habit?"  
  
Rally rolled her eyes as May unpacked the new ammo. She turned back to the special order gun she was working on at the moment. May was busy packing away the ammo when she heard the door open and she looked up. "Welcome to Gun-" there was a person standing there, a Ruger 85 in his hand, pointing right at May. Rally heard the abrupt stop and turned to see a man standing there, pointing a gun at May. May's eyes were wide, but more from surprise, than anything else. Rally brought out a small Smith and Wesson Revolver Model 657. It had a small three-inch barrel on it, aiming it at the guy who was less than six feet away. He whipped towards her, ready to fire, but Rally pulled the trigger on her own gun, firing three shots; his thumb, and both knees. He collapsed to the floor amidst colorful cursing. Rally jumped the counter and ran towards him, training the barrel on him, finger just off of the trigger. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
He snarled at her. "What? You're not gonna kill me?"  
  
"No stupid, I just asked you a question! Answer! Otherwise, you're gonna feel a little more pain than your hand and legs." She aimed the barrel between his eyes and smiled.  
  
His paled slightly. "Fine. FINE! I'll talk! Just call an ambulance, hmm?"  
  
Rally nodded at May who called the police and medic. "They'll be here in a minute Rally." She called cheerfully.  
  
"Fine. Flip the sign over May." Rally ordered as she did as asked. "Now you." She began towards the man. "Name and business with threatening my coworker."  
  
"I'm a trafficker! Coke mostly. But, my delivery man got cut short; I was told that was your fault. Heard it from some of Goldie's old crew." He spat.  
  
"Delivery man? Who?" Although Rally was afraid she already knew.  
  
"Roadbuster. So its true I'm assuming."  
  
"Apparently. Now, answer my other question; name?"  
  
"Charles Dearbird."  
  
"Hey! He was one of the few on the hot sheet this morning Rally!" May chirped from her seat with an innocent smile.  
  
Rally's eyes widened. "You don't say? Excellent timing! Thanks." She stopped at the sound of sirens approaching. "Well Mister Dearbird, you have a date with the police. And, if Roadbuster isn't delivering drugs, than that means, you're out of luck for pushing in my city, now aren't you?"  
  
The police came from where May let them in. "Thanks Miss Vincent, we'll take care of him. And sorry for the trouble." One officer stated as they loaded Dearbird on a stretcher and outside to the ambulance. "We'll call with any info on him, alright?"  
  
"I'd appreciate that, thanks Officer Daten." Rally replied. She looked down. "Ugh. Get me a mop May. He bled everywhere."  
  
May happily retrieved the mop and Rally got to cleaning up her store again. She looked at the clock after finishing; it was twelve o'clock. "Morning flies when it's exciting!" May stated happily as they closed the store for lunch.  
  
"No kidding." Rally replied as they walked outside to their house. They walked into the kitchen and May fixed a couple of Microwave dinners.  
  
May looked over at Rally who was staring off into space. "Say, Rally?" she looked up so May continued. "Was Dearbird talking about that bet between you and Bean?"  
  
Rally shook out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. We're probably going to have more people like him coming in May. I want you to be ready, all right? Bean is the best getaway driver; people are going to be pissed."  
  
May shook her head. "Yeah. Just you be ready too alright?"  
  
Rally smiled and nodded. "No problem May. Hopefully we'll both be okay, you know?"  
  
May nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah." She paused thoughtfully. "That bothered you though, didn't it Rally?"  
  
Rally was silent a moment. "Some, yeah. But, I'd rather deal with people like that than the drugs, you know?"  
  
May brought the dinners over. "Yep, I agree." They both began to eat and the phone rang. May sprang and got it. "Hiii! May speaking!" she stopped abruptly and then walked down the hall. "Be back in a minute Ral'!" she called out and then locked herself into her room. "Hey Bean! Nope, not a bad time we just started lunch! Now, what did you need?"  
  
"I was just looking for a little of your advice May." He replied over the phone. "You and Rally are close, right?"  
  
"Best friends!" she responded cheerfully.  
  
"Well." he hesitated. "I was just wondering if you knew what kind of flowers Rally liked."  
  
May grinned. "Ooohhhh. That is so sweet Bean! Who knew? She'll love it! As far as flowers, she likes carnations, and roses, but her absolute favorites are purple lilies."  
  
Bean sounded surprised. "Well, that was easy enough. Thanks May. I'll probably-"  
  
"Wait, Bean?" May began.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We had a problem that I thought you should be aware of. Its great what's happening between you and Rally, but this 'problem' will probably happen again." May began tentatively. "See, someone came after Rally today because of that bet you guys made awhile back."  
  
"You mean about driving drugs?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, it didn't bother Rally that much, and I know she doesn't want you to get hurt trying anything, but I thought you should know."  
  
Bean nodded over the phone even though she wasn't there. "Yeah, I understand. There really isn't a whole lot we can do about it short of starting a war with all of Chicago, you know."  
  
"I know. Just thought I'd mention it." May replied, twirling the cloth of her skirt around her finger.  
  
"I understand May. And thanks letting me know. The advice too." He added.  
  
"Yep. No problem Bean! I gotta go, lunch is almost over! I'll see you Friday then!"  
  
"See you then." And they both hung up. May had a thoughtful look on her way back downstairs. Rally looked up.  
  
"Gee May, get lost?"  
  
May jumped out of her daydreams. "Hey! No, I just like to take my time."  
  
"Wonderful." Rally rolled her eyes. "But lunch is over." She pointed at the clock. "Are you carrying anything?"  
  
"A couple of flashbangs; nothing lethal though. Plus I've got a few more smoke and flashes in the shop." May replied after checking her stash.  
  
Rally nodded. "Okay. Just be careful." And they walked back down to the shop. After reopening the store, Rally sat back with the special order guns and May sorted the stock and cycled through fax requests. She was making notes to return the first fax when several people came into the shop. Both May and Rally were busy for a while. Sending people to the Shooting range, helping with ammunition, taking orders and checking identification. May sat down after she finished her last person, and sipped on Mt. Dew. Rally finished with her last person, looking out on the closed monitors on the range and then turned back to May. "Exciting enough for you?"  
  
May nodded primly. "Although watching you jump tables and shoot people's legs out from under them is amusing as well."  
  
Rally rolled her eyes. "Thanks May, that means a lot, to keep you amused."  
  
May smiled and they continued working the rest of the day. After Rally counted down the register and May swept, they both retired to their house behind the shop once again. "I'm beat." Rally stated as she began making Fettuccine noodles from the package.  
  
"Yep. But tomorrows the big day!" May stated with a squeal.  
  
Rally turned with a smile. "Big day huh?"  
  
"Sure! I already found all of your makeup and your shoes and purse." May listed things off her fingers.  
  
"So that's what you were doing during lunch, huh?"  
  
May stopped. "Uhh.yeah! Yeah, it was! Hehehe." Okay, almost blew it. She sighed.  
  
Rally finished up the noodles and brought May a bowl before getting herself one. They ate silently and Rally looked periodically from her magazine out the darkening window. May finished up and grabbed Rally's dish before washing them in the sink. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really." Rally replied, sipping her iced tea.  
  
"Rally Vincent, tell me the truth!" May replied, looking over her shoulder.  
  
Rally sighed. "Fine! I was just wondering if this thing with Bean was serious or not, you know?"  
  
May dried her hands on a towel and looked up at Rally. "Its as serious as you want it to be Rally. I know he's serious, if that helps. What are you really worried about?"  
  
"Well," Rally began as she twisted a napkin in her hands. " What am I supposed to do when he drives for a prison breaker or something next time? Or, what if someone tries to kill him to get to me!?"  
  
"Well Rally, you both have a lot of enemies; and odd lifestyles, okay? People are going to try to get to each of you using the other, because they will find out, you know? But, at least he isn't your normal civilian and can take care of himself. Not to mention being a bulletproof ox." May rolled her eyes as Rally smiled. "But you aren't a normal civilian either Rally. You both can take care of yourselves, you know? I have all the confidence in the world. As far as Bean driving some prison breaker away, you're gonna have to expect it. He dabbles in that stuff; that's how he makes his money. So, I wouldn't worry about that too much. Okay? You can't do a whole lot about that anyway."  
  
Rally looked up with a small smile. "Thanks May. I think that actually helped some."  
  
"What do you mean some?!? I'm sure I helped more than some!!" May yelled.  
  
Rally began laughing. "Okay! OKAY!! You helped put it into perspective. How's that?"  
  
"Better." May threw her nose into the air and crossed her arms. "You're welcome for the help though. Both cleaned up and went to bed later that night. The day of Friday approached and was lived through quickly as much to the delight of Rally as well as Minnie May. The evening date approached.  
  
Continued in Part 2.  
  
  
  
----------------------- 1 She's referring to when Bean made his last drug run to NY to pick up the drug kerasine. Rally & Misty broke into his apartment to find out where he was going. Read the manga for the scoop. ^^  
  
2 Basically, Rally saw Bean in the buff; I was rolling 'cause Rally was hilarious and I really wanted to include some reference of that occurrence. ^^  
  
3 This is my reaction. Every time I've seen or read something involving Bean, he gets ribs when he gets food. Shrug. Like the anime Riding Bean, and the Bean Bandit manga line of Gunsmith Cats.  
  
4 Steven Brust is one of my fav authors. Bean is referring to The Vlad Taltos Series, which I highly recommend; if you can find it. Apparently there're out of print now. Good Luck though! ^^  
  
5 I'm mentioning this because that was one thing I loved about Bean in his anime; he always wore a sports watch on his wrist over his glove. I found that to be the coolest thing; too bad he didn't do it in the GSC comic.  
  
[i] In editing this thing.like, five months later since I started, this has become his catchphrase, I've noticed. It will ALWAYS come from Bean before Rally. ^^  
  
6 I've read this one great fanfic arc that this is what he reminds me of in that, so shameless plug for another's story goes here.  
  
7 I can't cook either, so this is what I tend to fix quite often. ^^  
  
8 If you've seen my artwork on my pages, you know this is the ONLY colored pencils I use; it's the best!!  
  
9 These were the items that Misty discovered were in his jacket; when it fell and broke her foot. *_^  
  
10 This is what Bean does on a normal basis after a job.  
  
11 Comics began for me with X Men. I then moved to small press and Sirius; Poison Elves. And Currently read a lot of Japanese manga; Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yugi (when I find it), Card Captor Sakura, St. Tail and of course, Gunsmith Cats.  
  
12 Its currently Wednesday in their world peoples. 


	2. Volume 1.2

A Gunsmith Cats 'Fic Continuation  
  
By; Talis13  
  
Summary- The Date ^^  
  
  
  
Rally looked into her closet quizzically. She shrugged and then reached into the far depths of the dark closet. Her fingers reached carefully around a heavy plastic hanger that had plastic draped over it, protecting the dress inside. She carefully pulled the hanger from the darkness, sneezing only once. "Ahh.knew it would still be here."  
  
Pulling the black plastic over the hanger, she smiled. Rally changed out of her work clothes into the floor length formal dress in front of her. It was a sleeveless dress, with a slit up the left side from ankle to mid- thigh. The dress fit snugly, but not uncomfortably, showing off her curves. The dress itself was a color-changing style of dress. It looked purple one minute and then shifted color to blue when the light hit it right. She strapped matching dark blue heavy-style heeled shoes onto her small feet. Grabbing her small makeup bag, she headed out of her bedroom door, downstairs.  
  
Ken was over at that point, still not believing that Rally Vincent and Bean Bandit really were going out formally. He glanced up behind May at Rally coming down the stairs and let out a wolf-whistle. May turned around cheering and grinned at Rally who was now blushing warmly. "Looking good Rally!" Ken stated enthusiastically.  
  
"No kidding girl!" May added. "But lets get your makeup and hair done before he gets here!" she finished while dragging Rally into the better-lit kitchen.  
  
Rally set down in one of the wooden chairs, crossing her legs and smiled lightly at May's extreme enthusiasm. May was just giggling and running a brush through Rally's hair. Suddenly, they both heard Ken call out from the living room. "Hey, I think Bean's here. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well let him in dummy!!" May yelled back. "We'll be done in a minute or two."  
  
Ken walked quietly over to the door after the bell rang. He opened it and there stood big Bean Bandit, not looking noticeable nervous yet. Ken smirked. "Hey Bean. The girls said they'd be done in a second, so come on in."  
  
"Thanks." Bean replied, walking in and taking a seat on the sofa, leaning back with arms crossed. "So are you playing Rally's dad or what?"  
  
Ken just laughed. "Nah; just here to 'sit Minnie May."  
  
Ken looked over at Bean and watched as he uncrossed his arms, then folded them back again and sat silently, suddenly showing maybe he was a little nervous. Grinning, Ken decided to not roast him over the spit just this minute. "If I may ask?" he began and saw Bean nod slightly. "I still don't believe you two are actually going out on an honest to God date. What brought this up all of a sudden?"  
  
Bean blushed slightly as Ken enjoyed putting him on the spot. "What's so hard to believe? Besides, it's not 'sudden'."  
  
"Well, think about it from my perspective. All she's interested in are guns and cars. All you're interested in are cars and money. Well, at least that's what everyone was thinking." He added as he got a rise out of Bean. Again. Both heard May squeal happily from the kitchen and turned to look.  
  
May carefully finished with the lightly sparkling purple eye shadow over Rally's eyelids. She snapped the eye shadow case closed and smiled down at Rally, handing her the tube of lip color. More lightly sparkling lip shades with a berry flavor. "You can get this I think." May ended with a happy squeal. "You look so beautiful Rally!"  
  
In turn, Rally blushed lightly again, giggling slightly. "Thanks May. I appreciate the support." She set the lip color down on the table and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Oh! Keep your lipstick with you Rally!"  
  
Rally looked up confused, blue eyes wide. "Why?"  
  
May's eyes rolled, but she turned her mischievously glinting eyes towards Rally. "So you can reapply it after dinner and give a goodnight kiss silly girl." She winked playfully. Rally turned scarlet.  
  
May giggled lightly and waited a moment for Rally to turn back to a normal skin tone. "So, are you ready to go Ral'?"  
  
Adjusting her purse, Rally replied, "Ready as I'll ever be May."  
  
Smiling, May stepped out the kitchen door, wanting to get a good look at Bean first and see his reaction to Rally. It would be well worth the time to tease him with later. "Hi Bean!" she smiled cheerfully after whistling as Bean smiled back, standing up. May was impressed; he cleaned up nice. "Looking good Bean." She added winking.  
  
Rally stepped daintily out the door, one silver shoe buckle catching the light. She looked up from the keys she just stuffed into the too small formal purse. Her blue eyes widened slightly; he did not just clean up nice, he looked stunning. Her brain laughed at her; he was hot! No doubt about it. He had a very dark blue dress shirt draped over his tall frame with black dress slacks and the customary black boots glinting in the light. His black hair was slicked back, hanging at the back of his neck, none of the customary flair to his bangs; all over his dark brown eyes, looking at Rally's very pretty form.  
  
Bean blinked once and managed to pick his slightly agape jaw off of the ground, managing a smile. The color was a good choice for her and brought her blue eyes out against her dark skin and the sparkle highlighting her lips, with her black hair swept back into a small bun. May giggled slightly, clutching Ken as he stood there gaping at the two gaping at each other. His brain kept laughing at this picture and making him believe he was seeing things. Bean cleared his throat and walked towards Rally, still smiling. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "You look beautiful tonight Miss Vincent."  
  
His rumbling voice snapped her out of her silent judging of his attire. She blushed prettily. "Thank you Mr. Bandit. I must say you don't look too bad yourself."  
  
May giggled again. "No kidding Bean! I'd be after you too if I didn't have Ken!"  
  
"Hey!" Ken yelped, picking her up and hugging her tightly. Everybody laughed, the tension breaking nicely.  
  
"Well, we should be going. Can't miss the reservations." Bean stated, leading Rally out towards the door.  
  
"Do I have to set a time to be back home Rally?" May asked in a too- cute voice.  
  
"Funny." Rally replied as they walked to Bean's Boss 302 Mustang. He got the door for her and walked around, hopping in the other side. The car rumbled to life and Rally let out a happy sigh. "I love this car."  
  
Bean grinned and looked over. "Glad the lady approves."  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"I made reservations at Marcel's." he stated calmly.  
  
Rally's eyes widened slightly; that place cost a fortune! She had never actually ate there herself, but May told her a bit about it from when Ken took her once before. Apparently, it was a very elegant place. "Hmm. Wow. I don't know what to say really."  
  
"As long as you don't mind, you don't have to say a thing."  
  
She smiled in reply at him. "I wasn't joking about earlier Bean."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When I stated how nice you look. Seriously. I'll be honest you look good. If you dressed like that more often, you'd have girls drooling after you constantly."  
  
"Why would I want that?" he began. "I don't dress like this often because I don't feel like it. I'd rather have someone accept me as I am; bad spots and all."  
  
"And you do have plenty of those!" Rally grinned at him. "But they add to your charm."  
  
"Thanks so much Rally." Bean replied with a smirk as he pulled into a full parking lot. They both got out of the car and Bean walked over and held onto her hand. Looking up, Rally noticed it had three different floors, with many glass windows. There were people at tables, talking, eating, kissing, and laughing. She smiled. "Wow."  
  
"Wait until you get inside."  
  
They walked up to the door; Bean opening it for Rally. A man behind a large desk looked up at Bean. "Yes sir?"  
  
His deep voice rumbled slightly, trying to maintain a more quiet air. "Reservation for Bandit."  
  
The man looked down his list and spotted Bean's name. "Alright sir. If you and the lady would follow me." He requested as he grabbed the wine list and headed towards the staircase. Rally was just taking in the scenery with wide blue eyes. The building was done primarily in crèmes and blacks. Tapestries hung along the walls and banners flowed from the ceilings in gently curling arcs of crème and black. All of the tablecloths and cloth napkins were folded and neatly matched each other. All of the women were in what appeared to be costly gowns and dresses, while the men were in dress clothes or tuxs. She giggled slightly as they hit the second floor landing and continued towards a table. She glanced over the glass and gold banner that served as a guard to prevent people from falling to the bottom floor. She looked down; it wouldn't be that bad of a drop. Her focus snapped back in as the maitre de stopped at a corner table. It was done in the same crèmes and blacks. A crème tablecloth with black cloth napkins; silverware sparkling in the dim lighting and two red roses in a vase in the middle of the table added a bit of color. "And this is your table sir and madam. The waiter shall be by in a moment." The maitre de stated as he placed the wine list on the table and left. Bean pulled Rally's chair out and then set next to her.  
  
"So. What do you think?" he asked almost. nervously.  
  
"It's beautiful!" She stated, blushing lightly at her own enthusiasm. "Fantastic. Wow."  
  
"Good. I was worried for a minute there. Want to get wine?" he asked, holding up the menu.  
  
"If you'd like, sure. But can you drive after-" she stopped, remembering how much liquor this man can down before even feeling remotely tipsy. "Never mind."  
  
He laughed quietly. "That's what I thought. So what would you like?"  
  
"Umm." she glanced down the list. "I don't know. I don't drink much myself. Any recommendations?"  
  
He glanced down the menu. "How about. the '98 Far Viente Chardonnay?"  
  
"Hey, sounds good to me." Rally stated.  
  
A nicely attired waiter stopped at the table. "Good evening sir, madam. May I get a wine for you?"  
  
"We'd like the '98 Far Viente Chardonnay." Bean stated, handing him the wine list.  
  
The waiter grabbed the wine list and placed the menus in front of them. "Very good sir. Two glasses or a bottle?"  
  
"A bottle." Bean stated as Rally silently blinked at him.  
  
"I shall be right out with that sir."  
  
"Uh, Bean, not that I'm not grateful or anything, but isn't a whole bottle of wine kind of costly?"  
  
He shrugged, looking at his menu. "Depends on what type and year."  
  
Rally looked slightly confused, but decided to take a look at the menu. She opened the red velvet cover that had gold lettering shining in the dim light. She glanced down the menu, keeping her eyes from popping out of her head. May was not kidding when she said it was expensive! She shrugged slightly and decided to get-  
  
"Just get whatever you'd like Rally." Bean's warm voice cut into her thoughts. She glanced up at him as he smirked.  
  
"Um. Okay. I guess." Did he just read her mind?! Wait; she was acting fidgety. That would throw anybody that remotely knew her a clue. She rolled her eyes and looked down at the menu again. Fine, she knew when she was beat. She looked up once more as the waiter set a wine glass in front of her. It had a tall twisting handle that sparkled in the light. He popped the cork and poured her and Bean's glasses respectively. "Now, what may I get you lady and gentleman?"  
  
Rally looked up and smiled. "I would like the seafood fettuccini alfredo with rolls please." She finished as she closed the menu.  
  
"Very good. And you sir?"  
  
"I'd like the lobster tail and garden salad with rolls." Bean stated as he gave both menus to the waiter.  
  
"That should be out shortly. Thank you."  
  
Bean looked over at Rally and saw that she was holding the stem of her wine glass and looking through the wine at a distant light. She lowered the glass and swirled the wine around, watching as it lightly stuck to the glass edge. She tentatively raised the glass to her lips and took a small sip. Her eyes widened slightly. "Wow. This is really good Bean."  
  
"You sure you've never drank wine before? You looked like a pro wine taster. And I'm hurt that you doubted me Rally." He stated as he took a drink from his own glass, followed by a smirk.  
  
Rally bit her lower lip, watching him. He was handsome; she was perfectly willing to admit that, as would a few of the girls that have passed their table. She knew that from when she first met him, even if she didn't want to admit it at the time. Even that silly smirk was adorable. She noted that she was still staring at him and he was maintaining eye contact quite comfortably. Maintaining the smirk he leaned toward her and whispered. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
That smoky voice once again pulled her out of her reverie. Not that she didn't enjoy it. She shrugged slightly and just decided to be honest this time around. "About you actually." He just gave her a quizzical look so she continued. "Would you like my exact thoughts?" she propped her elbow on the table. "You're handsome; admittedly on my part. Even that silly little smirk of yours that still aggravates me on a normal basis, is just absolutely adorable."  
  
He sat back slightly; surprised and with the beginnings of a blush. "I see. Well, thanks for the compliments Rally. I would never have guessed that you thought that actually."  
  
Rally began her chiming laugh once more. "Don't look too shocked Bean!"  
  
He smiled at her and shrugged slightly. Bean took a drink of wine and looked back at her. She smiled. "Your turn." She stated. He looked confused so she continued. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Sitting a moment wondering if he should say exactly what he was thinking, he leaned back in his chair swirling the wine around the glass. "Nothing specific."  
  
The waiter bringing out their meals interrupted their quiet conversation. Rally's fettuccini was decorated with bits of various seafood and shrimp along the edge of the dish. She watched as the waiter set Bean's salad and lobster tail dish in front of him. Stream was almost rolling off the tail; it sat on the plate with a bright red tone. Even the salad was beautifully made up; bright green leaves with bright vegetables for decoration. "Wow. Almost too pretty to eat." Rally stated.  
  
"That would just defeat the purpose you know."  
  
"I know." She replied with a wink. She pointed at the food. "Shall we?"  
  
They began eating in silence with occasional 'clinks' from silverware and murmured conversation from a nearby table. Bean took a bite of lobster and watched Rally a moment. After every bite she closed her eyes for just a moment; almost savoring each bit. He smiled slightly, getting another bite of seafood. Rally looked up at him once while he was watching her. She blushed slightly. "Sorry. Am I doing something silly again?"  
  
"Oh, no. You're just really getting into your food, you know that?"  
  
"Sure! I figure I should enjoy every meal I have; otherwise it's like a waste, you know?" Rally replied before getting another piece of shrimp. She looked thoughtfully to the side. "Because I don't know when I might not make it back after a bounty, you know? So, why not enjoy it to the fullest while I can?"  
  
Bean smiled. "Yeah, I guess I can understand that. Sounds like a good theory Miss Vincent."  
  
She winked and giggled. "Hey, I try!"  
  
They both silently finished their respective meals in silence. After they finished, the waiter brought around the tab and left it at the table. Bean looked at the bill and left a stack of cash without blinking. As they got up, Bean helped her from her seat. Rally looked over at the bill and was about to speak when he cut her off. "Don't worry about it Rally." He stated with a grin while he grabbed her hand and walked back down the stairwell. Rally let one hand slide down the gold rail as Bean held the other. She smiled down at all the people enjoying their evening out at this ungodly expensive restaurant.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Bean asked, watching as she gazed out at the people.  
  
She was silent a moment, thinking of what to say. "Do you ever wish you had a normal life? Like probably nine-tenths of the people here? You go to work, nine to five, come home to your house and eat with your family. You have a normal job, normal relationships and normal friends. Do you ever wish for that?"  
  
Bean was silent as she finished. "Not really. After living how I do, I like the life I have you know? I'd probably get board. I like fast cars, I like dodging the bullets and I like the few friends I do have. What about you?" he asked as he helped her into the car.  
  
She waited until he had fired the car up. "Well, not always; sometimes though. Although I would miss it if it disappeared too, so I'm glad I'm not alone."  
  
"So what brought that up?" he asked, flipping on the radio to a low volume.  
  
Rally shrugged. "Just seeing all of those normal people in there. Living their normal lives with their normal friends I guess."  
  
"Are you not happy with the choices you've made?" he arched an eyebrow, curious.  
  
Rally laughed. "Don't be silly! I love everything but the injuries about my life now! I wouldn't know May if I didn't make the choice I made. Nor the money-grubbing Becky, although she is okay if greedy. I wouldn't know Roy. And I probably would never have known you. And you do add some interest to my jobs if not being the entire foil." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Laughing, Bean looked at her. "Glad to be of interest Rally!"  
  
"Hey, I didn't say that was a bad thing you know." She replied with a smile.  
  
He arched an eyebrow at that. Both were quiet until he pulled into her driveway. He was silent a moment before turning towards her. "I do have a question though." She nodded and he continued. "If we have conflicting job interests, what will we do?"  
  
Rally was silent a moment. "Well," she began, "you're hired to take them away. I'm there to take them in. If I get them, I'll take them. If you get away, which I see happening on occasion." She rolled her eyes as he grinned. "Then, I'll take them in when I can. You're just a driver and really have nothing on you. So don't worry about that. We can handle it if it happens, you know? Because, May of all people, explained it to me this way. There really isn't a lot I can do about it because you deal with these people. And we both live 'odd lifestyles', as she mentioned, so we'll deal with it when it happens." She finished with a shrug and a smile.  
  
"Because I see it happening." Bean stated.  
  
"So do I, but that doesn't mean I can't have a personal life." Rally added.  
  
Bean helped her out of the car and they walked to the door as she dug her keys out of her purse. She turned to him with a nervous look, hands clasped in front of her. Blue met brown as they stood a moment, just watching the other. Rally knew in that instant, looking in those eyes, that he was not going to do a thing to her; she had to initiate anything that happened this time. It was up to her and she appreciated his courtesy for her feelings. She stepped closer, scant inches away, continuing to meet his gaze and tentatively reached a hand up towards his neck, but stopped just short, afraid to continue, unsure if this was right.  
  
He saw her hand shaking ever so slightly as it reached for him and stopped. He reached his left hand up over right, guiding her towards him and held her hand. He leaned down, meeting her halfway for the kiss. Sweet, innocent and surprising to both. He pulled back the same time she did, both surprised, but still pleased.  
  
Rally gulped slightly. She hated it when May was right. She wanted him. Bad. "Thanks so much Bean, I've had a lot of fun. Tonight was fantastic." She whispered.  
  
"Maybe we can do it again?" he asked, smoky voice floating on the breeze, raised eyebrows in question.  
  
"That would be fantastic Bean. I'd love to." She replied with a dazzling smile.  
  
He had yet to see a smile like that from her and grabbed her right hand, kissing the back with a smile. He grinned and walked back down the stairs, waving as he left. Rally looked down at where he left. She walked into the house, mulling over the last few days events. She heard May and Ken in May's room and walked to her own. She changed quietly into her tank top and shorts for the night and then looked to make sure her gun was still under her pillow and then flipped the light off, ready for a good nights sleep, and smile gracing her features.  
  
Author's Notes- Hello all. Just a couple of notes to let you know what I'm thinking and explain some points in the story. First of all, character personalities- I did change them some. I tried to keep the reactions somewhat realistic, even if it was slightly out of character, you know? But, I think it worked; how do YOU think they would react in this situation? Next- You know I mentioned a story arc online that I admired greatly? Well, the authors decided Bean should stop driving people/things period. That was one thing I did NOT agree with; how many of you think he would give up driving? Me neither. So, in my story arc, he's gonna keep driving and he is gonna cross paths with Rally. It'll happen; you know it will. Builds dramatic tension and such. ^^ I think that's about it. Time to put this particular story to bed/ finished/ whatever. And look for the next installment of this series; Volume 2. Constructive feedback is encouraged. ^^ 


	3. Volume 2

A Gunsmith Cats 'Fic;  
  
Volume 2; Part 1  
  
By; Talis13  
  
Standard Disclaimer- Konnichiwa kids! ^^ All related characters belong to Kenichi Sonoda, not me. The only characters I'll own are the bad guys I've made up (I'll clearly mark those too darn it!!). So, enjoy the read and thanks!  
  
  
  
Rally whistled as she cleaned a window in the Gunsmith Cats gun shop she owned. The sunshine glistened on the streaks of cleaner as they dried and disappeared. She stopped and nodded her head in approval. She glanced over at Minnie May who was taking down a special order for a customer; Rally was happy she beginning to get the hang of taking specials. She heard May giggle as the man put down half for deposit and Rally watched as he turned and left the doorway, waving back at May and then at Rally herself. Rally walked over. "Good to see you're finally getting the hang of this May! Its very helpful to me."  
  
"Hey, no problem Rally!" she stopped a moment, listening. "Ooh! I hear the fax! Hopefully it'll be a bounty!" May ran to the back to retrieve the information. Rally started working on another special order at her desk when May burst back through the door, paper in tow. "Rally! Something you might be interested in!" Rally looked up and May continued, reading from the pages. "Looks like a guy skipped out this morning. Name, David Garrison; bounty at 5K."  
  
"What was he in for?" Rally asked as she worked.  
  
"Umm..." May scanned through the paperwork. "Looks like he was in on drug charges."  
  
Rally rolled her eyes. "Is everybody in this town crack-happy? Geez. Well, set Becky on getting info on where the guy's heading and where he might be now."  
  
"No problem Boss!" May saluted and went into the back room to call up Becky. Rally continued working on her gun until May came back into the front of the shop a few minutes later. "Okay, Becky said she'd start on it and call when the info is ready."  
  
"In other words, when to deposit the money to her account." Rally rolled her eyes again.  
  
May shrugged with a grin. "Whichever you prefer, but yeah, pretty much."  
  
Rally nodded and continued working; it was useless to stop until Becky gave her the information. May was sorting through paperwork when she looked up. "Say Rally."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You never did say how your little.oh.date with Bean went last week. I'm assuming okay?" May asked a gleam in her eye.  
  
Rally blushed ever so slightly, continuing her work. "Actually, it went pretty well."  
  
"GREAT!" May yelled. "Have you talked to him since?"  
  
"A couple of times. He's been busy playing hotshot driver."  
  
"Yeah, but you think that's part of his charm."  
  
"Which is exactly why I'm not arguing." Rally pointed at May.  
  
May just laughed. "Wonderful Rally. We'll keep that in mind next time." She looked up as someone entered the shop. "Welcome to Gunsmith Cats! How can I help you?"  
  
Rally just heard the beginning of the conversation as she concentrated again on her work. May was chatting amiably as the man decided which ammunition he wanted. May also had him fill out paperwork for using the shooting range. He went to the range and it was silent again in the shop. "I can't wait for lunch." Rally stated as she set her work down and looked at the clock; ten thirty.  
  
"You going out today?"  
  
Rally looked over, confused. "No. Why?"  
  
May grinned. "Just curious."  
  
Rally glared at her. "Are you just trying to annoy me?"  
  
"Maaaybe. I guess you'll never know."  
  
"I can beat it out of you."  
  
"Nah. Besides, I think you've got a visitor." May maintained the grin.  
  
Rally looked up at her friend. "Whaa-"  
  
The door opened and in walked the infamous Bean Bandit. May grinned. "Hey Bean!" she yelled.  
  
He smiled and bowed his head. "If it isn't Minnie May. Hey kid, what's up?"  
  
"I'm doing really exciting paperwork. Yay. Other than that, nothing." She pouted. And then looked up with a smile. "I think she wants to say hi too though." May pointed over at Rally, who was fairly silent.  
  
"Uh. hey?" Rally said; although, not with much force.  
  
"Ah, the lady I came to see." He walked over to Rally and she stood up. She tilted her head, listening. "I just wanted to apologize for not getting a hold of you much this week-"  
  
"Its part of your charm." May broke in.  
  
Bean looked up confused. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Rally added with a blush.  
  
He shrugged and continued. "Okay. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night or something."  
  
"Hmm. I'm not sure if I'll be able to; Becky's digging dirt on a guy for a bounty that just came through today. We might be busy. Unfortunately." Rally stated with a pout. "What about tonight?"  
  
He grinned at her. "I'm gonna be busy too. But, maybe at the end of the week?"  
  
She smiled. "That'd be great! Hopefully nothing else will come up, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, hopefully. Well, I look forward to the weekend then." With that he kissed her hand and walked out the door. May was melting into a small puddle on the counter.  
  
"Awwww! You guys are so cute!! And Bean is utterly romantic! Who knew?" she shrugged with a smile. "Rally?"  
  
Rally was not actually paying attention. She was looking at the small piece of paper Bean had slipped into her hand before he left. She unfolded it twice and looked at it. It read; 'Hopefully they'll be here by two.' -Bean. And that was it; she looked up confused. May looked over at her. "Rally? You in there? Hey! What's that?"  
  
Rally folded the paper back up and stuck it in her pocket. "None of your business girlfriend."  
  
May was arguing, but the rest of the hour went quickly and it was time for lunch. May made the Macaroni and cheese as Rally sat at the table, looking at a magazine, but not actually reading it. She was thinking about the small scrap of paper Bean had passed to her. As bad as May was, Rally was worse; she practically oozed into a little puddle on the floor too when he took her hand. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She would scream if she was going to turn into a 'hopeless romantic'. May pushed a bowl of mac and cheese in front of Rally and then sat at her own place at the table. Rally began to eat silently and May took a sip of her Sprite. "What are you so quiet about?"  
  
Rally looked up like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh, nothing?"  
  
"Are you asking me or telling me?" May asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Telling of course." Rally stated with a smile. "So how's Ken been?"  
  
May launched happily into how wonderful Ken's been lately and just how interesting life with him back was. Rally rolled her eyes. "Geez May, give me the life story why don't ya?"  
  
May turned her nose in the air. "You asked, don't forget."  
  
"However could I forget that May?" Rally asked before eating a bit more macaroni. The rest of their lunch hour went fairly smoothly. They both walked back out to the store, May stretching as they walked. "You know what?" Rally looked up and May continued. "You guys are cute, you know that?"  
  
Rally just rolled her eyes. "May you are just a hopeless romantic, you know that?"  
  
"Of course silly girl!" May giggled. "I think its one of the few 'normal' things in my life. So, I figure I might as well enjoy it."  
  
Rally shrugged as she unlocked the shop door. "That makes sense. Life around here is a tad.unusual."  
  
"I think that was the biggest understatement I personally have ever heard."  
  
Both girls just started laughing as they reopened the shop. Rally sat back at her special order gun and May finished taking stock. There were few customers as both sat working. Rally glanced up at the clock, waiting for two o'clock; it was bothering her. What was he plotting? She heard May get up and start vacuuming the carpet. Rally finished her one special and moved to the next on her list. She had May call the owner of the gun done to pickup and gave him the final cost on it. A few minutes after two o'clock, Rally heard the door open, but was concentrating solely on the gun in her hands. She heard May gasp lightly and Rally's head shot up, wondering what was wrong. There was a young man standing there, holding flowers in his hands. He looked at both girls. "Rally Vincent?"  
  
"That's her!" May yelled and pointed at Rally, grinning wildly.  
  
Rally put her work done and stepped from behind the counter and approached the man like he had rabies. He held a clipboard for her to sign and then passed her the flowers. She tentatively took them, pulling the paper covering them back. She gasped; purple lilies in beautiful shades of lavender and royal purple. The deliveryman looked back at her. "Thanks Miss Vincent. Hope you like them; they are actually kind of hard to get a hold of this time of year. Have a good day ladies."  
  
"These are utterly beautiful." Rally whispered, barely touching the velvet petals of the flowers.  
  
"Wow Rally; they are really pretty. I'll run and get you a vase to put them in!" May stated as she ran out the door, back towards their house.  
  
Rally just stood, staring at the flowers in front of her. She looked up at the clock; ten after two. She smiled; he was such a scoundrel and that certainly was part of his charm. May came running with a vase into the shop. She filled it with water and then set it on the desk behind the counter. Rally walked over slowly, still just looking at the beautiful flowers in her hands. She began to arrange them in the vase, looking at the color of each before placing them in the vase. "I wonder how he knew I liked lilies; much less purple!" May began to whistle innocently. "MAY! When did you talk to him?!"  
  
May grinned and winked. "Why? Jealous?"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Aw, calm down Ral'! It was his idea; he just asked what flowers specifically, you liked." May shrugged with a grin. "I thought it was kind of romantic actually."  
  
Rally looked at the flowers once more; the darks and lights contrasting beautifully. She smiled softly. "Yeah. It was."  
  
May pushed her friend. "Who sounds like a hopeless romantic now, hmm?"  
  
Rally rolled her eyes. "I said I would scream if I was becoming that."  
  
"You're a little too late for that Rally."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
May pointed at the phone. "Shouldn't you call and thank the poor guy for going to all the trouble of those flowers?"  
  
Rally's head shot up. "Ooh. That's right! Thanks May!" Rally grabbed the phone and dialed, hearing it ring and pick up.  
  
"Yo! Bean Bandit."  
  
"Hey mister two o'clock! Rally here!"  
  
"Hey Rally. So, did they get there?"  
  
"Aaahh! Bean, they're absolutely beautiful! I don't know what kind of strings you had to pull to get these, but I love them! Thank you so very, very much!" she gushed into the phone.  
  
"Hey lady, you deserve it. I figure anybody that puts up with me is worth the effort."  
  
Rally's tinkling laugh went through the phone. "Thanks! Nice to get somebody's approval!"  
  
"You've got it babe. But, I'm going to be busy in a few, so I'll talk to you later, all right?"  
  
"Sure! Thanks again Bean, I love 'em! Talk to you later." Rally hung up the phone and sighed happily.  
  
May laughed giddily. "You two are adorable! As strange as that description sounds for each of you."  
  
Rally smiled. "You only get one life May; might as well enjoy it, hey?"  
  
May nodded in approval as Rally continued working on her project and May filed older paperwork. Later in the afternoon, just as the girls were fixing to close the shop, a call came through. Rally picked up. "Gunsmith Cats thanks for calling."  
  
"Hey Rally, its Becky."  
  
"Oh! Hey Becky, find some dirt on our buddy David Garrison?" Rally asked as she began counting down the register.  
  
"Girlfriend, you are gonna owe me big for the dirt on this guy!" Becky grinned.  
  
Rally grumbled. "Wonderful. How much is it gonna cost me?"  
  
"Let's see.." Becky was mumbling as she figured out the costs. "How about six hundred and fifty?"  
  
"Sold! What have you got?" Rally asked as she went to her computer and transferred the money to Becky's account.  
  
"Quite a bit actually; at first I thought he was just a drug dealer, but turns out he has some interesting tricks up his sleeves."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rally asked as she locked away her register drawer.  
  
"While he does have the drug trafficking down, he also deals in illegal arms. Sound intriguing yet?" Becky asked.  
  
"Very."  
  
"Okay. According to my sources, he plans on making a break for it SOON. He's got his higher ups after him as well as any person he's been dealing with lately." Rally paused when Becky mentioned 'making a break for it'.  
  
"Wait, Becky, what do you mean, making a break for it?"  
  
"Huh? Oh; he plans on skipping to Canada apparently. Across the border and all that stuff; you should know that. Why?" Becky questioned, getting curious.  
  
"Uh, nothing Becky. Anyways, go on." Rally shook her head and took off her apron, hanging it on its hook behind the counter.  
  
"Well, sounds like he's hired a driver and plans on leaving tonight."  
  
"SHIT!" Rally yelled. "I knew it! I just KNEW it would happen!!"  
  
"Do you want to know who he hired and where he's leaving from?" Becky asked, confused.  
  
Rally was mumbling. "Not like don't I already know." She then spoke up with a sigh. "Sure Becky, fire away."  
  
"He's leaving from a hideout he has on the lower east side, off of Third Street. I'll email you the exact address. And as far as a driver, he's hired Bean Bandit which means you almost don't have a snowball's chance in- "  
  
"Thanks for the confidence booster Becky." Rally snarled into the phone. May was silently looking on, wondering if this would be a bad time to interrupt.  
  
"Hey girl, you know I'm not exaggerating! He's one of the best drivers! So unless you snag this guy at his house, you're not gonna get him!" Becky stated.  
  
Rally sat a moment and sighed. "I know Becky. I'll have to get him at his house then. Thanks for the info and email it ASAP so we can snag him tonight."  
  
"No problem Rally; pleasure doing business with you. I'll get it to you in a few minutes." Becky hung up as did Rally a moment later.  
  
May looked up tentatively at Rally. "Um, is there a problem Rally?"  
  
"Afraid so Minnie May. Looks like David Garrison is going to try and get away tonight." May looked on and shrugged. Rally continued with a wry smile. "He's going to Canada and of course he hired a driver. You only get one guess who."  
  
It suddenly came very into focus for May. "Ooh. I see now why you were so upset. I'm assuming its Bean then?"  
  
"'Fraid so May. So, in order to get that 5k, we have to nab him tonight. Becky's emailing me the extra info now, so, we need to get ready. Because if we don't get him at home, he'll be out of our grasp at a high rate of speed." Rally finished and looked up with her hands behind her head.  
  
May nodded. "Yeah, no kidding. Well, let's get ready and come back and get the email when we're done."  
  
Both girls went into their house, locking the shop door beforehand. Rally went into her room and put on her Kevlar jacket, slacks and boots. She placed her boot knife on her right hand side near her ankle, and loaded her CZ75 handgun, placing it in her shoulder holster. She then loaded a Grendal P10 on her wrist slide, locking it into place. Making sure to grab extra magazines for her CZ75, she placed them in her jacket as well. Rally zipped the jacket most of the way up and walked out of her room. She then headed down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. May was already down there, digging in the fridge. "Grab me an apple May."  
  
"Here you go." May passed her an apple and then continued rummaging in the box.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Rally asked after taking a bite.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'll know it when I see it!" May called cheerfully. "Ah-HAH!"  
  
Rally watched as May reemerged with a can of fruit and a piece of French bread. May sat at the table, happily eating her goodies. Rally smiled. "So what are you bringing May?"  
  
"Um," she swallowed some bread. "A couple each of smoke, flash and frag. Also those small extra goodies for emergencies."  
  
"Alright. We need to get those glasses for the flashbangs then."  
  
"Probably wouldn't hurt."  
  
Both girls finished and walked back down to the shop silently. Rally checked her email and May went to find the flash glasses. Rally drew up the email and printed out a copy. May walked over and handed a pair of glasses to Rally. "What's it say?"  
  
"He's at 564 on Third Street. He's got a few guards but apparently they're in a fairly secluded place; no reason to go there it sounds like. Anyways, we should be able to grab him without a lot of flash."  
  
"Dang."  
  
Rally rolled her eyes. "Sorry May."  
  
"Well, let's head out anyways." May stated unhappily as they both began to walk out the door. "Wait! When's he plan on leaving tonight?!"  
  
"Probably around six-thirty: that's not set though. Which means we should hurry to get him before Bean does." Rally stated as she pulled out her keys and cranked her Shelby GT500 Cobra. It roared to life and Rally popped the gas, as the two bounty hunters flew down the street to get their money- or guy.  
  
May looked at her watch; it was five forty-five. The car pulled into a side street about half a block away from their goal. "So, what's the plan Rally?"  
  
Rally looked at the building; a standard run-down condo that looked like it had not been used in ages. "Hmm. I guess just go from the ground floor up."  
  
May looked at the three-floor building. "Okay. Let's go then!"  
  
Both girls hopped out of the Cobra and walked towards the goal of the building. Each was looking up, trying to figure out where exactly, Garrison was staying. There were a couple of lights on at the second floor and three on the third floor. May pointed up, a questioning look on her face. Rally nodded. "Okay. Well, let's just start at the bottom and work our way up. That way we can at least prevent others from leaving."  
  
May nodded and then looked at the door they had come near; it was a less used side door. She slid her fingertips around the edges of the door, trying to see if anything was amiss. She did not feel anything, so she went and motioned Rally around to the other side of the door. Rally grabbed the doorknob and twisted, barely pushing it in. It creaked slightly, but not loudly. It was dark and both stepped into the long dusty hallway, shutting the door back. May pulled a pair of night vision goggles on and looked into the room; at the end of the hall to the stairwell, there was an IR beam about five inches off of the ground. Other than that, it was fairly clean. May mouthed 'IR' and pointed down, hopping to the first step and Rally following her. May kept on the goggles as Rally took lead up the silent stairwell. She walked carefully and quietly up the stairs, pausing each step and listening for someone coming. It was going fairly well; this would probably be an easy grab. As they came to the second floor landing, May motioned that it was clear of signal beams and Rally looked carefully to one side and May the other. Quiet.  
  
May looked at her watch; six o'clock. They had half an hour to grab the guy before he could even remotely make it to Bean. May grinned; this would add a little tension to the new relationship. She saw Rally stop and listen outside of an open door. Rally signaled three people and then motioned May to toss a smoke grenade inside. One man looked towards the door as he heard a metallic 'ping' of the grenade fuse opening. His eyes widened. "SHIT! GRENADE!!!" The men began scrambling for the door as it exploded in a burst of smoke and bits of confetti and the window cracked with the concussion.  
  
Rally shot out the knees of the first man to stumble a few steps from the door and he fell to the ground with a shout. The next man stumbled over the first, gun drawn and Rally did the same to him as well as shooting his trigger finger. Last was the slow one, crawling out the door, which May was happy to tie up with duct tape and lean him against the wall. She winked at him. "Thanks man. Now we have a question."  
  
Rally ripped the duct tape off with a smile. "Hi. Where's the guy in charge? David Garrison?"  
  
The man looked up with a scowl. "Why the hell should I tell you anything?"  
  
"May?"  
  
May walked over and pulled another hand grenade out; another smoke but he didn't know that. She smiled sweetly. "It would be a real shame if this accidentally fell into his lap and exploded huh Rally?"  
  
"It certainly would May! Remember that one guy you did that to? Ow; boy I bet he wasn't too happy for awhile there. Girlfriend probably wasn't either." Rally stated, shaking the gun for emphasis.  
  
The man looked up, fear-filled eyes. "Wait! Wait! Please-o-please don't! I'll tell you where he's at! Just keep that thing away from me!"  
  
Rally nodded, and May unhappily put away the grenade. He looked up, relieved. "Okay. Thanks. He's on the third floor, right hand corner. I swear."  
  
Rally retaped his mouth and looked down with a grin. "Thanks. And I think you made a wise decision friend."  
  
"Dang it."  
  
Rally rolled her eyes. "Sorry May. Let's go."  
  
The two continued on their path towards the next set of stairs, May with the goggles back down. She signaled another IR and stepped over it at the foot of the steps. Rally did the same and they continued up the stairs. She looked back and May cleared it. They turned right down the hallway and May looked at her watch; six-twenty. That took longer than she expected; she pointed at her watch to Rally. Rally kept her eyes from bugging out; Bean was being more of a foil for her plans than normal. This was cutting it a little too close. They proceeded quietly down the hall and Rally neared the last door on the right hand side; she listened through the cracked door. It sounded like there were only two; that was odd. She supposed they did not think there would be a problem yet. Rally grinned and signaled at the door. May grinned and pulled out her flash goggles. Rally did the same, readying her gun. May rolled the grenade into the room, relishing the sound and feel of the explosion that followed. There was a very bright flash followed by the sound of shattering glass exploding across the room from the windows. Rally jumped to the doorway, gun sighted towards the middle of the room. There were the two she heard. May looked around and yelped. "RALLY LEFT!!"  
  
Rally turned and automatically shot towards her left, firing a shot at the woman's hand that was holding a gun and then covered the two back at the center of the room. May covered the one woman with the small revolver she carried. Rally moved towards the two, carefully watching. One suddenly pulled a S&W revolver out and fired a shot at Rally; luckily, it was not a heavy gauge, otherwise she would have had a problem. She fell to her knee, but still trained the CZ75 on the two after firing the gun out of the one's hand. "Shit. Okay. Drop any guns you have before you no longer have fingers to fire with."  
  
The one that fired at Rally tentatively dropped another handgun and boot knife, while the last person dropped a Rueger 85 handgun. Rally stood, remembering who Garrison was from Becky's report. "Okay, David Garrison, you've been bad boy jumping court like that, so you've got a date with the cops. May."  
  
May tossed Rally a pair of handcuffs from her jacket. Rally strapped them on Garrison and then turned towards the other two. She nodded towards May who grinned and brought out the duct tape again. She taped up the remaining two and then dusted her hands off. "Good job Ral'! 5K is great for a night's work." She winked.  
  
Rally grinned too, and then looked up, hand to her side. "Say May, what time is it?"  
  
"Um.six-thirty five Rally." May looked up from the watch.  
  
"Okay. We'll leave the rest here and just take Garrison; he's the big one anyways." Rally stated, leading Garrison in front of her back down the hall, her gun still drawn, just in case. May waved at the man still taped on the second floor. He scowled at her. The went back down to the first floor and out the side door they had entered through; there they were greeted by a dark 1970 Boss 302 Mustang. Bean glanced out the window at them; his eyes widened slightly at whom Rally was poking out the door. He opened the car door and stood with his arms crossed, looking down at Rally.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Bean asked, looking slightly perturbed.  
  
Rally shrugged. "Sorry. Bounty you know. May, take him to the car."  
  
May nodded and started poking Garrison in the back with her revolver, waving back at Bean once. Rally then turned towards Bean again, her arms crossed matching his pose, the ghost of a smile on her lips. "We had talked about this remember?"  
  
Bean ran a hand through is hair, smoothing it back from his eyes. "Yeah, I know. But this soon? Come on Rally."  
  
"Sorry Bean. Your job is to take them away; mine is to take them in. You just weren't quick enough this time hotshot." She smiled up at him.  
  
He looked up at the stars appearing in the hazy city sky and then back down at Rally with a grin. "Point taken. Well, my business here is done I suppose."  
  
"Afraid so partner." She turned with a grin and looked back at him. "We still on for this weekend, or are you going to be in a bad mood?"  
  
"Funny. Of course we're still on as long as you want to go."  
  
"Yeah! Movie?"  
  
"Sounds good. How about Gone in 60 Seconds?" Bean asked with a smile.  
  
Rally grinned again. "Hey, sounds like a good choice! My place or yours?"  
  
"Whichever."  
  
"Okay. Yours then. May and Ken will probably be over at mine." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay. Sounds good. I'll catch you later then." Bean stated.  
  
Rally watched brown eyes looking longingly at her and she smiled, stepping over, pulling him towards her into a kiss. His hand rested on her hip as he returned her kiss. Rally pulled back slightly with a pained expression. He looked down, concerned. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. No it wasn't you. I took a shot to the side ups there is all. Sorry, it wasn't you."  
  
"You gonna be all right?"  
  
She nodded with a slight smile, pulling him back down for a quick kiss. She let go, looking up and blushed slightly. "Yeah. I'll call you later."  
  
"RALLY!! ANY DAY NOW!!!" May yelled from the car.  
  
"Yep, its time." Rally stated as she walked back towards her car parked down the street, wistful glance over her shoulder: she could see a smirk on his face. "See you later."  
  
Rally made it back to her car and fired it up. May was grinning like a hyena. Unfortunately, she had to wait to goad Rally until after they dropped off Garrison at the police station. After they were finished, May squealed. "You guys are so cuuuuute! Hehe. So what are YOU doing this weekend huh?"  
  
Rally looked over and shrugged. "We're seeing a movie."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Gone in 60 Seconds."  
  
May's eyes rolled. "Figures. Where at?"  
  
"His place. I figured-"  
  
"Yaah! Ken can come over!!" May cheered. Rally rolled her eyes. "Yep. My thoughts exactly."  
  
"Now I expect you two to be good Rally." May goaded with a mischievous smirk.  
  
Rally just sighed loudly. "I really think you're a Freudian, you know that?"  
  
"Sure." May began enthusiastically. "Two points in life; survival," Rally nodded. "And to procreate!" Rally rolled her eyes as May laughed again.  
  
"So, are you okay from that gunshot?" May asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah. Its going to be pretty soar, but the Kevlar did its job." Rally replied, tentatively touching her side. The rest of the ride was silent as the girls calmed down from their night out. They both got out of the Cobra after Rally parked it in their driveway and walked wearily to their house. Both slept soundly all night.  
  
Early the next morning, Rally was up and about, cleaning up the kitchen and fixing eggs on the stove. She sung along to the radio as the eggs popped and hissed, and she cleaned the countertops. Rally looked up when she heard May tromp down the stairs. May walked over to the table and Rally heard her head hit the wooden tabletop with a resounding 'klunk'. Rally began laughing merrily. "What's the matter May? Not a morning person?"  
  
May glared at Rally's cheerful grin that was appearing far to early in the morning. "No. Never have been, probably never will be." Her head hit the table again.  
  
Rally finished up breakfast for the two and set a plate of eggs and toast in front of May. She then set across from May and began to eat her own breakfast. May eventually struggled up and began to eat. After finishing, both girls went down to the store to open the shop for the morning. As Rally hummed along to the radio she flipped on, she pulled out a special order gun she was working on and began on it again. May finished her paperwork sorting from the previous day and then headed to the back to pick up the new faxes for the day.  
  
Later, May was out the door and gone to grab something at the grocer Rally just sat down, working on a special order until the door opened with a gentle 'whoosh'. She sat up with a smile. "Welcome to Gunsmith Cats. What can I help you with today?"  
  
Rally just helped the police officer that had come in. They went through different guns and ammos and he looked up at the clock. "Wow! Time flies huh? Say Ms. Vincent, I don't suppose you'd be interested in dinner some night?" he asked as he packed away the ammo he just purchased.  
  
"Sorry Dave, but no can do. I've got a boyfriend now and I don't think he'd like it too well." Rally stated with a wink.  
  
"Really? I hadn't heard that yet! Good for you. I'll have to pass the news on to Roy. So, who's the lucky guy: anyone I know?" Dave asked cheerfully.  
  
Rally stalled a moment. Hazardous truth versus safe lie. Hazardous truth versus safe lie. She shook her head slightly. "I'll say as long as you don't blow a gasket. Deal?"  
  
Dave cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, sure. I guess."  
  
"Have you heard of Bean Bandit?" Rally asked as she picked at a bit of plastic on the countertop.  
  
Dave coughed slightly. "Um. Yes. Why?" he asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought. Rally just smiled. "I see. Hmm. I'll be sure to pass the news on to Roy." Dave stated with a grin.  
  
Rally glared at him. "Don't you dare get me into trouble Dave!"  
  
He held his hands up. "Okay, okay! I'll break it to him as nicely as possible. I'll see you later Rally."  
  
"See you later Dave." Someone cleared their throat behind Rally. She spun around.  
  
"So, you're finally admitting he's your boyfriend eh?" May asked from the doorway, smile glinting.  
  
Rally blushed. "Well, yeah. Why?"  
  
"No reason Rally." May sung.  
  
"I'm glad it's Friday." Rally stated emphatically.  
  
"Why ever is that Rally?" May asked innocently. "As if I didn't know."  
  
"Funny. I wanna see that movie." Rally stated and then looked at May with a wink. "And I wanna see Bean."  
  
May laughed merrily. "That's what I thought! So, are you going over to his place tonight or what?"  
  
"If he's not busy, I figured I would. I'll have to call him and make sure though." Rally replied as she started sweeping the floor. May started picking shipments from the boxes off the floor and putting them on their rightful place on the shelves. She then looked at the clock on the wall; five o'clock.  
  
"Quitting time!" May cheered as she took the broom from Rally's hands after locking the front door. She pushed Rally towards the register. "Count that sucker down so we can go and call Ken!"  
  
"I don't want to call Ken." Rally stated as she opened the register drawer.  
  
May swatted her with the broom. "HEY!"  
  
Rally laughed and May eventually joined in. They finished cleaning up the shop and Rally locked the drawer in a safe in the back room. May followed Rally into the house and Rally went in and picked up the phone, dialing Bean's number quickly. It rang twice before he picked up. "Bean Bandit here."  
  
"Hey Bean! Its Rally!"  
  
"Hey girl, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much; I just wondered if you wanted to get together and watch that movie tonight if you have time?" Rally asked as she twirled the phone cord around her fingers.  
  
"Sure, sounds good. Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"Nope! I can pick up pizza on the way to your place though if you want."  
  
"Sure, that'll work. I've already got the movie, so we'll be set. When are you coming over?" Bean asked.  
  
"Whenever's good for you."  
  
"Okay. Come when you get ready then. I'll be waiting."  
  
"Okay! See you in a few Bean!" Rally stated cheerfully as they respectively hung up the phones.  
  
May looked up at Rally from her seat. She grinned. "Pass that phone; I want Ken over!"  
  
Rally did as she asked and got out her cell phone to order pizza to pick up. May dialed Ken's number and waited patiently for him to pick up. "Ken Takizawa."  
  
"Hii! Its May!"  
  
"May! You still want me over tonight?"  
  
"Of course silly!!" May stated with a giggle. "As soon as possible would be nice. Oh yeah! Pick up some food on the way too!"  
  
"Chinese?"  
  
"Perfect! You're the best Ken! Love ya!"  
  
"See you soon May."  
  
They both hung up and May sighed happily. "He's the best, you know that?"  
  
Rally grinned at May. "I'll take your word on it May. I'm gonna go and pick up the food. I'm not sure when I'll be home tonight."  
  
"Or if you'll be home." May added sarcastically.  
  
"Funny. I'm going to change. I'll be back in a minute." Rally finished and ran upstairs to her room. She changed from her sweater and slacks to black jeans and a blue t-shirt. She ran a brush through her hair and applied just a bit of lip gloss. Rally walked back down the stairs and grabbed her Gunsmith Cats jacket and keys. "See you later May."  
  
"Have a good night Rally. Just remember, sex really is good." May sung from the living room.  
  
Rally laughed with a blush and walked out the door to her Cobra. She smiled as it roared to life. Rally drove to Cassano's Pizza and picked up an extra large with pepperoni and mushrooms. She set it in the passenger seat and then drove to Bean's place; it was getting dark out already. She dialed him up again. "Bean Bandit."  
  
"Hey Bean, its me again." Rally stated as she looked at his garage door.  
  
"Something wrong Rally?" he asked, sounding worried.  
  
"Oh no! I was just wondering if I could park in your garage, 'cause I'm not liking this neighborhood at night!" Rally giggled a bit.  
  
"Oh! Sure. I'll get it." It was silent a moment as Rally waited in her car. Suddenly, the large door began to open. She looked inside and saw all of the muscle cars she likes to drool over. Bean stood in the stairwell entrance up to his apartment. He waved her in and hung up the phone. Rally grinned and drove into the garage, watching as the door lowered again. She parked at the end and got out. "Have I mentioned how much I love this garage?"  
  
"No, actually you haven't"  
  
"OH. Well, I love this garage! Pretty car, pretty car, power, power, power! I love it!" Rally had the pizza box in a death grip. "Lotsa horsepower to burn baby! Gotta love those monster engines."  
  
Bean started laughing. "I thought you might like it though!"  
  
He grabbed her hand and they walked up the stairwell to his apartment. He stopped at the door and unbolted the six locks. "You're not paranoid, are you Bean?" Rally asked sarcastically.  
  
"I have every right to be Miss Vincent." He replied and pulled her into the room. She set the pizza on the table. He grabbed napkins and plates and passed them to her. She opened the box and inhaled. "Yum."  
  
He opened the fridge. "Any preference on drink?"  
  
"What have you got?" Rally asked as she leaned over his shoulder, looking in. "Such variety; Miller and Bud!"  
  
Bean laughed. "Hey! I have my preference you know!"  
  
"That's kind of obvious." Rally stated as she grabbed a can of Miller, and popped the top[i]. He pulled a can of Bud out and did likewise, shrugging slightly.  
  
Bean walked over and pulled the tape out of the box and put it in the VCR. It began to play automatically. Bean sat on the sofa across from the television and pulled Rally into his lap. "You can sit with me." He grinned at her.  
  
"Thanks so much Bandit." She leaned against the arm of the sofa and began to eat pizza, her legs stretched across his lap and over to the other side of the couch. He did likewise. The movie actually began; it was the remake of Gone in 60 Seconds, not the original. Rally began to cheer. "WooHoo! The Shelby Cobra is the star of THIS show!"  
  
Bean laughed. "Yeah, but in the original, the 'star' was a Mach 1!"  
  
"Yeah, but both are Mustangs, so there!" Rally giggled. "Quality lives through the ages."  
  
"Which is actually kind of nice, you know?" Bean asked as he took a drink of beer and watched the movie.  
  
Rally took a sip of her drink. "Yeah; nothing can beat a Shelby."  
  
"Uh, hold on. I've beat you a few times girl." Bean stated, pointing at her.  
  
"Yeah I know, thanks for reminding me." Rally grumbled as she set her paper plate and napkins on the table across from the two. "Of course, your Mach 1 is always totally souped up, you know."  
  
Bean laughed. "Yeah, but it has to be! I drive, don't forget."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Rally stated as she snuggled up next to Bean, her head resting on his shoulder as she watched the movie. "You know what I don't like about this movie?"  
  
"Probably when the Cobra is beat to hell. I felt the same way about the Mach 1." Bean stated as he put an arm around Rally.  
  
"Exactly. I cringe every time he runs into something in the movie with that poor, innocent car." She paused a moment. "What time is it?"  
  
"Clock above the television."  
  
"Oops." She squinted slightly in the darkness that was interrupted by the television's glare. "Seven huh? Ah well."  
  
They watched as Memphis is talking to the Shelby Cobra. Rally giggled. "I do that."  
  
Bean grinned. "I can see that happening."  
  
Rally sighed as the characters walked off the screen. The movie picked up as they started stealing the fifty cars. Bean looked a moment. "Mostly new cars."  
  
"Uh-huh. Ferrari's especially." Rally replied, her eyes slightly drooping as she got a little sleepier.  
  
"Yeah. Its weird." Bean stated before taking another drink, shrugging. He looked down at Rally, whose eyes were beginning to close, ever so slightly. "Hey, you getting sleepy?"  
  
"Um, as much as I like this movie, yeah kind of." Rally stated as she stretched some.  
  
"That's alright. We can finish the movie later if you want." Bean replied. "You can crash in my room and I'll take the couch if you want."  
  
"We can stay here." Rally stated. "I'm fine."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Stop arguing with me mister." Rally stated through a smile as she pointed at him. He grinned. "Yes ma'am. Can I get you a blanket, or is that arguing?"  
  
"Blanket's good." Rally smiled slightly.  
  
Bean pushed her legs over his lap and stood, stretching his arms back. He walked to his bedroom and grabbed the blanket and pillow. Walking back out, he cut the lights, walking through the room by the glow of the television. Rally slowly sat back up, making room for Bean again. He smiled and sat down, kicking his legs up on the couch, and pulling Rally next to him under the blanket. Rally smiled as she lay next to him, shoulder and chin resting on his chest. "You're comfy."  
  
Bean grinned at her. "You're a trip, you know that?"  
  
"I've been told that before." She replied, snuggling closer and smiling again.  
  
Bean smiled, kissed her forehead and cut the television off. "Goodnight Rally."  
  
"'Night Bean." She replied. Both fell asleep to the hum of late traffic in Chicago outside the windows.  
  
1 Continued in Part 2 of Vol. 2  
  
  
  
----------------------- [i] Keep in mind, Rally's 21 in my storyline at this point. So, she's legal!! 


	4. Volume 2.2

A Gunsmith Cats 'Fic  
  
Vol. 2; Part 2  
  
By; Talis13  
  
Disclaimer- Hello again! So, how are we liking the story so far? A little less fluff than before, but, yeah, I know, not by much. ^^ I'm a hopeless romantic, what can I say? Oh yes, the actual standard disclaimer- most characters in this story are not mine; they belong to Kenichi Sonoda, who, might I add, has become quite the influence in my artwork lately. He's got fascinating characters, what can I say? Well, enjoy the story!  
  
Rally opened her eyes slowly, and looked up. Bean was still asleep next to her; his dark eyes were still shut and hair still everywhere. She smiled as his arm automatically tightened around her slightly, pulling her closer. Rally closed her eyes again, just for a moment, one hand stretched across his stomach, the other under her chin. Her eyes fluttered open again when she felt Bean moved ever so slightly. His dark eyes looked down at her. "Good morning." His deep voice rumbled.  
  
Rally smiled again, eyes sparkling. "Good morning."  
  
Bean sat up, pulling Rally with him. He leaned down kissing her. Rally's eyes shut as she enjoyed a morning kiss. She smiled again. "Such a nice way to wake up."  
  
Bean actually blushed slightly. "That's nice to hear. You ready for breakfast?"  
  
"That sounds good." Rally stated as she stretched, arms above her head for an instant.  
  
He watched as Rally's bright blue eyes regained some of their color from a good night's sleep. Smile returning, he stood up and stretched again, walking into the adjoining kitchen. Opening the fridge, he glanced inside, pulling out eggs and sausage. He fired up the stove and began fixing their food. He heard Rally's light steps approach behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her cheek against his back, eyes closed. Bean wrapped a hand around her arm; his head tilted back, eyes closed, just enjoying her closeness. She let go of him, stepping away with a smile. "Nice to know you appreciate me Bean." She stated with a wink before turning and rummaging around for bread to put in the toaster.  
  
Finding the bread and throwing it in the toaster, she sat at the small table, head propped up on one hand. She watched as Bean made breakfast; Rally burst into giggles. He turned and looked questioningly at her. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You getting all domestic on me!" Rally blurted amidst her giggles.  
  
He grinned at her. "Yeah, well, this incident will never leave between us, deal?"  
  
She acted like she was thinking about it. "Hmm.but May would be terribly interested to know." she was cut off by Bean grabbing around her waist.  
  
"Don't you dare utter a word of this to her Rally Vincent!" he laughed.  
  
Rally was giggling uncontrollably at that point. "Fine, fine! Geez, can't a girl have a little fun Bandit?"  
  
He fixed both their plates and set one in front of her seat and his and then set her in a chair. "No. Especially you girl."  
  
"C'est la vie. Oh well, maybe next time." She stated as she began to eat. Bean sat across from her and did likewise, looking up at her bright eyes every so often. When she had finished, Rally stood and put her dishes in the sink and turned to him. "Do you have some dish soap somewhere?"  
  
"Uh, under the sink, but you really don't-"  
  
"That's alright! I want to help!" Rally stated cheerfully, turning a bright smile towards him once more. Rally retrieved the soap from the cabinet and began filling the sink, humming as she smiled. Getting a washrag from the sink as well, she began to clean her dishes, stacking them in the dry rack, and then just started washing some other dishes that were also residing in the sink at that point. She heard Bean finish and he walked behind her, putting the dishes in the sink, his arms around her. He kissed her neck and she looked up at him through half-closed eyes; he was far too romantic for his own good. She smiled. "I've got it Bean. Have a seat."  
  
"Only if you're sure." His voice rumbled just below her ear.  
  
She smiled. "Positive, but thanks for asking."  
  
He reluctantly let go of her and reached for his cell phone as it rang. "Bean Bandit." He paused. "I see. Who recommended?" pause. "Okay. Well, what are we talking about here?" pause "I see. Where to?" Bean looked down a moment, thinking. "Yeah, no sweat. 80 grand for that trip pal." Pause "That's fine. And who exactly am I picking up?" pause "Got it. Where from and when are you leaving?" long pause "Yeah man, I've got it. I'll see you then; cash on delivery. Talk to you later."  
  
Bean hung up the phone and looked at Rally who had a remote interest in his phone conversation at this point. She smiled. "Business trip?"  
  
He grinned. "Yeah, you could say that." His smile turned into a small frown though. "I'm gonna be driving a guy to California though."  
  
"I see." Rally looked unhappy a moment, as she dried her hands off on a towel. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
Bean wrapped his arms around her small waist. "I won't be gone too long babe. Probably less than a week."  
  
"Ooh. You're leaving soon then I take it." Rally replied.  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
"Ah. Well, you probably have things to do then. I'll go ahead and get ready to leave." Rally stated as she pulled away from him and walked towards the living room to collect her shoes and jacket.  
  
He followed her into the living room and watched as she slipped the boots onto he feet. "Are you mad?"  
  
She waited a moment to answer. "No, not mad. I'm just worried about you Bean. That's all."  
  
He hugged her when she stood up. "I'll be fine. You know I can handle it."  
  
She returned the hug with a sad smile. "I know you can. But I'm still going to worry Bean."  
  
"Thank you. I appreciate it. It means a lot coming from you." He replied, releasing her from the hug. She shrugged the jacket onto her shoulders and he walked with her down to the garage.  
  
She dug the keys to the Cobra out of her jacket pocket. "Well, at least call me before you go."  
  
"Sure babe, no problem. And I'll have my cell phone, so call if you want, alright?" Bean replied as he opened the garage door for her. He grabbed her hand and brought her back to him all in one smooth motion, giving her a quick kiss before letting her go again.  
  
"I'll see you later Bean." Rally stated with a smile and wave as she fired up her Cobra. It roared to life and she pulled out onto the street, waving back once. He returned the wave just before the door reshut.  
  
Rally drove down the roads at a quick clip towards her house. She made it home fairly quickly and pulled into the driveway. Ken was still over; his car parked in the drive as well. Rally got out of her car, locking the doors, and walked to the house. She opened the door, letting herself inside. She walked into the kitchen, slinging her jacket over a chair that was not occupied. Ken looked up at her. "Morning Rally." He stated as he took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Morning Ken." She replied with a smile. She then went upstairs to her room and picked out her clothes for the day and walked to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
After a quick shower, Rally changed into her jeans and sweater and wrapped her hair in a towel to dry some. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, tucking her hair into the towel again. She looked up at May and Ken cheerfully eating a breakfast of toast and juice. She smiled. "Morning May."  
  
May's head turned. "Well, well. Good morning Rally Vincent. When did you get in?"  
  
Rally looked at the clock. "About a hour ago, why?"  
  
"Ooh, I see." May got that devilish gleam in her eyes again. "So, I take it you spent the night."  
  
Rally was rummaging around for a coffee cup. "Yes May, and no, I didn't sleep with him."  
  
"Ahh."  
  
Ken had a less than remote interest at this point; he was reading the newspaper. He glanced up after a particularly interesting article. "Play nice girls."  
  
"Of course daddy." May purred with a smile.  
  
Rally rolled her eyes after she found a cup and poured some coffee. Adding a bit of cream, she sat at the table and looked into the coffee cup. May looked at her. "Are you reading tea leaves?"  
  
"No goofball, I'm reading the coffee." Rally shot back.  
  
Ken stood up and stretched. "Well, it looks like you're both in wonderful moods today, so I'll be going home in a few. Have some business to attend to."  
  
"Awwww." May sighed.  
  
"Hey, I've got to go babe, you know that. Maybe we can get together again this week?" he replied before turning into the living room and walking upstairs.  
  
"Yay!" May cheered after he went upstairs to collect his belongings. She turned back to Rally who was still thoughtfully looking into her coffee. "What's wrong Rally?"  
  
Rally shrugged tentatively. "Eh, nothing much I suppose."  
  
"But seriously?"  
  
"Well, Bean's going to be gone for the better part of the week." Rally began. "He's taking someone to California apparently."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm sure he'll be fine Rally! This is Bean the bulletproof ox we're talking about! Cheer up girl! It won't be long, I'm sure!!" May smiled at her friend whose head was still bowed slightly.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"When's he leaving?" May asked as she sipped her juice.  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
"Ah. Well, as quick as he is, he'll probably be home by next weekend."  
  
"I know. I just wish he didn't have to go."  
  
May looked up with a grin. "So what did you really do all night then?"  
  
"MAY HOPKINS!!" Rally shrieked. "We didn't do anything!"  
  
May just laughed. It was still continuing when Ken came back downstairs, keys in hand. He picked May up and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you later May. Love you."  
  
"Love you too." May replied sweetly and waved as he walked out the door. "He's the best."  
  
Rally smiled despite still being annoyed with May. "I'm glad you're happy May."  
  
May smiled. "Well! We only have to work a short shift in the shop today (noon to five)! Want to go shopping after we're done? I heard there was a sale at the mall."  
  
"Uh. sure, I suppose so." Rally replied uneasily. Shopping with May required some careful planning. She shrugged and they waded into the afternoon.  
  
At noon, the girls opened up the shop and Rally finished her last special order gun of the week. May was skipping about, ready for five o'clock to roll around so she could go shopping. She cleaned the windows and helped customers in between. After finishing with the windows, she went back to the stock room to grab extra ammo and restock the shelves. After finishing her tasks, she sat quietly on her stool, watching as Rally finished taking an order for someone. May took a sip of Sprite.  
  
Rally tuned with a smile. "Well, at least the afternoon's going fast May!"  
  
May looked up and her chin dropped. "Oh my gosh! It is! That's great; four o'clock already!?"  
  
Rally grinned in response; she was actually looking forward to shopping with May of all people! It would help get her mind off of Bean leaving for the week. A small frown crossed her dark features. May looked up. "Hey! Cheer up Ral'! He'll be back before you know it!!" May stated with a wink.  
  
Rally smiled. Of course May would realize she was unhappy; having a best friend can be handy in situations like this. May grinned and began to vacuum the floor as Rally straightened the stock on the shelves. At five o'clock, Rally counted down the register and locked it away until Monday. She and May walked back to their house amidst infectious giggling on May's part. Rally started making something for dinner grinning as May explained some somewhat embarrassing points of her and Ken's relationship. Rally looked over at May thoughtfully from her seat as the microwave dinners cooked. "May? Do you think your relationship with Ken is serious?"  
  
May looked at her friend and kept a serious face the whole while. Rally really wanted to know she thought. "Yes, I think it is." She replied quietly. "I hope I can stay with him forever Rally."  
  
Rally looked on quietly and then smiled. "I hope it happens for you then."  
  
"Me too!" May replied with a smile. Rally set a dinner in front of her and the two ate quietly at the table.  
  
After finishing, May changed into jeans and a button down shirt with her 'grenade jacket' while Rally just changed into a turtleneck; she also packed her CZ75 away in her shoulder holster just in case. May was talking excitedly about the stores she wanted to visit as Rally cranked up the Cobra. She smiled at the sound. She drove a ways towards the mall they were visiting, May talking the whole time. They parked and walked into the mall.  
  
After they entered, May started dragging Rally towards a store and Rally looked up towards their goal; Victoria's Secret. She rolled her eyes; figures. "Yeah May, like you need any more underwear."  
  
"HEY! A girl can never have too much Rally." She replied with a wink.  
  
Rally rolled her eyes again at that and they entered the store. She noticed the guys standing just outside the store like normal, looking at their feet, waiting for their girlfriends or wives to come out. Rally giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" May asked as she looked at a black bra.  
  
"The guys standing outside the door! That's hilarious! I don't think there's a man alive that will willingly come into this store, even though, their girl does this for them!" Rally replied with a giggle.  
  
May laughed as well. "Yeah I know! I can never get Ken in here; even though he does like it when I visit it." Rally just laughed and May looked up again, that strange glint in her eyes. "You gonna try and get Bean to come in here?"  
  
"MAY!"  
  
May laughed. "I'll take that as a 'no'; resounding one at that. Although I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind."  
  
Rally just sighed. "Okay May, enough."  
  
"Ah, you're just no fun Rally!" May replied, looking at different pastel lace panties.  
  
"Ah yes, of course not." Rally replied, as she smelled some of the lotion from the nearby stand; it smelled like berries.  
  
May pointed at a matching bra and underwear set that was dark purple. "That would be perfect for you Ral'!"  
  
Rally looked a moment; she actually did like the color. May grinned; she could tell Rally was thinking about it. Rally shrugged and pulled a set off the rack, finding the correct size, and headed towards the fitting rooms. "I'll be back in a minute May."  
  
"Okay!" May replied as she looked for something nice, provocative, and out of Rally's taste to throw into the changing stall. She grinned pulling out a black teddy. She walked over to the changing rooms. "Where you at Rally?"  
  
"Last one on the right side."  
  
May walked over and threw the garment over the door. "Here's something you both might like!" she called.  
  
May broke into hysterical laughter when Rally shrieked. "MAY! What is wrong with you?! I refuse to where this!!"  
  
After a moment the garment came flying back over the door, landing on May's still giggling form. "Fine, fine! I was just trying to be nice, thinking of you and your guy!"  
  
She could just hear Rally roll her eyes. After a couple of minutes, Rally came back out, throwing a scowl in May's general direction. May smiled and waved as she walked up to Rally, who looked annoyed. May smiled. "So, you gonna get that?"  
  
"Yes. Now leave me alone brat!" Rally replied as she walked up to the cashier and paid for her purchases. May stood behind Rally and paid for hers as well.  
  
When they were back out in the mall, Rally had cooled down some. May looked over. "Want to get some ice cream?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked to the food court and May got a cherry vanilla cone, while Rally got a medium vanilla milkshake. Both sat in a booth at the court, enjoying their ice cream. Suddenly a very male voice sounded nearby. "May! Rally! That you?"  
  
Rally turned and smiled; it was Roy. "Hey Roy! Yeah, its us!!"  
  
Roy walked over and slid into the booth next to May. "You girls are out shopping? That's striking me as odd."  
  
May giggled. "It is 'cause we're usually so busy!!"  
  
Roy turned towards Rally again. "I haven't spoke to you in a few days. What have you been up to?"  
  
Rally looked up sharply; Roy acted like he knew something. She studied her drink before looking up. "Not much?"  
  
Roy just gave her 'a look'. He folded a napkin in front of his place. "I see. Although Dave mentioned something the other day that seemed to denote something else." Rally gulped but did not say anything. Roy continued. "I'm not going to try and use you Rally; you're too good for that. Just be careful with him, alright?"  
  
Rally lost the deer in headlights look and gave a wavering smile. "I will. And thanks Roy. He won't hurt me though."  
  
"Its not entirely him I'm worried about Rally. He's got a lot of enemies. I just want you to be careful. That's all." Roy stood up to leave.  
  
"Thanks Roy. And I will be." Rally replied as she took a sip of her milkshake.  
  
Roy nodded. "Alright. Well, I'll see you girls later." He waved and turned back into the mall.  
  
Rally breathed deeply. May grinned at her friend. "He's such a father figure towards you, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. And I really do appreciate it." Rally replied as she finished her shake. May stood up as well and they walked around the mall some more. Rally was window-shopping as May went to throw away some of her napkins from the ice cream. May turned back and saw that Rally was staring intently at a jacket in the window; the window of a leather goods shop.  
  
May stopped behind her and looked at the jacket. It was a rich black, men's leather jacket, and far too big for Rally. May began to smile. "Rally?"  
  
Rally's head whipped around. "Hm?"  
  
"You like that jacket or what?"  
  
"Yeah. Its really nice." Rally replied, turning back to the window.  
  
May grabbed her arm and started pulling her into the store. "Well, it doesn't cost anything to go in and look at it! Come on girlfriend!"  
  
Rally laughed at May's antics and let herself be dragged into the store. They stopped and looked at the display once more and then looked in the actual racks to find the jacket. May strode purposefully over to one and pulled out the exact jacket. Rally looked up. "How do you do that?"  
  
May winked. "A skill with leather products."  
  
Rally rolled her eyes as May looked at the price tag. "Not bad for a leather jacket. Nicely made too; and warm for winter weather. Hmm."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Two-fifty. Like I said, not bad."  
  
"Not really." Rally replied thoughtfully as she held out one of the too- long sleeves. "I don't know if he'd wear it or not though."  
  
"Are you kidding?! This would look great on him; go ahead and picture it, I'll wait." May grinned.  
  
Rally did; she hated it when May of all people was right. "I hate it when you're right, you know that?"  
  
"Yes." May grinned.  
  
Rally sighed. "Yeah, but do you think I should get it? He won't even be wearing it for a week."  
  
"Damn. A whole week." May's sarcasm was not missed by a long shot.  
  
Rally rolled her eyes once more. "Okay, Okay! I'll get it! Only because it will look really good on him!"  
  
"What size does he wear?" May asked, looking at the racking.  
  
"What's the biggest one they have?" Rally asked.  
  
"Umm.looks like.2X." May held it up, squinting. "Okay, yeah, that should fit him."  
  
May smiled and motioned over one of the store clerks to take it from the rack it was hooked to and box it up. He unlocked the jacket and put it into a graceful silver/gray box with the store name in small type along the top right corner. He rang it up and Rally handed over her credit card. They walked out of the store, Rally hanging onto her packages with a noticeable amount of happiness. May smiled; she was happy Rally bought the jacket for him. It shows Rally's actually serious for once.  
  
They walked around the mall, stopping in a couple more shops before May looked at her watch; eight- thirty. She turned to Rally who was hugging that jacket box again. "Its eight-thirty Ral'; you ready to go?"  
  
"Sure May!" Rally replied cheerfully. "Besides this jacket is getting extremely heavy!"  
  
May giggled along with Rally and they left the mall. At home that night, Rally sat at the table cleaning her CZ75, while May was in the living room watching television. The phone rang and May sprang to get it. "Hellooo!"  
  
May was silent as someone began talking into the phone; she stopped their speech. "Listen buddy boy, we don't have time to listen to your weak-ass prank calls! Call somebody more gullible! Geesh!" she hung up.  
  
"Gee May, that wasn't a prank call was it May?" Rally asked from the kitchen.  
  
"What was your first clue?" she asked as she sat back in her chair with popcorn bowl. "Great!! I missed part of the movie!! Argh!"  
  
Rally strolled into the room after locking the safety on her gun and putting it in a holster. "What are you watching?"  
  
May pouted. "Ever After".  
  
"Hey, I didn't know that was on! Can I watch it too?" Rally asked as she flopped into the couch.  
  
"Sure! Although you just missed where she hit the prince in the head with the apple." May replied as she grabbed popcorn.  
  
"That's alright!" Rally began, also reaching for the popcorn. "He deserves it in the end at the ball anyways!"  
  
"Yeah!" May replied waving a fist in the air. They both sat and watched the rest of the movie.  
  
Around midnight, Rally heard a noise in the kitchen; she opened one eye, listening. She saw May across from her in the chair head down asleep. Apparently they had both fallen asleep at the end of the movie. She tentatively reached around the gun that was still in her lap. Pulling it out of the holster accompanied by a the slight metallic 'ping' of the metal on leather, she saw May slowly wake up. May's eyes shot open when she saw Rally and then she heard the slight scuffle in the kitchen. May grinned and reached under the couch cushions, pulling out a smoke grenade. Rally rolled her eyes slightly; she would have to talk to May about that later. May motioned towards the door again and they both put their heads down, Rally lowering the gun back to her lap.  
  
There was whispering. "Well this is gonna be easy. Look; they're both asleep in the chairs."  
  
"Good. I heard they're little terrors." Another stated with a sigh. "May be Dave'll feel a little better about it then. Just don't hurt 'em without due cause."  
  
It sounded like three approached, but Rally was not entirely sure. She saw as May deftly tucked the grenade under her hand between it and the couch. One came up near May, between she and Rally. "This is the bomb freak, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Make sure she doesn't have anything." But it came to little too late. May slipped the grenade from the couch and it hit the carpet with a slight 'thunk'. One of the people started to draw a gun out to fire at May, but Rally beat him to it, firing his thumb and both knees out. Suddenly, the smoke grenade went off with a small concussive blast that caused the two windows to crack and smoke to waft around and cover Rally and May's escape to the next room. May ran to grab another grenade from a cookie jar in the kitchen and Rally fired at the knees and shoulders of a second person. Unfortunately, the third managed to get himself out of the house. Unfortunately for him, May ran out the door after him, three hand grenades in tow with a smile. She hurled them at the guy who was screaming for all he was worth at that point, trying to get away from little innocent Minnie May. One exploded in a bright flash and the other two exploded in pink smoke. He was sobbing when May came up with her roll of trusty duct tape and a grin.  
  
"Hey sugar, what's happening?" she asked as she tied him up with the duct tape.  
  
After May had dragged the one back in, she propped him against the wall and then looked at the two on the floor bleeding. "Ewww." Her head shot back to the one standing. "Hey waitaminute! I remember you!"  
  
Rally looked at the guy as well; he looked familiar, she just could not picture from where. May smiled and looked at Rally. "Duct tape in the hall with Garrison! Remember?"  
  
"That's right!" Rally's eyes lit up as the man started scowling at May again. "Let's see. So, what's up this time bud?"  
  
He just scowled at her. May came closer, materializing a grenade from almost thin air. He gulped. "Well, we were sent to bring you two in."  
  
Rally's eyebrow rose. "Uh huh. Well, who sent you? I'm assuming Garrison."  
  
The man shrugged. "We just got the orders girl. I don't know who sent them through this time."  
  
May scowled and then turned to Rally with pleading eyes. "Please Rally! Please, just let me use one! Only one!!"  
  
Rally rolled her eyes. "No May. Go call the cops."  
  
May frowned but turned towards the phone and called. She looked back up. "They'll be here in a few."  
  
"Okay, thanks May."  
  
The police arrived in about half an hour. After everyone was cleaned up and shipped out, both Rally and May retired to their respective rooms to finish their sleep for the night.  
  
Sunday morning was the only day during the week that both Rally and May slept in; especially Rally. The shop was closed for that day during the week to catch up on rest usually. It was also the day that the girls spent time driving, shopping or shooting (well, Rally did anyways). In other words, a day of rest. This Sunday, Rally caught up on her coloring and May just watched television all day. That evening, around five o'clock, the phone rang. "Hello, Vincent residence."  
  
"Rally? Its Bean."  
  
Rally smiled. "Hey Bean! Getting ready to head out I take it?"  
  
"Yeah, just wanted to call and let you know. Like I said-"  
  
"You know she was already unhappy and you haven't even left yet!?!" May laughed on the extension.  
  
"MAY HOPKINS HANG UP THE PHONE THIS INSTANT!!!" Rally screamed into the phone.  
  
May giggled right up until she hung up the receiver. Rally sighed as Bean laughed. "Hey! Its nice to know you care babe!"  
  
"Of course I care! Don't be silly." Rally pouted into the phone resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Aw, I'm just messing with you Rally. I know you care." Bean replied through a grin. "But, it is nice to hear."  
  
"Thanks Bean." Rally sighed into the phone.  
  
"No prob. Don't worry, like I said before, I should be home before the end of the week."  
  
"I know Bean. Feel free to call during the week though, if you want."  
  
"I probably will on my way home." He replied. "Well, I need to be going. I'll see you later Rally."  
  
"Bye Bean. See you later." Rally stated as they both hung up the phones. She looked at the clock and then the calendar. It was going to be a long week; she could tell already. With any luck, a couple of bounties should come through this week; liven it up and speed it on during the week. She sighed and grabbed some graham crackers, walking into the living room to join May at the television.  
  
Continued in Vol. 2, Part 3 


	5. Volume 2.3

A Gunsmith Cats Fan 'Fic  
  
Vol.2 Part 3  
  
By; Talis13  
  
Standard Disclaimer- Most characters belong to Kenichi Sonoda in this story arc; I have made up a few though. Of course, in this chapter most will be my characters; except Bean this time. I don't own him, nor any bands mentioned- Metallica, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, or Ozzy Osbourne himself. Nor Crazy Town or their song 'Butterfly'; also I don't own Bon Jovi or CCR. I also don't own Motel 6 or Comfort Inn. I think that's all I don't own. Okay, summary- this story is being told primarily from Bean Bandit's POV; we'll rarely hear from Rally. I felt like it is why. It sounded like fun. ^^ So, basically we'll get the story of his little excursion to California and back. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Bean hung up the phone and grabbed the infamous custom jacket of his, the leather flowing over hand and slung it over his broad shoulders. He grabbed extra cash, stuffing it into his jeans pocket as well as an inner pocket of the jacket, and then his keys to a 1970 Mach 1 Mustang. He walked over to his filing cabinet and pulled out another set of plates 'just in case', as well as a set of California plates. Carrying them under his arm he walked out the door and locked the six bolts. Walking down the stairs to the garage quietly, he swung the door open and strode over to the Mach 1; it was in great condition in gray tones and a souped up engine. He smiled despite himself. Bean hopped into the car and roared out of the garage, shutting and arming the alarms in his wake.  
  
Driving out onto the main streets of Chicago, he watched as buildings zipped by as well as other cars and people. His dark eyes traveled up the tall skyscrapers glistening in the setting sun. As the sun set, he got closer to the rundown outskirts of the city and began slowing down, recalling the exact address of the person he was picking up. Pulling to the curb, Bean moved a briefcase and black bound book to the backseat of the Mach 1 and then looked at his watch; five 'til six. Bean waited for his 'client' to come.  
  
Exactly at six, an older gentleman came out of one of the buildings by himself, carrying a briefcase that was locked to his arm. He strode over to the Mach 1 and entered the passenger's side, looking at Bean. Bean turned at looked at the man through the dark Oakley sunglasses; middle-aged man, light thinning hair, pressed business suit. "Christopher Owens?"  
  
"Yes. Bean Bandit I presume?" the man replied.  
  
Bean started the car again. "You got it."  
  
The man just nodded as Bean pulled away from the curb and into the darkening, desolate streets. Bean was silent the whole time as Mr. Owens fidgeted slightly with the briefcase around his wrist. He dug out a key, but stopped before unlocking the case; he looked over at Bean. "How secure is this car?"  
  
A somewhat toothy grin crossed Bean's face. "Are you kidding?"  
  
The man shrugged and then proceeded to unlock the case from his wrist, setting it at his feet. "You have to understand young man, I can't be too careful with this."  
  
Bean shrugged and continued driving. He found a CD and put it into the player. AC/DC started playing.[i] As the music played, he looked in the rearview and then at his passenger. "Are you expecting any trouble from anybody?"  
  
"I take it there's somebody following us already?" the man sighed.  
  
"Looks that way."  
  
"Ah. Well, it would most likely be somebody my former partner has hired to 'take me out' as the case may be."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He double crossed me on a business venture in our excursion into illegal arms. I informed him that I was leaving and taking my business elsewhere. I provided substantial monetary help you see." The man explained.  
  
"Gotcha." Bean replied glancing in the mirror once more as he pulled onto the interstate highway. The car was still following and pulling closer. Bean pointed at the seatbelt. "Better attach that four-point harness pal."  
  
Bean grinned and gunned the car, smoothly pulling from the other vehicle. Mr. Owens looked over somewhat fearfully as a grin crossed Bean's features, as he drove around 125mph down the interstate. Owens grasped the briefcase as he sunk a little farther into the seats. Bean was weaving fluidly around traffic trying to loose the car still tailing him. Suddenly, the other car started picking up considerably, pulling closer to the Mach 1.  
  
He arched an eyebrow; NOS on top of a supercharger? Nice. As the other car pulled closer, Bean looked over at Owens, clutching the case with closed eyes. He grinned and popped the gas again. Out on a straight stretch of highway, there were fewer cars this late, so he could drive with more ease. Stars were actually becoming visible, the farther they went from Chicago's lights. Grinning, Bean noticed the only time he actually looks at something off the wall, like stars, is when he's going down the road over a hundred miles per hour, not even being able to take any kind of joy in them. He kept up the joyride for over an hour.  
  
After that, the other car began to slowly be left in the dust; that's what they get for not getting a better-conditioned car. They were making good time; they left at six and it was eight o'clock. And, the gas tank was feeling the burn from that speed during the hour. He looked over at his passenger who was starting to uncurl his hands from the strenuous ride. "What are we doing?"  
  
"We're filling up the tank. We were busting over a hundred for over an hour man." Bean replied as he slowed and pulled on the off ramp.  
  
"Yes, I noticed." Owens replied dryly. Bean had to choke down his laughter from that, and decided on a grin. Pulling up to the gas station, Bean got out and put the highest octane he could find in the car. Owens got out and went to use the restroom and get coffee to calm his slightly frazzled nerves. As he stood outside, a chilly breeze whipped by and he heard his cell phone ring. Pulling it out he answered. "Bean Bandit."  
  
"Hey Bean. It's Rally. You've been gone less than three hours, yet you still manage to have the police on your case and cause trouble. However do you do it?" Came with a giggle over the phone.  
  
He smiled. "Hey babe. Is that right? Why now?"  
  
"Well, you know, I get this call from somebody about a mad chase on the outskirts of our fine city. Afterwards this crazy freak off his leash is driving out the state line over a hundred miles an hour. I figured the choices were kind of limited." Rally replied, grinning through the phone.  
  
Bean finished pumping the gas and walked into the station to pay. "Is that right?"  
  
"And since it sounds like you're at a gas station, you're my best guess."  
  
"Okay, you've got me. So, I had a small problem. I can handle." He grinned and paid the cashier.  
  
"Figured you better watch out Bean. People are looking for you already. Not good. Figured I'd warn you." She replied.  
  
He sat in the drivers seat and noted that Owens was already back. " You're all heart babe. Thanks for the warning. Be good while I'm gone."  
  
"Me? In trouble? Don't be silly. Besides, the only time I get in trouble is when you're here." Rally replied dryly.  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah, imagine that. I'll talk to you later babe."  
  
"Talk to you later Bean." With that it ended with a 'click' of phones. Bean fired up the car and looked over at Owens with a grin. "You might wanna buckle up dude."  
  
Owens looked fearful a moment and then slowly buckled the seatbelt as Bean pulled out of the station and back onto the interstate. He looked over at Bean, who had that clinical look on his face once more. Owens was trying to think of something to say, conversation. "So, who were you talking to?"  
  
Bean looked deadpan, almost not believing small talk is coming from this man. He arched an eyebrow. "A friend."  
  
Owens arched an eyebrow. "I don't believe that. The only times you were smiling were when we were in the middle of a drag race." He rolled his eyes. "And then on the phone. Friends rarely cause that flash of happiness I've discovered."  
  
Bean looked over with a glare thrown towards his passenger. "What damn business is it of yours anyways?"  
  
"None! I was just trying to be friendly." Owens replied, hands in the air in defeat as he moved from Bean.  
  
"You can turn the charm off then." Bean growled. But then he thought about it; he was driving this man how many days? Better to be almost civil. He shrugged in defeat. "It was my girlfriend."  
  
Owens smiled. "Ah. Beast found the Beauty 'eh?"  
  
Bean almost smiled. Almost. "Yeah, cheesy as that reference is. You could say that." He was silent a moment. "So, are you married? Got kids or anything?"  
  
Owens felt the car accelerate again; around eighty miles an hour. "Yes. I've been married for twenty- five years. I have two children; a boy and a girl, ages twenty-one and nineteen. They're my angels."  
  
Bean smiled. "So, what's it like being married that long?"  
  
"Wonderful." Owens had a genuine smile on his face. "I love my wife and children dearly. That's the only reason I do what I do; to support them."  
  
Bean glanced at a map he had; they were in Iowa right now. They should be able to make it to Nebraska before pulling off to sleep. He then accelerated smoothly to avoid giving Mr. Owens a heart attack, and then drove silently with a small smile. He was wondering what prompted the talk about marriage and kids. He looked out at the dark sky, full of brighter stars in the middle of nowhere than Chicago's outskirts. Probably just some sentimental side he was trying to squash; that thought garnered a grin. He looked back out the window, trying to arrange his thoughts. Stars and more stars. He thought Rally would like to see it; she doesn't get out of Chicago a lot and probably hasn't had much opportunity to see things like this. She was always looking up at the stars in the sky. He was going to have to drag her on a vacation. Maybe in the summer: that might be a good idea. Where to?  
  
Thoughts being abruptly stopped by a flash of headlights in the rearview, Bean looked back a moment. A fast approaching sports car; looked like it had thick glass too. Probably bullet proof; he could hardly see the driver in the car. He looked over making sure Owens had his seatbelt on and then prompted the car to go above and beyond the speed limit and call of duty again. The engine roared as he pulled away from the other car. However, the other driver had other plans; he began making a breakaway towards Bean's side of the car. Owens was in the seat, hands over his head; not that it would have helped if that had a high-powered rifle. Bean shrugged making sure his hidden throwing knives were easily accessible, just in case. The windows were up, but he glanced over and saw that the car had pulled nearby, the window down and a man with an assault rifle leaned it out the window, aiming at Bean. Bean pushed the gas, pulling ahead, but the shot still caught the rear of the Mach 1, causing the car to hop a bit. Bean had a really pissed off look on his face as he pulled out a couple of knives to the ready. The car came up again, pulling to the side as Bean snarled a challenge to the shooter. The shooter took said challenge and fired at the glass of the Mustang. Glass exploded in a spray towards Bean and Owens, but Bean hurled the knives out the window with pinpoint accuracy at the shooter and into the arm of the driver. Gunning the car, Bean pulled away at nice clip of around one sixty. "Son of a bitch. This is gonna be a pain in the ass to replace and cost me a God damn arm and leg."  
  
Owens was shaking as he dusted glass off his jacket. Bean looked at the back seat. He pulled another jacket out. "Here."  
  
Owens mumbled 'thanks' and put the jacket on to ward off the biting chill that whipped through the window. Bean was glaring at the fading view of the sports car. He pulled out his phone. It rang several times before someone sleepily answered. "Hmm? Hello?"  
  
"Hey. Sorry if I woke you Tyler. Its Bean Bandit, man."  
  
"Bean! Hey dude, haven't heard from you in awhile!" Tyler began. "So, what's up?"  
  
"I know its kind of inconvenient, but think you got an extra car I could pick up? Some idiot fired an assault rifle at my driver window. And at the rear of the car." Bean snarled.  
  
"Sure man. Any particular one?" Tyler began. "'Cause we've probably got it."  
  
"Choice huh?" Bean smiled. "How about a '76 Corvette?"  
  
"Hey man! You still got those refined tastes! Sure, I'll go out and get it ready for you. When you think you'll be by?"  
  
Bean looked at his watch. "Probably in about an hour."  
  
"No problem man! I'll get it ready for you. Talk to you later."  
  
"Thanks Tyler." Bean replied before hanging up the phone and putting it back in his jacket. He looked over at Owens. "At least it'll only be an hour."  
  
About an hour later, no more circumstances and just a slightly chilled Bean Bandit drove into the city of Lincoln, Nebraska. He pulled up to an old warehouse and beeped the horn once. The door eventually rose up just enough for Bean to drive the beat up Mach 1 in. He and Owens, who had restrapped the briefcase to his arm, got out. Bean grinned and shook hands with a young man who appeared to be about twenty-four, maybe five. He had sandy blonde hair and coveralls on, wearing a grin as he greeted them. "Long time no see! How's business been?"  
  
"No to bad friend. In process of some right now even." Bean threw a look over his shoulder at Owens who was still looking around somewhat fearfully.  
  
"Hey! You probably got a time limit huh? Here's the car." He pointed at a black 1976 Sting Ray Corvette. It glimmered even under the dusky lights in the building. Bean looked over at the car appreciatively. Very nice.  
  
"Looks good." Bean stated, grabbing a hand full of cash and handing it to Tyler. Tyler in turn, handed him the keys with a smile.  
  
"Enjoy." Tyler stated as he stuffed the cash into a pocket.  
  
Bean looked up a moment. "Hey, do you ever get in parts for '67 Shelby Cobra Mustangs?"  
  
Tyler nodded his head. "Yeah, occasionally. Why? Did you finally decide to pick one up?"  
  
"Naw. I know someone who has to get body work down on one on a normal basis." Bean stated with a sly smile.  
  
"Bad driver?"  
  
"Nah, bounty hunter with good taste." He replied with a grin, brown eyes twinkling under the dusky garage lights.  
  
Tyler nodded appreciatively. "Yeah, give him my number then. Like I said, I get some sometimes."  
  
"She, not he and I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that." Bean stated, as he grabbed his belongings from the back of the Mustang.  
  
"'She' huh?" Tyler grinned, showing a sharp smile. "Has Bandit been on the lose and busy again then? And a bounty hunter no less."  
  
Bean grinned. "Define 'busy' man."  
  
"Hell man, just curious. She actually your lady then?" he arched an eyebrow, hands tucked in his pockets.  
  
"Yeah. Finally." Bean sighed with the beginnings of a quirky smile. "But well, well worth the wait lemme tell you."  
  
Tyler smirked. "The mighty Bean Bandit has been taken hook line and sinker everybody."  
  
Bean grinned. "Whatever man. I'm still the regular guy that drives."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say dude. Sounds like a little mores happening than you're letting on." He paused. "So, what's this chick look like anyway?"  
  
Bean stood, thinking a moment, recalling those details burned in his memory from awhile back. "About five foot six and light as a feather. She has this dark skin, like Native American or something and black hair cut at her shoulders. And these amazing killer blue eyes."  
  
Tyler chuckled. "And he's hooked folks!! She sounds like a looker; why'd she fall for you?"  
  
Bean laughed as both he and Owens sat in the car. "Your guess is as good as mine. Well, been a nice visit, but I've got to roll. Thanks again Tyler."  
  
"Anytime man. Have a profitable trip and tell your gal pal I said hey!" he stated with a grin just before closing the heavy metal door once more. Bean pulled back onto the interstate easily with a nice car underfoot. Owens had finally calmed down and taken the extra jacket off, putting it in the backseat. Bean looked over. "We're going to stop in a couple of hours in Kearney."  
  
"That's fine." Owens replied as he leaned back in the seat, still clutching the case. Bean glanced at his watch; two in the morning. The drive to Kearney was surprisingly quiet. Except for Bean switching CD's every so often. It went from AC/DC to Metallica and then finally to Ozzy Osborn. As Ozzy wailed in the background, Bean pulled off interstate 80 and into Kearney. Pulling up to a Motel 6, he parked the car and reached over, tapping Owens. "We're here."  
  
Owens shot up and then looked around, clutching the briefcase before calming back down. Bean had a slightly amused look on his face. "Okay." Both got out, Bean grabbing his briefcase and book, and went to the register to get rooms. Owens still grasped the briefcase around his wrist in a death grip. Bean grinned. "You gonna sleep with that thing too?"  
  
"Yes. Its very important." Owens replied, hurrying into his room. Bean shrugged and walked into his own room. Bland, normal tan motel furniture. He threw the case on the table and then sat on the bed; opening the black bound book he had been carrying around. He flipped through the pages, stopping after every so often, just to look. It was a sketchbook he kept: just something to do. Mostly sketches of people. He turned towards the back of the book, looking for the most recent lines. There was one he drew of a car design; so not all people. He was still working on his own car designs; another was close but not there. He flipped the page. It was a drawing of a photograph May had given him of she and Rally. They were both smiling, Rally pulling a huge straw hat over May's ears. May was flashing the peace sign on both hands. He smiled. Turning the page, he flipped through a couple of pages of just sketches he had done of Rally. The most recent one was when she was sleep against him the other night. He woke up and noticed how peaceful she looked. He sketched out just her face in soft, unconnected lines; smile just barely lilting at her lips. He shook his head and closed the book, placing it on the briefcase. Turning down the sheets after stripping off the t-shirt and jeans he wore, he lay on the bed and fell into a deep sleep for a few brief hours.  
  
Around ten o'clock, Bean woke up at the alarm he set and packed up his things after a really quick shower. His hair was still dripping on the carpet as he put his flak jacket back on and walked out of the room. He pounded on the door none to lightly. Owens came to the door, looking through the peephole first. He opened it and came out into the hall, already ready to go, case in hand. Bean arched an eyebrow. They checked out and hopped into the car after grabbing something quick to eat. He figured they would be able to make it into Utah before stopping for sleep again.  
  
Owens fumbled with the case once more before putting it at his feet. Bean looked over. "So, what the hell is in that thing anyway?"  
  
"Just my current contracts and money information." Owens looked out the window before looking back at Bean. "I've heard about your theory on people who break contracts with you, so don't worry."  
  
Bean grinned. "So long as you know, there won't be a problem then."  
  
Owens nodded and looked quietly out the window once more. Bean put his Oakley's on and shifted gears onto Interstate 80 once more. He passed by a Boss 302 Mustang on the left, looking as he went; grabber blue with black interior. Blowing by the Mustang, he sighed; he was still mad about his Mach 1 having holes punched in it. A slight glare etched its way across his features once more in remembrance. Owens was casting a wary glance at the speedometer as Bean continued to glare out the window; they were heading about eighty miles an hour in morning traffic. Owens looked over. "May I use your phone? I'd like to call my wife." He asked tentatively.  
  
Bean whipped out the phone unfolding it and handing it to him in one graceful arch. Owens took the phone and dialed out to his home. It rang twice before someone picked up. He smiled. "Hello dear, its me!" pause "Yes, I'm on my way now; we're in Nebraska. Uh huh." pause "I see. Yes, I should be home in a couple of days at the most." pause "Not a problem dear! Tell Cynthia and Greg I said hello. I'll see you all soon. Oh! Make sure you keep all security in place, because they are after me." pause "I love you to." He hung up the phone, handing it back to Bean. "Thank you."  
  
"No prob." Bean stated replacing the phone in his pocket. "Although I hope no one tapped that home line. Otherwise they're gonna be all over us again."  
  
"Maybe. But didn't changing cars throw them off?"  
  
"Maybe. But if they're pros, they'll figure things out." Bean replied. He reached under his seat and pulled a CD case. "Go ahead and pick something."  
  
Owens grabbed the book, unzipping it. He looked through a few pages. "Hard rock fan?"  
  
"Of sorts." Bean replied with a canine smile.  
  
Paging through the book again, Owens began reading off groups and singers. ".Black Sabbath.Metallica.Ozzy.Creedence Clearwater Revival? That doesn't fit in here."  
  
Bean laughed. "Yeah I know. Neither does Bon Jovi but that's in there too."  
  
"What's Crazy Town?" he asked, pointing at a sky blue CD with a girls face painted on it.  
  
"Its this alternative rock thing I bought.on a whim." Bean replied unsteadily.  
  
"Huh. Why?"  
  
Bean shrugged almost nervously. "There's this one song I like. Called 'Butterfly'."  
  
"Can we listen to that then?" Owens asked, pulling the disc from its sleeve; he was curious.  
  
"Sure." Bean grabbed the CD and put it on playing number six. Rhythmic music came out of the speakers of the 'Vette and Bean smiled. Owens looked over and saw the hint of a genuine smile on his driver's face. "So, why this particular song?" he was curious.  
  
Bean shrugged again, giving that toothy grin. "Reminds me of my girlfriend I guess."  
  
"Ah. I see." He replied, listening more closely to the lyrics as it repeated over the stereo. He grabbed the disc booklet and looked at it. "'The Gift of Game' huh? Interesting title." He looked at the cover once more; a girl in pigtails with devil horns, a halo, lots of tattoos and hardware, including a tongue ring, licking a lollipop. He arched an eyebrow: interesting. "So does this specifically remind you of your girlfriend?" he asked, pointing at the girl.  
  
Bean chuckled. "Nah. She's a little more refined than that. Although she has yet to admit to having a tattoo, I have it on good authority she does have one."  
  
"Good authority?"  
  
"Her best friend." He grinned again with more 'I know something you don't' edge.  
  
Owens could not help but chuckle at the thought. He shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask Mr. Bandit."  
  
Bean laughed once more. The drive through Wyoming was fairly short, if not illegal. Wyoming proved to be fairly uninteresting to both occupants of the car. The most interesting happening was lunch in the city of Rawlins. Much to Owens delight and Bean's chagrin, the rest of the ride to Utah that day was essentially problem free. They stopped that evening at a Comfort Inn hotel after getting something to eat. Bean sat quietly in his room reading a magazine; Tactical Knives. He flipped a page and then set it down, looking at the clock; it could not be only nine o'clock. Remembering the time change, he looked at the wristwatch sitting at the table: ten o'clock. That's more like it. He picked up his phone wondering if she would still be up or not. He shrugged and hit the third speed dial button. It rang three times. "Heeellllooo! May speaking!"  
  
Bean grinned. "Hey kid. Its Bean."  
  
"Hey!! How's your trip been?" she asked as she blew the copper nail polish dry on her nails.  
  
"Not too bad. Except getting my Mach 1 blown to beat hell." He replied with a growl.  
  
"Whoa! Down boy!" May giggled. "It's a car. I'm sure it can be replaced. Besides, aren't you Mr. Money Heals All Wounds?"  
  
"Yeah, but that was one of my favorites." He stated.  
  
"Aww, poor baby." May cooed.  
  
He thought he heard Rally. "Hey May, is that Rally?"  
  
"Yeah, she's trying to wrestle the phone from me and its not working! Hah! That's what you get for using my sparkly nail polish you fiend!" she yelled.  
  
"Grr. hand over the damn phone May Hopkins!!" Rally growled. Bean chuckled.  
  
"Come on May. It sounds like she's gonna kill you as soon as her nail polish dries." He heard May laugh.  
  
"Fine, fine! Hope the rest of your trip is good Bean! Come back ASAP, 'cause Rally stop bugging me without you here!! Hey!" he heard as Rally ripped the phone from her hands.  
  
"Now go away brat!!" Rally yelled at May who was giggling. "Hi Bean! How's it going?"  
  
"Better than when I talked to you last." He replied with a smile at the attitude switch over the phone.  
  
"Ah. Everything going all right then?"  
  
"Yeah. Except for having to get another car after mine got a couple of holes blown in it." He replied stretching back and leaning against the wall at the bed of the bed.  
  
"Oh my. What happened?"  
  
"Some guys after the guy I'm driving." He shrugged, looking at the ceiling of the room. "Had a damn rifle and shot a hole in the side of my car and then blew the glass out on my side."  
  
"Are you alright?!" Rally asked.  
  
Bean chuckled. "Yeah babe, I'm fine. The other guys aren't, but hey, shit happens, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, especially with you." She mumbled. "What were you driving?"  
  
"The gray Mach 1." He sighed. So did she. "Damn. I love that car."  
  
"You love any car." He replied.  
  
"So?! You do too!! Besides, that's not entirely true. I don't like any new cars." She pouted.  
  
"Point. Well, I need to get to bed. Just figured I'd let you know how its going."  
  
"Sure! Thank you for calling! I do worry you know." She replied.  
  
"Yep. Well, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Love you. Talk to you later!" she called cheerfully, hanging up before he could reply. He looked at the phone as if it had just grown fur and blinked once. Did she just tell him she loved him? He had another of those toothy-canine grins come again. Imagine that; he was not really surprised, but he figured he'd be the first to admit it. He shrugged and actually hung up the phone, setting it near his jacket. His head hit the pillow and he went out like a light; smiled still lingering from his nice realization.  
  
The next morning, Bean was up around nine o'clock. He took a shower and got dressed in his jeans, green shirt and that heavy jacket all over steel-toed boots. He packed his briefcase along with his book and then exited the room, walking a couple of steps to Owens' room. He pounded on the door and waited a moment. Owens stepped out, case once again in hand and both walked out towards the desk. After grabbing something to eat, they were off again.  
  
Owens was happy that his trip was almost over. He had hired the best driver and was a few hours from being home. Interstate 80 headed right into Sacramento; home. With his wife and children. Although one of his kids was in college, he still saw him on occasion. His head jerked at the sudden increase in speed as Bean floored.  
  
Looking out the rearview mirror, Bean saw another car approaching. It might not be another enemy, but he took no chances. They were clipping 125 mph when the other car picked up speed, pulling up near Owens side, even though that put them out into gravel and dirt. They came up and rammed the side of the Corvette, putting what would probably turn into a nasty looking scrape real quick. Bean ground his teeth; he should have charged for expenses on this trip, still unsure why he didn't. He then remembered Rally had been over that morning; no wonder. He rolled his eyes at his mushy, less than attentive monetary needs if not personal ones and then popped the gas, pushing the 'Vette harder. Bean swerved to miss someone in front of him and then back at the car still at their side. He then went and broadsided the other vehicle with the Corvette. Hearing the grinding metal on fiberglass as the other car ran into the ditch made Bean grind his teeth. At least they were gone for the time being. Owens looked at Bean who was still scowling.  
  
"Um-" Owens tried to began.  
  
"Save it. Wait until I'm done fuming about another damn car!" Bean barked, gripping the steering wheel with enough pressure to break it in half if he wanted. Owens nodded numbly and then looked straight ahead as Bean fumed silently. Nevada was actually less interesting then Wyoming and Utah combined. After a few hours, Bean was actually calm enough to speak. "We need to stop and gas up the car."  
  
Owens nodded, but decided against being vocal. They stopped at BP and filled the tank, then heading over to McDonalds for lunch. Owens watched as Bean ate enough for three people; he smirked. Bean noticed. "I have a big appetite."  
  
"No kidding?" Owens shot back with a wry grin.  
  
Bean gave his own dry smile and finished in silence. After they had both finished, they got back out onto the interstate once more. Finally, much to the relief of both parties, they had crossed the California line. It would be, at the most, two hours with good traffic. Both gentlemen gave a sigh of relief. Bean didn't think he'd ever NOT charge for expenses again, and Owens was afraid he would have never seen his state, wife or children again if Bean had to get another car. Bean looked over through the sunglasses. "Not that you haven't been a decent passenger, but I'm glad we're almost done."  
  
Owens chuckled. "You and me both."  
  
The rest of the ride was silent until they reached Sacramento. Owens gave directions to where exactly to be dropped off. They approached a large estate with a heavy metal gate in front. Bean stopped and looked over. "May I see your phone again?"  
  
Bean passed it over and watched as Owens spoke. "Hello, Michael? Excellent. I hope everything has been well. Yes, I'm out on the park; it is a black 1968 Corvette. With a little body damage. Could you open the gate please? Thank you." He closed the phone once more. "Thanks."  
  
Bean nodded. After the gate opened, he pulled in and up the long driveway. Pulling to a stop and cutting the ignition, both men got out of the car. Bean followed Owens up the stairs and into the monstrous house he lived in with his family. Both walked silently to a room Bean took to be Owens' office. Owens walked around the desk to a safe he kept behind it. He pulled out 80K and then stopped thinking. Then, he added 30K on top. He smiled, handing it to Bean. "I added 30 extra. I thank you for your services."  
  
Bean received the case with a smile. It was the nicest thing he had seen in awhile. "No problem. And thanks for the expenses. Will I be able to get out of here alright?"  
  
"Yes. I'll come with you." He gestured towards the door, walking out, Bean behind him. They walked back out to the beat up car, Bean chipping some of the paint peeling off of the fiberglass, mumbling 'damn' or something of the sort. Owens cringed. "Sorry again."  
  
Bean shrugged. "Shit happens. I'll be seeing you." Bean hopped back in the car and it started with a roar. He waved back once as did Owens, and he pulled out the drive and through the gate as it closed behind him. Making sure the car had a full tank, Bean took off for home; he also thought he would kiss the ground once he got there. He followed interstate 80 back out and pushed all night until he had to stop in Nebraska. He grabbed a hotel room at Comfort Inn again and hit the sheets. And then rose again, quickly padding over to his jacket and pulled out the cell phone. It took a couple of rings. "Hello?" sang a smooth voice over the phone.  
  
Bean smiled at the sound. "Hey, its me."  
  
"Bean! You sound half dead."  
  
"Thanks. Its good to hear from you too." He replied and then stopped. "Although I feel like it and probably look like it too."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Nebraska."  
  
"WHAT!! Damn Bean. You want to get home or something?"  
  
"Something like that. Thought I'd call and say hey and tell you I'll be back tomorrow." He then yawned.  
  
Rally giggled. "Good! I'll be happy to have you back!"  
  
"So will I!" May cheered loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Sounds good. I'm gonna go crash, so talk to you later."  
  
"Okay and-"  
  
"Wait. One more thing." Bean smiled, waiting a moment. "I love you."  
  
Rally was silent a moment. "I love you too. See you soon."  
  
Both hung up, smiling. Home was looking even better than it was before. Bean fell asleep for a few hours, smile on handsome features, dreaming of home. He woke up around three that afternoon, took a shower and hit the road once more. He drove almost straight through, only stopping for gas and made it back to Chicago around ten o'clock that night. He pulled into Rally and May's driveway and killed the engine. He saw a couple of lights on and walked up to the door, knocking loudly. He heard somebody tromp down the stairs and one green eye look through the blinds; it was May. She swung the door open. "YOU'RE BACK!!!"  
  
"And happy to be here." He replied, walking in after her, and sitting on the sofa. He looked up as Rally came gracefully down the stairs. She jumped into his lap and kissed him. May waited: she then looked at the clock after a few. "Uh, guys? Any day now. Air?"  
  
The kiss broke after a few minutes, and lack of oxygen. Rally looked into Bean's sleepy brown eyes. He looked back in blue. "You are a sight for sore eyes."  
  
Rally blushed. "You too." She hugged him.  
  
May rolled her eyes. "You two are the mushiest people I've ever seen. Not to mention its out of character for both of you! Just think if the public ever caught you two in that embrace!!" she pointed at Rally, straddling Bean's lap as both grinned.  
  
Both laughed. "I just wanted to stop by before heading home. I feel dead."  
  
"You look dead if that helps." May chimed in with a giggle and dodged a pillow thrown by Rally.  
  
"Thanks for stopping by; now I don't have to worry as much!" Rally stated as she stood up and grabbed Bean's hand. He stood up as well and started heading towards the door once more, still holding her hand. He turned with a smile before walking out. "Its good to see you Rally. I really missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"She sure did! Hell, I'm glad you're back!" May yelled before running back up the stairs amidst wild giggling.  
  
Rally rolled her eyes as Bean gave that toothy smile once more. Rally turned back to him. "You do look tired though. Careful going back home."  
  
"No problem babe. Love you." He stated as he held her small hand.  
  
"Love you too." She replied as they shared a short kiss.  
  
Rally stood at the door until he began to pull out the driveway. She gave a wave and stepped back in, locking the door. Bean smiled from his place behind the wheel as he waved back. It was certainly good to be back home.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes~ Why hello to all of you who made it this far. Quite the long 3-parter, 'eh? Well, that's the end of this Bean Bandit focused 'fic. How was it? I can't change things without knowing what's wrong. Anyways, the actual notes; I made personality additions here, you'll note. YES! Bean can draw I've decided. This will come into play later, just wait. ^^ Also, admissions of love are a big thing for me. So, this was kept simple and to the point. Only momentary pauses, etc. Well, I hope you like it. Also, the next Volume, number 3 Baby! Constructive feedback is appreciated! Thanks!!  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------- [i] Bean just strikes me as one that would like AC/DC, you know? ^^ He strikes me as a hard rock listener. 


	6. Volume 3

A Gunsmith Cat's 'Fic  
  
Vol. 3  
  
By; Talis13  
  
Standard disclaimer- All characters belong to Kenichi Sonoda folks. The Cinderella fairy tale isn't really mine either, but I know it doesn't exactly belong to any one person either. Shrug. Although it gets changed considerably further in!! ^^  
  
Summary- Basically a retelling of Cinderella from May's point of view. ^^ The story is changed quite a bit and I like how I changed it; it makes more sense. Cinderella isn't a wimp in this version!! So, yes, some ideas snagged from the movie Ever After; not much though. Email any comments!!  
  
  
  
May sat idly at the table, her toes barely touching the floor as she stared at blank sheets of paper and nibbled on a pencil's eraser. She continued nibbling as Rally breezed into the kitchen and swung the refrigerator door open, peering inside. She looked up. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to write a story."  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"Not really. I don't really know where to start, you know? Any ideas?" May asked, looking hopeful.  
  
Rally stood at the fridge, closing it after grabbing two cans of Diet Coke. "Well, what I liked to do when I was younger was choose people I knew and put them into stories, changing their name or whatever, but using their personality. You could try that."  
  
"That's actually not a bad idea." May replied thoughtfully. "But what to actually write about."  
  
"Sci-fi, fantasy, fiction, fairy tales-" Rally rattled off but was interrupted.  
  
"That's perfect!" May yelled, pointing at Rally.  
  
Rally looked confused. "Ooookay. Your welcome I guess."  
  
May smiled in thanks, then pointed at the cans of pop. "Gee Ral', you thirsty?"  
  
"No smartass! One's mine, the other's for Bean!" Rally replied, walking back out the door.  
  
May looked down at her paper and started writing. "Good, good idea Rally."  
  
1 "Cinderella" as told by May Hopkins  
  
There once was a young girl named Irene Rally Vincent that lived happily with her father on a great estate. He was a fairly wealthy landowner and loved his daughter dearly. He tried to provide her with everything he could to make her happy. So, she was a learned girl who liked to read, write and color. She could also ride horses and fence with swords as well; a girl must be able to look after herself after all. Well, when she was only eleven years old, her father had returned from a trip to bring his new wife home. His household was present at his arrival, ready to meet the new mistress of the house. He jumped to the ground and swung his little girl in his arms. "My dear, you seem to have grown in the short time I have been home!"  
  
Rally giggled in response and held onto her father. He set her down and held her hand a moment. "Are you ready to meet your new mother and sister?"  
  
"Yes father! Very much!" she answered with a bright smile.  
  
He nodded, letting go of her hand and walking towards the carriage. He opened the door and helped a lovely lady out of the door. Her red hair was done up in a fancy bun, pulled away from her face and neck. She stood looking disapprovingly at Rally. She had a sneer almost on her lips. Rally's father looked at his new wife. "This is my daughter Irene Rally Vincent. And Rally, this is your new mother Madame Becky Farrah-Vincent."  
  
Rally looked up with a smile, but not before another young girl got out; she appeared to be only a year or two younger than Rally. The girl had sunny blonde hair the was bobbed and wore a beautiful green dress. She daintily stepped out next to her mother. She curtsied properly to Rally who looked on in wonder at such manners. Green eyes looked up at Rally. "Pleased to meet you; my name is May." She stated.  
  
Rally gave an awkward curtsey. "You as well May. My name is Irene."  
  
Becky gave a snide smile at Rally. "Your father talks of nothing else; despite your somewhat. boyish appearances."  
  
Rally hesitated a moment. Then her father spoke up. "Well! Now that introductions are through, let us go to the house for supper!"  
  
During supper, Rally watched in awe as her stepmother and stepsister ate small portions, quietly and almost rhythmic. They were very proper the whole time. Rally felt almost uncivilized by her own manners or lack thereof. She also felt that her stepmother was glaring at her periodically, if not the whole time. After supper, she watched as her father and stepmother sat and talked in front of the roaring fire, as May sat and worked on stitching. Rally sat on the small seat in the corner with the red velvet cushion and read the new book her father had given her; a Shakespeare she had not yet read. Romeo and Juliet. The page slid delicately through her fingers as she read.  
  
After awhile, Rally's father turned towards her. "Come dear, it is time for bed."  
  
"Yes father." Rally answered as she held the book under her arm and grabbed his hand with her other. They walked silently to her room; it was fairly large with soft blankets and pillows. Along with the odd doll on the bed. Rally changed into her bedclothes behind the changing curtain. She bounded out of the dark corner into the blankets her father had turned down. He pulled the blankets under her chin and smiled. "So small one, how do you like your new mother and sister so far?"  
  
Rally hesitated a moment, but a smile lit up. "They seem very proper, don't they?"  
  
He smiled in return. "Yes. And maybe mother can help you to become a more proper young court lady one day. Being raised solely by me has not helped that at all."  
  
"That's alright! I love you anyway!"  
  
He laughed at that. "That's good. I must tell you though, I must leave again for a short while."  
  
Rally sat up. "When?"  
  
"I must leave tomorrow."  
  
"But you just got back!" she replied.  
  
"But I still must go dear. Its important."  
  
"Yes, I guess so." She replied, lying back down.  
  
"I won't be gone long! Cheer up! Besides, you have your mother and sister here!"  
  
She nodded, but did not say anything. She supposed that would be alright. "Okay. Have a goodnight father."  
  
"Goodnight dear." He replied, kissing her forehead and then walking out the dark doorway.  
  
The next morning, Rally was out of bed early, helping her father pack for his trip to the city. They chatted amiably the whole time. After breakfast, he mounted his horse after putting on the saddlebags. The household stood at the exit, Becky and May in proper attire, standing primly, while Rally fidgeted nervously as her father got ready to go. He glanced down at her. "Now behave Irene." He glanced over at Becky and May. "I will be back in few days my dear." He trotted the horse down the dirt path before him.  
  
Rally watched as he began down the road once more, clutching her dress slightly. Suddenly, her father fell from the horse and landed with a muffled 'flump'. She ran towards him, screaming. "FATHER! FATHER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!?" she dropped next to him, turning him. His eyes looked almost glazed over as he stared up. He grabbed her hand. Becky came running and fell next to his other side. "Please don't leave me here by myself!!"  
  
He smiled slightly at his daughter and then his head fell to the side, a chill whipping the air. Rally was crying her heart out as one of the servants that watched her came and pulled her away. Becky was furious; still he treated that brat better than she! She stood up, stalking back towards the house. If he would leave her, then she would make the best of it. Poor Rally's life would never be the same again.  
  
May dropped the pencil with a sigh. It clattered to the tabletop. She stood up and stretched as Bean walked into the kitchen, empty can in hand. "Hey kid, what's up?"  
  
"I'm writing a story. Rally, of all people, gave me a great idea!" she cheered enthusiastically.  
  
"What are you writing about?" Bean asked as he popped the top of another soda, shut the fridge door and walked over to the table.  
  
"Well, I'm converting a fairy tale into my own, using people that I know in place of the characters." She explained, gesturing as she went. "Would you like to see?"  
  
"Sure." He replied as she pushed the papers towards him and stood silently as he read. He nodded his head as he finished what she had written. "Not too bad May. However, I gotta ask, who gets to be the prince to Rally?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet." She looked up, gleam in her eyes. "Okay, well, I was gonna have you in that spot; clean you up a bit or something."  
  
He looked down at her. "Funny." Then looked at the papers again. "You should finish; it sounds good so far."  
  
"Thanks!" May replied as she sat back down, pencil in hand once again. She heard Bean walk through the kitchen door into the living room talking to Rally. "I didn't know your name is Irene!"  
  
"MAY!" Rally yelled from the living room. May just giggled and started writing.  
  
Ten years from her father's death.  
  
Rally whistled as she carried the basket over her arm from the field. Her black hair hung to her shoulders, framing her clear blue eyes. She was twenty-one years old now, her dark skin and hair making her very attractive despite the peasant's clothes she wore. She had a small thin frame, about five feet six inches in height. She wore a plain dark blue dress with peasant boots. She swung the basket energetically and hummed along to a hidden tune. She strolled into the kitchen and began helping the other two girls that served in the household. One girl with long red hair looked up. "Rally! You better hurry! She's about to have another hissy fit!"  
  
"Thanks Misty! I'll get on it." She replied, fixing the serving dishes properly and carrying them into the dimly lit kitchen. She set the platters down and then served the dishes to both Becky and May. Rally stood back silently as they began to eat.  
  
Becky looked up with a sneer. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Sorry ma'am. I was out in the field longer than I thought I would be."  
  
"See that it doesn't happen again. I don't let you stay here for free. You must do your part as we all do." Becky replied, turning and dropping the conversation.  
  
Rally kept from rolling her eyes. She was 'allowed to stay here' because the manor had belonged to her father. That and she worked; hard. Rally did not like her stepmother. It was too hard to after all this time. May began to talk about some local gossip, and Rally tuned her out. Suddenly, the door was knocked at. Becky motioned Rally to answer it. She walked to the door and opened it. "Yes?"  
  
"Good day miss. This is a delivery for the ladies of the house. It is an invite to the royal ball to be held in one week. Please pass this to the mistress of the house." He handed her the letter.  
  
"Certainly." She replied, holding the cream colored envelope carefully. She walked back to the kitchen and stood at Becky's left. "Ma'am? This came from the palace. The carrier said it was a royal ball for the ladies of the house."  
  
Becky snatched it quickly from her outstretched fingers, peeling the wax inlay off the back and pulling out the small slip of paper. She read it carefully and then looked over at May. "My dear, this is your big chance. This ball is being held for the Prince. Apparently as a way to select a bride!"  
  
"Mother! This is wonderful!" May squealed. "I shall have to get a green gown; it is my best color after all."  
  
"Yes. We shall have the girls help you to get ready." She turned and pointed at Rally. "And you shall be the one in charge. Choose what is done wisely otherwise there will be changes done that you may not agree with."  
  
Rally gulped. "Yes ma'am."  
  
She turned back to her daughter. "You shall be brightest at the ball my dear." May smiled brightly as she and her mother finished dinner, talking solely of the ball. Rally listened only because it sounded like her future with the household depended on it.  
  
That night, in the servant girls' room, Misty and Rally were awake talking. Misty looked over at Rally from hanging her head upside-down down the side of the bed. "I think that you should be the one to go to the ball."  
  
Rally giggled. "Okay. How do you propose that? Shall I sneak in wearing peasant's garb?"  
  
Misty rolled her eyes. "Of course not. We shall make you a dress!"  
  
"You're serious about this? Why? What about you?"  
  
"I have no desire to go. But, you, I can see winning anybody's heart." She smiled wryly. "Even that of a prince."  
  
Rally blushed. "Thank you, but what exactly are we to do about Becky and May going? They're not going to just 'let me go' you know."  
  
"I know. We shall do this on the sly. That way, you help her, and I'll help you." Misty stated, folding her arms.  
  
Rally arched and eyebrow. "I can't believe you're serious." Misty just arched an eyebrow as well. "Fine! Let's do it! If only to prove you wrong about the prince!"  
  
Misty giggled. "Yes, well, I think you might have a problem not falling for him."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Apparently he's very handsome. And built." Misty winked.  
  
Rally blushed. "Lovely."  
  
Misty giggled and both girls lay down for the night. The next morning, Rally was up at an excruciatingly early hour, doing chores. Becky stopped her midway through. "Have Misty finish what you are doing. You are to help May prepare for the ball."  
  
Rally passed the bucket to Misty, who in turn, winked and pushed Rally towards the house. Rally traveled up the stone steps past the hall tapestries. She stepped lightly into May's room. Becky was showing her a variety of fancy ball dresses. May was scowling at each one. "I want green mother!! That is MY color! And irresistible, I'm positive."  
  
Rally rolled her eyes, but started looking through the vast closet of clothes. She expertly pulled out a flowing green gown. "This is nice. If you'd like more too it, I could probably make some additions to it with gold trim."  
  
May gently took the dress. It was emerald green with some gold on it already; not nearly enough though. "I think this might work Irene." She turned towards her mother. "I want this done up then!"  
  
"Fine." She pointed at Rally. "You work on this. We shall go out today for you to get accessories for it. May, let us get ready to go and find matching slippers." Both women went out the door and Rally stood, holding the velvet dress, looking at the possibilities in it. She took it to the sewing room, spreading it out on a table and then walked back down the stairs. Misty was just coming in from finishing what Rally had begun. She looked over. "Tonight we shall start on your dress for the ball! Don't worry; you will be the brightest star at the ball." She winked and walked by as Becky and May both came back into the room.  
  
Becky looked over with a sneer. "Come Cindersoot, get cleaned up some! You'll be going into town for heaven's sake!"  
  
Rally turned and walked into the kitchen and over to the basin sitting there. She cleaned her face and hands and tried to dust off her dress. She finished and walked out to the barn where Becky and May were getting ready to leave. Becky looked down through the window. "Well hurry up! Hop up with the driver. We don't have all day!"  
  
Doing as asked, Rally sat watching the world breeze by the carriage. She wondered what it would be like to be the one in the carriage, being treated like a princess. She sighed; it would never happen for her. Her thoughts then turned to Misty's gossip of the 'dashing prince'. She rolled her eyes; she would have to terribly impressed with this prince. Misty was just goading her obviously; there was no way a prince could be that 'wonderful'. She noticed that they had come into the city and the carriage pulled to a stop. Becky and May got out with the help of the driver. Rally helped herself down from the high seat and stood behind Becky and May. Becky finished giving orders to the driver and then they set out into the market. Rally followed quietly until Becky wheeled on her. "Go find what you need for the dress. We shall be leaving in an hour. Meet us back at the carriage."  
  
Rally nodded and then set out into the market; she loved it here. So many sights and smells; she smiled lightly and moved the basket from one arm to the other, holding onto the money in a tight grasp. She looked through two different stands, looking for just the right gold accessories. Feeling that she should do a good job, because May was not that bad towards her regardless of how Becky acted. She picked up some spools of gold colored thread, and held it up to see the light shine through it. Suddenly, her light source was cut off. She turned around and saw a very tall man with back turned towards her. She poked him. "Hey pal, you want to move? I can't see a thing with you blocking every bit of light."  
  
He turned slowly, eyebrow raised at the girl's straightforward manner. Rally looked up; he was definitely tall and at least twice her size. He had dark hair that was fairly long, even though he had a hood pulled over his head. Also dark brown eyes looked out, a scar crossed over his nose, shaped like and 'X'. Rally's eyebrow shot up. "Yes?"  
  
He held his hand up. "Sorry miss. Although most men probably would not move for you."  
  
"Why not?" she asked, arms crossed.  
  
He looked at her and grinned. She was quite pretty, even though she was a peasant. Black hair and bright blue eyes stared straight back at him, not losing focus. "You're quite small my dear. Anybody with a sword would mow you over."  
  
Rally's eyebrows rose. "Is that right? Well, I'll have you know, I do know how to use a sword, so is that a challenge?"  
  
"I wouldn't fight a lady." He replied, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Rally smirked. "Afraid of being beaten by a 'lady'?"  
  
That was it. "Fine. Lets go." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards a small side alley that did not have any people in it. He grabbed a sword from one of the people with him; probably a friend, and tossed it to Rally. She deftly caught it and swung, the sword singing with a ring. She smiled and stood at the ready. He drew his own rapier and smiled as well. They circled just a moment, and then the man brought the sword out in a thrust, which Rally dodged deftly blocking and then brought the sword under his chin when he wasn't looking. He stopped. She giggled a little and let the sword tip drop. She noted the smell of woods from his cloak, distracting her slightly. "You need a little work big guy!"  
  
He smiled and then brought his own sword back around, putting a small slit at the bottom hem of her skirt. Her laughter stopped and she looked down at the small tear in her dress, white showing under the blue. She frowned. "Hmph."  
  
Rally made the sword sing again, although in a more lethal fashion. A metallic ring was all that was heard as the swords connected multiple times in seconds, if that. A small crowd had gathered at the face of the alley to watch the show. Rally danced and turned with sword, watching as her opponent tried to stop her moves. She gave a final twirl of skirts and his sword was flung from his grasp, into the air. Rally took one step to the right and caught the sword handle, about an inch before the tip hit the ground. She smiled, at her stunned opponent. He stood slowly and bowed at the waist, continuing to meet blue eyes. "I believe I owe you an apology my lady."  
  
"You certainly do good sir." She smiled and handed him his and her sword as they crossed in one more metallic 'ping'. Rally turned and exited from the alley, and disappeared into the crowd before he could follow her. She didn't need to get locked up for besting someone above her station. He turned towards one of the people with him. "Who was the girl?"  
  
They other young man shrugged. "No idea sir. Just another peasant girl. We should be getting back to the palace though."  
  
"Yes, of course." He replied, resheathing the sword. "Father and this ludicrous idea of a ball."  
  
The other young man laughed. "Yes but you get to choose a bride form the whole country! They will probably all be there!"  
  
"Maybe." The prince replied casting one more look out the alley in thought.  
  
Rally quickly walked back to the booth and bought enough of the thread for the green dress. She paid for it and then spotted some silver thread as well; she went ahead and purchased it as well, tucking it all into the basket. Unaware of what time it might be, Rally ran back to where the carriage was. She noted that Becky and May were just getting in; that was close. She finished the sprint and hopped up with the driver. Becky looked out. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. I should be able to do some fine work with this." She replied as the carriage started off again. Her thoughts turned back to a very quick hour. They eventually strayed to her opponent; he was handsome, admittedly. Although he was probably some upper-class person, completely out of her reach. She smiled; it had been quite awhile since that good of a workout with a sword. Maybe she would run into him again.  
  
At home, she was immediately sent to work on May's dress. Misty walked into the room quietly, watching as Rally began to thread a needle with a smile. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
Rally turned. "I just had a wonderful time at the market!"  
  
Misty cocked an eyebrow. "The market?"  
  
"Yes! The market!" Rally began. "I insulted some man, I think by telling him to get out of the way of the sun so I could see. He insulted me, and we had a sword duel to prove me right."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes. "I'll assume you won; you're pretty good if I recall correctly."  
  
"You do. I just haven't got to practice in awhile."  
  
"Ah. But why are you so.'smiley'?" Misty asked, gesturing.  
  
Rally stopped a moment. "Well. Probably because of the swordfight."  
  
"Or, it may be because the guy that lost to you was hot!" Misty sang.  
  
Rally blushed, but looked up. "I'm not denying that he was handsome. He was very much so."  
  
"Ahh. Well, describe him. Maybe its somebody I could hook you up with."  
  
Rally giggled. "I doubt it! He looked like an upper-class. I highly doubt he would have anything to do with me!"  
  
"Don't discount that yet!" Misty wagged her finger at Rally. "Spill."  
  
"Well." Rally sat back thinking. "He was quite tall. Had black hair and chocolate brown eyes."  
  
"That's not telling me much." Misty rolled her eyes. "Anything distinctive about him?"  
  
"Now that you mention it," Rally gestured with her hands. "He had a scar between his eyes in the form of an 'X'. That was odd."  
  
Misty kept a straight face the whole time. "I see. Well, it doesn't sound like anyone I know then. Maybe we'll find out who he is?"  
  
"Maybe. But I'm not counting on it." Rally replied as she began to embroider on the dress.  
  
Misty heard Becky call for her. "Well, the demon has summoned. I'll check back later. Oh! We get to start your dress tonight too!" Misty walked out the room grinning. She was half tempted to point out to Rally that she had beat the prince of their country in a sword duel, but decided to let her poor friend find out the hard way.  
  
May heard laughter filter through the doorway once more, followed by a screaming Rally. "MAY HIDE ME!!!"  
  
"What did you do now?" May asked.  
  
Bean came barreling through the door next pointing at Rally. "GRAB HER!!"  
  
May looked confused. "You two together, always have been and are NOW very obnoxious, you know that?"  
  
Rally started giggling and dancing something through the air; one of Bean's Bowie sheath knives. "That's what you get for leaving the jacket laying around!" She blew him a kiss and shot out the back door. He threw his hands up in the air and followed her at a jog. "You'd think she was wired." He mumbled past May.  
  
May smiled and looked back down at her papers. Rally does get really silly when Bean is around. She chewed on the pencil with a grin. Suddenly, the back door banged open once more and Rally breezed through tossing the sharp knife from one hand to the other. She stopped and turned, catching the knife by the handle. May watched a moment. Bean came through the door, looking up just as Rally tossed the knife and it stuck in the doorjamb, right at his eye level. "Damn girl. Are you out to get me?"  
  
She smiled and then started to walk out the door. She stopped and turned. "Yes." And with that she walked back into the living room. May looked over at Bean who managed to have a grin on his face as he pulled the knife out of the wood with a metallic 'ping'. May looked over. "That sounded like an invitation to me."  
  
"Me too." He replied before walking through the door himself. May giggled at the two; they may be 'tough' outside of home but man, not inside it. She continued writing.  
  
Rally had managed to get a good deal done on the dress. She stood up and stretched; bent over sewing was not her idea of fun. May stepped into the room quietly. "Hello. May I see what you've done today?"  
  
"Oh! Of course!" Rally stated as she moved back from the desk.  
  
May held the dress up looking at the fine needlework; a delicate pattern of flowers and twisting vines decorated the left shoulder and wound around the neck of the dress now. "Thank you very much Irene. This looks lovely so far." May smiled and stepped back through the doorway. Rally smiled and walked out the door and up the stairs towards her and Misty's room. She walked into the dimly lit room as Misty was hunched over her own sewing. She turned when she heard Rally. "Hello. Distracted anymore today by the dashing swordplay partner?"  
  
Rally blushed. "No for your information."  
  
Misty turned and looked thoughtfully. "Would you like to see him at the ball?"  
  
Rally was silent as she thought. "It wouldn't bother me."  
  
Misty grinned. "In other words, 'yes'."  
  
"Okay, yes, it'd be nice." Rally finished quickly as she picked at the small rip at the bottom of her dress.  
  
"I think you'll see him." Misty stated confidently as she started back again at her work.  
  
"Why are you so intent on that happening?" Rally asked suspiciously.  
  
Misty shrugged and continued working, trying to hide her grin. Rally stepped behind her and looked. "Wait. Where did you get that thread?"  
  
Misty looked at the silver thread and then back at her friend. "From you."  
  
"I thought you weren't going to do that anymore?!"  
  
"This is an emergency."  
  
"What about the fabric?"  
  
Misty grinned. "That was an emergency too."  
  
"How do you do that without getting caught?"  
  
"It's a talent." Misty grinned as she pulled at the blue cloth and silver thread. "Okay. I think I have this about right." She stated as she stood and looked at the three pieces spread around her. There was the bodice and sleeves. "I should be able to finish the skirt in a couple of days. Then we can find you some shoes and silver jewelry. Although I could probably go to the market and find them tomorrow evening."  
  
"Just be careful." Rally stated as she laid down to sleep.  
  
"Of course! A master sneak thief always is." She winked and blew out the candle in the room.  
  
The next morning, directly after breakfast, Rally was sent to the sewing room to continue working on May's dress of green and gold, while Misty covered Rally's and her own chores. Rally looked at the progress she had made with the dress; beautiful gold flowers lined along the top of the dress, giving the dress class only by sporadically catching the light. She was running low on thread though; she would probably be out by this evening. She still had the bottom of the dress to do! She sighed and walked down to where May and Becky sat. Becky looked up. "What?!"  
  
"Sorry ma'am, but I'm almost out of the gold thread."  
  
"Fine." She dug out some money and handed it to Rally. "Go and buy what you need. Take Misty with you too! She needs to pick up some grain."  
  
Rally nodded and stepped out the door into the kitchen area. She then went outside to the garden where Misty was busy. "Misty! Becky wants you to come with me to the market. You're to pick up grain of some sort."  
  
Misty looked up deviously. "Perfect. Lets go get cleaned up in case you meet your adversary again!!" She grabbed Rally's arm and they went back inside to the basin, cleaning and giggling. After finishing, both grabbed baskets and walked the long distance to town. It was a quiet walk and Misty looked as if she was thinking of something. Rally looked over, swinging the basket. "What's on your mind wily one?"  
  
Misty giggled at the new title. "Not much. Just ruminating over information is all."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well.if I should tell you about your opponent of the other day." She began slowly.  
  
"Do you know who it was?"  
  
"Not really. Just some things I've heard is all."  
  
"Its probably not true then." Rally rolled her eyes. "The rumor mill has that reputation for getting things out of proportion."  
  
Misty nodded but did not say anything. They approached the city market square and Misty looked over with a wink. "Tell me if you see him."  
  
Rally rolled her eyes. "I'll be getting thread over there." She pointed and Misty nodded.  
  
"I'll be shopping.um.around."  
  
Rally rolled her eyes again. "Right."  
  
Rally stepped over to the booth she had purchased thread from before. Also where she had met her opponent. She stopped a moment, eyes wandering the streets and passing faces. "What are you looking for?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
She whirled and there he stood, smiling. She turned just the subtlest shade of pink. "Nothing! Fancy meeting you here again!"  
  
He nodded. And then looked up. "Do you shop alone? The streets can be dangerous."  
  
She threw a smile over her shoulder from paying for her thread. "No. My friend came with me. Besides, I can usually take care of myself."  
  
"I've noticed, thank you." He replied.  
  
Rally tucked the thread into her basket and turned towards him slowly. "What's your name? My friend thinks she might know you after I described you to her."  
  
He hesitated a moment. If he told her exactly who he was, he would probably never see her again. A nickname would probably do. He smiled. "Friends call me Bean."  
  
"Interesting name." She stated, eyebrow raised.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Rally stopped. An upper class actually interested in a lower classes name? That was odd. "My friends call me Rally."  
  
"Interesting as well."  
  
"I try to be. It's hard with my rank in life though. So, if you're done being amused with me, I'll be off to search for my friend."  
  
Bean stopped her as she tried to brush by him. "I wasn't trying to insult you. Just making a comment. Please forgive me."  
  
Rally arched an eyebrow. "You act confused. I take it you talk to peasants on a normal basis?"  
  
"Only if they catch my attention." He began, tugging on one of the gloves on his hand. "Sorry if I bothered you." He bowed his head.  
  
Rally began to say something when Misty popped up again, basket full. "Rally! You ready to- hey, is this him?"  
  
Rally blushed as Bean looked on with distinctly interested look. "Yes. This is Misty."  
  
Misty pushed the basket to one hand and held the other out, not believing she was shaking hands with the prince. "Hi!"  
  
"Hi. My name is Bean."  
  
Misty arched an eyebrow. She hadn't heard about that. "I see. Well, I heard a little about you from my friend here."  
  
He looked at Misty, thinking she looked like she knew something. He grinned. "I see. Good I hope?"  
  
Misty got a wolfish smile. "Very. You know-"  
  
Rally was as red as the fabric near her at this point. "Well we need to be going! Nice to finally know who you are Bean! Come on Misty." Came out in a rush as she dragged Misty by the arm back towards the front of the market. Misty laughed and waved back once at Bean who returned the favor.  
  
"What in the world were you doing Misty!!?!" Rally hissed at her through the crowd.  
  
"Trying to be your hookup." Misty replied, grabbing the basket with both hands.  
  
"Did you get grain?"  
  
"Oops."  
  
Rally rolled her eyes and they stopped before getting all the way out of the market. They put it into the basket Rally was carrying since Misty's was packed with other articles. As they were walking along the trail back home, Misty looked up. "You like him don't you?"  
  
Rally blushed. "I don't even know him!"  
  
"That doesn't matter." Misty paused. "So his name's Bean huh?"  
  
"That's what he said. I'm guessing it's a nickname though. He said that's what his friends call him." Rally stated. "I don't know why he suddenly took an interest in me though."  
  
"I'd be flattered."  
  
"I am. But it's still strange. I have a station in life, but it's a heck of a lot lower than his is all!"  
  
"Then I bet he'll be at the ball! I'll bet he's part of the royal court!" Misty giggled excitedly.  
  
Rally warmed to the thought. "Maybe."  
  
They talked of the ball the rest of the way home. Misty went over all of the things she had.'acquired' at the market; beautiful velvet slippers for Rally as well as lovely silver jewelry. There was a teardrop necklace that had a silver chain and a drop of crystal on the end. She also had a silver ring that had a matching crystal in it. The crowing achievement however, was a gorgeous silver jeweled tiara. Rally gasped. "How in the world did you manage to get that?!"  
  
"I said I was a master friend." She winked and stuffed it back into the basket. Rally just shook her head.  
  
After returning, Rally continued to work on May's dress until it was very dark outside. She took one final look at the dress; the golden embroidery trailed from the right hip and began across the bottom in subtle waves of gold. Eye catching to say the least. Rally smiled at her work and then walked out the door after blowing out the candle. In her and Misty's room, Misty was once again bent over sewing, even after a full day of chores. Rally shook her head reprovingly. "You really should be getting some sleep Misty! You've been doing my chores on top of your own and then coming up here sewing for who knows how long!"  
  
Misty turned with a grin. "I'm fine. I said you were going to that ball. And you are." She pointed at the amount of work she had finished.  
  
Rally's jaw dropped. She wondered why they didn't have Misty work on May's dress. "Good lord! How often have you worked on this?!"  
  
Misty shrugged. "Whenever I've gotten the chance the last few days. We don't have a lot of time you know. I want to make sure you shine at the ball; you're my friend." Rally smiled and Misty continued. "That and I want to make sure you look presentable for your swordplay partner." She winked and Rally blushed.  
  
"What happened to trying to get me together with the prince?" Rally asked.  
  
Misty looked up a moment and then turned back with a shaky smile. "Still there. But hey, you and Bean get along rather well I noticed in the short time I saw you two together."  
  
Rally nodded, but didn't look certain. "I suppose. But keep in mind; I shouldn't even be at the ball! If someone finds out we'll both be in trouble! And how would I explain to him what a peasant is doing at a royal function?"  
  
Misty had a sly smile once again. "I got the impression he wouldn't mind to see you there at all."  
  
Rally blushed again and shook her head. She lay down in her bed. "I'll take your word on that, but there's no guarantee that I'll see him anyway."  
  
Misty shrugged and finished up a bit of stitching on the skirt of the dress before blowing out the candle and walking to her bed. "You never know Rally. You just never know; have a little faith! Maybe you'll meet him again, get married and live happily ever after!"  
  
"Who believes in that rot?" Rally mumbled crossly as she turned over.  
  
Misty giggled as she looked at her friend. "I do. And I think you should too."  
  
"Yes fairy godmother." Rally mumbled as both girls drifted off to sleep.  
  
May smiled as she set down the pencil amid the scraps of paper spread around the table. She stood, stretched and walked over to the fridge to get a pop; she pulled out Sprite. After popping the top she looked at the last few paragraphs written out. The kitchen door opened once more; May looked up and grinned. "KEN!"  
  
"May! What?" he asked, confused.  
  
"I'm just happy to see you silly!" she stated as she hugged him.  
  
He looked down at the table. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Writing a story. Or, converting a fairy tale basically." She shrugged as she picked up her pencil with the nibbled eraser.  
  
"Ah. Will you be done soon?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Probably not; its several pages already and I'm only half way done!" she replied.  
  
He nodded. "Ah. Too bad then. Maybe we can get together tomorrow."  
  
"HEY! Wait a minute!" May yelled as she chased after him into the living room. They made their way upstairs, May leaving her story until tomorrow.  
  
Continued in Vol. 3 Part 2 


	7. Volume 3.2

A Gunsmith Cat's 'Fic  
  
Vol.3 Part 2  
  
By; Talis13  
  
Standard Disclaimer- Ah, this is turning into a longer story than I thought. I'm changing the whole Cinderella story it looks like too (shrug). Ah well. All characters belong to Kenichi Sonoda, not me. (Dang). ^^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The next morning, May happily tromped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing a bagel and orange juice, she looked over the previous days work; coming fairly well. She bit into the bagel and sat at the table, still rereading her work. She looked up and saw Rally walk into the kitchen, humming a tune, dreamy smile on her face. She began to make coffee, and leaned against the counter, looking at May. She grinned. "What's the word girly?"  
  
May arched an eyebrow at this behavior. "Getting back to work on my story." She replied. "What are you in such a good mood for?"  
  
Rally shrugged and got the cream out of the fridge, still smiling. May watched, enthralled at Rally's goofy smile and behavior. She was about to say something when the kitchen door opened once more, showing in a rumpled Bean Bandit. He rubbed his eyes quirky smile on his lips despite the early hour. May looked up surprised and grinned. "Well hey Bean. Didn't know you were still here. No wonder you're both in such a good mood: you both got some last night! Geeez! Will wonders never cease?"  
  
He gave her a sleepy, very canine grin and walked over to Rally getting out cups. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered something too her; May just missed it. Rally laughed and handed him a cup of coffee and then got her own, putting in cream and sweetener. May grinned as they walked back out the door into the living room. Will wonders never cease? She grabbed her pencil and began to write once more.  
  
The next morning, Rally and Misty were up early like normal. Misty out to do chores and Rally to continue her work on the dress; she should be able to finish it today. Whistling as she spread the dress out before her, Rally threaded a needle and began her task. As she sewed the gold into the velvet, her thoughts turned towards the man she finally met on a name basis yesterday. He was polite, charming and had a peculiarly fascinating name. She smiled as her fingers worked the fabric; maybe he would be at the ball. Frowning, Rally wondered again how she would explain being there in the first place. And how would she avoid May and especially Becky?! Her mind turned back to the task at hand. She worked steadily until she heard someone behind her. Turning, Rally met Becky's eyes. Rally stood. "Yes ma'am?"  
  
"I want to see what you've done." She demanded, coming into the room. She picked the dress up and looked carefully; all of the fine detail glimmering in the light shining through the window. The beauty of it was breath taking at the very least. Becky dropped the garment to the tabletop. "I'm not happy with this."  
  
Rally's jaw dropped. "What?"  
  
"I said." Becky began as she pulled out the shears. "I am not happy with this."  
  
She cut the dress to pieces as Rally stood, staring at the fabric across the table. Her eyes brimming with tears; all of her hard work, ruined. "What did you do that for?! What? Because you don't like ME, you ruin your own daughters dress?!? What kind of mother are you??"  
  
Becky smiled despite the fact. Rally turned and ran up to the room she shared with Misty. She pulled out a piece of paper to write Misty a note.  
  
Dear Misty;  
  
I'm sorry my friend, I had to leave. All of my hard work was ruined by that demon of a woman! Poor May will hopefully have a dress. I hope. It was ruined; torn to shreds by that evil woman. I'm leaving; I'm not sure where I will go; maybe the city. But I recommend you leave as well. This place is no longer home. Take the dress you've worked so very hard on and go to the ball yourself. You shall shine, I'm sure. Maybe I'll run into you again.  
  
Love,  
  
Rally  
  
Rally tucked the note into Misty's stash of silver jewelry and blue fabric and then packed a few of her possessions into a small pack. An extra dress she had and the last book her father had given her Romeo and Juliet. She walked out the door, down the stairs and out the door. After traveling down the drive, she looked back once at the house and turned down the road towards the town. As she walked, she thought of Misty working and of the man she met; Bean. Misty was wrong; fairy tales and true love were for children. Real life was much harsher. Her eyes filling with tears once more, Rally trod silently down the road. She heard the approach of horses hooves and moved to the side, not bothering to glance up. Rally watched her feet hit the dirt road, tears dripping down her cheeks. "My dear, such clear blue eyes should not be filled with tears."  
  
Her head shot up at the sound. Surely not. She glanced up; it was him. "Sorry. Don't worry about me."  
  
He dismounted from the black horse and grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
She turned on him crying. "Why do you care!? My station in life is far lower than yours I'm sure! Why do you even speak to me?!"  
  
He looked shocked a moment. "I do care. And 'station' doesn't matter to me. I speak to you because you are an intriguing young lady; is that wrong?"  
  
"YES! Nobody ever speaks to peasants! Why the sudden change? Was it royal decree that I never heard of?" she sobbed, looking down. She paused a moment: she was being rather hard on him even if her problems weren't his fault. "I'm sorry."  
  
He hugged her. "Its alright. Please tell me what's wrong. Only then can I help."  
  
She pulled in a shuddered breath and related the story, from the beginning. "I was ordered by my 'stepmother' to finish a dress for her daughter. It was a green velvet dress and oh so pretty. I added gold embroidery over the whole garment. I was almost finished today; she came in and destroyed it! Completely! Her own daughter's dress, because she hates me!! I'm leaving that house. I've been there my whole life, but since my father died, she has ran it and made me miserable the whole time! I don't even know what I did to deserve this treatment. I just want to stay away and make sure Misty gets away too. I've been a servant in my own house because of this woman! My father hoped she would tech me to be a 'proper court lady', but obviously that didn't happen. Misty wanted to sneak me into that 'royal ball' and meet this dashing prince, fall in love, get married and live happily ever after. Which of course wouldn't happen anyways. She was wrong; fairy tales are for children with dreams, not people like me." Rally finished with a damp sigh.  
  
Bean looked down at the top of her head, amazed at what this girl had been through. He shook his head and whispered. "You're wrong. Fairy tales and living happily ever after do exist you know."  
  
"Prove it." She ordered, arms crossed. Teary cheeks turned up.  
  
He grinned. "Well, where shall I start? I know; do you still want to go to that ball? I can make sure you can you know."  
  
"How can you do that?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing him warily as her stance loosened.  
  
He shrugged and waved a hand as he spoke. "Apparently my father is giving it for choosing a bride or some nonsense like that."  
  
Rally's jaw worked, but no sound came. She dropped to a bow, face almost touching the ground. "I'm so sorry your highness!! Please forgive me!! I'm so very sorry! Please, please forgive me!" her fingers grabbed the grass at her knees in fear.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. "You don't have to do that. I would prefer that you didn't actually."  
  
She stood rigidly, trying to decide what to do. He smiled. "Well, what of your friend? I got the impression she knew who I was."  
  
Rally's shock turned into a scowl. "That little fink! I'll bet she did!! Divulging information indeed!! I'm going to get her when I see her next."  
  
Bean laughed. "No need for violence."  
  
"Sorry your highness." She mumbled, still thinking of ways to harm her friend.  
  
"Please, call me Bean." He requested as he grabbed her hand.  
  
She looked surprised. "Umm.okay. Sorry your- um, I mean Bean." She blushed looking at her feet as she stumbled over her own words and thoughts. Why did you fall for the prince of a country?! Of all the rotten luck: the one person she would never be able to have.  
  
Bean cleared his throat and looked down at her, thinking about this strange girl he had the pleasure of running into. "Well. Did you still want to go to the ball?"  
  
She looked up. "Huh? Peasants don't mix at royal functions; I would think you of all people would know that."  
  
He arched an eyebrow with a smile. She certainly wasn't afraid. "Well, your own father wanted you to be a 'proper court lady' didn't he? That means, under normal circumstances, you should be going anyways."  
  
Rally stopped a moment and her head shot up, taking in what he just said. "I've thought of myself as another peasant for so long, I've forgotten I originally was a lady of the house." She whispered, thinking of her chances getting just a bit better.  
  
He hugged her again and smiled. "My thoughts exactly my dear. Now would you still like to go? If only to prove to your.stepmother, you are NOT that which she deigned for you to be."  
  
"I'd love to.but I don't have a dress! My friend Misty was making one for me. She worked so hard on it, but I told her to wear it instead and go. That way I could try and figure out a way to get her out of there! I don't really have anything now."  
  
"Calm down." He ran a hand down her hair. "Come with me, I'll take care of you and make sure your friend is freed from her prison as well. Not to mention taking care of the woman that was supposed to take care of you."  
  
Rally nodded and began walking towards town when Bean stopped her. "Wait. Come over here." She walked over and looked at him. He grinned and helped her behind the saddle and then hopped up behind her. She grasped his waist and giggled a bit; it had been a very long time since she had ridden a horse! Bean smiled and pulled his hood up over his head, then trotted the horse into town. The whole way there Rally was smiling brightly; fairy tales indeed. As they rode through the town, a few people glanced up and saw who he was, and bent into a bow as he passed. Others, more peasant folk, weren't sure why people were bowing and continued with their business. As they approached the palace, Rally got visibly nervous. He looked over his shoulder at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm nervous." She replied, her grasp tightening subtly around his waist.  
  
"Um." he rearranged his thoughts distracted from her touch. "Yes I noticed. I'm just wondering why?"  
  
She grinned. "This is turning into one of those situations where you wonder what the guy's parents are going to say about the girl he just brought home."  
  
He chuckled. "I wouldn't worry much about that my dear. My mother is already familiar with your name and somewhat.forward manner."  
  
"Ack! You mean she thinks I'm another little ruffian?! That's not going to help her opinion of me!!" Rally squeaked.  
  
"On the contrary. She was reminded of herself before marrying my father." He grinned at her.  
  
Rally's head turned. "Really? Now I'm intrigued."  
  
Bean nodded as they approached the palace gates. The horse's shoed hooves made a 'clop' sound over the heavy wooden planks. Rally looked at the inner court of the palace. There was a lot of preparation for the ball in two days. People were scurrying around, trying to get everything done in time. Rally giggled a little and then looked over his shoulder. "They seem to be making a big fuss over you."  
  
He grinned and shrugged. "I suppose. Baby of the court and all that."  
  
Rally giggled again and turned back to watch life's passing parade. Suddenly, they stopped at the stables and a young man came out to retrieve the prince's black steed. He waited patiently while Bean and Rally got off the horse. Bean came off first, pulling the hood from his head, and then grabbing Rally around the waist and setting her gently on the ground, quite close. She looked up with a smile meeting chocolate brown. Bean smiled as well and gave the reins to the caretaker. He grabbed her hand and led her into the back of the palace. They walked through a vast kitchen, passing many servants in a rush for the evening meal. Rally watched as the dishes flew by carrying decorative food. They then went through some darker corridors before reaching a vast corridor in a decorative hall. Large tapestries hung down the walls, showing great deeds and history of the royal family. Her blue eyes took all of this information in. He led her silently down another hallway, and stopped at a door with a guard in front of it. The guard looked up. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Is the queen in?"  
  
"Yes sir." He replied before stepping from the front and opening the door. Bean nodded and pulled Rally into the open room. The stonewalls were decorated with sewing of emblems of the family. That was odd; the emblem seemed to be a silver running horse. She shrugged. She then noted that there was someone watching her with an amused smile. Rally turned towards the woman. She was quite beautiful, even for her age. She had dark hair with small wisps of silver streaking through it. Also those familiar chocolate eyes she had grown rather fond of in such a short period of time. A gown of red and silver swooshed as she stood up, hands folded in front of her. Her smile broadened. "Well my dear, who might this be?"  
  
Bean actually blushed slightly. "This is Rally, mother."  
  
The queen's smile lightened again. "I thought so. My dear, I have heard quite a bit about you, even though apparently you two just recently met."  
  
Rally looked down. "Thank you ma'am. Good I hope."  
  
"Very good my dear." She replied, looking at her son watching this young lady. "So, I'd like you to tell me about yourself." She looked at her son. "I shall send for you when we are done."  
  
"Yes mother." He replied with a nod before walking out the door. He threw one more longing glance at Rally before exiting.  
  
"Now, please, sit down Rally." The queen asked as she herself took a seat. "Now, my dear, tell me about you. And don't leave anything out."  
  
"Where shall I start? Oh, and what should I call you? Ma'am? Your highness?"  
  
The queen smiled. "Start at the beginning and call me Katherine in the sanctuary of this room."  
  
Rally nodded. "Alright. Well, when I was eleven years old, my father had brought home my stepmother and stepsister, for he had raised me on his own after my mother died when I was very young. He taught me to ride horses and fight with swords."  
  
"I had heard of that." The queen smiled.  
  
Rally blushed. "Yes, I suppose so." She continued. "Well, my father had to leave the day after he brought them home. He collapsed off of the horse and died right there in front of me. My stepmother, Becky, seemed to hold that against me, all though I hadn't any idea of what had happened really. So instead of making me 'a lady of the house' as father wished, I became a servant in the house for the last ten years. Becky has just hated me, left no room for me to do right. Her daughter, May, wasn't nearly as bad. She at least, respected what I did for her. So, I was assigned to finish a dress for May for the upcoming ball. I embroidered using golden thread all around a green velvet dress for May; I was almost finished today." Rally had tears in her eyes. "I worked so hard and Becky tore the dress to shreds. I HAD to leave; I couldn't bear being near her any longer."  
  
The queen nodded with a small frown. Rally continued. "So, I left. I was coming towards the city when I was stopped by 'my swordplay partner' as my friend Misty referred to him as." Rally showed the small hints of a smile. The queen smiled slightly. "He explained who he was to me and I about died! I had no idea and felt ridiculous. I just assumed he was in the royal court or just another upper class citizen or something!"  
  
The queen nodded. "Yes, I understand. He likes to go out and about as it were. And I had wondered what had sparked his sudden interest in the market square of all places."  
  
Rally blushed and continued. "Well, that's about all there is to my story. That and I want to make sure Misty can get away from that estate. She's my only friend. May is close, only because she never verbally abused anybody. I do like her though."  
  
"I see. Well, let's get you cleaned up for dinner." The queen stated before calling one of her serving girls over and gave her orders. Rally said a polite good evening to the queen and then followed the serving girl out to the bathing rooms. It was fairly warm and humid in the rooms as hot water was poured into the porcelain tub that Rally was sat in. She watched as the girl smiled and poured Raspberry scented oil in the tub and left a sponge for Rally to use. Rally cleaned herself in the warm water and then washed her black hair to a sparkling cleanliness. The serving girl came back and helped her out of the tub with a robe. Then, Rally was led through another door and into another large, open room. The girl opened a large closet and turned smiling. "So Miss Rally, what would you like to wear?"  
  
Rally's chin dropped as she looked into the vast closet, utterly overflowing with beautiful gowns. "I have no idea! Isn't there anything a little less.um, showy?"  
  
The girl grinned. "Don't be silly! You'll fit right in! Besides, you're having dinner with the royal family; a guest of the prince even! Many young ladies would be very happy in your position miss."  
  
Rally blushed and looked down. "Okay. Well, I'm not sure what's appropriate for dinner."  
  
"Well, what's your favorite color to wear?"  
  
"Blue is my favorite."  
  
"Okay." The girl stepped into the closet and shuffled things around a moment. She reemerged with a flowing blue gown. "How's this?"  
  
Rally looked with wonder at the dress being held for her; it was thick blue velvet with long tight sleeves. The ends of the sleeves flared open, revealing silver stichwork inside in a cross pattern. The skirt didn't flare too much, but the front of the dress from the chest to the waist and then the flare of the skirt was done in silver fabric that sparkled as it caught the light. "Its- its beautiful."  
  
The serving girl smiled again and helped Rally to put on her new dress. Her trim figure was showed off by the cut of the dress and the color as well. The young girl went and fetched some fine slippers for her to wear but Rally shook her head. "Do you have any boots?"  
  
The girl looked thoughtful a moment and then grinned. "I'll check."  
  
Rally waited and the girl reemerged with black leather boots that came to the ankle. Rally smiled and put them on. She was then set at a small vanity and the girl brushed her hair soft. Rally turned slightly when the girl looked for a necklace. "What's your name?"  
  
The girl smiled sweetly and then continued to dig in the jewelry box. "Mary Anne Miss Rally."  
  
"Well, thank you for your help Mary Anne. I would never have been able to accomplish this on my own." She murmured as the necklace was fastened around her neck.  
  
Mary Anne smiled again. "There you are miss Rally! All pretty to see the queen!"  
  
Rally blushed as Mary Anne helped her up and they walked into the hall. Rally was led back down to the Queen's chambers. They were let in once again by the guard at the door. Rally noticed that the queen sat quietly talking with Bean. He looked up and had a sharp intake of breath. Mary Anne giggled. The queen looked up with a smile. "Thank you Mary Anne, you may go." Mary Anne bowed and left.  
  
Katherine looked over at Rally. "You look beautiful my dear. Please, come into the room."  
  
Rally walked unsteadily into the very open room and then stopped a few feet away, head bowed down. "I can't thank you enough for you kindness."  
  
Katherine smiled. "Well, if you would be so kind as to attend this ball that I just found out my son won't go to unless you're there, that would be thanks enough."  
  
Rally looked up in surprise. She looked at Bean, hands on her hips. "It's being thrown in your honor you silly boy! You must go!"  
  
Katherine watched the girl's straightforward manner, reminding her very much of her own self. Bean looked almost red. He looked up, face serious a moment. "Do you even know why I would want you to be there?"  
  
Rally arched an eyebrow. "Not really. I don't actually know what its for." She stood thinking. "Let's see, if I recall what the invitation said.I know it was being given in Bean's honor. for something."  
  
"For selection of a bride." Katherine threw in with a smile.  
  
"For selection of a." Rally trailed off as her eyes grew fairly large.  
  
"A bride." He finished for her, standing up and walking over to her. He grabbed her chin and looked straight into those clear blue eyes. "I want you there, so I may present you to the whole kingdom if you would do me that tremendous honor." Rally was trying to say something, but no sound came out. Bean looked at her again. "If you would do me that honor, I would be happy forever." He whispered in her hair.  
  
"Of course." She whispered. "Of course I will!" she jumped and hugged him. He set her down, moving the black hair from her face. He looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. It only lasted a moment, but Rally was in heaven.  
  
Katherine smiled, tears in her eyes. She stood up and clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! I am so very happy for you both!"  
  
Bean turned and grasped Rally's hand. "However, we need to retrieve your friend from her capture."  
  
"Yes! Definitely! I want to make sure Misty gets away from that awful place!" Rally stated as she grasped his hand in hers.  
  
Katherine had a wily look on her face. "I have an idea my dear. Come with me." She led both into an adjoining room to discuss her plan.  
  
May set her pencil down; almost done! Just need to wrap it up. She stood and looked at the clock; already eleven o'clock in the afternoon. She walked over to the fridge to get another can of pop and then walked into the living room and then up the stairs to take a shower. After a quick shower and change of clothes, May hopped down the stairs, watching as Rally waved out the door at Bean, who was leaving. May grinned. "Does he have a job today?"  
  
Rally frowned. "Dammit, yes."  
  
May giggled and then turned before heading back into the kitchen. "You two aren't going to be as bad as me and Ken are you?"  
  
Rally arched an eyebrow and had a sly smile. "Not yet. But there's always tomorrow."  
  
May gave an appreciative grin and then walked into the kitchen to finish her story. She picked up the pencil and began the task of coming up with an ending.  
  
That evening, outside the Vincent manor, a royal courier came up on a large gray horse. He jumped off and was greeted at the door by Misty. "Hello. May I help you?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes. May I speak to the lady of the house please?"  
  
"Certainly. Please wait a moment." Misty ran into the house and followed Becky to the door.  
  
Becky turned on the charm for a person of the court. "What may I do for you good sir?"  
  
His face turned serious. "I am looking for a girl named Misty. We were informed that she is employed in this household?"  
  
"Yes." Becky pointed at Misty behind her. "That's her. Why?"  
  
"She has been summoned to the palace, because of thievery. You are to bring the stolen items with you." The courier replied.  
  
Becky's eyes widened. "You ridiculous little girl!! By all means, take her from my presence."  
  
Misty's eyes were wide as she stepped back in to retrieve the jewelry and cloth; she had never been caught before! Why the sudden change? Back downstairs she was pushed out by Becky. She walked up to the courier, head down. He grabbed her around the wrist not holding the basket. "Thank you ma'am." He nodded at Becky and then pulled Misty gently to his waiting horse. She mounted in front of him and they trotted slowly down the dirt drive. She was trying to think why a 'courier' of all people would come for her over a prison wagon; not that she was complaining!! The man interrupted her thoughts. "Hi. That's not why you're being taken to the palace Misty. The queen sent me."  
  
Misty turned with a start. "What?"  
  
He grinned. "The queen sent me. You're not in trouble. I'm not sure what's going on exactly, I was just told not to reveal any information to anyone but you about it though."  
  
Misty turned again. "I see. I guess it's all right as long as I'm not in trouble. But why bring.uh, this?" she held up the basket of items.  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm just doing as ordered."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
The courier smiled warmly. "My name's Ken."  
  
The rest of the ride was fairly uneventful through town as Misty grasped the basket and they trotted into the palace yard. She eyed the vastness of it. They stopped at the stable, dropped off the horse and walked into the palace, again through the kitchen. Misty did not meet the queen first; she was taken care of by Mary Anne. She again filled the tub, and helped Misty to pick out a gown. Misty settled on one that was a deep green in color, with flowing sleeves and a full skirt. She swooshed out of the room behind Mary Anne with a surprised look on her face. They stopped at the queen's chambers and the guard let in Mary Anne and Misty. Misty held her breath as she stepped into the vast room behind the small girl leading her; she did not know what to expect. She saw the room's occupants stand; the queen in her red and silver gown, the prince, or Bean, in a dark tunic and slacks along with a girl in a dark blue dress. It took a moment to realize who she was looking at: Misty's jaw dropped and Rally smiled. They ran towards each other and embraced. "Rally?! Oh my gosh, I thought I would never see you again!!"  
  
"I wanted to make sure you got out of that horrible place!" Rally replied as they broke their hug, but still held hands. "I had to leave after what happened."  
  
"I know, I saw! I can't believe that evil woman did that." Misty mumbled but then turned with a start. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, my lady, sir." She dropped to the floor in a deep bow.  
  
Katherine smiled. "That's alright my dear. Please stand. My son you already have met so I've been informed. And then of course Lady Rally."  
  
Misty smiled at Bean and then turned to the Rally. "So, are you going by Rally?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.  
  
Rally blushed lightly. "Well, my full name is Irene Rally Vincent. But I usually just go by Rally."  
  
"Oh, is that all? That's fine dear, my son has his penchant for nicknames, so I understand." She looked pointedly over at Bean who had a hand behind his neck.  
  
Misty looked at the others. "So. Tell me what's happening?"  
  
Rally related the story from when she left to when Misty herself got to the palace. Misty looked shell-shocked for a moment then grinned. "Don't believe in true love and fairy tales 'eh?"  
  
Rally blushed. "I think I've changed my mind on that."  
  
"I should hope so." Misty replied with a wink. "But what will happen to May and Becky? I don't think May deserves a severe punishment. Becky on the other hand."  
  
"That shall all be taken care of at the ball." Katherine replied with a mysterious smile. Rally and Bean grinned as well; Misty felt she did not want to be in Becky's shoes at the ball being held in two days. She nodded and looked towards Katherine. "I thank you for your kindness Katherine. I'm not sure how I can repay you."  
  
The queen looked up thoughtfully. "If you would just curb that sneak thief habit, that will be payment enough."  
  
Misty blushed brightly. "Ahh.not a problem your highness."  
  
Katherine nodded and then all four left for the evening meal. Two guards accompanied the group since the queen was among them. They walked into a huge hall; tables lined around the perimeter, people on the royal court and visiting people all at the vast number of tables. The king set at the head of the room, slightly higher than the rest of the court tables. Both Rally and Misty looked at the king; he was slightly overweight, with coal black hair cut short, also wearing red and silver garments with the horse emblem across the left front of his tunic. He stood, as did everyone else for the queen entering the room. She nodded and took her place to his right. Bean took the place to the left after he showed Rally her place on his left and Misty to her left. As the royal family sat down, Rally and Misty did as well. They looked at each other with questioning looks; mostly 'what in the world are WE doing here?!?' The meal was served and all began to eat with murmured conversation across the room. Primarily about Rally and Misty sitting up with the royal family. Especially Rally; she seemed to have the prince riveted without even saying a word. They ate a meal of roast duck, toasted bread, salad and fresh fruit, with music by a small four-person set of musicians in the far corner. Misty turned to Rally between grapes. "This is amazing!"  
  
"Yes I know." Rally replied. "I hardly believe it myself."  
  
"Not that! The fact that you are going to be a princess!" Misty stated as Rally blushed. "I want to be a lady in waiting!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It will be a wonderful job I'm sure!" Misty sighed after eating a slice of apple. "Plus I get to meet all of the guys and still see my best friend!!"  
  
Rally smiled. "Yes I suppose so. But its still like a serving position. I would think you would want something more out of life."  
  
"Nah. Maybe I'll meet somebody, get married and live happily ever after, and still be a lady in waiting." Misty stated with a smile and a wave of explanation.  
  
"Well, I want you to do what YOU want Misty! That's what's important to me." Rally replied, sitting with her hands primly crossed in her lap.  
  
"I didn't think you'd fight the whole, 'happily ever after' thing." Misty stated with a sly smile directed towards her friend.  
  
"I hardly think I can now." Rally stated.  
  
"Point." Misty shrugged. She then turned towards Bean. "Your highness? Is that what I call you now?"  
  
"Call me Bean." He stated with a smile.  
  
"Okay Bean. Well, what do you think about this whole thing?"  
  
He looked up thoughtfully a moment. "I'm officially believing in happy endings and happily ever after now too."  
  
"Wonderful!" Misty cheered as Rally and Bean shared a loving glance. Dinner was finished without a lot of excitement.  
  
Continued in Part 3 of 3. 


	8. Volume 3.3

A Gunsmith Cats 'Fic  
  
Volume3; Part 3  
  
By; Talis13  
  
Standard Disclaimer- Still not mine.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Rally and Misty were shown to a room and Mary Anne once again helped them to get ready for the night. She left with a smile once more. Misty looked from her bed across to where Rally looked up at the ceiling. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm thinking about everything that's happened within today. Utterly amazing."  
  
"I would guess so from your point of view. Mine too though; I thought I was busted earlier today!"  
  
Rally laughed. "Yes, well, you deserved it! You knew who Bean was the whole time, didn't you?"  
  
Misty grinned. "Well, yeah. If I told you who he was, would you have went back to find him? Or even talk to him again?"  
  
"Probably not. Too far out of my reach."  
  
"And now look at you! Soon to be a princess! A married princess might I add." Misty looked up. "Children eventually I would guess. Need a heir to the thrown and all that."  
  
"MISTY!!!"  
  
Misty laughed. "Well, its true you know."  
  
"Still!!"  
  
Both girls lay quietly after Misty's laughter died back down. The night went quickly in a very comfortable sleep for both girls. Early the next morning, both girls were awakened by Mary Anne and helped to change into dresses. Misty had another green gown with gold trim and tight sleeves. Rally had a royal red gown with silver trim and open sleeves. They attended breakfast after being shown into the hall of last night by another guard. Both took the respective places they had before and Rally glanced up at Bean who was smiling at her once more. Misty giggled. "You two are so cute!"  
  
Both had the courtesy to blush. Breakfast was fairly uneventful except for Misty making silly remarks about the cute couple. After breakfast, Misty was shown to where her new room near Rally's was to be. And Rally was lead around the royal gardens by Bean. He gently held her hand as they walked past numerous varieties of flowers. She stopped at one. "Oh my! What's this called?"  
  
He looked at it. "A rose I think."  
  
"Its very pretty."  
  
He nodded. "Would you like one?"  
  
"Oh no, keep it on the vine; it will live longer that way and be pretty for everyone." They continued down the paths and she stopped again. "Do you know what this one is called?" she pointed a silky pale purple flower.  
  
"A lily I believe is what my mother said."  
  
"Its so pretty." She whispered as she ran her fingers over the silk petals. She smelled it; it wasn't heavily scented like the rose. This one was very light and pleasant. She smiled as she opened her eyes. He glanced down at her with a smile.  
  
His fingers curled around her own. "Would you like to go through the castle?"  
  
"Can we finish going through the garden first? Its so pretty here; I've never seen so many flowers before in my whole life!" she breathed.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Up in one of the high windows, Misty sat looking out with a smile at the happy couple. They were perfect together, she knew. And she herself would get to be a maid of honor at a royal wedding; imagine her own surprise. She stood from the balcony seat and walked into the halls, bound for the kitchens and lunch.  
  
Back out in the garden, as they neared the end of the gardens, Rally looked at the high walls surrounding the grounds. "Do you ever wish to get away from all of this?"  
  
"Sometimes. Okay, a lot of the time, which is why I'm out in the city as much as in the palace." He rolled his eyes. "What brought that up?"  
  
"Just looking at those high walls." She replied thoughtfully. "Well, are you hungry? I know I am."  
  
He laughed. "Not a problem. Let's go and get lunch."  
  
They walked hand in hand back to the kitchens that were bustling to get things prepared for the evening meal as well as setting things out for everybody to eat midday. There was a lot of bowing as Bean made his way into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and Rally laughed at his inability to understand why it was happening. They stopped and got bread and fruit and then walked down the main hall. He led her into an adjoining room; it was huge. This was where the ball was to be held tomorrow. There was still preparations taking place, but Bean pulled her to a quiet corner and they sat to eat. Rally looked up and saw her friend Misty in the hall. She was about to call out when she noticed Misty was not alone. She giggled and noticed that Misty was talking to a young man helping to put together a large display decoration.  
  
Bean looked over. "What?"  
  
Rally smiled and nodded her head towards Misty. "My friend is already getting friendly with that poor guy. I pity his soul; she's a wildcat when she gets an idea into her head."  
  
"Then she's met her match." He replied before turning back to her.  
  
"How so?" Rally asked, intrigued.  
  
Bean nodded towards the young man. "He's got the ladies always falling all over themselves to get with him."  
  
Rally arched an eyebrow. "At least we know they're perfect for each other." She heard Bean chuckle and then she continued. "So, what do you think of all of this?"  
  
"All of what?"  
  
"All of this," she waved an arm around the room. "This is all for you; how do you feel about it?"  
  
He looked thoughtfully around the room. And sat back, supported by one hand. "I don't know yet. Its strange, to say the least, but it hasn't set in. So, I don't really know yet, you know? I do know however, that I am very happy you will be there with me."  
  
Rally looked up with a smile and a light blush. "I'm happy to be there for you Bean." She turned to her bread before turning back. "Wait! There's still something I don't know about you!!"  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "What might that be?"  
  
She got a devilish look. "Your real name."  
  
Bean ground his teeth; of course she would ask! That's natural. "I'm not at liberty to say." That would do.  
  
"That's not going to do Bean." Rally replied, arms crossed over her chest. "Of course, I could just get the information from your mother."  
  
He visibly cringed; he would never live that down. Rally smiled once more. "You would never live it down!"  
  
"Are you reading my mind?" he asked, sitting up once more.  
  
"Nope! Maybe great minds just think alike!" She replied as he kissed the back of her hand.  
  
"Maybe." He gave a sigh of relief; that wasn't too hard.  
  
"Um, you never answered my question." She pointed out with a sly smile.  
  
He rolled his eyes and helped her up. "Well, I don't use it much, because I don't like it all that well."  
  
"What? Are you afraid I'll laugh?! Come on, I thought you would trust me more than that!" she chided as she squeezed his hand.  
  
He shrugged; she had a point. "Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
There was silence. Rally rolled her eyes. "Any day now Bean."  
  
He sighed. "Okay. Well, my mother apparently was in rare form when she was pregnant, because she decided to name me Blake."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Rally looked up thoughtfully. "Other than the fact it means 'fair haired'?"  
  
Bean rolled his eyes. "Yes, other than that. So, there you go."  
  
"Thank you Blake, that wasn't so hard was it?" Rally asked, eyes smiling.  
  
"Not at all Irene." Bean replied, looking at her.  
  
"Funny." Rally stated. "How about a deal?"  
  
"What kind of deal?"  
  
"I don't call you Blake, you don't call me Irene."  
  
Bean smiled. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"I thought you'd see it my way."  
  
They were both stopped in the hall. Katherine looked up disapprovingly. "You two are acting rather childish." She pointed at Bean. "YOU are the crown prince and she is to become a princess! Such behavior shall never do."  
  
Both looked down tuning slightly red in the face. Katherine smiled and then walked around them. "Enjoy it while you can."  
  
Both watched as she passed. Rally grabbed his hand tighter and whispered a silent 'thank you'. Bean looked over. "Well, that was interesting. And close."  
  
Rally nodded and they continued their grand tour of the palace. That evening, Mary Anne once again helped Misty and Rally, although they were in separate rooms this time. Rally looked thoughtfully at the wall that had a large glass and silver mirror on it. She sighed; tomorrow would be a big day. She hoped to be ready for it; being presented in front of the entire kingdom sounded frightening; the only solace was Becky's face. Rally smiled and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Rally was up a little later than the others. She rubbed her eyes and looked into Mary Anne's large brown eyes. "Good morning miss Rally!" she chirped.  
  
Rally smiled. "Good morning Mary Anne. What time is it?"  
  
"Around nine thirty." She replied, opening the closet.  
  
"Oh my! I overslept!!" Rally hopped up and ran to the closet.  
  
Mary Anne pushed her into a seat with a smile. "Calm down miss! The queen said to let you sleep! You haven't missed anything!"  
  
"Besides breakfast." Rally mumbled.  
  
Mary Anne laughed a tinkling laugh. "Oh, don't be silly! I can run and get you something!" she turned with a grin. "Or I can get the prince to take breakfast with you as he wasn't up either last I heard."  
  
Rally smiled. "That'd be nice, thank you."  
  
Mary Anne nodded and then dug around in the vast closet before pulling out a modest red dress with silver trim. She laid this on the bed before pulling Rally into the washroom and helping her run a bath. While Rally took a bath, Mary Anne went down the halls, and stopped in front of Bean's room. She looked at the guard. "Morning sir!"  
  
"Good morning miss. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm here to wake up the prince!" she smiled.  
  
He nodded and opened the door. "That's fine, but don't be long."  
  
She nodded and stepped into the dark room; the shades were still pulled. She strode over and purposefully pulled them away, drowning the room in sunlight. Bean turned over and buried his head under a pillow. "Ugh."  
  
Mary Anne giggled. "That's lovely! No wonder miss Rally is so taken with you!"  
  
He looked out from under the pillow as Mary Anne looked in with a smile. "Good morning!"  
  
"Um, good morning?" he asked; or stated, she couldn't quite tell.  
  
Looking on with a smile that told she knew something he didn't Mary Anne pulled the pillow away with a flourish. "Miss Rally just got up and hasn't had breakfast yet! She'd like to eat with you if that's not too much trouble!"  
  
"Of course its not any trouble." He grumbled, hands over his eyes trying to keep out the light.  
  
Mary Anne giggled again. "Oh, get up! Its all ready after nine thirty."  
  
"And your point?" he asked, hands still over his eyes.  
  
She sighed. "Fine! Sleep away. I'll just tell miss Rally that you didn't want breakfast with her." She started back out the door.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!!" he called, sitting up and squinting. "I'm up. I'm up! Sort of. I'll get ready then."  
  
She nodded happily and went to the closet to pull out clothes and set them in the washroom. She pulled out black slacks and a red vest/tunic with a white shirt. Setting them in the washroom and then walking back into his room, Mary Anne saw that he was lying back on the bed again. She rolled her eyes. "GET UP!!"  
  
He frowned and growled at her, but grudgingly sat up and tripped his way to the washroom. Mary Anne smiled and exited the room. She walked lightly back down the halls into Rally's room. Inside, Rally was getting into her robe and turned with a squeak when Mary Anne entered. "Sorry!" she chirped to Rally.  
  
"Goodness! You startled me!" Rally replied.  
  
Mary Anne smiled and helped her with her clothes. She also found another necklace as well. "Well, the prince will probably be a bit; he's not exactly a morning person."  
  
"In other words, he's a 'wake me about noon' person?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Rally laughed as the necklace was hung around her neck. She stopped, thoughtfully twirling the drop of diamond between her fingers. "Mary Anne?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Rally was hesitant a moment. "What shall I expect tonight?"  
  
Mary Anne smiled and then started brushing Rally's hair. "It will be very extravagant and bright. A very large part of the kingdom will be there. That's why the actual ceremony will be outside; so everyone that comes can see. I know one year they had one of the prince's birthday celebrations outside. It absolutely poured after awhile; but he didn't mind. I think he liked it better actually."  
  
Giggling, Rally calmed down some. "I would guess so. He strikes me as the outdoors type."  
  
"Excellent guess." Mary Anne replied as she finished and set the brush down. "But listen. Tonight will be wonderful!! Do not worry, you will love it!"  
  
Rally nodded and they both walked out the door and down to one of the dining halls. Mary Anne seated Rally and then went to the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat. She passed one of the other serving girls and had her run upstairs and direct the prince to the right room. Piling on lots of good food ad drinks, Mary Anne walked heavily into the room. Rally sat up. "Would you like some help?!"  
  
"No, that's alright." She replied, smiling. She set the tray down on the table. "And the prince should be here shortly; I sent one of the other girls after him; make sure he didn't change his mind about sleeping." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Rally's tinkling laughed came out like music in the large room. Both girls turned at the open door. Bean looked in. "I did NOT change my mind about sleeping."  
  
Both girls giggled as they walked in and Bean took a seat next to Rally. Mary Anne squeezed Rally's hand comfortingly and then started back out the door with the other girl. "Call if you need anything!"  
  
Bean nodded and then looked over at Rally with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Very, thank you." She replied, grabbing a piece of apple and winking.  
  
He nodded and began eating as well; both rather got into their food.  
  
May dropped the pencil again. "Argh!!"  
  
Rally called. "Uh, May?"  
  
"Yes?" came back sweetly.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"Nah. Just trying to figure out how to end this story. That's all." May replied, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Ah. Writer's block?"  
  
"Kind of. I know how I want to end it, but not how I want to get it there, you know?"  
  
"Kind of. I'm sure you'll think of some- ooohhh. Pretty car!"  
  
May looked up questioningly. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Watching SpeedVision. This show is on where they're finishing up a car restoration."  
  
"Ah." May looked up at the door and then back at her paper. She grabbed the pencil and began to tap out the story's ending scene.  
  
After finishing breakfast, both were ushered out and into separate rooms to prepare for the ball this evening. Mary Anne had grabbed Misty and brought her in to help prepare Rally. Mary Anne had run to another room to get something, so Misty sat next to Rally. "So. What do you think so far?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Its happened so quick, you know?"  
  
Misty nodded. "Mmhm. So, do you know what Mary Anne's getting?"  
  
"Not really. She mumbled something about a dress, but nothing specific. You are going to the ball tonight, right?"  
  
"Yep! I met this really nice guy today-"  
  
"In the ball room?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
"Well-" Rally was interrupted by Mary Anne coming back in through the door once again. She immediately began getting Rally cleaned up for her debut. Misty was helping as well; mostly locating jewelry and items that Mary Anne needed. About an hour later, there was a knock at the door and Misty let in two girls that were carrying a covered garment between them. Misty peeked under the cover and smiled broadly. "Oooh. Gorgeous!"  
  
Mary Anne nodded and sent the girls back out of the room. She pulled Rally's gown from the parcel. Her chin dropped; it was a royal purple gown. It was heavily beaded across the chest and over the shoulders; also at the wrists on the sleeves that came to a point. The skirt flared out slightly, open at the front with silver underneath that matched the silver threadwork on the rest of the dress. It took them a few minutes, but Rally got into the dress and twirled. "Oh my."  
  
Smiling, Mary Anne looked up again with a nod. "You look lovely." She pulled out a pair of slippers with glass heels. "Put these on."  
  
Rally slipped on the shoes. She sat quietly as Misty snapped the silver chain around her neck. Mary Anne turned to Misty. "Now you must get ready! Have Bethany help you!"  
  
Misty nodded after winking at Rally and exited the room. "The prince will fall all over himself."  
  
Rally blushed. "I do wish to make a good impression."  
  
"You will make a striking impression." Mary Anne grabbed Rally's hand and pulled her up. "Come! Its time!"  
  
They walked out the bedroom door and into the bustling halls. Courtiers walked by, looking at Rally. She felt somewhat self-conscious, even though she was a beautiful site in the purple gown. Following silently, Rally hoped to make a good impression. She glanced out a stairwell window into the open court; there were so many people out there! What would she do?! Decorations fluttered in the breeze as people danced in time to the music playing softly around them, as the king and queen were presented. Then the view was gone and she was walking down the stairwell once again. It was a short walk, thank goodness. She heard trumpets again and heard Bean's introduction amid the people; she smiled at 'Blake'.  
  
Suddenly, Rally was at the door to the open court and she paused, looking at it. Going through the door meant that things would forever be different. No more childish ways, she had to act like an adult. But, with that, came being respected for who she was; no longer just an employee, no longer under the tyrannical rule of her stepmother. She had her best friend Misty and would try and save May from a dire fate. She had the queen's support; as well as the prince's. Not to mention, the prince himself. Rally blushed, smiled and walked confidently through the door. Change was good after all.  
  
The air stilled as people turned to see who emerged from the castle. Yet, Rally did not waver; she strode purposefully forward, ready to meet a new challenge. The queen nodded thoughtfully with a smile at the young woman approaching them without fear, reminiscent of her own presentation to her husband. Bean strode down the short stairwell from the thrones and grabbed Rally's hand, kissing the back of it. "You look."  
  
"Out of place?" Rally offered helpfully.  
  
He looked down with a surprise. "No. You look perfect."  
  
Rally blushed. "Thank you." She glanced at his own attire: deep red with gold trimmed tunic, with gold links across the chest. Light slacks and black boots with black hair slicked back. "You don't look too bad yourself." She arched an eyebrow.  
  
He nodded with a grin and they started to dance. As he twirled her around the floor, Rally's smile lit up a light blush on her cheeks. Suddenly she was tugged from his grasp and fell to the ground. She looked back, shocked that someone would go out of his or her way to hurt her. Ankle throbbing, she slowly stood up, stumbling just a bit. She faced Becky. "You little brat!" she screeched, pointing at Rally. "What are you doing here?! You and that little thief Misty! I saw her as we entered! Answer me this instant!!"  
  
Rally's eyelids lowered subtly. She answered in a calm, mature tone. "I am here because I was invited. Otherwise, it is not of your concern."  
  
Becky was furious. Balling up a fist, she swung at Rally, who just ducked out of the way, barely missing the swings, but not expounding a lot of energy. Becky stopped when Bean stood between she and Rally. She fell to the floor in a bow. "Your highness. This little girl has deceived you! She is not even of royal blood!"  
  
He scowled down at her, fist clenched. He felt Rally touch his arm, in a way to calm him down some; it worked. He turned towards her. "This would be- "  
  
"Becky." She nodded and glanced at Misty who had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Becky looked up. "You have been de-"  
  
"I have been done no such way." He replied gruffly, cutting her off. "I think this young woman is one of the most honest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, so save your lies."  
  
Guards came down, awaiting his order. He turned towards one. "Take her to a cell." The guard nodded and did as asked. She was fighting the whole way, screaming curses at both Rally and Misty. Rally had tears in her eyes.  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Please tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I don't know what I did to deserve her hatred. That's all. She is the only mother I have ever known; and she was never really that to me."  
  
He held her closer as she cried. The queen approached the small huddle. She placed a hand on Rally's shaking shoulder. "My dear. I would love to treat you as my daughter."  
  
Rally turned and embraced the queen who hugged her tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so very much." Came muffled from sniffles.  
  
Misty tentatively began to approach when there was a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and down into May's eyes. "I want to apologize. To both of you for my mother. Neither of you ever deserved the way she treated you. Please accept my apologies for her behavior." May bowed her head.  
  
Both Misty and Rally ran and hugged her. She returned the embrace. "Thank you May." Rally whispered.  
  
The queen looked on with a small smile as her son did the same. He walked over and took Rally's hand; she turned with a smile and glittering eyes. He nodded to the queen who then took her place back on the dais, signaling the two up to the front. The king rose calling for attention. Silence rose among the people as Bean helped Rally to the front with a smile. Stepping forward, the king did his presentation. "I would like to welcome you all to this interesting and joyous occasion. Tonight we shall present the crown prince and his choice of a bride. So, may I present Crown Prince Blake Bandit and his engagement to Irene Vincent."  
  
Both cringed at the use of their first names, but managed to turn smiles towards both the king and queen and then to the people present amid loud cheering. Loudest seemed to be coming from May and Misty in the front. Bean led Rally down to the floor and began to turn her around to the music; he was more graceful than his size would have denoted. Rally smiled, looking into chocolate eyes, feeling as if she were floating as they moved across the floor. Forever twirling in his arms.  
  
They were married two weeks later, on a beautiful spring day. The kingdom was in attendance and Misty as well as May got to be in the wedding. Misty however had maid of honor. A large portion of that was due to May wanting to be nearer to the courier Ken; she decided he was a keeper. As the ceremony came to an end, Rally was twirled with a giddy laugh, forever in his arms.  
  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
May dropped her pencil with a cheer. "Woo Hoo!! I am FINISHED!!! Yeah!"  
  
Rally came into the kitchen, empty soda can in hand. "So, you act happy with your work May."  
  
"I am! I've worked hard on it and it was really fun! I figure I might as well be proud of what I do, you know."  
  
"Makes sense to me. May I read it?" Rally asked as she stepped to the table.  
  
"Sure. Yell for me when you get done." May stated as she left the kitchen to watch television for awhile.  
  
A while later, Rally walked into the living room giggling. "I love it May! Happily ever after mush! It was great! And I get my prince charming after all."  
  
"You may not know it, but you've got him already." May looked up with a smile.  
  
"Its nice to get reaffirmation though." Rally sighed and then handed the papers back with a smile. "This is good. You'll have to let Bean read this. You portrayed him really romantically in this thing; he should be flattered."  
  
"Yeah, I hope." May giggled with a smile. "Don't you like these stories with happy endings?"  
  
Rally turned with a grin. "Yeah. After all, how often do people get to live happily ever after?"  
  
1 The Actual End. ^^  
  
  
  
Author's notes- Hey. Glad you made it this far. ^^;; This got a little out of hand. You know what I was aiming for? A one-part story with about ten or fifteen pages typed. What do I get? A colossal thing spanning twenty-eight pages. Sigh. Oh well. Can't win them all. So, what did you think? Email me and let me know. I'm heading in a certain direction with these writings. I have my timeline plotted out and I'm sticking to it fairly well actually. Interested in what's happening next? Great, email me some comments. ^^ Volume 4 is next! 


	9. Volume 4

A Gunsmith Cats 'Fic

Vol. 4 (unedited version)

By; Talis13

Standard Disclaimer- Most main characters in this story belong to Kenichi Sonoda. Except the bad guys- they're mine. *shrug * Well, enjoy the newest fic! ^^

            May walked to the front of the Gunsmith Cats store and looked out the barred window. Something out there was bothering her today; she just was unsure of what. Rally came out of the back room flinging her apron off. She sighed and then turned and watched May. "What's wrong?"

            "I'm not sure yet. Something's just…bothering me today." May finished as she walked back behind the counter.

            "I see. Well, I need to run an errand May. Can you watch the store for me? I probably won't be gone twenty minutes."

            "Sure Ral'." May stated as she slowly flipped open her magazine and sat down. 

            Rally grabbed her CZ75 handgun and her jacket. "Thanks! I'll be back in a few!"

            May heard the hum of Rally's Cobra Mustang's engine and then turned back to her magazine. She second thought something though and then pulled out a piece of paper. Looking out the window once more, May wrote down the model of the car that had been sitting across the street for quite a while now. Being prepared just in case never hurt. So, she wrote down the license plate number and car color as well. She noted that somebody was finally getting out of the car, so May tucked the piece of paper into her magazine and set it back on the table behind her. She then felt the grenade she had tucked under the desk next to a gun Rally had strapped there. A group of four men came out of the car and across the street towards the gun shop. May tensed, ever so slightly. 

            They walked into the shop, looking at May. One stepped out and pointed at May. "YOU, are gonna be our bargaining chip."

            "Who are you?" May asked, fingers closing around the hand grenade.

            "Matt Ingrid sweetheart. I figured you'd remember. Since it was your bitch of a friend that threw half of my crew in jail."

            May smiled. "Oh yeah, I remember now." She pulled the grenade out and it flew through the air with a metallic 'ping' of the fuse opening. 

            The grenade exploded in a flash of thick smoke and May ran for the door. Unfortunately, Ingrid reached an arm out and grabbed her just as she ran near him. "Not so fast brat."

            "Come on guys. Lets move. That other bitch catches us here, we're as good as gone." He stated as they walked out the door. 

            About fifteen minutes later, Rally roared around the corner past the gun shop and noticed that May wasn't behind the desk. Rally parked and jumped out of the car, running towards the shop to lecture May about leaving the desk. She ran into a very empty room. Looking around, Rally smelt the gunpowder still in the air. Not to mention a couple of cracks in the window. She searched around the store, calling for May. She was not there. She used her cell phone to call their house as well; nothing there. Apparently this was a clean getaway. And May's hunch about something being awry rang true now as well. Rally locked the front door of the store and flipped the sign over to 'Closed' as she called on her cell phone once more. It rang twice. "Yo, Bean Bandit."

            "Hey Bean? Its Rally." She stated.

            He paused. "What's wrong babe?"

            "May's gone. Can you help me?"

            "Sure. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Both hung up their phones. 

            Rally looked around the store once more to be sure. True to his word, Bean's Corvette roared to a stop across the street. He strode over to the door and Rally unlocked it letting him in. He hugged her. "Now, what's going on?"

            Rally retraced her steps. "Well, I told May I had to run an errand, and to watch the front desk. She said something was bothering her, but sure she would. I left. I wasn't gone fifteen minutes Bean! She was gone! You can still smell the smoke from one of her grenades, so SOMETHING happened!!"

            He grabbed her, holding her close and stroking her hair back. "Calm down. You won't be able to help her this way." She began to breath a little more evenly. "Okay. Now, who could have taken her?"

            "Well." Rally was thinking over the list of people that may have been out to get her. She sighed. "That's a long list. Um, we had a couple of bounties last week, but nothing big. We've had a few over the whole month."

            "Well, let's take a look around, try and dig up something." Bean replied as they both started to run through the room's contents. They scoured the room, not finding anything. Rally sat at the small table behind the desk. Bean looked over her shoulder, pointing. "Vogue? That yours?"

            Rally laughed. "Yeah right! No, its May's."

            Bean cocked an eyebrow and tugged at a slip of paper in the magazine. Rally's eyes got extremely wide a she read what was on it. She looked back at Bean who was smirking. "How do you do that?!?"

            "It's a gift." He replied as Rally ripped the paper from his fingers.

            "This is probably what was bothering her today! She said something was wrong! I bet this car was parked outside, waiting for me to leave!! She's a genius! I'm gonna call Becky!" Rally ran over to the phone. It rang a couple of times.

            "Becky speaking."

            "Becky! Its Rally! I've got an important scout job for you!!"

            "Geesh girl, clam down! What happened?"

            "I think May's been kidnapped! But, she wrote down car information, like make and color and the plate number. Can you work on it?" Rally asked, still gripping the paper.

            "Um, yeah, give me what she has written down; although don't be surprised if its just a stolen car." Becky replied.

            "I understand. We can go out and take a look around town for it at least." Rally began. "Let's see…a Starfire hatchback coupe with Firenza across the bottom of the door. Ugh. White with black license number GHK 331. So what is this gonna cast me?"

            "Um…free of charge this time. Just find May, 'kay?"

            "Thanks Becky. I owe you one. Get whatever you can find, ASAP. Thanks!" Rally finished and hung up the phone. 

            She looked back at the slip of paper with a sneer. "Ugh, Starfire?"

            Bean just smiled. "Yeah, that's pretty much what I was thinking when you said that."

            "Well, I want to go out and see if I can find this car. They can't have gotten far." Rally stated as she grabbed her jacket. 

            "We don't have a direction to start in Rally. You're a little headstrong when it comes to getting going with this shit I've noticed."

            She turned, hands on her hips as she looked up at him, deadpan. "_I'm_ headstrong? Mr., 'I'll just let Red Cross suck five pints of blood right before a job it's no big deal'? Did we forget that already Bandit?"

            "I'll drive." Bean replied as he pulled his keys out of his jean pocket. They jangled in his hand. 

            Rally turned back towards him. "Alright. Thought you'd see it my way."

            They both got into his black Corvette and buckled up. The car roared to life as he turned towards her. "Where do you want to start?"

            "That a way." Rally pointed behind them down the street. He nodded, rounded the Corvette in the road and they started quickly down the street the car pushing at a good clip; around sixty miles per hour. Rally was peering through the slightly tinted windows of the Corvette as Bean rounded a corner. She glanced up and down the street, feeling her eyes tear up slightly. She would not cry. Nope. No sir. No crying for her. A tear streaked down her cheek. Damn it. Her fingers tightened around the seatbelt clasp in anger; May was gone because _she_ had to leave for a minute. This is what happened when people weren't careful. Her best friend gets kidnapped! Maybe this was a bad idea. If this could happen to May, it could happen to anyone she knew. Even to Bean? Maybe, even if he acted like a bulletproof ox, she knew that he was just as human as she. She stifled a sob in her throat, seatbelt clasp locked in her hand, her arm just barely shaking from the strain she inflicted on herself. 

            Bean glanced over, watching as Rally looked out the window. He also noted her shaking shoulder and her hand wrapped around the seatbelt lock, knuckles turning white from the strain. He grabbed her hand but she yanked it back, looking down at the floorboard. "Don't! I can't let anyone else get hurt! So just don't!"

            He arched an eyebrow but continued driving. He looked down the road and saw the car they were looking for; it was at the curb. Pulling up behind it, Rally jumped out of the car while it was still rolling to a stop. Bean followed her a moment later. She looked through the passenger door, looking for any explosives. Not seeing any, she tentatively opened the passenger door and looked at the backseat. May generally tried to leave something… she smiled as she noted a small slip of paper stuck in between the seat cushion and the side of the car. She pulled the slip out, looking at it. Bean stood over her shoulder, keeping a short distance back, but still reading what she held. There was a little car face with writing. "Taylor's Tavern; MI" Bean read. He looked at Rally. "What's this?"

            "MI would probably be Michigan. I assume 'Taylor's Tavern' is where she's being taken." Rally stated thoughtfully waving the paper as if that would produce more information. "I need to see if Becky can find anything on this place."

            Bean nodded and they walked back to his car. Rally buckled her seatbelt and pulled out her cell phone. It rang twice. "Becky speaking."

            "Hey Becky, its Rally. Drop your chase of that car."

            "Its stolen anyway. But, consider it dropped."

            Rally rolled her eyes. "Great. I need any information you can get me on a place called 'Taylor's Tavern'. May left a note; it looks like the place is in Michigan. She has MI written there. That's all I have."

            "I'll get right on it." Becky stated and then paused. "Don't beat yourself up Rally. It's not your fault, all right?"

            Rally sighed. "It _is_ my fault though. If I had been there-"

            "You might be dead. Just concentrate on finding her and stop kicking the problem Rally Vincent!" she hung up. 

            Rally stared at the phone a moment before closing it again. She sighed sadly and grasped the paper in her fingers, sparkly blue nail polish catching the light. She glanced over at Bean who was giving her a concerned look. He made no move towards her this time though. She huddled down in her seat, looking at the floorboard. Bean drove back to her house, pulling into the driveway. Rally tried to open her door but he reached a hand across the space and stopped the door. She continued staring at the floor. He looked at her. "Rally, look at me." She continued staring at the floor. "You won't get out of this car until you do Vincent."

            She took a deep breath and turned towards him, eyes still red. "_What_?"

            He arched an eyebrow. "Explain to me how this is your fault." He still rested his hand on her door.

            She scowled at the wheel behind his shoulder. "How could it _not_ be?! I left. She was there and they were after me. Jesus! What will I do if something happens to my best friend?! I would never, ever forgive myself you know that? I really need to get her out of this business. It's not good for her; she's going to get hurt if she keeps hanging around me." Rally ended on a huff.

            He looked at her and moved his hand from the door to her chin, turning her face towards himself. She jerked slightly but he held her tight with a frown. "Stop that. There is nothing you could have done. You were not there. Even if you were, what would you have done Rally?" 

            "I DON'T KNOW! SOMETHING! ANYTHING!!!" Rally sobbed. "I could have protected her Bean."

            He pulled her across the car seat into his arms. She didn't pull away this time and instead buried her face in his jacket, arms around his neck. He just held on to her for a moment as he held her. "May is perfectly capable of protecting herself and you know that. You could smell the flash in the shop; she tried. And we know if May can't help herself, even you might have some trouble. You know that. No matter how good you are. Hell, you could have gotten taken yourself. Then where would you be?"

            "Probably in some godforsaken hole in the wall in Michigan." She sniffled.

            He hugged her tighter. "But you're not. You're in the best place you can be in to help May right now. And she knows you'll do it."

            "I better. I'd never forgive myself if I didn't. I'd give up bounty hunting if I couldn't."

            Bean arched an eyebrow. "Is that right? So would you take me up on my offer then?"

            Rally rolled her eyes. "This whole partner business _again_? Come on Bean; it didn't work before, what makes you think it would work now?"

            "Now get the terminology right Vincent. _Professional_ partners." Bean grinned; at least she was thinking about something else for a minute. "And we weren't dating before."

            She blushed and sat back. "So?! That doesn't make a difference Bandit!"

            He pushed black bangs back from her blue eyes. "Yes, I've noticed thank you Miss Vincent."

            She punched his arm. "You did that on purpose you big jerk!!" she yelped.

            He grinned and opened his door. "You needed to get out of your pity party darlin'. That's why."

            She slid out the door and got her house keys out. "Yeah whatever. I'm fine."

            He arched an eyebrow and followed her to the house. "Uh huh. Sure."

            "I am dammit!" Rally yelled, shoving the key into the lock with more force than necessary. She flung the door open and tromped in. He followed with just the hint of a smile. Her cell phone rang and Rally snapped it open. "Rally Vincent."

            "Hey its me Rally."

            "Becky, that was fast! What have you got?"

            "Well, I went through and looked for that name you gave me first. Bad news; there is more than one. More bad news, there is _not_ one in Michigan."

            "How the hell am I supposed to work with that Becky?!" Rally yelled, scowling.

            "Calm down!" Becky snapped. "I'll locate a list of the closest ones. You think of what else 'MI' could stand for. I'll call you back."

            "Thanks Becky." Rally whispered into the phone, hanging back up. She turned and paced the floor, thinking. What could MI stand for? Michigan was off the list. Bean leaned against the sofa, arms crossed, watching Rally pace.

 As she turned again, he held an arm out in front of her. "How can I help? You're making me nervous."

She pushed his arm out of the way and continued to pace. "I have to figure out what MI stand for. Its has to be something; it's a May Hopkins brand of a Scooby Doo clue."

Bean smiled. "I see." He watched her continue her trek up and down the carpet before stopping her once more. "Would you mind taking a seat for a minute Rally?"

She stopped and sat in a chair. Bean leaned back in the sofa with a sigh. "Thank you."

Nodding, Rally thought. "What could it be? A place? Maybe another part of the name of the tavern? Maybe it's an actual place; like a nickname for a spot somewhere."

Bean thought a moment and then looked back at her, arms along the back of the sofa. "What about somebody's name?"

She was about to discard that idea when she stopped, mouth open. She looked over at him. "_That_ is a good idea. Let's work with that." She tapped her fingers on the table next to her. "I've hauled so many people into the station, there's no telling who it might be."

"Could you call the pigs and get a track list of people you've brought in?" Bean asked.

Rally frowned at him at the word choice. "Pigs are livestock Bean. These are police officers."

"Same dif." He shrugged.

"Whatever Bean." Rally sighed. She pulled out her phone again and called.

"Roy Coleman."

"Hi Roy! Its Rally! I have a question for you."

"Sure. Go ahead Rally."

"Okay. Is there any way I can get a list of the people I've brought in recently?"

"Yeah, you should be able to. How far back do you want to go so I know how many trees to kill." He replied, grabbing a piece of paper.

Rally giggled but it sounded false in her ears. "Um, how about the last six months?"

"Sure." Roy replied, writing it down. "Now, my turn."

"Huh?" she asked, looking confused. Bean arched an eyebrow.

"What do you want this list for? You've never had one before, so I assume there's a reason." He replied, tapping the pen on the desk.

"Uh, a reason?" she asked glancing at Bean. He just pointed at her; it was her call to get the cops involved. She gulped. "Well, we have a problem."

"Yes, I gathered that. What _specifically_ is the problem?"

"Um, May was taken this morning from the shop. We found the car she was taken in and a clue she left in it. So, I'm working on that."

"Rally? May I ask why you failed to report this to the police?" Roy asked calmly. "And what's this 'we' stuff?"

"Um." Rally bit her bottom lip. "Me and Bean. And because I can handle it on my own Roy! Stop acting like a dad!"

Bean chuckled as Roy sighed. "It's a kidnapping and you and your criminal beau are out working on it? How wonderfully shady." He sighed again.

Rally scowled at the phone. "Criminal beau? What in the hell kind of terminology is _that_ Roy?!"

"French I think." Bean stated with a grin.

"Hush." She hissed at him. "Besides, I can handle this! I have before! And this is Bean we're talking about! So don't worry about it!"

"Fine." Roy replied. "You don't get her back in twenty four hours, I'm putting the boys in blue on it, okay? And I'll drop this list off at your house."

"Agreed." Rally stated. "Thanks Roy."

Both respectively hung up and Rally closed the phone with a sigh. She looked over at Bean who still had a smirk. "So, he getting your list?"

"Yeah." Rally replied with a smile. "And he's personally dropping it off. So you get to finally meet him!"

"Whoa, hold up." Bean held his hands in the air. "I don't meet cops, did you forget?"

"Are you helping me or not?" Rally asked as she set the phone behind her on the table.

"Of course I'm helping-"

"Then you're staying." Rally stated. "Otherwise, go now if you're not going to help."

He bowed his head and lifted it with a growl. "Why the hell do I have to be here anyways Rally? The only reason he's coming is to try and get me! You trying to set me up?"

Rally looked shocked. "I would do no such thing to you. I don't appreciate the doubt Bean. I gave you your options. Help me find May and stay or go now."

He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering how he talked himself into these messes. He looked over at her. "Fine. I'm staying then."

"Good. Thank you." Rally replied. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and after looking in and called to the living room. "You want something to drink?"

Bean sat scowling on the couch, arms crossed. "Yeah a beer'd be good."

Rally rolled her eyes but got him one anyways. She stepped back into the living room and stepped to the couch, handing him the bottle. He took it with a nod and a frown and she sat back in her chair. She smiled slightly at Bean's pout. "Stop acting like a baby."

He turned his frown towards her. "I'm not acting like a baby. I have a reputation to uphold Vincent. And having every cop in town know who I am wouldn't help that. Coleman sounds like he has a level head on his shoulders."

Rally shrugged. "He does. I'll talk to him and make sure he doesn't give you the third degree, okay?"

            Bean took a drink of his beer and then pointed the bottle at her. "I'll hold you to that." She nodded and they waited for Roy to come.

            Around two in the afternoon, Rally heard a knock at the door. She watched as Bean watched SpeedVision on the television. Jumping up she walked to the door after hearing a knock. She slipped out the door, noting Bean arched an eyebrow at her. "Hi Roy."

            "Rally." He nodded towards her. "Can I come in?"

            "Yes, but first business." She began, standing in front of the door handle. "Don't give him the third degree, got it?"

            Roy arched an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend? Don't worry about it. What did he do? Threaten you?"

            Rally arched an eyebrow. "Of course not! He would never do a thing to me."

            Roy nodded as he grasped the folder under his hand. "Suuuure Rally. May we go in now?"

            Rally nodded with a small frown and opened the door, allowing him in. She stepped lightly through the door behind him. Roy arched an eyebrow at Bean sitting on the sofa, watching television. Rally leaned down arms around Bean's shoulders whispering in his ear. "Now be _nice_."

            He smiled at her. He stood and walked around the sofa. Roy looked up; the guy was huge. Six foot seven probably? He completely dwarfed Rally by a foot. Bean held out a hand little expression on his face. Roy arched an eyebrow and shook his hand; strong handshake; that's usually a good sign. "Hi. I'm Roy Coleman."

            Bean smirk. "Bean Bandit."

            Rally jumped in with a smile before the eye daggers started between the two again. "Okay Roy! What have you got for us?"

            Roy arched an eyebrow. "Got a table we can use?"

            She pointed at the coffee table and Roy sat in the seat Rally previously occupied while she and Bean took seats too close in his opinion to each other on the sofa. Roy opened the folder, pulling out several sheets. "As you can see, you've been a very busy lady the last six months. What exactly are you looking for?"

            "Something with 'MI'." she began gesturing. "Maybe initials or something."

            Roy scanned through the more recent entries. He then handed some to Bean and some to Rally. They all looked for several minutes, just scanning the paperwork. Rally's phone rang and she picked up. "Rally Vincent."

            "Why hello Miss Vincent. Missing anything?"

            "Who is this?" Rally demanded, sitting straight up and dropping her papers to the table. Roy watched as Bean wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer, and listening as she held the phone out enough for both of them to hear. 

            "I have your little friend. These small girls are so easy to pick up, you know?" Rally was about to bite back a reply but Bean stopped her. 

            She took a deep breath instead. "What do you want?"

            "I want my people out of jail."

            "Even _you _should know I couldn't do that! I'm just a bounty hunter; I don't have extra keys to the cells!"

            "Okay. Here's another option." The man began. "I'll accept money. We'll make a swap for your friend."

            "Let me speak to her."

            "No, I don't think so."

            "You can kiss that money goodbye unless I talk to her pal."

            The man sighed. "Fine. Guess it wouldn't hurt; just as insurance she is alive I suppose."

            "Rally?"

            "May! Are you alright?"

            "Other than being manhandled out the shop this morning, yes, I'm fine."

            "That's enough of that." The man stated putting the phone back to his own ear. "Now, terms and conditions. I expect a million dollars cash."

            "I don't have that kind of cash! What the hell am I supposed to do?!" Rally stated.

            "I'm sure you know of someone that would make the loan to you, hmm?"

            Rally closed her eyes and reopened them when Bean squeezed her waist and nodded. She took another deep breath. "I'll find somebody. Where are we meeting?"

            "I'll call back later with that information." And he hung up the phone.

            Rally had her eyes closed as she hung up the phone, clicking it back into place. Roy looked across at her. "Would somebody fill me in? I couldn't hear anything from over here."

            Rally was silent so Bean shrugged and took the reigns. "Sounds like he wants a million in cash for May. She seemed all right judging by her voice though. He let her speak for like, thirty seconds. And he's calling later."

            Roy sat a moment watching the two on the couch. He arched an eyebrow. "And where are you getting a million bucks Rally? Mutual fund?"

            "I'm not sure yet Roy." She sighed.

            Bean shrugged. "I'll loan it to you if you need a front." He rubbed a hand down her back. She looked over with a small smile in thanks. Roy arched an eyebrow; those two were _awfully_ serious not being together that long to the best of his knowledge. Maybe there _had_ been something going on beforehand. He nodded. "Okay, well, it sounds like you two have this covered then." He set the paperwork on the table and got up. "I'll be running along. Conditions apply though Rally. If she's not back in twenty-four hours I'm sending people out on it."

            Rally nodded. "I know Roy." She walked him to the door an opened it. "Thanks again."

            He looked back in at Rally and then to Bean whom was watching leaned back against the couch. "You two be careful." He locked eyes with Bean and then turned to go.

            Rally shut the door with a sigh and leaned her forehead against it. "He's _pissed_."

            "You noticed that too?"

            "You two were glaring daggers at each other every chance you respectively got. And he's mad at me."

            Bean arched an eyebrow. "Why would he be mad at you?"

            She knocked her head against the door once. "Because you're here."

            "What, does he have a thing for you?"

            "Not that I'm aware of. He's happily married. May says he treats me like a daughter though. All overprotective and things." She shrugged, forehead still resting against the wooden door. 

            Bean looked up thoughtfully. "Okay, that makes sense by the way he was acting. My like, second girlfriend's dad acted just like that."

            Rally giggled. "You probably scared the guy. How old were you?"

            "Mm…fifteen I think?"

            "Gotcha." She lifted her head from the doorway and stood looking at it. "I'd be really happy to crack my head on this door as hard as I could and knock myself out right about now."

            Bean walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her from the door. "I'd rather you didn't. You don't really need a concussion right now."

            She laughed. "It wouldn't _possibly_ hurt at this point." 

            Phone ringing, Rally walked over and picked it up from the table. "Rally Vincent speaking."

            "Don't sound _too_ happy there Rally! Becky has come through for you again!"

            "Becky? What did you find?"

            "Well, there are two of the named bars in Illinois. Those would be your most logical choices. But, here's the better of the information. While both places have their share of shady characters that do business in each respective tavern, there is one guy in particular in the place in Prospect Heights."

            "Prospect Heights? Whom are you talking about?" Rally asked, perching the phone on her shoulder.

            "Well, the bar has quite the list of illegal clientele in and out. Your pal Grey actually hung out there for a while, before you two had that showdown at the OK Corral. Not to mention, that drug brat Brian Jacobson and some small-time Chicago mob. But, the interesting one is a guy who goes by the name Matt Ingrid. Ring a bell?"

            Rally thought a moment. "Yeah. I think I got some of his crew a while back."

"Bingo! And what else?" Becky urged with a smile. "_M_att _I_ngrid?"

            "MI!" Rally hollered with a grin. "Becky, you're a genius!!"

            "Thank you, thank you, I know."

            "And so very modest too. Can you give me an exact address? We have to head out ASAP so Roy doesn't sic the police on the chase."

            "Sure." She paused. " Hey, waitaminute. What is this 'we' stuff? It can't be May because she's the one gone so, who?"

            Rally dug her toe into the carpet. "Um, Bean?"

            "Hold on a sec. 'Bean' as in Bean Bandit driver extraordinaire? The one you had a certain amount of loathing for? Are we talking about the same guy?"

            Rally rolled her eyes. "Yes Becky. That Bean Bandit. There's only one I'm aware of. Why?"

            "Huh. So, you guys an item or what? I know May wanted to hook you up, but I never heard much more than that." Becky stated thoughtfully typing at her computer. 

            Rally sighed. "Yes, you could say that. Now that _that's_ taken care of, address please?"

            "But I'm not done questioning you yet!"

            "Becky. I'm on a time limit here. Even Bean lead-foot that he is couldn't make it if you keep me on the line."

            "Hey! I can get you _anywhere_ you want to go!" Bean stated before laying a light kiss on her neck.

            "Sorry Bean." Rally apologized as she heard Becky giggling on the other end. 

            "Wooo. Sounds a little hot between you two! Kinda, heavy petting 'item' or kinda 'already taking a roll in the hay' thing?"

            "Becky!" Rally sighed, blushing and holding a hand to her forehead. Bean just grinned at her.

            "Hehehe…this is great. A bounty hunter dating a courier driver: two of the best at it even. Anyways, address. Got a pen?"

            "Yeah. Fire away." Rally stated grabbing a notepad and pencil with a relieved sigh.

            "You are heading into Prospect Heights, suburb of Chicago. The address is 560 West Peoria Road off of Elmhurst Road. Got it?"

            Rally scribbled down the address. "Yep. Thanks Becky, you're the greatest! I owe you one!"

            "No, now you owe me two." Becky replied, tapping the keyboard again.

            "Hmm…"

            "Yeah, well, it was your idea. I'll think of payment. Maybe…I don't know, some info about you and Bean maybe."

            "We'll see." Rally replied, glaring at the phone. "Talk to you later."

            "Later Ral'! As always, a pleasure doing business with you."

            Both hung up and Rally looked down at the paper and then over to Bean who was leaned against a doorjamb, watching her. "You familiar with Prospect Heights?"

            An hour later, after Rally had packed a small arsenal in the trunk along with some of May's grenade stash in Bean's car, they were on the road. Rally had changed into her light Kevlar jacket and leather driving slacks and boots, CZ75 stashed in her jacket. She tucked her fingers into her sleeve nervously, double-checking that her Grendel was still there. She glanced over at Bean, flak jacket in place, silently looking down the road through the customary Oakley sunglasses. He had been silent almost since they started. "You always this friendly with the people you drive?"

            "In comparison, I'm _real _friendly with you." Bean turned a toothy grin towards her. "Why?"

            She shrugged with a smile. "Curiosity got the best of me I guess." 

            Silence once again enveloped the car. Rally bit her bottom lip, thinking. She reached under her seat and pulled out a small CD case. Unclasping it, she opened the small box and paged through it. "Can we listen to something?"

            "Sure. What have you got?" Bean asked, glancing down at her CD book.

            "Let's see…Pink, Veruca Salt, both Creed CD's, Fastball, Limp Bizkit…"

            "How about Limp Bizkit then?"

            She shrugged, pulled the CD out and stuck it into the player. 'Intro' played through and it launched into 'Just Like This' with the customary Limp Bizkit roar. Rally started bobbing her head out of habit; they had catchy tracks. Bean glanced back down at her CD case. "You an alternative rock fan?"

            She nodded with a smile. "Yep! What about you?"

            He shrugged. "It depends. I've got this CD, but that's about it. The rest of my collection is mostly hard rock and metal."

            "Ah. I bet you wouldn't like most of my collection then!" Rally laughed as she flipped the cases pages again. "I've got pop and lots of alternative. Like Veruca Salt. That's my favorite one to play while I'm driving I think. I also like Pink and a newer favorite is this one I picked up by Sade called 'Lover's Rock': its got beautiful songs. She can really sing."

            "What's your favorite track on this disc?" he asked, pointing at the stereo.

            "Mm…probably track ten; 'n 2 gether now'. That's a good one." She stated as she shut the case and stuck it back under the seat. "Although May claims my favorite song to play while I drive is 'break stuff'; the little brat."

            Bean laughed. He turned towards her with a grin. "I think I understand why."

            She reached across the seat and punched his shoulder. "Jerk." She grinned. She sat silently looking out the window as the scenery flew by, thinking. She turned tentatively to where she faced Bean. "Um Bean. I wanted to apologize for earlier."

            He arched an eyebrow, eyes not leaving the road before them. "What for?"

            "Um." She looked down, arranging her thoughts. "For pulling away and yelling at you earlier. I'm really sorry."

            "Its all right Rally. You're just concerned. Nothing wrong with that."

            She nodded and looked back out the window. "How long until we get there?"

            He shrugged and looked at his watch. "Probably fifteen minutes or so."

            She nodded. "Good." She heard her cell phone ring. "Rally Vincent."

            "Hello again my dear."

            "Oh, it's _you._ So where are we meeting?" Rally asked as Bean glanced over at her.

            "Come now, no pleasantries?" Rally scowled and the man continued. "Well, let's set a place and a time, hm?"

            "Fine."

            "Excellent. We'd like to meet you and a wonderful suitcase of cash at 731 East Main Street. You bring the money and I'll bring the girl, deal?"

            "What time?"

            "Let's see, I'm in no hurry personally…"

            "What time _today_?" Rally hissed.

            The man chuckled. "Calm down my dear. She's still in one piece, alive and kicking as the case may be. How does seven thirty sound to you?"

            "Fine. Seven thirty."

            "Oh one other thing. No cops, hmm? We don't really need them around for the transaction. Because if they are, you won't see this little girl alive again." With that he hung up the phone.

            Rally hung up the phone, putting it back into her jacket and put her fingertips to her temples. She took several deep breaths, lowering her hands from her head. "Okay. I will not lose it. I will not lose it."

            Bean arched an eyebrow at her barely audible mantra. "We'll get her back Rally. I promise you."

            She nodded and flashed him the hint of a smile. "Thanks Bean. I appreciate it."

            He nodded and continued the drive towards Prospect Heights, Limp Bizkit blaring in the background. Pulling into the suburbs, Bean looked over. "So, how did you want to do this? To the address Farrah gave you or just meet them tonight?"

            "To the address Becky gave us. Two reasons; one they won't expect that. Two, I'd never get enough money to pay you back if I handed over that much cash! Besides, we need to get May back ASAP."

            "Good point." He agreed, turning down another side road. Following along the map in her hand, he pulled past the tavern that the guy was staying above, pointing it out as he went. "That'd be it."

            She nodded, mentally going through her list of weapons. "Okay. Now, a plan. Throw out any ideas you have." She stated glancing up at the second floor of apartments; there weren't many.

            "Storm the place?"

            Rally rolled her eyes. "Yeah good idea. I hide behind you on entrance huh?"

            "Don't be silly. I'd hide behind you. I think you're the only woman I know that can pack an army arsenal on her person without anybody knowing it without feeling you down." He replied with a grin, still looking at the second floor.

            She laughed and then cut herself off. "Hey wait a minute!! We have to be serious Bean!"

            He shrugged. "Well. It looks like there's, what? Four rooms up there. A fire escape along this side." He stated pointing at the metal escape that indeed was strung along the side up to the floor. "But there's probably an entrance inside too. But I don't think it'd be easy to sneak in that way though."

            She shook her head. "No. It would be hard for _you_ to get in that way. Not me."

            "You're not going in there by yourself Vincent."

            "How do you propose we do it then Bandit?" Rally asked, arms crossed.

            Bean matched her crossed arms, looking over his sunglasses at her. "How about we go in the tavern and have a seat? At least that way we'll have some damn clue as to where everything's at."

            Rally, arms still crossed, looked from him to the bar and back again, a small pout on her features. "Fine. I guess that'll work. But I'm positive they know what I look like."

            "Did you bring anything to dress in?"

            Rally arched an eyebrow and looked back behind them, pulling a bag from the back seat of the Mustang Bean drove. She leaned over the seat, digging around in the bag. Bean watched with an amused smile as she dug through several weapons, ammunition and down to the bottom. She reemerged with some makeup and mousse. "I'm glad May made me pack stuff like this."

            She pulled the makeup out and turned to flip the visor down. She looked in the mirror and began applying her makeup. She started with the foundation, lightening her skin slightly and then moved to blue eye shadow. Pulling a tube of lipstick out, she put on the lipstick that she found a bit too bright. "I hate this color. It makes me look like a hooker." Bean laughed and she turned back to the mirror with a smile. She then got out the mousse and moussed her hair back behind her, a few wisps near her face. She turned towards Bean who was eyeing her critically. "How do I look?"

            "I remember that look. Outside that club before my last drug run." He stated, pointing at her. She grinned and shrugged. "But, you _do_ look different. Not your typical beautiful self, but different."

            She nodded. "Good. Let's go in then. I'll even buy you a beer for such a _wonderful _compliment." She winked and got out of the car.

            He shrugged with a grin. "Sounds good to me." 

            The walked the short distance towards the bar and Bean opened the door. They stepped through and into a fairly silent place. Soft music was playing in the background as the bartender mixed drinks, and people sat on the stools and watched television or in booths alone. Bean strolled up to the bar, Rally in his wake and ordered a drink. Rally just got a Diet Coke. Bean gave her 'that look' and she rolled her eyes with a small smile, paying for the drinks. Looking around, Rally walked over to a booth that was in view of a stairwell near a far corner. As she watched, she noted that another person came in and went up the stairwell; but he had to get clearance from the barkeep. She frowned: how did they get May in? Maybe _they_ used the fire escape to sneak her in. That seemed logical. She took a sip of her pop, noting another man walk in and head towards the stairwell. She stared a moment, trying to recall his face; she knew it was someone she knew. "That's him." She whispered into her pop. Bean arched an eyebrow and looked towards the stairwell as well. 

            Matt Ingrid was about five foot seven and around one hundred and fifty pounds. He had bleach blonde hair that was streaked with darker brown. He was wearing a button down shirt and khaki slacks with dress shoes and a brown jacket over his shoulders. He waved towards the barkeep with a disarming smile and headed up the stairs. Bean rolled his eyes. "Hell, I can _bench_ better than his weight." He mumbled into his beer.

            Rally had to stifle her giggles. "Okay. Well, we need to figure out something."

            Bean shrugged and stood up stretching. He then motioned Rally to follow him. He walked next to the bar, sunglasses still covering hard brown eyes. The barkeeper looked up. "Yes sir?"

            "Hey. I was wondering if you had a place open upstairs?"

            The barkeeper wiped his hands on a towel and threw it over his shoulder, eyebrow arched. "Those are _apartments _upstairs." He glanced over at Rally. 

            Bean frowned. "I gathered that."

"Sorry: can't be too careful. I have one apartment open upstairs. You can take a look if you'd like." He motioned over one of the guys working behind the counter. "Steve? You want to show this young man the open spot upstairs?"

            "Sure boss." Steve replied, grabbing the keys from behind the desk and beginning up the steep stairs. 

            Rally followed behind Bean up the narrow stairwell. Bean looked up. "Christ this is a small fit." Rally just giggled lightly behind him, resting a hand on his back, the other on the stairwell handle. 

            Steve stopped at one doorway and put the key into the door, it swinging open with a hollow creak. He stepped in, signaling both through. Bean walked through, his spiky hair just brushing the top of the doorway, glancing around the room. Rally looked around as well. Steve went on his merry way through the rooms. "Its just a small apartment, but you've got a single bedroom, a bath and this, the living room. Which I guess a lot of people double as a kitchen too." He stated with a shrug. "Feel free to take a look around though."

            Bean looked into the bathroom and turned back to Steve. "Could you give us a minute to talk?"

            "Sure. Take your time." He replied before jamming the keys back into his pocket and walking back down the steep stairwell. Rally turned to Bean with a smile. "You're pretty slick, you know that? I'm even more impressed with you than I was before."

            He grinned. "Thanks babe. That means a lot coming from _you_."

            "Now that we're here, what to do." She mused quietly, hand under her chin. "We could just browse the halls I suppose, act like your normal couple apartment shopping."

            He grinned, pushing the Oakley's back up on his nose. "Us? Normal? Is _that_ what you just said?"

            "So normal's stretching it a bit." She waved a hand at him and grinned. "Let's go meet the neighbors honey."

            Rally followed Bean out the door, she checking all of her weapons. There was the small gun in her ankle holster. Then her CZ75 in her shoulder holster. Also a boot knife on her right side. Then the gun on her wrist slide. Everything checked out in place. She wondered if Bean had anything on him, but then remembered he generally packed enough knives for himself plus some. She rolled her eyes at her musings and then watched as Bean stepped up to a door, ready to knock. "What are you doing?!" she hissed stopping him.

            He turned. "I'm knocking on the door, what's it look like?"

            "That's not what I meant _smartass_!" she began.

            He grinned and knocked on the door, pushing Rally to the side slightly so she wasn't in direct view. An older woman answered the door and looked up with whistle. "Damn. Can I help you young man?"

            Bean grinned with a bow of his head. "Maybe. Do you know which place this guy with blonde streaked hair lives? We're looking for him."

            She frowned. "Yes. He lives around the other side in room three." She shut the door after glaring at Rally as well.

            "Well, now we know he's not a favorite with the locals." Rally stated as she walked down the hall around the corner to the other two rooms, Bean in her wake. "Okay. Let's see, what to try…" she stopped and shrugged. "You knock, when they open it I'll toss a smoke grenade into the room.

            "What if May's in there?"

            "She'll know when it hits the ground that its one of her's. She'll be fine." Rally stated as she pulled one from her jacket pocket, ready to release the pin.

            Bean shrugged and walked to the door and knocked. It took a moment before someone came to the door after a bit of scuffling was heard. It sounded like maybe three or four people in there. Someone was shouting through the door. "Who is it?"

            "Got a delivery to make." Bean replied, getting ready to go: for what he didn't know.

            "A delivery? From who? Who is this?" another voice replied. That's two.

            "This is Bean Bandit, I'm a courier. And I don't know who the hell its from. I just deliver." He replied. Rally smiled: she remembered a time not to far back when running into _this_ courier was usually bad news for her.

            There was a bit more scuffling when a third voice entered into the fray. "Let the man in! I know who he is!"

            The door opened fairly quickly at that point. A ruffled younger man stood there looking up, probably around twenty-three years old. "Damn. It is you. Boss! It _is_ him!" Rally took that opportunity to pull the pin and roll in the grenade.

            May was sitting in this cramped dump of a room for a good four hours at least. She wished she were anywhere but here. Aside from fending off horny goons and avoiding Ingrid, she wasn't terribly amused. As a matter of fact, it was downright boring. They had her tied to a chair, feet together and hands behind her back. Thankfully, they didn't gag her since she promised to be quiet. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door a second before the two men scuffling near it heard. She saw 'Ryan' answer after getting out of a headlock. "Who is it?"

            "Got a delivery to make."  Came through and May had to bite down a grin. She'd know that voice anywhere.

            "A delivery? From who? Who is this?" Chad replied rubbing his head in confusion after Ryan broke the headlock.

            "This is Bean Bandit, I'm a courier. And I don't know who the hell its from. I just deliver." May almost laughed out loud. If Bean was here, so was Rally! They came early to rescue her!!

            Matt came up from his chair and pushed the two towards the door. "Let the man in! I know who he is!"

            May prepared for- well, she didn't know what _exactly_, but with these two, you're just **prepared**. She heard Ryan make a comment and then the familiar 'ping' of a grenade fuse opening. She smiled at one of her smoke grenades rolling under Bean's feet towards the small group; May closed her eyes and held her breath, counting to three. It exploded in a small flash and large plume of smoke. She heard Rally ready her CZ75 and booted feet stomp into the room; it had to be Bean judging by the heavy sound. He yanked the sunglasses off, his eyes squinted almost shut, he pulled a large switchblade out and cut the ties from her ankles and wrists, picking her up under his arm and taking her back out to the hall. "Stay here sprite."

            She about punched him for that, but decided to stay put and scowl at his retreating form instead. Bean went back into the room where Rally was being outnumbered three to one. She calmly drew a bead on Ryan and fired the gun, shooting his right leg out from underneath him. Bean saw Ingrid draw a gun from the brown jacket he still wore and pointed it towards him: a Heckler and Koch P9S. Ingrid fired four shots in succession at Bean, hitting only his lined jacket, so it failed to leave much of an impact. Maybe a bruise or two, if that. Bean lowered his arms from his face and quickly drew another two knives from his jacket; these just plain throwing knives. He took aim and quickly flung the knives, nailing Ingrid in the arm once as well as in the shoulder. Ingrid pulled the knife from his shoulder, aiming at Bean, but then he turned and flung the knife towards Rally. "Rally!!"

            Rally turned just in time to see Ingrid behind the thrown knife and it heading towards her. She tried to move, managing to miss a fatal throw, but the knife did get hooked in the fabric of her jacket; it wasn't too deep though. She gritted her teeth, turned back towards Chad and shot his finger off the trigger of a small handgun as well as one through each leg, downing him.

            Bean turned towards Ingrid. "You son of a bitch." He reached back a fist and swung, Ingrid getting slammed back into the wall. He hit with a crunch and Rally grit her teeth in empathy: ouch. Bean approached Ingrid, who by that time was out for the count and pulled him up by the collar. Rally trotted over to him and yanked on his bandanna ties. "Don't Bean. We'll just tie him up and take him with us."

            Bean growled under his breath and then dropped Ingrid back to the floor. May stepped into the room again. "Everybody okay?"

            "I'm alright." Rally stated as she watched the knife drop to the floor from her hand. "Just a small injury. Bean?"

            "Fine." He stated as he glared out the window, arms crossed over his broad chest. May arched an eyebrow; he was quite protective of Rally. She smiled brightly and pulled out some rope from a box she saw Ryan dig through earlier. "Let's tie him up"

            Rally smiled, right hand gripping her now slightly bloody arm. "Oh, put these on too." She reached behind her jacket and pulled out handcuffs.

            May cuffed him and then tied his feet together, smiling and whistling happily. "By the way guys, thank you for saving me!"

            Rally smiled. "You're my friend May; of course we'd save you!"

            Bean nodded but didn't say anything. May finished and Bean started out the door. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

            May arched an eyebrow at Rally as they followed Bean out the door and down the stairwell. Bean and May went out as Rally stopped to talk to the barkeeper. May followed silently. "Hey Bean? What the hell's wrong with you?"

            He glanced back down at her, putting his sunglasses back on. "Nothing."

            May rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Rally was right, you _are_ a terrible liar Bean." He glared at her but did not say anything as they made it across the street. May smiled slightly, realizing how he must feel. "Rally's fine Bean. Just wrap her arm and she'll be okay you know."

            Bean glared behind the glasses and leaned against the Mustang. May just hopped in the backseat. Rally came jogging across the street after explaining to the owner what was going on. She sat in the passenger seat and watched as Bean leaned against the side of the car, smoking. She turned to May. "So, what's wrong with him?"

            May smiled. "You're right, he _is_ a terrible liar. He's just worried about you."

            Rally rolled her eyes. "I'm fine! What's he worried about?"

            "Just…you." May stated as she turned, looking out the window. Bean opened the door before Rally could continue and hopped in, starting the car. They pulled out and were on their way home once more.

            Bean pulled up to Rally and May's house, killing the engine. May excused herself to go call Roy and Rally got out as Bean sat quietly. Turning back to Rally, he looked down at her, face expressionless and arms crossed once more. She looked back up at him, blue eyes looking tired as she gripped her arm once again. May had found some bandages in Rally's bag and wrapped her arm on the way home. The bleeding had mostly stopped by that time anyway. She looked tentatively at his eyes. "I'm not sure what I did Bean, but I _am_ sorry."

            He took a deep breath, uncrossing his arms and pulling her towards him. "Its not what you did Rally."

            "Then what is it? Is it because of this?" she asked, pointing at her arm. "I'm lucky it didn't get stuck in my throat because _you_ warned me it was coming, don't forget. I owe you."

            He hugged her. "That doesn't cut it for me."

            "Don't worry about it Bean. It's not your fault. Like I said if you hadn't warned me I'd probably be dead. So, I thank you." She finished and wrapped her uninjured arm around his waist. "So don't beat yourself up, please." 

            He nodded but didn't say anything. She smiled up at him tiredly. "Well, I'm going to go in. Little tired."

            "That's fine." He stated, releasing her from his strong grasp, his gaze locked on their intertwined fingers. "Be careful and I'll call you later."

            She smiled and reached up, bringing him down for a quick kiss. "I'll talk to you later Bean. And thank you for helping get May back."

            He nodded and got back into his car, and drove off. Rally frowned after he left. He wasn't acting too well. He was blaming himself too much for what happened to her. She walked towards the house as May came back out. She looked up with a smile. "I called Roy! He was happy to hear you and Bean didn't get me killed. He mentioned Bean though: how did he even know?"

            "Well, he came over to drop information off and met him." Rally replied.            "Wooo. Bet the sparks were flying then huh?" May asked.

            "Yeah, you could say that. They were being civil to each other, but just barely." Rally rolled her eyes as they walked towards the door, contemplating her relationship with Bean. They were such a contradiction of terms and qualities as people: but she really loved him anyways. She shut the door with a click, happy to be home. 


	10. Volume 4a

A Gunsmith Cats 'Fic

Volume 4a (unedited version…and this one needs it! XP)

By; Talis13

Standard Disclaimer- These characters aren't actually mine. ^^ 

Author's Note- This is an addition to volume 4 that I felt obligated to write. 4 ended kind of openly and then I already had volume 5 written and they didn't gel. I want to see what Bean has to say in this section about what happened to Rally in 4; as he feels partly to blame on that aspect.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            Rally changed the bandage on her arm where Ingrid had thrown that knife at her a few days previously. She frowned slightly as she glanced back at the phone in her room. She had tried to call Bean a few times since they got May back; but she had yet to reach him and he hadn't called her. Maybe he was stewing over something. She shrugged into her jacket, packed her CZ75 into her shoulder holster and walked down the stairwell into the living room. "May? You around somewhere?"

            "In the kitchen Rally!"

            Rally stepped into the kitchen as May pulled an apple out of the fridge to eat. She turned and watched as Rally paced a moment and then turned towards her. "I'm going out for a walk May. Want to come?"

            "Nah, I want to watch Toonami. Outlaw Star you know." She shrugged. "Maybe next time though." Rally nodded and then walked out the back door; destination undecided at that point. 

            Bean sat in his car 'Buff'; you couldn't miss the car if you tried. It was a custom car he had built for him; streamlined, roaring engine and painted a bright red. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and looked out at the park before him. People were walking and kids were playing in the bright sunshine. Couples walked by and he sighed; this was a bad idea. Screw the park. He started the car and it came to life with a growl. He shifted gears into reverse and then into first, driving down the small lanes of the park. He drove down the lane and noted he was coming up where a crowd was beginning to start. He slowed down and looked out curiously; there was a younger guy there, looked like bragging, with his friends and passersby about his car. He had a light gray Mustang Fastback parked next to him. The body needed some work; scratches and dents adorned it as well as needing some of the chrome trim and the emblem on the front panel near the wheel. Bean pulled into a spot near by and got out walking over to the crowd. He eyed the car as he went; it wasn't in _too_ bad of shape. He guessed it was probably a '68. Bean listened to the boy brag. 

            "Yeah man, I just got this car like a month ago! It runs like a dream now that I overhauled the engine!" 

            "So what engine you got in there?"

            "I replaced the V8 that was in it. It kicks ass now! I can take anybody!"

            Bean arched an eyebrow before another kid laughed. "Yeah right! Have you seen that one chick with the Shelby in town? I don't know who does the work on _her_ car but whoever it is is a genius!"

            "Ah, bring her on! I can take her car down!" he waved a hand. "Girls just don't drive well. Ask my girlfriend about that wreck _she_ was in!"

            Bean smirked and thought about Rally's car; she was the only one with a Shelby in the area. "Actually the gal in the Cobra _can_ drive. She could leave you in the dust, even with that Fastback of yours."

            The boy turned towards Bean who was still smirking. The boy grinned. "Yeah whatever. You a friend of hers?"

            "Yeah. I'm the only one she _can't_ beat that I know of."

            "What kind of car you got? Import?"

            Bean rolled his eyes and pointed over his shoulder at Buff. "Yeah right. American muscle is all I get."

            The boy looked over at Buff and then back at Bean, eyes a little wider. "That's your car? Damn. What kind is it?"

            "It's a custom build. My own design." He replied, shrugging. 

            The boy grinned. "You want to race?"

            Bean had to bite down a grin, remembering how eager he was to race back in the day. Before he could reply, another guy spoke up. "Hey! I know you! You drive Mustangs a lot don't you? You got a Mach 1, right? Yellow isn't it?"

            Bean looked over. "You got it." He grinned showing those sharp canines. The kid smiled, arching an eyebrow. "I've seen you with the chick that drives the Shelby. Great minds think alike 'eh?"

            "I just like woman that know their cars." Bean smiled and began to walk back towards Buff before stopping and turning back. "Good luck with your car kid."

            The guy nodded and all watched as Bean got into Buff and the engine came to life once more. He pulled out and continued his drive to the outside streets of the park. He shifted gears again and the car lazily, albeit stylishly rolled to the park entrance once more. He looked out and pulled into the main street. Traffic was fairly light this late in the evening. The sun was just on the verge of going out, casting rays of light and long shadows along the ground. He sighed and turned the wheel, turning onto a side street. Maybe getting something to eat would get his mind off of things. Specifically Rally. He pulled to a meter and got out, walking to the small restaurant. Taking a seat a little ways from the windows, he looked through the menu handed to him. The waiter came up, took his order, then his menu and disappeared once more. Bean leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Why _should_ he stop thinking about her? She didn't do anything wrong; it was him. Of course, he didn't think Ingrid would be able to throw a knife either. That didn't really matter though. Rally got hurt because of something he had done. Rolling his head on his shoulders, Bean glanced out the window and there she was. 

Rally looked down at the concrete, small frown on her features, unsure of what to do. She tucked her hands into her duster jacket's pockets with a sigh. He was avoiding her because he felt guilty. Even though he shouldn't; he saved her life! If he were standing in front of her, what would she say? She looked up thoughtfully at the setting sun, it bathing her face in gold. She sighed again. What would she say? I'm sorry you're worried about me? No, that wouldn't work. Don't beat yourself up over something you had no control over? That wouldn't work either because she already tried it. I love you stop avoiding me? That was starting to hold a certain amount of appeal for her and she frowned again, staring at the concrete. She needed to talk to him.

Bean watched as she passed and he felt guilty again. He didn't try and stop her though. He didn't rush to her. And she didn't look too happy. She had tried calling and he conveniently avoided the calls. Bean rubbed a hand over brown eyes. "Damn. I'm an idiot."

His dish was set in front of him ad he sighed, grabbing his food in thought. He was going to go talk to her if it was the last thing he did tonight come hell or high water. She was owed an apology from him. He shrugged uncomfortably in his flak jacket and looked out the window once more, knowing she was long gone. He finished fairly quickly, paid his bill and got into his car. He pulled from the curb, trying to decide if she went home. It was getting dark, so probably. As he took a turn down a side street towards her house, he saw she was not quite home yet. He slowed near her and dropped the passenger window. "Hey."

She looked over surprised, her eyes lighting up a few shades happily, but it not reaching her lips. It _was_ Bean, not her imagination. "Um, hey."

"You want a ride?"

"Sure. Its getting kind of dark anyways." She walked over to Buff, opening the door with a 'clack'. She buckled her seatbelt and he continued on to her house. It was quiet the rest of the ride and right as he pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. He turned to Rally who sat looking at him in the dimness. He had seen that she was happy to see him and that gave him a modicum of confidence; but he still held that self-doubt firmly in the other hand. She was waiting for him to say…something. He gripped the steering wheel in his left hand, turning to look back out the windshield. Rally tilted her head; he acted nervous. Maybe she should start the conversation. Bean turned towards her again. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you Rally. That was wrong." She nodded but didn't say anything. Getting a heartfelt apology from Bean Bandit was a rare occurrence indeed. "I'm sorry Rally. I hope you can forgive me."

She grabbed his hand and gave him one of her dazzling smiles that matched the blue shining in her eyes. "I was thinking about what to say to you if I saw you anytime soon." He arched an eyebrow and she continued. "The best I came up with is 'I love you stop avoiding me.' But I think I have something better now."

"And that would be?"

"I do love you. That and I don't blame you. There wasn't anything you could have done Bean. I'm begging you; please don't blame yourself. I just should have been more careful. Besides, the knife was just convenient. He had a gun and I'm sure would have used it on me, so its NOT your fault. All right?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his standing-on-end head of hair and moved down to trace his brow just below the headband. 

Bean closed his eyes, trying to forgive himself. She did so easily. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she whispered, sliding her fingers along his jaw line.

He gulped slightly and took a deep breath. She was doing bad things to his self-control. "Forgive people so easily."

"I don't do this for everyone Bean. I'm doing it for you."

He grabbed her fingers and opened his eyes looking into her own once again. "What happens if you get hurt again because of my doing something stupid?"

She arched her eyebrows. "Ah. The heart of the problem 'eh? This wasn't your fault. I tried to tell you before. You. Saved. My. Life. Period. I can never thank you enough for that. I wouldn't be here if not for you. So it was a knife of yours he used. Big deal. Like I said, he would have shot me anyways. I know you've been avoiding me because you've been stewing. You're the quiet tough guy type."

"Have I been stereotyped?"

"If you had I would have called you a football player jock." Rally stated, arching her eyebrow with a smirk. He gave her a chuckle grudgingly. She smiled again, lighting up the dark car. "No. But you put more thought into things than people will give you credit for. To them, you're probably a football player or somebody that's good at busting heads. Right?" he shrugged. She continued with a smile. "I know I'm right Bean. But that's just not you totally. But I'm glad you talked to me finally. I want you to really think through things, all right?"

He nodded slightly, still not convinced. "Yeah, I guess."

"Listen Bean. Think about what happened and what you could have done. I can guarantee that you did everything you could do short of tackling the guy. Even that wouldn't have helped much. But, when you do think about it, call me and tell me. I want to hear what you have to say. See if you agree with me or not." Rally finished before opening her car door. She turned back giving him another smile. Leaning over the control panel of the car she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "So, I'll talk to you later Bean."

He nodded and watched as she entered her house silently. He backed out of the drive and onto the street. He pulled to a main street and drove until he hit the first bar he saw and got out. Stepping into the dusky establishment he got a mug of Bud on tap. He sat at a booth and glared at the wall in front of him. He chugged half the mug and it landed back on the table with a hollow 'thunk'. And he thought. Where was he? About six and half feet away from Ingrid. Rally was probably a good eight feet away from him. He played the scene through his mind, taking a swig of the beer. What else could he have done? He _could_ have tackled Ingrid; but that probably would have thrown his aim off worse, possibly killing Rally. That idea was out. Could he have blocked the knife himself? Given the distance, _maybe_, but while he was quick, he wasn't that quick. He sighed and marked that idea off of the mental list. He drained the mug, signaling the barkeeper back over. 

The barkeep took the mug, returned with it filled and set it back on the table, picking up the cash Bean left there. Bean swished the liquid around, staring at the wall still. He couldn't think of anything else he could have done. Nothing short of getting Rally killed herself, and that he would never do. He took another drink from the mug and it landed with a resounding 'thunk' again. He closed his eyes once more, playing through what had happened after he dropped May in the hallway. It played through several times and he still could not conjure another alternative. Rally was right; he didn't _have_ any other options. His gut reaction had been the best at that point in time; that was admitted grudgingly at best. Draining the mug, he left it and stood up, rolling back his shoulders and then proceeded out the door. 

Out in the parking lot, he started his car and then proceeded to pull out his cell phone. It was nine o'clock, but not late. It rang twice. "Hello?" sang smoothly through the receiver and he smiled.

"Hey Rally. Its me."

"Oh, hey Bean!"

"Listen, I thought about it. Constantly. For the last hour. And I admit, you were right. There really wasn't anything else I could do."

"So. You forgive yourself?"

"Well, grudgingly. I still feel guilty, but its not overwhelming me."

Her tinkling laughter came through the phone. "Wonderful! I'm very happy to hear that Bean!"

He smiled at the sound of her laughter. "Yeah well, I'm trying you know."

"I know. I really do Bean." She paused a moment. "Would you like to come over? May, Ken and I are playing poker."

Bean arched an eyebrow. "And the catch?"

"Well, May is making us play strip." Rally shrugged and Bean heard May's laughter in the background. "Good intentions, I'm sure."

He laughed. "Yeah right. With May involved? Are you joking?"

She giggled. "Hey, its all right. So you want to come over?"

He thought about the prospect. He didn't have a tendency to lose at Poker. As a matter of fact, he was pretty good at it. And he could embarrass some friends and see his girlfriend.  He grinned. "Sure Vincent. Count me in."

"Hey May! Bean's coming and he's playing too!" Bean then heard May over the phone. "Woo Hoo! Bean Bandit in the buff! Bring him on baby!!"

He grinned. "Is Ken there?"

"Yeah. And now he's basically steaming." Rally giggled. "But, hey, we're waiting for you Bean."

"See you in a few Rally."

"In a few Bean. And with any amount of luck, you'll lose."

He chuckled into the phone. "I don't see that happening anytime soon darlin'."

"We'll see. Well, see you Bean."

Both hung up the phones and Bean tucked it back into his jacket. He looked thoughtfully out the windshield and a smile eased onto his features for the first time in a few days. 

Author's Notes~ Actual end of Volume 4. ;)


	11. Volume 5

A Gunsmith Cats 'Fic

Vol. 5

By- Talis13

Standard Disclaimer; The majority of these characters are in fact, not mine. Ah; you were as shocked as me, 'eh? Go figure. 

Summary- Here, we celebrate Bean's 28th birthday; the whole gang gets to play at the bar. ^^

            Rally looked over at Bean who was looking awfully intently at the calendar hanging in her kitchen. She watched a moment. "Uh, Bean?"

            "Yeah?" he asked, shrugging his jacket off of his shoulders, still looking at the calendar. 

            "Um, did my calendar do something to you that I have yet to be aware of?" Rally asked, leaning on the table.

            His head came around to look at her, and grinned. "Not yet." She rolled her eyes and he continued. "My birthday is coming up in a few."

            He sat at the table as Rally jumped up. "Really?!? Why didn't you say anything before now??!" he shrugged and she stood, hands on hips. "Well, we're going out then! You, me, May and Ken! How old are you gonna be anyways?"

            He looked up from his chair. "Twenty-eight."

            Rally grinned. "Gee, you're gonna be an old man."

            Bean jumped up and Rally ran for it into the living room, screaming. He jumped the couch _and_ coffee table, grabbing her. "Old man huh?" he asked in her ear.

            She reached a hand up behind her, behind his neck. "You're right. That jump was pretty damn impressive. So, what do you want to do?"

            He nuzzled under her ear. "Can't we just stay home?"

            She giggled and then pulled away. "NO! Something we can _all_ do Bandit!"

            "Hell, we could go bar hopping or whatever." He replied, sitting on the couch. 

            Rally laughed. "That's perfect!! We can do it then! I'll make sure May and Ken get the day free to. Speaking of which, what day _is_ your birthday?"

            "The third of August." He replied, pulling her into his lap. 

            She looking up a moment, thinking. "A Leo, huh? That makes sense. I think."

            "Uh huh." He paused a moment. "You acted surprised when I told you how old I was. Why was that?"

            Rally hesitated. "Uh…well, I'm a bit younger than that, I just didn't know if that would bother you, is all."

            He hugged her waist. "As long as it doesn't bother you."

            "Oh! Not at all!" she replied, throwing her arms around his neck. Rally sat back a few inches from Bean. They both looked up, hearing the door open and slam.

            "Hellllloooooo!" May called from the doorway, where Ken looked from behind her. "Geesh guys, you could make out upstairs or something! NO, you choose the living room sofa."

            Rally glared at her. "Funny May. Oh!" she sprung up from Bean's lap. "Bean's birthday is on the third! We wanted to go bar hopping or the sort. I want you guys to come too!"

            May looked up with a grin. "Sounds like a good idea. I know the perfect spot!!" May whispered to Rally, who's eyes lit up.

            "That's _perfect_ May!" she squealed. And then May turned back to Bean who still sat on the couch. "You Bean Bandit, are gonna have some serious fun!"

            Rally winked in response, not really easing his mind. "Are you going to share, or will I have to beat it out of somebody?" Bean asked arms crossed.

            "Oh, you'll like it Bean!" May replied as she drug Ken into the kitchen.

            That set some small amount of fear into his heart. "Um, Rally, is this bad?"

            She winked again. This is bad. "Of course not! I think you'll like it too!" she gave him a short kiss. Which, of course, was made just a bit longer. He turned towards her, fear just below the surface. "So, where are we going?"

            "Not, so fast pal! Its gonna be a surprise!" she replied, pointing at him.

            Bean closed his eyes, just for a moment. He could just _barely_ feel that headache. He shrugged. "Oookay. Fine."

            "Don't worry Bean; you're not gonna get bored!" He looked up again; this was probably going to be worse than he feared. 

            The few days until Bean's birthday went fairly quickly, much to the delight of Rally and May. The night of his birthday, Rally nervously clutched a large box. May grinned. "Leather Shop?"

            Rally sighed. "Uh huh. Heavy. Help…"

            She decided to lug the jacket from upstairs to downstairs; it was the black leather jacket that May and Rally had found a couple of months earlier at the mall. Rally wasn't sure when exactly to give it to him, so this provided a good opportunity. She looked out the window; there was the engine hum dying from one of those beautiful cars he drives; she thought it was a Corvette. "May! Get the cake!!"

            May ran, giggling into the kitchen where Ken was lighting candles on a chocolate cake. She heard the front door open. Rally looked up from where she had thrown the jacket box onto the couch. "Happy Birthday!!"

            Bean grinned. "Thank you. Where are the other guilty parties?"

            "Kitchen!" May yelled. 

            Rally grabbed his hand, giving him a quick kiss. "Come on, we have food!"

            Both went into the kitchen, Rally after him, and he walked over to a lovely little cake. "What flavor?"

            "Chocolate." Rally replied with a wink.

            "Perfect." Bean stated, looking.

            "Make a wish!" May called.

            "Okay…" he was silent a moment, and then blew out the candles. They all went out; good sign. He grinned. "Okay, ready for cake?"

            Both May and Rally were cheering; Ken was rolling his eyes at their enthusiasm of chocolate cake. Bean cut cake and handed pieces out to everyone. Last himself. They all sat eating cake, mostly broken by the sound of Rally and May giggling every so often. Bean looked up after finishing. "So where are we going?"

            May grinned and Rally both grinned. "You'll see." Came singsong from both.

            Bean looked at Ken, whose face was blank; he shrugged. "Hey man, I have no idea either."

            Rally smiled. "Who's driving?"

            "Who has the biggest car?" May asked. 

            "How about I drive and you drive." Rally stated, pointing at Ken.

            "Sounds good." Ken replied, grabbing his jacket and keys off the tabletop. 

            May jumped up and grabbed her own jacket, smiling. "Yeah! I want to ride with Ken!!"

            Rally rolled her eyes. "That was the point Minnie May."

            May stuck out her tongue at Rally. "Fine! We'll meet you guys there!!" she called as she and Ken walked out the door.

            Rally got her jacket from the hook on the wall (it was the Gunsmith Cats one). She grinned as she grabbed her keys. "Ready?"

            Bean looked tentative. "I'm not sure yet."

            "Aw, come on! Where's your sense of adventure?" 

            "At home."

            She grabbed his arm and started pulling him out the door. Okay, she was dragging him out the door. But, Rally was surprisingly strong for her size and managed to drag him to the car. After all, he was only twice her size (at least). He grudgingly got in and buckled up. Rally grinned and fired up the Cobra after buckling her own seatbelt. The ride was mostly silent until she neared her destination. A small bar sat on a corner street near the railroad tracks suspended above on steel pillars. The quaint style of bar that had your normal liquor and bar fights. Bean actually smiled. "You know, I actually like this place."

            "I know." Rally winked and pulled into the small parking lot. They got out and Bean slung an arm around her waist. They walked into the dusky establishment as someone was singing. Uh oh; karaoke night. May was up there singing right at that moment. Rally giggled at Bean's expression. "I didn't know they did a karaoke night." He mumbled.

            Rally burst into laughter. "Just wait!"

            He did NOT like the sound of that. They walked up to the bar and ordered. "I'll take a longneck; Bud Light. What did you want Rally?"

            "Um…" she tapped her fingers on the wood countertop. "How about a daiquiri?" 

            "Add that too."

            The bartender made up Rally's drink and then grabbed a longneck out of the freezer for Bean, setting them on the table. "Okay, that'll be six bucks."

            Rally stopped Bean. She winked at him. "I've got it birthday boy."

            He grinned and grabbed the beer. "Suit yourself. I'll run up a whole tab if you want."

            She nodded with a grin, paid for the drinks, grabbed her daiquiri and then looked for May and Ken's table. They were in a corner booth reasonably close to the stage May was currently on. They made their way over, Bean only threatening one person that was brave enough to hit on Rally. She held the drink above her head, calling out. "Ken! We're here!!"

            They sat at the table, Ken smiling. "She hasn't come down yet." He stated, pointing at May. 

            Rally started drinking her daiquiri; it was quite good; strawberry. And highly liquored. She wondered if Bean got it heavy on purpose. She smiled. Ah well. She looked over and saw him take a drink, looking tentatively towards the stage like it might bite him. "Uh, Bean, we're not gonna make you get up there if that's what you're worried about."

            He seemed to calm with that single statement. "Good. Because I wouldn't have anyway."

            Rally laughed as did Ken. It had calmed down some by the time May decided to come off the stage. She sat next to Ken, taking a sip of the wine she had talked him into ordering for her. She grinned at Bean. "So, how is it so far?"

            "Not as bad as I thought it would be." He replied, taking another swig of his drink. 

            "Thanks for the amount of confidence Bean." May sneered at him.

 Bean grinned in response. "No problem Minnie May."

Rally grinned; she was nearing the end of her drink and the alcohol was kicking in. May smiled at her. "Gee Ral', ya feeling that yet?"

"I believe so dear May." She replied and then burst into giggles, followed closely by May.

"Yeah!" May cheered and then downed the rest of her drink. "Let's go sing!"

"Alright!" Rally replied as they both bounded up to the stage, kicking off the poor guy that was actually on. Rally and May paged through the book and then decided on a song. Pink's song, "Private Show" sounded good to both _almost_ drunk girls. 

'He don't know that I'll be the one to let him go

Even though he wants to stay I'll let him go

All he wants from me is a private show.'

Rally sang the sultry voice of lead while May covered the background vocals. Both girls were really getting into the singing. Bean and Ken watched in disbelief as May and even Rally sung their little hearts out. At the end of their performance, May bowed and Rally winked at Bean in response to the applause. They both bounded back to the table after each getting another drink a piece; both got Bloody Mary's. Ken looked over at May. "Sweetheart, you sure you can handle anymore?"

"Of course! I'm a big girl! I'm sure I'll be fine!" this was punctuated by giggling. 

Bean looked from May over to Rally, who had leaned against his shoulder, looking out into the bar, sipping her drink. Her blue eyes were just watching people as they passed by; kind of like a parade. He grabbed her hand. "Hey. You still there?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah!" she giggled a little as she looked over and saw the three empty beer bottles and the one in his hand. "Thirsty while we were up there?"

"Of course! I was busy working on that tab I promised you." he replied, taking another drink. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "By the way Rally, you have an incredible voice. Very sexy sultry thing happening."

Rally glanced up through half-closed eyes and gave him a little purr, and turning back to watching the parade. He looked back down pleasantly surprised. The things that happen when she gets smashed. His grin was punctuated by a mumbled. "Very, _very_ impressive."

She grinned, continuing to work on her drink. May looked over at the two. "So how old are you Bean?"

"Officially twenty eight." He stated, raising the beer bottle in salute. "By the way, thanks guys."

"No problem!" May stated even more cheerfully than normal. Ken rolled his eyes; this is why he kept most alcohol out of her reach. He stated afterwards. "Yeah, no problem Bean. After all, how often do we get to see our girls get smashed?"

"Hey!" Rally turned around, leaning across the table. "We are NOT smashed, are we May?"

"No ma'am!" she stated with a fist in the air.

"See?!" Rally finished off her drink with a grin. May finished off hers as well; her eyes were looking awfully glazed over. 

Ken looked over at Bean. "I think I should get her home." He stated, pointing at May who was giggling and talking to Rally rather loudly. 

"No problem man. Have a good night." Bean stated. He watched as Ken grabbed May's hand and walked with her out the door. May turned back in and waved. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

Bean nodded and grinned Ken had to drag May out the door again. He looked back over at Rally who was looking at him. "See, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

He looked thoughtfully as he spun one of the empty beer bottles. "No. It was fun. Thanks Rally; I know it was your doing."

She smiled again. "Hey, you're worth the effort Bandit."

He nodded and then stood up, grabbing her hand. "Let's get you home girl."

She complied, grabbing her jacket and throwing it over her shoulders. As they headed out, a guy who was more plastered than Rally stopped her as Bean talked to the barkeep. "Hey girl. You looking for company sweetheart?" he slurred.

She arched an eyebrow. "Not from you pal. Sorry."

He stood up; he was tall. A little over six feet to the best of Rally's knowledge. "I just asked you a question smartass! Don't get so damn -"

He did not get to finish due to Bean's fist being in his face. He flew over the table he was previously sitting at. Bean jumped the table and stood, towering over the guy. Picking the man up by the lapels of his shirt, he snarled as a switchblade appeared almost out of thin air in Bean's right hand. "What the hell's wrong with you?! Nobody talks to my girlfriend like that asshole!! You ever do anything like that again and I will beat the _hell_ outta you!"

Bean dropped the man to the floor as the knife disappeared once more, and walked over to Rally, who was standing with very large eyes. He pulled her close to him and they walked out the door without further a due. Out in the parking lot, Rally let the grin escape that she had to hide in the bar. "That was smooth Bean."

He looked down and noticed she was grinning. He returned the favor. "Hey, nobody's gonna hurt you while I'm around."

"That's good to know." She stated, leaning into his arms. 

"Hand over the keys." He ordered from the hug.

"Aww…" Rally dug out the keys and passed them to him. They both got in and Bean fired up the car. 

He grinned. "Have I mentioned how much I like this car?"

"I heard it from May. But no, not since you stole it that one time." She grinned, pulling her jacket around her shoulders.

"Aw, I thought I had been forgiven for that." He replied through a smile.

"You were. But I just thought I'd mention it. You know, make you feel a little guilty." She replied, eyes starting to drop shut. "I hope you had a nice birthday Bean. But I need to give you your present."

"You shouldn't have bought me-"

"I've had it for a few months actually. I wasn't sure when to give it to you, but this is perfect!" she stated.

He was surprised. She was holding on to something for him _that long_? Interesting. Now he was curious what it could be. Most of the ride went smoothly until they reached her house. Both got out after he parked her Cobra and they walked into the silent house. Rally hung her jacket over a chair and then walked over to the sofa. She pulled the fairly large box from the cushion and handed him the box with a smile and a short kiss. "Happy birthday Bean."

He looked at the heavy box. It was done in gray and silver; very metallic. Leather Limited was across the top corner. He arched an eyebrow and grinned. "Now, is this for you or for me?" 

She smacked him in the shoulder. "You pervert!"

He laughed and then set the box on the sofa, opening it. Rally sat next to him, watching, to make sure he liked it. He pulled the top off slowly, causing poor Rally's nerves to become frayed. He pulled back the tissue paper and looked in; it was a _very_ nice leather jacket. He pulled it out of the box. "Wow."

"Is that good or bad?" Rally asked nervously.

"_This_ is fantastic Rally. Thank you." He looked at the black leather that ran smoothly through his fingers. He stood up and pulled the jacket on, liking the fit. 

Rally watched, having to keep herself from drooling. "I was right. Damn." She mumbled.

He looked down, grinning. "About what?"

She gulped and looked down nervously. "About you looking _very_ good in that jacket."

He grinned and pulled her up next to him. "Thank you very much Rally. This," he tugged on the jacket collar. "and that mean a lot to me." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

She sighed happily after a few moments. He looked down at her sleepy blue eyes with a smile. "Well, I'll be going. You look like you're gonna suffer a major hangover in the morning."

"Probably!" she agreed cheerfully. "I'm so happy you like that jacket. Like I said, I've had it a bit, I just wasn't sure when to give it to you."

"I appreciate it Rally. Thank you." He walked over to the door with her. "Nice to see someone thinking of me." He shrugged. "At least thinking of me in a nice way."

She stopped as he walked outside. "I hope you had a nice birthday Bean."

"I did, thanks to you." He replied and he reached over, pulling her over for another kiss. She looked up with a grin. "Have a goodnight Bean. And I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, with a grin in her direction. She watched as he sat in the Corvette and fired it up, liking the sound. He waved as did she, and then pulled out of the driveway, roaring down the road. She smiled and shut the door.

Bean looked back in the rearview mirror as he saw her door shut. He smiled and looked down at the jacket. This was a better birthday than he has had in awhile. He smiled the whole way home, thinking of sleepy blue velvet eyes and the thought in them.


	12. Volume 6

A Gunsmith Cats 'Fic

Vol. 6

By; Talis13

Standard Disclaimer- Ah, you know the drill by now. ^^ These characters are not mine; just the compromising situations I might put them in. Anyways, this is a Halloween fic; they go to a party, see trick or treaters and that tattoo comes up again…

            May looked at the rack. "No. No. No. No." after each 'no' she was tossing things back into the shelf. "ARGH! I am NOT gonna find anything I like!!"

            Rally looked up with a start. "What are you looking for?"

            "I'm not sure yet; but I'll know it when I see it!!" May replied, diving back into the racking. She shuffled through gypsy, clown, cowgirl, genie and even a Sailor Moon costume. She and Rally were out shopping for their Halloween costumes. 

            Rally looked thoughtfully at a French maid costume, but put it back on the rack. "I'm not really finding anything I like either."

            "You should get a costume to match Bean's." came muffled through costumes. "Attend as a cute pair!"

            "I don't even know what he's going as." Rally stated as she pulled out a bunny costume and then stuffed it back into it's hiding place.

            "I think I talked him into going as a biker." May stated as she held up a black wig. "I like this…maybe I'll find something to go with it!"

            Rally arched an eyebrow. "A biker? Thaaaaat should be interesting."

            "Ah, you know he'll look hot in a leather getup Rally." May stated with a smirk and wink directed towards her friend. "I don't know if he decided on leather pants or the chaps though…"

            "Hmm…hopefully the leather pants." Rally replied as she held up a gypsy costume and placed it back on the rack. 

            May started laughing. "I _knew_ you would say that!!"

            Rally grinned sheepishly and shrugged. May looked back at her. "You could go as a biker yourself. Tempt the fates and him with your own leather getup." She winked and Rally blushed. "I can see it now! You two will be drooling all over each other!! At the very least, you over him!"

            Rally decided to change the subject with a roll of eyes. "So what's Ken going as?"

            May dove back into the racking. "I think he mentioned something along the lines of a pirate."

            "Mm." Rally mumbled as she looked at another rack of costumes. "I'm not finding anything here. Let's go to one that vintage clothes shop."

            "What, no leather shop?" May asked as she held up a black cat costume with the black wig. "I found mine! I'll be the luckiest black cat in the world."

            "Let's pay and head to the vintage shop then." Rally stated as May got out her money and they went through the line. The drive to the vintage clothes shop was quick as May talked about the Halloween party she was throwing. Both got out of the Shelby Cobra and walked into the dim shop. Clothes of all different eras hung along the walls and racks in the store. A girl came up in parachute pants. "Hi. Can I help you find anything?"

            "Uh, no that's alright." Rally replied with a morbid curiosity at the pants before looking in the rack nearest her. She looked through the rack; all of the clothes were from the sixties. She smiled as she held out a fancy sequined silver dress in the light; it shimmered and shined. She put it back and then headed to the next rack. She pulled out a go go dancer's dress. Rally then looked at the dress and then boots near it to match. She laughed. "Hey May! What about this?" she held the dress in front of her and the boots up.

            May giggled. "Ah, that's not you. How about this!" she held up a long sleeve top and pants made of leather. "You'd look like that one chick in **The Avengers**!"

            Rally laughed. "Come on! Let's find something cool!"

            "Hell you want Bean on you, just wear this! It doesn't have to be anywhere _near_ 'cool!" May replied, throwing the outfit at Rally. "Just hot 'n sexy chickie!!" 

            Rally looked thoughtful a moment. "How about a compromise Hopkins?"

            "Compromise? Okay, I'm officially compelled to ask Vincent. What kind of compromise?" May asked as she arched an eyebrow. 

            Rally looked up with a smile. "How about we use your original idea; a biker as the case may be."

            May smiled wolfishly. "Hah! Sounds good biker babe!"

            Rally nodded and decided to get the leather outfit and a pair of boots she had seen (not the go go boots) that had silver plates across the front of the boots. They paid and walked out of the shop, clothes in tow. After getting back home, Rally took out the costume and tried it on. She pulled on the tight slacks and leather top; it was a tight fit and she was thin!! She walked out the room and down the stairs after putting on the leather boots as well. "Hey May!"

            May came in from the kitchen. "Yow! Looks good on ya!"

            "Hey thanks!" she twirled, arms out to the side. 

            "Although, I think you ought to pull the zipper on the top down a bit. Be the seductive lady, you know."

            "How far!?! It doesn't come up that far anyways!" Rally squeaked with a light blush. 

            May shrugged and then Rally pulled the zipper down a bit farther, showing just the smallest bit of red lace. "Better?"

            "Yeah!" May cheered. "You'll get him hot and bothered for sure!!"

            "Ah yes, my goal in life." Rally rolled her eyes. Both looked up to the sound of the door opening. Ken walked in. "Hey girls-"

            May started laughing as did Rally as they watched Ken; he blushed and then looked back at Rally. "New attire?"

            "Nah! Halloween costume. May thinks I ought to tempt fate and Bean." Rally stated with a wink.

            "Hell, that'll do it." Ken stated, none to steadily. 

            "I'd go change before Ken has a conniption Ral'. Besides, at least now we know it'll work!" May stated.

            "Not really for sure though. Bean's different from Ken." Rally stated before heading back upstairs.

            "On the contrary." Ken began before shrugging his jacket off. "I think he's gonna fall all over himself. He won't do it in front of her, but I'm pretty sure I'll hear _all_ about it for God knows how long." He rolled his eyes.

            May laughed again. "That's what I was thinking! Besides, I can't wait until she sees what _he's_ wearing!!"

            Ken arched an eyebrow. "Did you go costume shopping with him?"

            "Sort of." May looked up thoughtfully. "We found a couple of different things. He didn't really want to go period, but I found something he liked, and mentioned how much Rally wanted him to go so it worked out. Then we went to his place and I dug around in his closet for a while. You should have _seen_ some of the stuff he had in there!! But, we pieced together a costume for him."

            "What did you say he was going as?"

            "I talked him into going as a biker." May winked.

            "That should work." He shrugged. "Did you find something for yourself?"

            "Yeah! I'll be the cutest black cat you've ever seen."

            "Hey sounds good." Both looked up as Rally came back into the room, wearing more appropriate attire. "I'm glad you're wearing more clothes now Rally."

            May smacked the back of his head. "Hell, _you_ didn't seem to mind!"

            Rally laughed. "Play nice kiddies!" 

            "Ah, what fun's that?"

            "So, when is this party again?" Rally asked as she looked at a calendar.

            "Two days!" May chirped. "It'll be like one huge block party! It's gonna kick ass!"

            Rally laughed. "Ah yes, good old fashioned neighborhood block parties."

            "It'll be awesome. I've already got a bunch of people bringing kegs; it'll be fun!" 

            "And how exactly will the police miss _this_?" Ken asked as May sat in his lap.

            She looked back at him. "I already talked to Roy; he said as long as nothings on fire or demolished, he'll keep it under wraps."

            "So there'll be no police on hand?" Rally asked from her soda. "You know how edgy Bean gets."

            "He wouldn't notice them even if they _were_ there Ral'. It's a costume party, don't forget."

            Rally shrugged. "Point."

            _Day of The Party_

            May tucked her sunny blonde hair under the short black wig. She then wiggled into her black costume with the tail and paw covers. She smiled and put the headband with the ears on. She added whiskers with a black pencil and then walked downstairs to the living room. She looked at Ken who was sitting on the couch reading the paper. He had ragged cutoff black jeans and a black leather belt that had a huge gold belt buckle attached, as well as a plastic sword dangling from the belt. He also had a long sleeved, white poet's shirt with a shoulder belt, also with a gold buckle. This was topped with a red bandanna tied around his head. She giggled and he looked up, gold clip hoop earring dangling. "You're looking good May. What's so funny?"

            "You're a pirate reading the newspaper!! That's what!" she laughed, one paw pointing at him. "How cute!" 

            He nodded and smiled. "I'm a _learned_ pirate, what can I say? Where's Rally?"

            "Still getting ready I'd guess."

            "Nope, I'm here!" she called from the stair top.

            Both looked up, Ken mentally preparing himself again. She was dressed as before, her hair the same, but with a bit of makeup. Sparkling eye shadow, and subtle lip colors. She smiled. "So May, when's your master party start up?"

            She looked at the clock. "Should be starting! They've closed off a couple of roads and the keg gang should be rolling up as we speak!"

            There was a knock at the door and May bounded to the door, flinging it open. There was a girl standing there in an alien costume. "Hey! Kegs are here! Where do you want 'em?"

            May smiled. "Right in the street will work! Thanks!"

            The girl nodded and then walked back to where her friends were; they unloaded the beer and suddenly there was a crowd waiting for them to open the draft. May smiled. "Ah, success is so very sweet."

            Rally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just make sure no fifteen years olds get into the booze."

            Stepping back into the room, May waved a paw. "Don't be silly. I was drinking at fifteen. And so were you!"

            Rally blushed as a voice answered from the still open doorway. "Such a revelation! I'm impressed Vincent!"

            Rally looked up. And her jaw dropped. She was sure it was Bean Bandit: positive actually. Same face, same jaw, same far-flung hair and same frame that was extremely well defined in the outfit he was wearing. She blushed slightly and he grinned. He went with the leather slacks, studded along the sides with silver tabs as well as a white sleeveless shirt and black leather vest. His unruly hair and a black leather headband topped this. "Careful Rally, wouldn't want your jaw to freeze like that."

            Trying to regain her composure, she turned a shaky smirk at him with light blush. "Well hell Bandit, that's what you get for wearing leather pants."

            It was his turn to blush as he walked into the living room pointing. "Yeah, well, blame the bomb freak. It was her idea."

            May grinned and waved enthusiastically. Ken rolled his eyes, as did Rally. Bean leaned down, giving Rally a quick kiss. He smiled. "Hot stuff you're wearing there by the way."

            "Why, thank you." Rally returned with a purr. "You can probably guess what I think of your outfit at this point."

            "See? We should have just gotten them a room." May pointed at the two to Ken. He just nodded in agreement. May shrugged and grabbed Ken's hand. "Well! We're going out to par-tay! Join us when you're finished drooling over each other!"

            "Not bloody likely soon." Rally mumbled as he kissed her neck. "Did you want to head out? I want a draft."

            "Uh huh." Came muffled from a kiss. 

            She giggled. "Okay Bean! Geez. Let's go then!" she pushed him back playfully after he nipped her neck lightly, and grabbed his hand. They walked into the street after she locked the door. Standing around the keg, the wait was short. Both had grabbed a mug and walked around the street, hands clasped respectively around each other and a beer stein. Rally was busy mingling when Bean headed back to get a refill. He just put the glass to his lips when a girl in a bunny costume bounced unsteadily up. She looked a bit tipsy. "Hey hot stuff!" she giggled.

            Bean arched an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

            "What's your name?" she asked, wobbling ever so slightly.

            "Depends on whose asking." He replied, taking a drink, eyebrow still arched. 

            She hiccupped and smiled, holding out a hand. "Hi! My name's Bethany."

            He nodded and shook her hand. "My name's Bond. James Bond."

            "Nice to meet you James!" she giggled. "The name sounds a little familiar, but maybe its just my imagination."

            "Probably." Bean replied, rolling his eyes. She was flat drunk and it was still _early_. "It's been nice, uh, Bethany, but I gotta go."

            She pouted and crossed her arms unhappily. "Aw, don't you wanna fool around a little?"

            "Sure. Just with somebody else." He replied, shrugging and turning back towards Rally's direction; he heard Bethany hiccup and start to cry. He watched, amused, as Rally fended off a guy that was at about the same stage Bethany was at.

            The guy came up to Rally, albeit a little shakily. "Say sweetheart, great outfit you've got there." Slurred slightly. 

            Rally turned, glass poised halfway to her lips. "Are you talking to me?"

            "Sure am." He replied, trying his hardest to be suave; it works less when one is drunk. "I noticed you standing here, all by yourself and thought you could use some company."

            She arched and eyebrow and took a drink. "I can't. You'll have to hook up with somebody else pal."

            "Ah, come on. Whoever's here with you won't notice you gone for a few."

            "Oh, so this'll just be a quickie?" Rally asked, sarcasm heavy on her tongue as she rolled her eyes.

            "Yeah, sure." He replied, grabbing her waist. 

            Rally held her mug out from her and with her palm up, smoothly thrust up and hit him square under the jaw using some of her judo knowledge. He fell back but knocked Rally's mug from her grasp as he fell. It hit the ground and broke in half. She scowled and looked down at him, hands on her hips. "Look what you made me do stupid!!"

            She looked up at the sound of laughter coming behind her. She turned; Bean was laughing; hard. She frowned. "What?!?"

            "You! Over a beer! That's what!" he replied with a point at her. 

            She turned a sheepish smile towards him. "Yeah, well, I don't have a mug now."

            He tilted his towards her with a smirk. "Wanna share then little girl?"

            "Sure!" she smiled and giggled slightly. Grabbing the mug she took a healthy drink. "By the by, I saw the bunny with you."

            Bean rolled his eyes. "She was already out of it. Besides, she wanted to and I quote, 'fool around a little'. I passed though."

            "Why ever for? This guy wanted a quickie with me." She pointed with a sneer at the man that she inadvertently knocked out.  

            "I told her sure I wanted to mess around, just not with her." He smiled and started to walk again. 

            Rally walked next to him. "I see. And this lucky girl's name?"

            "Why, Rally. Why do you ask?" he replied, arched eyebrow. 

            "Lucky me." She replied with a coy smile. 

            He shrugged and took a drink from the glass. "Nah. Lucky me hopefully."

            She smacked him and laughed. "Bean! Your humor is _so_ raunchy sometimes!!"

            Rally turned towards raucous laughter; May was doing cat tricks with string and another person dressed as a mouse. She rolled her eyes; May was such a ham. She turned to Bean. "Do you know what time it is?"

            He pulled out a silver pocket watch. "Let's see; ten o'clock on the dot."

            "Ah. Thanks." She stopped a moment and then drug Bean over to her yard and they sat on the front step. Rally propped her head on her hands and watched everyone having a good time. Sighing, she looked over at Bean. He sipped beer and looked quietly out as well. She giggled and grabbed the silver chain he had draped over his hip. "What's this?!"

            He turned with a smile. "Stop yanking my chain girl." She smacked him and he laughed. "Nah, figured I'd go all out. Even accessorize."

            "It's a nice touch." She replied, with the chain still in hand, twirling it lightly between her thin fingers. 

            He reached over, grabbed her collar and pulled her in for a kiss, she returning it with a passion. Someone tapped Bean's shoulder. He turned with a growl. "What?!"

            "Am I not pretty enough?" Bethany sniffled a little for emphasis, showing Bambi eyes as her bunny ears seemed to droop. Rally rolled her eyes, her hand tightening ever so slightly from its place on Bean's leg.

            Bean sighed, rolled his eyes silently praying and then turned back to her. "No, you're pretty, but I've got a girlfriend, see? Besides, there was a guy over there asking for you specifically." Bean pointed. "I think he may have passed out, but I'm sure you can do _something_ about that."

            "Really?" Bethany looked up happily. "Great!" she ran off towards the poor guy Rally downed earlier. 

            Rally however, was rolling with laughter. "You sir, are incorrigible."

            "Thank you." Rumbled back as he smiled. "I'm gonna grab one more. Be back."

            Rally nodded with a grin as her giggles died down some. Bean walked over to the keg, got a refill and started back towards Rally. He only had to dodge three people that were spilled on the ground, stepping over one, he sighed. _Rookies_. Rally was leaned against the front door, stretched back lightly, eyes barely closed. She jumped when a hand touched her: or rather a paw. May looked up through big green eyes. "Gee, did you and Bean go at it before you came out?"

            Rally pushed her friend off the small porch with a smile. May landed in the grass on her butt. Rally turned towards her. "No. Why?"

            May shrugged. "Eh, you looked beat already."

            "I am tired. I'm turning in soon though."

            "Ah. Well, are you having fun?"

            "Yeah, its not too bad. Other than the one guy hitting on me. And you?"

            "Having a great time! Even Ken's having a blast!" May cheered, paws waving as she sat back on the edge of the porch. She looked up at Bean who was returning with another stein. "Hey Bean! Having fun?"

            He smiled at the black cat. "Yeah, not too bad May. You've won me over to the dark side."

            "If you weren't there already, this isn't gonna push you over." Rally mumbled through half-closed eyes, a smile playing on tinted lips.

            He grinned and sat next to her. "Its part of my charm so I've been informed."

            "Right you are!" May replied while Rally giggled and sat up again. "Well, I shall take my leave of you two; probably see you in the morning!" 

            Both watched as May hopped back out to the street festivities. Rally turned. "May I?"

            He nodded and passed her the beer. She took a sip and handed it back. Leaning back on her hands, Rally looked up at the stars just barely visible in the city's nightly glare. Bean watched as she traced barely visible constellations in the sky with her fingertip, voice just barely audible. He smiled. She turned towards him with a dusky smile. "You wanna go in?"

            He turned, eyebrow arched, that quirky smile on his lips. "Sure."

            She maintained her smile and dug the key out of her slacks, unlocking the door. Stepping inside, she gave a twirl just of happiness, smile playing on her lips. Bean shut and locked the door, and took a seat on the sofa. Rally stepped over and sat straddling his lap, arms around his neck. "Have I mentioned recently that I love you?"

            "Not today." He replied, hands on her waist.

            "I love you then." She replied before giving him a kiss. He returned it lightly before pulling back looking at her. She cocked her head confused. "What?"

            He smiled. "Nothing. You're beautiful."

            "Thank you." She managed amidst a blush. "Probably just the outfit."

            "Nah. Its _you_." He pushed black bangs from her sparkly eyes. "Although there's a rumor I need to confirm about you."

            "Ah…what might that be?" Rally asked, hands tightening slightly around his neck.

            "Its been mentioned that you have a tattoo. I was just curious if that was true."

            Rally smiled. "Well, let's say it _is_ true. This hypothetical tattoo would be a coiled blue dragon. How would that sound in reality?"

            He arched an eyebrow. "Interesting and very you. Where is this hypothetical tattoo then?"

            A dusky smile crossed her features. "Would you like to find out?"

            Bean arched an eyebrow, thinking; it was a short-lived battle. Suddenly, he stood up, pulling Rally over his shoulder and starting up the stairs. Rally was laughing. "Bean you're being a **barbarian**!! What are you doing?!?"

            "I figured in your room was better than encouraging voyeuristic tendencies in all of your neighbors out front." He shrugged, hand trailing the railing as he turned down the hall.

            "Point." Rally giggled again, looking down. "I must say, I can't knock the view from here though." He grinned and shut room door behind them. 

            The next morning, Rally was up fairly early, with only the slightest hangover. She stepped lightly down the stairs, missing the pieces of May and Ken's respective costumes that were strung over the stairwell and railing. She rolled her eyes and grinned and then looked out her front door. May had the kegs trucked off, but left everybody where they fell pretty much. A few people were just now starting to wake up or regain consciousness and pull themselves to unsteady feet. She grabbed her newspaper and shut the door. Walking into her kitchen she popped in a toaster pastry and read the funnies in the newspaper. She looked up at the door opening again letting in a rumpled, barely dressed May. "Morning May!" came singing from Rally.

            "Ugh." Was May's pleasant reply. She grabbed a glass of water, squinting from the moment she came into the room. She took a drink. "What time is it?

            Rally looked at the clock. "Ten."

            "Mm." She then turned a sleepy smirk towards Rally. "You know Ral'?"

            "Yes?"

            "You guys _really_ need to keep it down in your room you know that?" May giggled. "Loud loud! Bad Rally and Bean!!"

            Rally blushed, looking at her paper. "So? You and Ken never keep _anything_ down so I guess turnabout is fair play, 'eh?"

            "Sure, whatever Rally. Nice to see you guys put those clothes to good use." May rolled her eyes. "Not that you were in them that long or anything. I think you two were the first to spilt."

            Rally just looked up with a smile as she grabbed her toaster pastry and tossed it onto a plate. She then grabbed orange juice and sat back at the table. May shrugged and got a bowl of cereal and sat across from Rally. They were both eating quietly when a cell phone rang. Rally looked up at the phones on her counter. She grabbed the one of the four ringing. "Should I answer it? I don't even know who's it is."

            "Might as well." May shrugged. 

            Rally shrugged as well and clicked on the phone and tentatively put it to her ear. "Hello?"

            "Uh, hi. Maybe I have the wrong number…"

            "That depends. Who are you looking for?" Rally asked as May started giggling slightly.

            "Uh, well, looking for Bean Bandit. Heard this was his number-"

            "It is. Just call back in about an hour. I'm sure Bean will be up by then." Rally replied as May snickered a little louder. 

            "Ah, okay. I guess." The man hung up. As he did so Rally grinned and May broke into loud laughter. 

            Wheezing, May looked up. "THAT is gonna be funny to see Bean explain _that_ one!!"

            Rally shrugged and tried to look innocent. May just laughed. Around eleven fifteen, Bean came down the stairs, dressed in his slacks and white sleeveless shirt. He looked up at May who sat on the couch watching television. "Morning Bean!"

            He smiled lightly, still squinting light out. "Morning kid. Rally around?"

            "She's in the kitchen." May sang with a grin as she turned back to the television.

            Bean arched an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen, stretching. He smiled when he saw Rally singing along to the radio as she washed some dishes. "Good morning."

            "Good morning Bean!" Rally turned, cheerful answer on hand. "Sleep well?"

            "Eventually." He arched an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning over her shoulder.

            She kissed his cheek. "Sorry." She winked and continued cleaning. "Hungry?"

            "Sure."

            "We have toaster pastries, cereal, waffles, microwave sausage. Maybe something else if you'd want lunch." 

            "Waffles works. Where they at?"

            "In the freezer." She replied as he unwrapped his arms and then walked over to the fridge, pulling out the box. Popping a couple into the toaster he watched as Rally stopped cleaning a moment. Suddenly a phone rang. He looked over at the four on the counter, eyebrow raised. Rally grabbed one phone and tossed it to him. "It's probably the guy that called you earlier and yes that's yours."

            May chose that moment to walk back in (pure coincidence of course) and watched with a grin as Bean clicked on the phone. "Bean Bandit."

            "Oh good. I thought I had gotten the wrong number earlier."

            "No. What do you need?"

            "Well, just out of curiosity, who was that earlier? I was under the impression you didn't work with anybody."

            Bean rolled his eyes. "I don't. She picked up because I wasn't there." May snickered as Rally grinned. . 

            "Oh. Girlfriend then?"

            "Did you have question or just wanted to discuss my fucking phone?" Bean snarled into the phone as both May and Rally died of quiet giggling into the floor.

            "Sorry! Yes!" squeaked over the phone. "I was told you would be able to pick up a cargo of arms."

            "Probably. Where from?"

            "Pier 16 on the lake. I need them delivered within a day of arrival. They come in next week, Wednesday."

            "Sure, not a problem. What exactly am I delivering?"

            "Uh, classified as illegal arms I suppose."

            "Which would require someone with the skill to get away. We can discuss exact details later. Give me a call back at this number around two o'clock." Bean stated, scowling at May who was still giggling loudly at this point. 

            "Excellent! I'll call you later then. Thanks."

            "Okay." He hung up and turned looking at the girls draped over each other, from laughing. "You're a handful you know that?" he growled with a frown. 

            "That's why you love her though." May giggled as she walked back into the living room with a smile. 

            "Yeah I know. I'm a sap." He replied as Rally smiled brightly. 

            "So, did you like Halloween this year?" Rally asked as she scrubbed the counter top again.

            He thought a moment. "Yeah actually. It was fun. May can throw a block party for sure. And I got to see you in a hot costume."

            Rally turned, pointing. "Yeah, well thanks for returning the favor. But, maybe we can do the costume thing again next year. It was kind of fun."

            "Certainly was Ms. Vincent." He replied before stopping behind her, kissing her neck before moving to her collarbone. She closed her eyes, moving her fingers up to his unruly black hair. 

"I've decided I officially like Halloween." She sighed. 

            "Good. At least we have something new to look forward to next year 'eh?"

            "Right you are. Maybe we can even get a costume set next year. Like, actually _planned_ between us this time."

            "Sounds good so far." He replied.

            She thought a moment. "How about Beauty and the Beast?"

            Bean rolled his eyes and pulled her into his lap as he sat at the table. He brushed hair back from her cheek and looked into blue eyes. "Sounds good Belle."

            She giggled and looked back into chocolate brown. "So, a plan for next Halloween. Lovely. Can we have the slumber party again too?"

            He had his quirky smile cross his features. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

_Author's notes-_ Hello again. ^^ Just a short & sweet one this time, 'eh? Just a silly Halloween trick; I just wanted to play with costumes and write something under ten pages. So, feel good fluff baby! This was volume 6; coming up next volume 7. Email any comments about this piece of fluff to me; I'll read it and see if I'll use the advice contained inside. ^^ Thanks and look for the next installment soon!! ^^ Cheers!!


	13. Volume 7

A Gunsmith Cats 'Fic  
  
Volume 7  
  
By; Talis13  
  
Standard Disclaimer- All main characters belong to Kenichi Sonoda; he's a genius by the way. ^^  
  
Author's Notes- May celebrates her twentieth birthday! She decides she has to have a big party. ^^ Playing nice is good but not required.  
  
  
  
Rally sat quietly working on a special order gun in her hand. She had been having a bit of trouble with it, but was finally nearing completion on it. Bending over it, she tentatively placed the microscopic screwdriver in the casing. The outside door banged open and Rally accidentally jammed the screwdriver into the gun casing hearing a small 'snap'. "ARGHHHH! LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!!!!"  
  
May stopped her entrance into the gun shop, her eyes fairly large. "Um, sorry. I didn't mean to slam the door open like that. It just sorta…uh, happened."  
  
Rally put her fingers to her temples rubbing counterclockwise. She took a deep breath and then sat quietly for a moment. May failed to move from her spot. "Okay May. Apology accepted on one condition."  
  
May arched an eyebrow. "Sure Ral'. Whatever you want."  
  
"Good. I want you to reorganize all of the back stock." She smiled. May hated back stocking, but she would probably hate it even more. There were a lot of new shipments that had not been put away.  
  
"Aww, Rally, come on!"  
  
"That's it. Take it or leave it sister." Rally growled as she glared at the gun in front of her.  
  
"Fine, fine. Nice birthday present by the way." May mumbled as she took off her jacket and put on her apron.  
  
"Your birthday isn't until next week brat! So don't try that crap with me." Rally yelled back into the back room.  
  
May poked her head back out the door with a grin. "Ooh; so you got me a present already?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm not sure what to get you. You're going to be a big twenty years old." Rally stated as she stood up to help a customer. Rally helped him to decipher what ammo to use and then rang up his total and answered questions about his Heckler & Koch P7. Afterwards she glanced in the back room at May who was frowning at all the boxes around her. May looked up with a grin. "Actually a party would be good."  
  
Rally heard a hint of something in May's voice. She arched an eyebrow. "Define 'party' May. The last time you wanted a 'party' we had every neighbor passed out in our lawn on Halloween."  
  
"Oh yes." May replied before looking up with a grin. "And you and Bean went at it in your room how long? The next morning Bean looked like he got his brains screwed out. Please, refresh my memory, by all means."  
  
Rally blushed and then stomped back to her desk. "That's not the point May Hopkins!"  
  
May just laughed hysterically. "Oh well. But that's what I want. Actually, I've already started planning it. I'll be finished with everything by the weekend."  
  
Rally arched an eyebrow again; that's what it was; conniving. She glanced at her work before pushing it away again. "Lovely. I still don't know what to get you though."  
  
"Go to the mall. You'll see something there I'm sure. You know what sizes I wear so that won't be a problem." May replied.  
  
"I guess. Maybe I can get Bean to come. He hasn't decided on anything yet either."  
  
"Good idea. Spend quality time with your boy toy." May replied with a snicker as she set a box on the shelf.  
  
Rally rolled her eyes. "That was certainly cute May. I'll just have to figure something out I guess."  
  
May grinned. "I'm already plotting the perfect party. So be prepared."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way May. Its too dangerous otherwise." Rally replied with a roll of her eyes.  
  
After the shop was closed for the evening, Rally managed to get Bean to give her a hand after he was finished with a job. He rolled up to her house and got out of the car, booted heels clicking on the sidewalk. He ran his hand over her hair and straightened his Kevlar vest before entering the house. "Hey Rally? You in here?"  
  
"She's in the bathroom Bean. Have a seat, she'll be out in a minute." May yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Bean shrugged and took a seat on the sofa and leaned back after picking up an auto magazine with a Chevy SS on the cover. A few moments later, slender arms slipped around his neck and a giggle emerged from her. He looked back at Rally who smiled brightly at him through blue eyes. "Hi Bean!"  
  
"Rally." He smiled at her good mood. "So, what am I helping you with exactly?"  
  
"Unfortunately you guys have to leave the house!" May whooped from the kitchen with a laugh.  
  
Rally rolled her eyes and blushed lightly. Bean stood up and came around to where Rally stood glaring at the kitchen door. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She giggled and he bent down to kiss her, which Rally returned exuberantly. They stood a moment before he let go, Rally smiling up at him again. "We are going out to find May a birthday gift."  
  
Bean did NOT like the sound of that; it had the barest hints of mall shopping with a woman. He arched an eyebrow and Rally smiled. "We're going to the mall!" he rolled his eyes as Rally drug him out the door.  
  
After getting to the mall, Rally pulled anxiously on his arm and looked back with a smile. "Come on Bean! I hate shopping, but I really want to find something for May!"  
  
"You don't like shopping? Then why are you so excited?"  
  
She looked back with a sly smile. "I've got you with me."  
  
He really didn't have anything to say to that so he just followed her with a smile. "So, where are you starting?"  
  
Rally slowed thoughtfully. "I'm not real sure. Her favorite store is Victoria's Secret though. I guess we could start there." Bean was about to say something when Rally looked up with a grin cutting him off. "Oh that's right! Guys almost never go in there! By the way, is that some sort of 'Guy Creed' about that store? Women do it for the guys you know."  
  
"Actually, I was gonna say, that'd be a good place to start. You gonna try anything on?" Bean asked a he saw Rally blush lightly before turning back forward. "Well?"  
  
"Didn't plan on it…" she trailed off, still grasping his arm.  
  
"That's too bad. I guess I won't go in then." He shrugged and she stopped, looking up at him. "Hey! You said you'd help me! That's not helping if you're not there!"  
  
He leaned down at her eyelevel with a smirk. "What's my motivation?"  
  
Before Rally could respond she heard somebody call out and looked up. Roy approached from one of the stores. Rally smiled. "Hi Roy!"  
  
"Afternoon Rally. Bean." He nodded to them both after giving Bean the eye again. Bean smirked and grabbed Rally's hand. She didn't note why he did that.  
  
"So Roy! Out shopping?"  
  
"Yeah. My wife dragged me here." He rolled his eyes and then looked in Bean's eyes with a smirk. "I'm here to carry things, but at least I'm not the only guy suckered into it today."  
  
Bean grinned, thinking. "Nah, not suckered into it. We're shopping for May's birthday gifts. See, Rally wanted to start at Victoria's Secret and I tried to get her to get me to go, but it wasn't working unfortunately."  
  
Roy raised an eyebrow and looked from Bean to Rally and back again. "That right? Now, is this for May or for Rally?"  
  
Rally blushed brightly as she smacked Bean's shoulder. "Me? I mean May! Not ME!" she squeaked.  
  
Bean was chuckling, as was Roy. "I'll take your word on that Rally, even though that wasn't very convincing. Well, I need to go find my wife. See you two later." Roy waved and walked back into the store he stepped from momentarily.  
  
Rally whirled on Bean who was giving her that canine grin, brown eyes lightening with his mood. Rally had her hands on her hips staring at him. She smiled. "At least I know why your eyes are brown now."  
  
"Why's that?" he asked catching back up with her as she walked.  
  
"Because you're so full of shit Bean Bandit!!" Rally laughed as she looked back at Bean who was grinning. "I can't believe you told ROY of all people that!!"  
  
Grin continuing, Bean shrugged his shoulders, putting an arm around her own. "Well hey babe, it was true. And you know, May told me you compared my eyes to chocolate."  
  
Rally was about to respond when she stopped thinking back on her conversations about Bean with May. She recalled a couple when she talked about his eyes. One was kind of incriminating though. "Ah. What might she have said exactly?"  
  
He grinned again, recalling May's exact words. "And I quote: 'May his eyes are the prettiest shade of brown. Kind of like milk chocolate. And-'"  
  
"Okay!" Rally yelped, suddenly remembering where exactly that particular conversation went to. "Point made and taken, thanks!"  
  
"You don't want me to finish?" he asked. "Because I can Miss Vincent. And you've got quite a talent with description might I add."  
  
Rally sighed, hands over her face. "Yes I know. I shall never tell her a thing again I swear to you." She mumbled.  
  
He hugged her with a smile. "Hey babe, its alright. I'm flattered." She blushed brighter and turned into a store; Victoria's Secret it was.  
  
Rally let go of Bean's hand and headed towards the side of the store with perfume and lotion. She trailed a finger along the clear glass shelf, looking at names as she went. Bean stood back about a step watching her; he was fascinated with the fact that she knew what she was looking for, as there had to be at least thirty different things sitting on the shelf. Fingers stopping on the glass, Rally grabbed a tall thin bottle that was filled with light pink lotion. "She said she really like this kind…" Rally grabbed the bottle glancing at the price tag. "Yow. No wonder. Oh well; it is her birthday."  
  
Rally grabbed the bottle and then wandered into the more colorful portion of the store. Fingers trailing delicately along red lacey panties and bras, Rally stopped at the wall and looked; green. May loved green and this was something new she didn't have. Pulling the green bra down she looked at it; fine lace that made the 'barely there' effect that May was rather fond of. Rally rolled her eyes and grabbed matching panties in May's size. She glanced back at Bean with a smile. "What? Not enjoying your time here?"  
  
He arched an eyebrow as he trailed after her. "Why do you ask?"  
  
She shrugged and smiled. "You don't look very happy is all. Don't worry; this is the only store I want to go in."  
  
"I see." He began as she stopped and looked at a mannequin with the same style bra that she was getting May; except the mannequin's was in royal blue. Bean grinned at her as she looked. "That would look good on you Rally. Matches your beautiful blue velvet eyes. "  
  
She turned with a light blush. "Uh…thanks. But I'm shopping for May!" she looked thoughtfully at the blue again. "Although it is pretty."  
  
"Tell you what." Rally turned to face him. "You get hers and I'll get that for you. How's that?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "And your angle?"  
  
"I'll get to see it won't I?"  
  
She blushed and held a hand behind her neck. "Um, yeah, but-"  
  
"Then that's good enough for me." He cut her off with a grin.  
  
A salesclerk approached the two that had been looking for a bit. "Hello. Is there anything I can help you with today?"  
  
Bean turned and pointed at Rally. "I'm with her."  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Rally turned, eyes catching the overhead lights nicely. "Hm? Oh! I'm finding everything, thanks." She smiled.  
  
The clerk nodded with a smile. "I'm surprised you got him in here." Said while she pointed up at Bean.  
  
Rally giggled. "Yeah, but it was kind of his idea, so, you know."  
  
The clerk smiled at both as they grinned at each other. "Well, if you need any help, feel free to ask."  
  
Rally nodded and got the royal blue bra and panties in her size with a smile. She paid for her purchases after Bean handed her money for what he bought her. They walked out the door, Rally swinging the pink and white striped bag in her left hand. "So, what are you getting May?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Any recommendations?"  
  
Rally looked thoughtfully down the mall. "Well, there were a couple of CD's she mentioned she wanted. You could get her those."  
  
Bean nodded. "All right. Let's find them then." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the music shop with gusto. All of the music was organized by type and then by artist. He looked down the bins and then back at her. "So, what did she want?"  
  
Rally tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Let's see…I think she wanted Black and Blue by the Backstreet Boys," Bean rolled his eyes and she smiled. "Also Madonna's Music and the Goo Goo Dolls Dizzy Up the Girl."  
  
Bean was muttering as he looked at her. "Bubblegum pop queen or what?"  
  
"Almost." Rally smiled brightly as she yanked him down towards the rock/ pop bins. She scoured the first racking, pulling out Black and Blue and then headed down to 'M'. She pulled out Music and then went down to 'G' getting Dizzy Up the Girl, pulling it out and adding it to the stack in his hands. Bean periodically rolled his eyes as she pulled music out. They started to the register before Rally stopped at a display on the wall, looking. A poster of the band Crazy Town was hanging on the wall as well as their CD The Gift of Game. Rally shrugged and pulled one down. "I'm getting this one. Both May and I love that song 'Butterfly', so this will be for both of us."  
  
Bean just smiled and they paid for their purchases. Back out in the mall Rally grabbed Bean's hand with a smile and trotted towards a pharmacy. "I want to get some cute wrapping paper."  
  
He nodded as they walked in and down to the gift wrap section. Rally stood mulling over wrapping paper. She pulled out decorative 'Happy Birthday!' paper, but it was missing something. She then pulled out paper with cute animals on it, but shoved that back in the rack. Digging for a minute, she found what she was looking for; sparkling wrap with 'Happy Birthday!' scrawled neatly across it as well as what looked like different colors of fireworks. She smiled and pulled that out, then walked over to get a card. It didn't take long to find one; it was a matching card in a way. It was bright and sparkly, much like May herself. She grabbed an envelope and turned when Bean wandered back up. She smiled at him. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Sure." Rumbled from him.  
  
They walked up to the cashier and paid for their purchases. Wandering leisurely back into the mall, Rally swinging her bags and looking periodically at Bean who was walking with his usual easy, long-striding lope. She was mentally comparing the clothes he wore on a usual basis. She loved the jeans and t-shirt look he had. It was so…him. Today was a little variation on that. He was wearing a similar outfit to when they were at the docks fighting Grey. He had his customary blue jeans and boots with a dark green t-shirt. But instead of the heavy flak jacket he wore, he had on a heavy vest similar in make to the jacket. It did its job well stopping bullets. And his black hair was slicked back out of his eyes, showing how pretty the brown color was. She blushed lightly and swung the bag with a little more nervous energy. He looked down at her. "You all right?"  
  
She smiled brightly. "Yeah, of course!"  
  
They walked out of the mall and towards his car. He unlocked the doors, opening Rally's for her. She hopped in silently and buckled her seatbelt thinking; about life in general. Bean started the car and put his Oakley's on, glancing around before pulling out of the parking spot. Rally pointed at him. "Question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you wearing sunglasses now? Its almost eight o'clock! Don't you have trouble seeing?"  
  
He grinned. "Sunset."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He pointed and Rally turned and put a hand over her eyes. "Ow." She fumbled in her jacket until she pulled out her sunglasses. She turned back to him, still seeing stars and grinning. "Smartass."  
  
He laughed, turning that canine grin towards her once more. "Told ya."  
  
"Hush." She laughed; it tinkling like a silver bell. "I'm still seeing stars."  
  
"From the sunset or from me?" he asked, smirking at her.  
  
"Ooh, that was funny." She began before turning with a smile. "Although you're definitely part of it." He bowed his head in her direction and hit the gas.  
  
After returning to her house, Rally came in through the door, Bean behind her into the living room. Sniffing the air, it smelt like somebody that knew how to cook was in the house. "Who's in the kitchen?! It smells fantastic!! I love you whoever you are!"  
  
"HEY! I'm the one that loves him!" May chirped from the kitchen.  
  
Rally put her purchases in the closet and then walked into the kitchen. "Mmm. Smells yummy. Whatcha making?"  
  
Ken looked up from the stove with a smile. "Well, as May explained it to me, neither of you know how to cook, so I'm being nice."  
  
Bean laughed as he strolled into the kitchen. Rally smacked his stomach. "So?!"  
  
Ken smiled. "Well, I'm making baked pork chops, mashed potatoes, dressing and there's cold pasta salad in the fridge until it's all done."  
  
"Yum." Rally trotted to the fridge, flinging the door open. She reached in and grabbed a big Tupperware bowl. "I didn't even know we had Tupperware." She mumbled, hugging the bowl.  
  
May laughed. "Me neither until Ken made me look for a bowl!"  
  
Rally took the bowls from May and opened the salad. Inside, pasta curls in white sauce was decorated with bits of block cheese, small green onions, tomato pieces and pepperoni. She stirred it and then proceeded to hand dishes to everybody. May, Bean and Rally sat at the table. Rally looked up. "Ken? You coming?"  
  
"Yeah. I just want to finish this real quick."  
  
Rally shrugged and they began to eat with occasional companionable conversation. After Bean had eaten about half his pasta, he looked up at May. "So May, how old are you gonna be next week anyway?"  
  
"I'm going to be twenty!" She chimed with a bright smile.  
  
He smiled at her as she looked at Ken with a lovely smile as he sat next to her at his dish. "And what are you expecting to do for your birthday then?"  
  
"Aw, Bean, you know me! Party Queen baby!" she cheered, fork in the air.  
  
Bean arched an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by 'party'?"  
  
"I wouldn't ask that if I were you." Rally added before taking a bite of pasta.  
  
Bean arched an eyebrow but May spoke before he could respond. "What Bean, you don't like my parties? You do remember the Halloween party, right?"  
  
He arched an eyebrow, slowly a canine grin spread across his handsome features. "Okay. Yeah. You've got a point. You threw a great party."  
  
"Except I don't think we're talking about exactly the same parties." May grumbled while Ken chuckled and Rally dug through her salad with a grin.  
  
"Well, its all the same anyway right?" Bean asked, pointing his fork at her with a smile.  
  
May arched an eyebrow and eyed him for a moment. "Suuuuurrrre Bean. Whatever."  
  
Ken got the pork chops out of the oven and everybody crowded to get a plate. Dinner went quickly and turned into 'television time' after about forty minutes. Bean looked at his watch as he sat across the table from Rally as she sipped iced tea. He looked up. "Well, I need to be heading out."  
  
"Job tonight?" she asked after setting her cup to the side.  
  
He nodded and stood. "Yeah." He yawned.  
  
Rally stood and walked with him to the door and outside. She glanced at him. "You alright?"  
  
"Just a little tired is all." He rolled his shoulders, stretching.  
  
"Well, just be careful Bean. Call if you need anything."  
  
He smiled at her, pulling her closer to him. "I'll keep that in mind Miss Vincent."  
  
She reached a hand behind his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He broke away slowly, watching her blue eyes. May burst out the door. "Hey Bean! I'll call you when I set a time for my party!"  
  
He nodded. "Sounds good May." She waved and went back into the house. "Well, I'll take off. See you later."  
  
"See you later Bean." Rally replied as he got into his car. She waved as he left and then turned, heading back into the house.  
  
May happily took phone calls all day the day before her party; people needed to know what to get her. Rally watched with morbid curiosity as May gushed to people that were bringing her gifts. May hung up after her most recent call. Rally snapped out of her watching. "So how many people did you invite to this thing May?"  
  
May looked up thinking. "Well…I just invited all of my friends, old girlfriends in the street business in town and told them to invite all their friends too."  
  
Rally nodded. "I see. So, a roundabout number would be-"  
  
"I don't know. Around a hundred people maybe? It depends on how many people are invited by the people I invited."  
  
Rally looked confused. "Um. Okay. I guess. Where are you holding this bash?"  
  
"Ken rented me a hall downtown!" May replied happily as the phone rang once more. She picked it up with gusto. "May speaking!" Rally tuned her out and left the room shaking her head. She walked into the living room and sat down to watch Cartoon Network.  
  
Around seven o'clock the next evening, Rally sat in her Cobra, brightly wrapped present next to her on the passenger seat. She drove smoothly down the streets downtown and pulled slowly near the hall that Ken had rented. People were there in droves; Rally grinned. Birthday party indeed; May would turn it into an orgy if she could. Parking the car, she scanned the nearest parking, looking for what Bean may be driving, but didn't see anything. Of course he might have just parked elsewhere's too. Shrugging, Rally hopped out of the car, package in hand and started across the street to where streamers were draped across the doorway and music blared into the street. Others were entering the building, many with packages in hand.  
  
Inside the building, Rally looked around. Streamers were strung everywhere and helium balloons adorned the ceiling. There was a decorated staircase to a second floor. Gripping the gift in her hand, Rally edged into the mixed crowd. A lot of people crowded in the hall; she tapped one girl in a bright dress on the shoulder. The girl turned. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hi. Do you know where May is?"  
  
"Um…I think she and her steady are upstairs honey."  
  
"Thanks." Rally turned and waded through the people and to the stairs. It took a few moments, but she finally made it to the second floor landing. Upstairs was where most of the drinking and debauchery was happening. Rally rolled her eyes. She stopped at the end of the hallway and looked in a far room. May was perched happily at a table, presents stacked around her. She was in process of unwrapping as people gave them to her. She had a very vast new assortment of underwear and sex toys by that point. Rally shook her head and wandered up to the table. She pushed the present in front of May's nose. She turned, smile on her lips. "Rally! You made it!"  
  
"Of course I made it. I wouldn't miss your birthday you know." She replied with a warm smile. "Go ahead and open that; I want to make sure you don't have it already."  
  
May giggled and ripped into the paper. She opened the box. "Yay! No! I don't have this yet! Is it new?" she pulled the bra out.  
  
"Yeah, some new set at Victoria's Secret." Rally replied with a wave of her hand.  
  
May nodded and then happily pulled out the bottle of lotion. "This is my favorite Rally! Thanks so much!!"  
  
She then opened the card, pulling the bright paper out. Confetti fell out of it and brought a giggle from May. She read the card. 'To my best friend. Hope you have the nicest birthday possible. Love, Rally'. "Aw, That was so sweet Rally! Thank you so much!" she pulled Rally into a hug, who returned it with a smile.  
  
"No problem May. You're worth it even though you are a lot of trouble." Rally stated with a laugh. Suddenly, there was a scampering of feet to the flooring. May, Ken and Rally all jogged out to see what the ruckus was. May tapped somebody on the shoulder. "Hey Karen? What's going on?"  
  
"Oh hey May! Um, couple of guys starting to get into it down there." Karen shrugged pointing. "Don't know what exactly's up though."  
  
May pushed through the crowd, finally reaching the top of the stairwell. She looked down at the crowd circled around the two guys. May rolled her eyes and tromped down the stairs with a frown, both Ken and Rally trailing after her. She came to the circle edge that opened up for her. She stood, hands on her hips, glaring at the two. "Are you two dummies trying to ruin my birthday for God's sake?! What's going on Trent?"  
  
"He's being a bastard, that's what! Just force your way through anything huh?" Trent stated with a glare thrown.  
  
May frowned again. "Enough Trent. Your turn Bean."  
  
Bean rolled his eyes. "Hell, I'll back up what he just said."  
  
May's frown continued. "Both of you quit and take it up outside, not in here! Got it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Trent replied as he stalked off.  
  
"Sorry May." Bean replied with a shrug.  
  
"Rally! Do something with your boyfriend! He's being bad!" May ordered at Rally who was trying to hide a grin.  
  
"Geez May, he's always being bad. I can't seem to do anything about that issue myself." Rally replied as she latched onto Bean's arm. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
May smiled slightly again at her two friends. "Well, just don't let it happen again Bean."  
  
He nodded in agreement and pulled out the CD's he wrapped and handed them to her. She took them with a happy smile. "Thanks Bean!" She demolished the paper and squealed happily at her three new CD's. "These are GREAT! Thank you so much Bean!" she jumped and he caught her in a hug. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You're welcome May. And happy birthday." He replied as he set her back on the ground. "Quite the party you got going here."  
  
She smiled and winked. "Only the best thrown by me pal. Well, I'm going back upstairs to open more gifts. See you guys later."  
  
Rally finally took notice of what Bean was wearing. He had his normal laced black boots, but he also wore black jeans for a change. She arched an eyebrow as she studied his figure. She went from the jeans to the white t shirt that complimented his physique rather nicely. Rally let out a whistle. "Woo. Just noticed what you were wearing there."  
  
He turned with a smile, arms out to the side. "Ya like it? Had to dig in my closet to find the jeans."  
  
"Like? Hell, love is more like it." Rally stated as she grinned at him.  
  
"Love works." He replied as he put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Love works well."  
  
She giggled as her fingers hooked onto one of his belt loops on the jeans. "Glad it works Bean!"  
  
She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Roy Coleman stood behind her. "Hey Roy!"  
  
He smiled in return. "Hey. You have any idea how many of these people would be in jail if they were caught here?" he pointedly looked at Bean.  
  
Bean turned his aggravating canine smile towards Roy. "I think 'caught' is the operative word her Detective."  
  
Roy arched an eyebrow at the blatant taunting. "Rally do you- never mind. Anyways, you know where May is?"  
  
Rally pointed at the stairwell. "She went back upstairs. She has a huge mountain of gifts she's working through. Miss 'Party Queen' is having a ball."  
  
Roy smiled. "Great. Thanks kid. See you later."  
  
Rally smiled as he walked off. Bean turned towards her. "Kid?"  
  
"It's a pet name I guess." She shrugged and then turned. "You used to call me kid ya know!"  
  
He grinned. "Guilty I guess. I stopped though."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "Probably not by choice I'd wager."  
  
He shrugged and looked around the room. "Damn. Ken actually went all out didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah he did." Rally mused, hand at her chin. "Its so nice to see them both so happy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I can see them getting married. Soon." Rally stated.  
  
Bean arched an eyebrow. "That right? Why?"  
  
"They've been together for…well, a long time really. And they're so happy together is all." Rally ended with a thoughtful sigh.  
  
Bean tightened his grip around her waist. "You want to go out?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" she replied as they headed back through the door against the waning stream of traffic.  
  
After getting to the door, both stopped, looking outside. The red and green streamers draped around the door looked like they were melting into the building and down to the ground. Rally held a hand outside the doorway. "I don't suppose you brought an umbrella with you, did you?"  
  
"Um, no, 'fraid not."  
  
Rally sighed and then looked up with a smile. "Oh well. It's just a good thing its still a little warm. A little rain never hurt anybody. Come on!"  
  
She pulled Bean out into the downpour of rain. It was just the slightest bit chilly as she laughed and held her face up to the rain, it streaming down her dark skin and slicking her hair back from her face and her clothes starting to stick to her. She came back down from a cloudy high and turned to Bean. "Where are you parked at?"  
  
He nodded down the street. "Couple of blocks that way. You?"  
  
"Across the road there in the lot. Come with me and I'll give you a ride to your car."  
  
He couldn't argue the logic in that and she pulled him by the hand across the fairly silent road and into the lot. Pulling her keys out, Rally unlocked their doors and both got in. Rally pulled a couple of towels from her back seat. "Here. Sit on this so you don't get the seats wet."  
  
She tucked one under herself as he did so as well and looked up with a grin. "You certainly come prepared."  
  
She shrugged. "Hey, never hurts you know."  
  
The engine turned over with a growl and Rally carefully maneuvered out of the lot after turning on the headlights and went into the street. She started in the direction he mentioned. "So what did you drive?"  
  
"Boss 302." He replied. "Should be coming up here."  
  
She noticed it and pulled up behind it. "And here you go."  
  
He stopped a moment and then turned back towards her, his hand on the door. "You want to come over?"  
  
Rally smiled warmly. "Sounds lovely. Sure."  
  
He grinned. "Great. I'll meet you there then." He got out of the car and strolled over to the Mustang. It came to life and he pulled out, Rally trailing him by a couple of car lengths. Rain beating on the window, she glanced out the side window periodically. It was therapeutic to watch the rain she decided.  
  
Coming up behind him at his garage, she saw the door slide up. She pulled the Cobra in behind the Boss and pulled in at the end of the garage. Bean had come up to her, getting the door for her. She looked up surprised. "Thanks." She mumbled as he grabbed her hand, helping her out.  
  
He closed the door and pushed her gently against the wet car, trapping her. She giggled. "Ack! Wet! Wet car!"  
  
He grinned. "That's very observant. But you're soaked anyways Vincent."  
  
Her blue eyes lowering demurely, he bent down kissing her, which Rally happily returned with a passion. They were against the car for several minutes before Bean pulled back, looking at her. Blue looked peacefully back at him, soft smile on her face. Her black hair was in disarray, sweater and jeans soaking wet. But he still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
  
Rally looked up at the high ceiling of the garage, hearing the rain beat down on the metal roof. It was rhythmic and soothing; like a heartbeat. Her fingers rested gently against his chest, heat radiating from him, despite the rain and she smiled, listening to the rain. He ran a hand down her hair. "You want to go inside?"  
  
"I wouldn't want anything else." She whispered with a smile directed at him. He smiled, dropping a kiss on her temple and they walked into the stairwell to his apartment.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes- Hi. So, that was Volume 7; not a lot of action (like normal *^^*), but lotsa mush; which I like personally.^^ Well, Volume 8's coming up; and it's December! I love holiday writing whether it's the actual month or not, so nyah. G Just kidding. It IS a Christmas story though. Mush and action mixed gingerly; shaken not stirred. Coming up next! Let me know what you thought!! 


	14. Volume 8

A Gunsmith Cats 'Fic

Volume 8

By- Talis13

Standard Disclaimer- Most characters are not mine, but Kenichi Sonoda's.

Summary- Christmas at May and Rally's house! Was that a mouse? Or a burglar?

            Rally topped the red package with a big gold bow. She stood up from her bed and walked to the closet, getting her other presents out and setting them on the bed as well. There was a small stack on the bed; she grabbed as many as she could after opening her door and walked down the stairs towards the living room where she and May had a tree set up. She glanced over the packages towards her goal of the tree. Suddenly, she hit the edge of the coffee table against her shin and hissed, falling sideways, packages getting strewn across the floor. She started cussing the table out as May stepped into the living room with a grin. "Boy Rally, that doesn't sound very festive!"

            Rally glared at May. "It hurt. That table deserves every word it gets."

            May giggled at her friend as she picked up some of Rally's presents, periodically shaking any with her name on it. Rally watched a moment. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

            "Helping you clean your mess up." She stated with another shake.

            "Hey! Quit shaking those damn it!" Rally yelped. 

            May giggled happily and pushed the presents under the tree after a final shake. She smiled. "Isn't it great! Its Christmas Eve!"

            Rally put the presents from her hands under the tree and looked up with a smile. "It is amazing. Ken's coming over, right?"

            "Uh huh. Bean?"

            "Yep. He said he'd be late though; he has a job he's finishing." Rally stated as she walked into the kitchen.

            May trailed into the kitchen after Rally. She looked surprised. "On _Christmas Eve_?!?"

            Rally shrugged with a grin. "You know how attached Bean is to the green May. He probably would have worked on Christmas too if I didn't threaten him with bodily harm."

            May rolled her eyes. "Figures. He's such a workaholic."

            Rally shrugged noncommittally as she grabbed a mug and dumped a pack of cocoa mix into. She turned to the coffee pot that was filled with water and poured that into her cup, grabbing a spoon to stir it with as she walked back out to the living room. It took a moment but May followed a couple of minutes after, mug in hand as well. She looked out the window, pulling the curtain back. "I hope it snows soon. I want a white Christmas."

            "Well, let's watch **White Christmas** until the guys get here." Rally stated as she popped the tape into the VCR and hit play. They both settled into their chairs to watch the holiday classic.

            Around six o'clock, May jumped up when there was a knock at the door. She swung it open with a smile. It _looked_ like Ken; sort of. He was holding several wrapped boxes. May grinned. "Ken! Come forward, the door's open!"

            He slid in the door sideways so he could see. He walked over to the tree and set the presents, still in their neat stack, under the tree. May, being helpful of course, pushed them under the tree, shaking all of hers. He rolled his eyes. "Merry Christmas May."

            May jumped up and kissed him. "Merry Christmas! Wait!" she pulled him under the doorway between the kitchen and living room and kissed him again.

            Ken looked at her confused. "What was that about?"

            May pointed up at the mistletoe above the door. Ken smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked up happily. "Merry Christmas Ken!"

            Rally came down the stairs waving. "Hey Ken! Merry Christmas!"

            He waved back. " Hey Rally. Merry Christmas."

            She smiled at him and then headed into the kitchen. "You want some hot cocoa?"

            "Sure." He stated, trailing into the kitchen, May still attached to his arm. Rally handed him a cup. He looked up after taking a drink. "Is anybody cooking?"

            "Nope." Rally began with a wink. "I'm ordering the whole thing in tonight. It should be here soon."

            Ken laughed. "Okay, that's one way to take care of it I guess!"

            Rally and May joined in his laughter as well. After it died down some, Ken looked back up after another drink. "Bean coming too?"

            May rolled her eyes again. "Rally said he was _working_ today! Can you believe that?! Christmas Eve even!"

            Ken shrugged, cup in one hand, other around May's waist as she sat in his lap. "He seems a little attached to his money you know. So, he won't be here then or-"

            "He's just going to be a little late." Rally jumped in when May rolled her eyes again. 

            May stood and started tugging Ken up to his feet. "Let's go finish **White Christmas**!"

            Ken followed silently after her, cup held to the side as not to burn himself or May. Rally trailed after the two after placing her mug in the sink. They settled into seats and May flipped the television and VCR back on. After **White Christmas** was over and May had changed the tape to **Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer**, Rally got up to answer the knock at the door. She opened the door and the cold wind gusted in. A young lady stood holding a clipboard. She smiled. "Hi. Rally Vincent?"

            "Yes. Cater?"

            "Yep." The girl smiled and held the clipboard out for a signature after Rally handed her a check. She went out to the van and she and another young girl carried trays and boxes in, leaving them in the kitchen. After they left and Rally was just getting ready to start opening the cartons, her cell phone rang. "Rally Vincent speaking." She stated as she propped the phone on her shoulder and opened a box with the ham in it

            "Rally? Its Bean."

            Rally arched an eyebrow. "Bean? Is everything all right?"

            "Well, yeah, but I ran into a problem." He began.

            "But you're all right?"

            "Yeah, I'm fine. But, like I said, I ran into a problem and probably won't be able to come over tonight."

            Rally closed the box and grabbed the phone with her right hand. She paused before speaking quietly. "I…I see. Well, I guess it can't be helped then."

            "I'm sorry Rally. I'd be there if I could, you know that." He stated. "Hopefully I'll get there tomorrow."

            "Uh, yeah, tomorrow is fine Bean." Rally sighed lightly. "Um, well, I'll talk to you later then Bean. Have a nice Christmas Eve."

            "You too Rally."

            She nodded even though he couldn't see her and both hung up. She folded the phone over and looked down, telling, no making, herself not cry; it was silly. Something he couldn't get out of, just one of those things. She heard May come into the kitchen silently and look in the fridge getting out the eggnog before looking at Rally. She set the carton on the counter and hurried over. "Rally? What's wrong?"

            Rally shook her head and set her phone on the countertop. "Nothing."

            "Rally, come on. Even I know better than that. Tell me what happened. Maybe I can help." May urged as she sat across from Rally at the table.

            "That was Bean on the phone." She began as she wiped a hand under her eyes. "Um, sounds like he can't make it tonight."

            "Aw honey, come on, its alright." May hugged her friend as Rally started to cry silently. "I'm sure he had a good reason. He knows how important it is to you." She ran a hand down Rally's hair before rethinking that. "And if he doesn't have a good reason I'm gonna shove a May Special so far up his-"

            Rally giggled damply. "Don't go to the trouble. Maybe its just because he's not a big Christmas fan is all."

            "Oh? Why not?"

            Rally shrugged as she boiled some hot water. "I'm not sure. Last year before we were going out, he mentioned he just didn't do Christmas. He never told me why exactly."

            May thought a moment before patting Rally on the shoulder with a smile and then grabbing her hand. "Come on! I'm hungry!! Let's get all of this together!" Rally nodded and both got to work. May broke into singing a Christmas carol as she arranged food on the countertop. Rally smiled as she heard Ken join in from the living room and then she herself began to sing as well; Deck the Halls to lift the spirits. May looked over to Rally who was still singing with Ken in the other room. "I'm going to the bathroom!"

            Rally nodded and continued her preparations as she sung along. May smiled and then went into the living room where Ken was singing as well. She looked down and watched him with a smile. "Ken?" she whispered. Ken looked up and she continued. "Rally said Bean had called and said he probably won't be over tonight."

            Ken looked up confused. "Aw, poor Rally. She all right?"

            "Yeah. Just don't mention it, okay?"

            "Sure." Ken replied.

            May smiled. "I'm calling the big ox to see exactly _why_ he can't be here."

            "Good idea. I'll go and help Rally." Ken replied before launching into Jingle Bells, Rally following his lead from the kitchen. May smiled and then bounded upstairs. She turned into her room and pulled out her phone as she sat on the bed. It rang four or five times.

            "Bean Bandit."

            "You stupid son of a bitch! Do you know how unhappy she is?!" May hissed into the phone.

            "Nice to hear from you too May." Bean snorted. "Now, _what_?"

            "Rally's utterly heartbroken stupid! That's what! I want to know _exactly_ why you're not here." May ordered, glaring at the phone.

            Bean sighed dejectedly. "I don't know."

            "You told her you would be, if you recall."

            "Yes I know that May! Its not that I don't want to be there but-"

            "But what?"

            "I just don't like Christmas. It was never some magical happy time for me, okay? I don't want to ruin it for you guys is all. I'll basically be an equivalent to a stick in the mud, okay?"

            May was hurt. "So, in other words, you'll hurt your girlfriend because you're not willing to share a great holiday with your closest friends? That's pretty cold Bandit, even for you."

            "May-"

            "She's unhappy that you aren't here Bean. All it would take to give her a happy Christmas is for you to appear on our doorstep. That's all." May stated quietly as she played with a tassel on one of her jackets lying on the bed.

            She heard Bean sigh deeply; in other words, feeling pretty guilty. It took a moment for him to respond. "Fine."

            "Fine what?"

            He sighed again. "I'll be over in a few, okay?"

            May smiled brightly. "Fantastic Bean! You just made her day and she doesn't know it yet!!"

            "See you in a few." Both hung up and May trotted to the bathroom before heading back downstairs.

            Downstairs in the kitchen, Ken and Rally were setting out silverware on the table; only the three place settings though. May smiled and then set out the fourth anyway. Rally looked up. "What are you doing May?"

            "Let's put the fourth out anyway Ral'. You never know, he might show up."

            "I doubt it." Rally mumbled before she grabbed her cup of hot tea. She walked back into the living room as Ken arched an eyebrow at May. May winked and he eased into a smile. They walked after Rally into the living room to wait for a bit. 

            At the end of **Rudolph**, Rally thought she heard a knock at the door. She cocked her head towards the door before getting up and stepping nearer to it; yep that was a knock that was turning into a 'beat the door down' thump. She opened the door and it flung open with a gust of wind and snow. Rally looked up into chocolate eyes and she grinned and squealed. "BEAN!!" she jumped and hugged him, which he returned energetically. He set her to the floor amidst giggles. "I didn't think you'd be here!"

            He smiled as she let him in and he carried a few boxes in with him, which May graciously took of course. He watched with an amused smile as May shook hers before setting it innocently under the tree. He turned back to Rally. "Well, I didn't want to ruin Christmas for my angel." He leaned down kissing her.

            Rally smiled brightly at him afterwards, and she took the leather jacket he wore; it was the one she had bought him for his birthday. He brushed snow out of his hair that splayed everywhere. May grinned. "HEY! IT'S SNOWING!!!"

            Bean grinned. "Yeah. It's actually getting a little nasty out there."

            May was trying to go out the door, but Ken wouldn't let go of the back of her shirt. "You are not going out there May Hopkins!"

            She whined at him. "Awwww, Ken! Come on!"

            He smiled. "Its too dark anyways. You ready to eat?"

            She smiled again. "Actually, that's a really good idea!"

            They all tromped into the kitchen that Rally and May had decorated. Bean walked into the kitchen, and stopped. He looked around. The center of the table had a large round, red candle on it setting in the middle of waxy holly leaves. Each place was set with red napkins and sparkling silverware and a Christmas placemat. He looked at the lights they had strung across the top of the kitchen, all sparkling clearly. His observations were cut off by Rally putting a hand behind his neck and pulling him down for a lengthy kiss. After she broke it he looked down with a smile and arched eyebrow. "I'm not sure what that was for, but _thank you_."

            May giggled and Rally winked, pointing up above him. He looked up and caught sight of the mistletoe. He shook his head as they all sat at the table amidst most of the food. Ham was passed as was potatoes, dressing, bread, mixed vegetables, cranberry sauce and sweet potatoes. Even Ken was surprised. "I'm impressed Rally. Whoever catered this did a great job. But I bet it cost a _fortune_!"

            She took a bite of vegetables before answering. "I planned far in advance and saved my money. So, its no biggie really."

            They all began eating afterwards, May being most energetic. She looked up thoughtfully. "So, when are we opening presents?"

            "Christmas DAY." Rally stated before anybody else could get a word in. 

            May pouted. "Come on Rally. Let's open one tonight! Pleeeease?!"

            Rally shook her head. "Nope, sorry May. You've got to wait."

            "Should I do what I did last year?"

            Bean looked over at Ken. "What did she do last year?"

            Ken swallowed and looked up. "She opened all of her presents the night of Christmas and had them rewrapped before anybody else was up."

            Bean arched an eyebrow. "Huh. That's pretty damn impressive sprite."

            May smiled at the nickname for once. "Thanks!"

            "May, just wait for once!" Rally pleaded. "It's just a twelve hour, if that, difference!"

            Ken looked over as well. "Come on May. Wait just this once. For me?"

            May rolled her eyes; the magic words. She grumbled as she pushed food around on her plate. "I _suppose_ I can wait this year."

            Rally smiled. "Thanks May!"

            May continued to pout into her sweet potatoes and Ken leaned over kissing her temple. "Thank you sweetheart."

            "You're welcome." She mumbled. 

            Bean had just been watching the entire exchange with arched eyebrow and fork in motion. Was this how a normal family acted? Maybe 'family' was stretching it a bit. He hadn't had anybody to call 'family' for a long while now. Hell, maybe 'normal' was stretching it a bit. But, he continued to watch the other three at the table curiously. May was giggling hysterically as Ken danced two rolls towards her like Johnny Depp did in the movie **Benny and Joon**. She found it amusing to no ends and was begging him to quit playing with the food. He placed the forks and rolls down on the table unhappily and she laughed harder at his whipped puppy expression. Rally was giggling periodically until she also caught the puppy face and her laughter broke like a silver bell in the room. Bean shook his head, smile edging across his features at the people he considered his friends as they laughed merrily. 

            Bean continued to eat fairly quietly and felt someone give his knee a squeeze. He looked over at Rally's blue eyes twinkling and she winked at him, smiling. He returned the smile and grabbed her hand under the table, keeping her there. She didn't seem to mind. Eventually the laughter died down, only sporadic bursts as the meal slowly came to a close. Rally hopped up and brought out a dessert to finish with. She pulled it out of the fridge happily and May got plates for everybody. She pulled out a large knife and cut the decorative cake into slices, making sure everybody got a piece. Ken looked at it quizzically. "What's this called?"

            "Orange Bonbon Cake." May read from the tag. She looked at the cake. It had a pale frosting all over four divided layers with candy slices around the bottom.

            Ken nodded and took a bite. "Wow. This is really good." All agreed, it was in fact a tasty dessert. 

            Rally looked up at the clock after everybody was done; nine o'clock. "Yow. It's late. Gee May, you better get to bed before Santa comes."

            May smiled snidely. "Funny Rally Vincent. But I want to watch **How the Grinch Stole Christmas**; it's on Cartoon Network."

            "Really? Great! I want to watch too!" Rally jumped up and grabbed everybody's plates, piling them in the sink. May skipped out of the kitchen, Ken following her, while Bean hung back waiting for Rally. He watched as she cleaned up the table. The Christmas lights giving her hair a highlight as well as emphasizing her deep blue eyes. She turned towards him with a bright smile. He smiled and she stepped up grabbing his hand. She kissed the back of his hand and winked at him, pulling him into the living room. 

            Ken was sitting in the bigger chair as May sat sprawled across his lap, nose inches from the television. Bean sat on the far corner of the sofa and Rally sat near him and then laid her head back on his lap, looking up at him with a smile. He brushed bangs from her bright eyes with a smile. Both turned when May started laughing as the movie started, familiar Grinch theme music playing in the background. All watched quietly until the first commercial break which turned into 'bathroom break and snack food time' for most occupants. Bean nudged Rally after Ken and May went respectively to the kitchen and bathroom. She was out; head tilted towards the television, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. May stomped back down the stairs just as Bean was leaning back watching Rally sleep peacefully. She stopped when she noted Rally asleep. "Awwwww. Aren't you guys _cute_!"

            Bean looked up with a smile. "Ah, she's just tired."

            "Sure, but she was making fun of _me_ earlier you know!!" May stated hands on her hips. 

            He grinned and shrugged. "Ya got a point, but still."

            May rolled her eyes and then looked at the tree once more before turning back to Bean. "You gonna leave her there or take her to her room?"

            Bean looked down at Rally peacefully asleep in his lap. She turned her head in sleep, 'looking' towards him. He brushed hair from her eyes again and shrugged. "Guess I can take her upstairs."

            May looked at him a moment. "What's wrong with you Bean? Normally you'd jump at a chance like that."

            "Nothing." He replied as he started to move Rally over to get up. May stopped him. 

            "Nu uh. Tell me what's up Bean. Otherwise I swear I will wake Rally up by screaming bloody murder. And I know she's packing." May finished with a cheerful smile.

            Bean looked up at green eyes. "Where would she be packing-"

            May stopped him. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to Bean. You've undressed her enough to know what she can hide. And _where_."

            He was about to respond when he remembered; she had a point. He shrugged instead. "All right. Point again sprite."

            She glared at him. "Stop calling me that! And tell me what's wrong!!"

            He sighed and leaned back in the couch. "Fine."

            "Fine."

            "Okay. Well, I guess I feel…guilty? Yeah, that sounds about right." He shrugged.

            "Why?"

            "Well, I pretty much lied to her before about coming."

            "Ah." May looked up thoughtfully, hand under her chin. "Well, how about telling her the truth when you get her upstairs."

            "I guess I could."

            May rolled her eyes. "Stop being the stupid guy Bean! Of course you should tell her the truth. And just to make sure she understands, tell her _why_ you didn't feel comfortable coming. She'll forgive you. She's forgiven you already actually."

            "How would she forgive me if she doesn't even know-"

            May held up a hand. "She thought it might have had something to do with you not being a big Christmas fan. She's not sure why, but she was kind of hurt. And she forgave you as soon as you came to the door. Probably before that."

            He sat looking thoughtfully at May. As much as she acted like a kid, she made some really good, solid, _adult_ comments on occasion. She looked back at him green shining. He smiled. "All right then. You've got a deal spri- er…May."

            "Thank you." She replied as she rolled her eyes and Ken came back in toting a really big bowl of popcorn. Bean smiled as May attacked Ken and his popcorn and they wrestled as quietly as they could for a minute. He readjusted Rally and then picked her up, heading up the stairs. He just hit the landing when she woke up, blue eyes fluttering slightly. "Ugh. Where am I?"

            Bean chuckled. "You were asleep. I was just gonna drop you in your room."

            She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You don't have to carry me you know. I could have just walked."

            "But I like to carry you. And I don't mind." He smiled, eyebrows arched.

            Light giggling came from her. "Fine then! I know when I'm beat."

            He opened her door and walked in, setting her at the head of the bed between her two stuffed animals. He himself sat at the edge, boots crossed on the carpet. She looked up expectantly; he was mulling again. Bean turned towards her. "I wanted to explain to you what I was thinking earlier. That and apologize to you."

            "What for?"

            "For lying to you earlier. About not coming here sooner." She tilted her head, listening so he continued. "I am sorry for lying to you. I _was_ getting finished with my job when I called you, but timing wasn't off. So, I'm…sorry, about that." He shifted uncomfortably.

            Rally watched a moment. "So, what changed your mind about coming? Oh, and _why_ didn't you want to come?"

            Bean chuckled. "You try having a riled Minnie May call you a son of a bitch and see if that gets you going. She's a spitfire when she's angry."

            "Yes I know." Rally replied with a smile. "And sorry she called you that."

            He shook his head. "No, I should have been here. She was right in that." Bean took a deep breath, remembering. "And, now I want you to know _why_ Christmas has never been a favorite of mine."

            "Sure Bean. Whenever you're ready. I'm here and listening."

            "Well, I've never really given you a lot of my past, admittedly. There's a reason for that. But, I will tell you about Christmas, but that's it for now. You okay with that?"

            "As long as you get to the rest later, of course I'm okay with it." She squeezed his hand comfortingly, casting a soft smile over him.

            He nodded. "Eventually. I promise this time. Well, I actually liked the holidays when I was younger; much younger. Like the age of seven younger. But, when I was…um, probably about nine years old I think, my dad had started messing with this car he had bought. It was a 1975 Corvette. He was fixing it up to drive; it was a really sweet car. He was explaining to me what he did even though I was only nine. I remember him saying it 'would come in handy later on', which I have to admit played true in this case. He had almost all of it restored. Painted candy apple red. Well, my mom and him decided to take the car to storage since they wanted to go out of state for the week of Christmas."

            Rally sat silently listening and felt her stomach start to knot up for some reason; maybe it was his tone. He continued. "Well, I was at a friend's house while they took it out. I remember talking to my friend; Ryan. Well, his mom came into his room where we were and she seemed really unhappy, I guess." Bean shrugged. "She kneeled down and hugged me. I obviously was confused as hell. Then she grabbed my hand, told Ryan to stay where he was and took me into the hallway and then down to their parlor where the Christmas tree was set up. Then she gave me the news; my parents had spun out on the way to the storage place, slid across the road and right into a pole. My mom was gone on impact. My dad had been taken into the ICU. He had a lot of internal bleeding. Well, Ryan's mom took me down to the hospital and we waited to see what was happening. I hadn't cried to that point, mostly because my dad was still there and it just hadn't sunk in yet."

            Bean looked down, Rally's hand still in his. She felt him grip her hand a little harder. "He was in surgery for awhile. After he was out, I was basically bawling wanting to see him; we were there for hours. I mean, it was my dad!" he took a deep breath. "Well, finally I got to see him. He was hooked up to a lot of machinery and everything. He didn't say much obviously even though I was talking to him the whole time. I never held it against him though. Ryan's mom left to take care of her family and I begged with the nurses to let me stay. And they finally gave in. One of them gave me this silly little bear to sleep with in a cot next to my dad. I didn't like it, but I still held onto it all night. When I woke up the next morning, my dad was actually talking a little bit. I jumped up and ran over, still grabbing that bear and asked him if he was all right. He didn't even know I was there all night and I told him. He asked about mom and I didn't know what to tell him. I was just kind of…there. Quiet. I think he understood. He hugged me with the arm that wasn't in a sling, crying just a little. Very quietly. He said it was all right. That hopefully I'd be fine. I was confused, you know? Wondering what he was talking about. He had a friend come in to get me and take me to his house. But, before the guy got there, my dad was talking to me. He basically tried to cram a whole life's story into like half an hour. The stuff I remember most though, was his love of cars. He said it was the best thing next to sex and he mentioned I'd figure out exactly what that meant later." Bean chuckled as Rally smiled. 

            "I just really, _really_ remember that talk about cars. He went through the list he had. Told me which were 'the best' and what to look for. The last thing he said before I left though, was to try and be happy no matter what happened. He made me promise him that. And I did even though I wasn't sure why. He smiled and then ruffled my hair, told me to be good, and his friend Bill came and took me to his house to eat and get cleaned up. I went to school that day and when I came back that afternoon, Bill's wife gave me a hug, told me to remember to be happy like my dad asked and then told me that he was gone and not to forget him." Bean sighed deeply, eyes still looking straight out, but not seeing. "So, a week before Christmas and I was left by myself when I was nine years old. It was a complicated mess after that. I had to go to a foster home and everything. Shuffled around a lot as a kid and developed a hell of an attitude because of it. But, I'm ready to stop here."

            Rally sat quietly, watching him, tears rimming her eyes. "Um-"

            "Pity's not welcome or wanted."

            "Its not here. I'm just sorry such a bad experience happened to you is all." She reached across the bed, enveloping him in a warm hug. "I want you to be happy too Bean. I really do."

            He reached strong arms around her. "You're definitely helping that Miss Vincent."

            She made him turn and face the opposing wall behind them. There was a vanity mirror there, showing them both. She leaned her head on his shoulder, waiting for him. He just watched their reflections a moment. She gave him a small smile. "I just want you to know what you have. You have me here for you. Always. Please don't forget that Bean Bandit."

            He nodded and gave her a small smile in return. "Thank you. That means a lot to me Rally."

            She closed her eyes with a smile, chin still propped on his shoulder from behind. He watched her for a moment, feeling her heartbeat behind him and her easy breathing near his ear. Taking a deep breath, Rally opened her eyes. "You ready for bed?"

            "Its only like ten o'clock." He replied looking at her alarm clock.

            She smiled. "Has that ever stopped us before Bandit?"

            He turned a wolfish grin towards her. "You got a point babe. Thanks for the sweet little reminder." Pulling his face near hers, she gave him a more physical reminder that he rather enjoyed. 

            Ken looked up the stairs. "I thought he was just dropping her in her room."

            May rolled her eyes and stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth. "Are you joking? Number one; they were going to talk I know. Number two; this is Bean and Rally. They have sex as much as we do. Like, whenever they're left alone in a room."

            He shrugged. "Okay. But she was asleep when he went up."

            May giggled. "Hell Ken, I know that didn't last long. She was awake when he hit the top landing up there."

            He shrugged again. "Hm. Maybe they've got the right idea. You want to go to bed? I'm getting tired."

            Dropping the bowl on the table, May looked over with a smile. "Sure! Let's go!" she grabbed his hand and trotted up the stairs dragging him behind her. She pointed at Rally's room with a wink before turning towards the left hallway and her room.

            Around two in the morning, Rally woke up at the small red flash on her dresser. She sat up with a smile. "All right! People in the house!!" she jumped up to grab a handgun and looked down. Oops. More intimidating when you have clothes on. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top, putting them on. Skipping happily towards her gun cabinet, she flung the doors open with gusto after flipping on a small light in the cabinet. She pulled out a round of ammunition and a small handgun; a SIG P220. She whistled lightly as she loaded the magazine and started towards the door, beginning to whistle a Christmas tune. She snuck silently down the hallway when she noticed May already waiting at the top before the stair opening. May looked up happily, brightly decorated grenades in hand. Rally rolled her eyes and leaned down as well. "I don't think you'll need all of those."

            "Never hurts to be prepared." May stated with a wink.

            "Do you know how many people are down there?"

            "I think I saw three."

            "Hm. Where are they at?"

            "Kitchen I think."

            "Okay. When they come out," Rally began before cringing. "Toss a confetti bomb down there, okay? No smoke though! Takes _months_ to get that out of the upholstery."

            May nodded, waiting for the first to emerge. He came out of the kitchen followed by two others. They weren't carrying much; just a couple of Rally's handguns. They started near the Christmas tree and May snarled. She tossed three confetti grenades to the floor. As they landed, one man looked at them, his eyes widening considerably. "HOLY SHIT GRENADE!!!!"

            They went sprawling, but not quite quick enough. The grenades exploded in succession, sending pink and purple confetti and streamers everywhere with a bang and scaring the living daylights out of the three would be crooks. One dropped to the floor sobbing, while the other two tried to climb over each other towards the door. May was about to toss another but Rally jumped down the stairs, three at a time and landed with a grin at the bottom, gun aimed at the two near the door. "FREEZE! I've got you covered!"

            May hopped down the stairs, handcuffs retrieved from under the coffee table. She cuffed the one still crying as Rally continued to cover the two. May was still on the floor when she heard one of the guys move his jacket out of the way and quick draw a handgun; Ruger 85. Rally managed to tag the gun out of his hands, blowing away his trigger finger, while just missing getting hit in the shoulder by an oncoming bullet. The man was screaming by that point as May and Rally both grinned like cats. The third man decided to just stand still, much to his own benefit.

            May looked up from cuffing the crying man when she heard both Bean and Ken comes _running_ down the stairs; she guessed as the equivalent to a pack of elephants. Bean looked like he was about ready to _kill_ somebody. He had his jeans on, no shirt and hair ruffled beyond belief. Ken was still in his shorts, also looking ruffled himself. Bean snarled. "What the fuck is going on!?"

            May giggled hysterically as Rally bit down her own laughter. "Um, nothing Bean. We've got it taken care of. See?" May stated amidst giggles as she cuffed the last one.

            Rally lowered her gun and went to get a first aid kit as May called the police. Rally looked up from the bandages she grabbed as Bean stalked over to the one yelling about his finger being shot off. Arms crossed, and being in a less than pleasant mood, Bean looked very much like an intimidating figure. The man that was yelling abruptly stopped. He whirled on Rally who was approaching, and taking her Christmas whistling back up. She stopped abruptly, looking up at brown. "Yes?"

            "Why the hell didn't you get me up Vincent?"

            She rolled her eyes as she kneeled next to the one man and cleaned his hand up. "Why Bean? May and I handled it just fine. We weren't going to trouble you to over something we can do ourselves is all."

            May looked up after hanging up the phone. "They'll be over soon Rally."

            "Great. Thanks May." Rally stated before looking back up. "Nice work by the way."

            "Thanks!" chirped happily.

            Ken rolled his eyes. "Well, you guys have this covered. And I don't think I want the cops to see me. So, I'm going back to bed." He finished before walking sleepily back up the stairs. 

            May took a seat on the couch, watching as Bean continued to glower over Rally from her place on the floor. She finished cleaning the man's hand and then bumped into Bean's crossed arms as she stood up. She arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

            "You should have gotten me up Rally. What would have happened if you'd have gotten hit?" he stated, pointing at the wall where there was a new bullet indention.

            "May would have been calling an ambulance too I guess. I don't know Bean, what do you want me to say? I knew we could deal with this. We have before; a couple of times actually. We were fine. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll get you the next time it happens, okay?"

            He nodded but still didn't look very happy. May grabbed a handful of cold popcorn with a laugh. Rally looked over. "What's so funny?"

            "You just might want to get more clothes on before the cops get here Rally." May giggled into her popcorn.

            Rally grinned and spun, handgun out to the side. "What, you don't find this nice?"

            Both May and Rally giggled before she turned back to Bean whom was still being a not-nice bump on a log. He turned and began to stalk back up the stairs. "I'm going back to bed Vincent."

            She turned; he was pissed for some reason. "Um, okay. I guess."

            May watched with a glare as she stuck another handful of popcorn in her mouth. "Oh, don't worry about him Rally. He's just so damn overprotective of you is all."

            Rally shrugged before sitting down as well. The man that was still bleeding some looked up at the two. "Nice boyfriend you got there. Real social, I can tell."

            Rally tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth and turned towards him. "Yeah, he's very social. Real polite too. _Especially _when he's gotten up at the ungodly hour of two in the morning. Considering he's about as far from a 'morning person' as you can humanly get. You might want to remember that."

            The man sat quietly as May and Rally continued to eat cold popcorn. May sat watching Rally as she looked at the tree. "So." Rally turned listening. "Did you guys talk?"

            "Yeah. We talked quite a while actually." Rally stated with a sigh. "At least he explained to me why exactly he didn't like this holiday. He had it rough as a kid."

            "I know you can help him with that Rally. He knows it too, otherwise he wouldn't have even told you." May stated after another bite of popcorn. "Hopefully we can all turn Christmas into a happier time for him. At least I know _you_ can Rally."

            "I want to for him."

            May just nodded as they finished off the cold popcorn and flipped on the television. Around three o'clock the police finally came. Officer Reggie came in and helped haul the three out to a car. He turned towards the two, questioning look. "You two handle this all by yourself?"

            "Of course we did!" May chirped. "We're big bad bounty hunters!"

            Rally had to choke down a chuckle. She was using that 'cute kid act' again. "Yes sir, we're fine. But thank you for asking."

            "Sorry for the trouble ladies. Have a good night and a nice Christmas."

            "You too officer!" Both girls replied with smiles as he went out the door. Rally turned with a sigh, leaning back against the door. May looked back. "What's wrong Ral'?"

            "I don't want Bean mad at me."

            "Oh, I'm sure he's just mad he was left out of the action is all Rally. Don't worry too much." May waved as she started up the stairs. "I'm going to bed though. See you in the morning."

            Rally nodded as she leaned against the door in the fairly dark room. The only light was the tree sparkling near the wall colorfully. She sighed and just watched the tree for a bit. After a couple of minutes, she slowly walked to the staircase, hand trailing up the railing as she cast one last glance at the tree before morning. Easing the bedroom door open quietly, she snuck over to the bed and stopped. Bean was on his side, facing away from her; she rolled her eyes. He just pouted like a ten year old sometimes. She lay down on the bed, pulling the blankets up around her, and then threw an arm up over his broad shoulder, her cheek resting against his shoulder blade. "I love you." She whispered. 

She heard him sigh and grab her hand. "I love you too Rally." She smiled, arm gripping him a little tighter. They both fell asleep fairly quickly after that. 

The next morning, Rally just lay back against her pillow watching the sun come up through the closed blind. Bean had her wrapped up against him and she could hear his easy breathing behind her ear. She smiled as she grabbed his hand. She could just barely hear May stomp quickly out of her room, hesitate at the door and then it being swung open. "Merry Christmas!!"

Rally giggled as she tried to turn around, but his grip wasn't loosening much. "Merry Christmas May. I take it you're ready for Christmas morning, 'eh?"

"Yeah! So get that big ox up and let's move!" she replied as she pointed enthusiastically downstairs.

"Who the hell are you calling a big ox squirt?" Bean grumbled against Rally's hair, which caused the giggles to start again.

"We'll be down in a minute May." Rally replied and then saw as May shrugged and shut the door.

"You get five minutes!" came through the door.

Rally laughed brightly. "Come on Bean! Up and at 'em!"

She could hear some indistinguishable mumbling behind her once more amid, "Too. Damn. Early."

Rally laughed again and tried to sit up but he wouldn't let go. "Come on! If we don't go May'll have the tree demolished!!"

He groggily let go and rubbed his eyes. His head still back against the white of the pillow case, his black hair gleaming, and Rally thought he was the most handsome man; even more when his eyes were open. She thought that _anyway_, but sometimes he was just more so than others. She smiled and leaned down kissing him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her stationary for the time being. She pulled away with tinkling laughter. "Merry Christmas Bean."

She saw a smile arc over his dark features. "Merry Christmas Rally."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Rally pulled on a pair of blue socks; the floors were a tad chilly. She turned and started pushing on Bean's side, trying to get him up; it wasn't working too well. He started laughing as she edged him slowly towards the edge of the bed. He sat up, blinking sleep from brown eyes. She smiled and threw the blinds open, blinding him momentarily. "Shit Vincent! I'm not even half awake yet!!"

Silver laughter floated through the room as she spun in the middle of the floor and ended with a flourish of a bow. "And now you are."

"Oh, funny girl." He had his hands over his eyes. Rally rolled her eyes as she stood in front of him. "What would it take to get you to _go_ in the morning Bandit?"

"Large pot black coffee." He mumbled before grinning at her. "Or you. Whichever."

She leaned down, looking in brown eyes. Smiling, she trailed kisses from his brow, down his jaw line and neck and then to his collarbone before his eyes shot open. "Okay Vincent. Damn girl, calm down, far enough."

Rally opened her eyes with a grin. "Ready to go now?"

He rolled his eyes before mumbling. "That's one way of putting it…"

She smiled as he stood up, stretched, tugged his long jeans back on and grabbed her hand, heading out the door. They walked down the stairs, Rally looking out at the tree and May sitting expectantly, all presents addressed to her spread in a small circle. Ken sat on the chair, watching as she rearranged the boxes once more. May looked up with a smile as Bean pulled Rally into his lap on the sofa. "Bout time!! I could hardly wait! What the hell took so long?!"

"Rally's somewhat unusual wakeup technique." Bean replied as Rally leaned her head against his chest, winking.

May arched an eyebrow. "I think I'll leave that one alone for right now." 

Ken stood up, walking to the tree. "I guess I'll play Santa than." He grabbed boxes and started passing them to everybody but May; she already _had_ all of hers. By the time he was finished, everybody had at least five presents. Bean looked at the pile addressed to him with arched eyebrow; like it was some extremely foreign object. Rally smiled and whispered. "Yes, those are yours lover."

He looked down at her; he rather liked that whole 'lover' term. "Hm."

She smiled and sat up. "Okay! I guess May _should_ go first as she was waiting _all night_."

"Yeah!" May grabbed a box with a subtle shake. She read the tag. "To Minnie May; From Rally". She ripped the paper to shreds and opened the box a grin emerging. "Wow!! Thanks Rally!!" She pulled out some slinky green lingerie with a wink towards Ken. "Sexy, sexy! How ever did _you_ of all people find this?!"

Rally smiled at May with a grin. "I reveal not my secrets my dear."

May shrugged. "But thanks Rally! I love it!"

"I love it too." Ken added as May threw a wadded ball of wrapping paper at him.

Rally giggled and then turned towards Bean. "Your turn."

He looked at her for a moment. She smiled in return and handed him a box. He read the tag. "To the Big Ox; Love May" He grinned at her. "Thanks May. Really heartwarming." He opened the box slowly, peeling back the paper and then opening the actual box. He pulled out a tan dress, almost khaki style, button down shirt and new blue jeans. "Hey, hey! This looks pretty nice. Did you get the right sizes though?"

May grinned. "I just had Rally come with me honey."

He held his hands up in defeat with a grin. Rally laughed. "We figured it would look hot, so, naturally, I convinced May to buy it."

Bean chuckled as he looked at the shirt; it was very nice. He smiled. "Thanks May. I appreciate it."

Rally smiled and looked at Ken. "Your turn!!"

Ken smiled and picked up a box reading the label. "To Ken; From Rally." She smiled as he peeled back the paper with muffled enthusiasm; he was almost as bad as May at Christmas but had to hide that fact as well as possible. He lifted the lid off of the box smile spreading across his face. He pulled out gift card and read it; it turned out to be for sixty dollars at Suncoast Video. He grinned. "Thanks Rally!"

She smiled. "I wasn't sure what movie you wanted to get next, so I figured this would work."

"Nah, its perfect! Thanks!"

"You're welcome Ken."

May turned and pointed at Rally. "Your turn!!"

Rally smiled, grabbed a box and read the tag. "To Ral'; From Minnie May!"

May nodded happily, clutching her next present until Rally finished. Rally peeled the paper back quickly and shook the box. It was light and smelled perfumy. She arched an eyebrow and opened the box; she laughed. "Thanks May! This is great!" she pulled out a matching bra and panties set from Victoria's Secret; they were almost see-through and dark blue. May cheered enthusiastically. "Glad you like it Rally!" she grinned. "I _was_ gonna get something from the sex shop, but Bean informed me you guys have plenty of fun on your own." 

Rally threw a ball of wrapping paper at her friend and then punched Bean's arm as he chuckled at her blush. She set the box to the side as Bean hugged her to his chest and May tore into the next box. "To May; From Ken."

She pulled out a pretty sundress with a light flowery print and a matching silver necklace of a daisy. She squealed and held it up to herself. "Look at this!! Isn't this _the cutest _thing you've ever seen!!?!"

Rally clapped her hands together with a laugh. "You'll be adorable May!"

May laughed as Rally pushed another box towards Bean to open. He grabbed it looking at the tag. "To Bean; From Ken" He tore off the green paper and bow and looked at a small box. He shrugged opened that and pulled out an envelope. He opened the envelope with a smile as he read the certificate; it was a gift certificate to Corvette America catalogue. He grinned. "I can _always_ use this man. Thanks."

Ken nodded. "They said you had a pension for 'Vettes. But, glad you like it."

The rest of the present swap went quickly until both couples separated to exchange more personal presents privately. May drug Ken upstairs and left Rally sitting quietly in Bean's lap. Both looked at the tree sparkling back at them. She placed a hand at the back of Bean's neck, playing with his longish black hair. She smiled and then hopped down to the tree, pulling out a couple of boxes from underneath. She sat back down next to him and handed the larger of the two to him with a quirky smile. "I'm not sure if you'll like this, but it won't hurt I guess."

He arched an eyebrow and opened the box anyways. Opening the box, he shuffled tissue paper around until he found the contents. He laughed; boxer shorts; very _colorful_ ones. One pair was metallic red another was black with yellow smiley faces and last was black silk. "Thanks. Are you trying to tell me something Vincent?"

She giggled. "Like I said, it won't hurt! You need a little more color anyways Bandit." She winked at him as he shook his head. 

Smiling, Bean handed her a small box and leaned back in the sofa waiting. She grabbed the box, turning it between fingers, mentally trying to guess the contents. She shrugged and pulled the paper off revealing a long velvet box. She looked up and slowly opened the box. An almost surprised smile came over her face. He grinned and took the necklace from her fingers. She sat with closed eyes and a smile as he let the fine silver chain slink around her neck and he clasped it in the back. She reached fingers down to the small blue gem on the chain and then looked back at him. "Thank you Bean. Its beautiful."

He nodded and reached over, trailing kisses from her temple, down her neck and then her collarbone; turnabout was fair play. She giggled and pushed him back a little. "Down boy!"

He smiled as she handed him the second box. It was smaller, but still wrapped nicely in red with green ribbon trailing off of it. He pulled the paper and bow off in one sweep and sat, looking at the box. It was a plain white, squarish one; in embossed letters was JK Jewelers and he arched an eyebrow. Lifting the lid carefully off of the box, he parted the tissue paper covering it and sat gazing at the contents. It was a beautiful pocket watch done in silver. The watch face was covered with a silver cover that was etched with vines on the outside circle and letters in the middle in script; B.B. He smiled as he pulled the watch out, the chain trailing over his long fingers, and flipped the watch face open. The face itself looked like parchment with black numbers over it as well as the date. He looked up at Rally who was holding her breath; afraid he might not like it. She almost fell forward waiting judgment. Bean smiled at her. "Wow. This is fantastic Rally."

She rolled her eyes and took a nice, deep breath. "Woo. I thought you wouldn't like it." She turned a smile towards him once more. "I'm glad that you do. I even got it engraved. I think it looks pretty." She pulled the watch from his fingers into her own hand, looking at the scripting across the front once more as a smile arced across her dark features. Bean pulled her closer, kissing her temple as she handed the watch back. "Thank you Rally."

"You're welcome!" she chirped as she gave up the watch. 

Bean turned and handed her another box; this one a bit smaller than the last. She looked a moment and then ripped the paper off, it falling to the floor. A smaller jewelry box; she opened it as gems caught the lights nicely. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked up in question. He grinned. "No, it's not what you think."

She let out a silent sigh; she was _not_ ready for that quite yet. Smiling brightly, she reached in and pulled the small ring out. It was made of white gold with small white and blue crystals circling the whole band. "This is sooo pretty Bean." She breathed as she slipped the ring onto her ring finger on her right hand. Hand out in front of her, she saw the jewels catch the light, and turned back to him.

Bean sat watching her face; her lips curled into a smile with blue eyes twinkling merrily. "I'm glad you take so much joy in this holiday Rally, although I'm not sure how you do." He mumbled still looking at her.

She looked into brown troubled brown eyes, biting her lip in thought. "I know that you've had a rough time with Christmas Bean. But, it really is a wonderful holiday when you have a family, this family," she pointed upstairs and then to herself. "to share it with. We want you to like it again, because it really isn't bad. I especially want to you to find the joy in this holiday. You get to be with family and friends, eat food, and swap presents, the whole nine yards. I just want you to be happy Bean."

Rally sat looking solemnly at him, waiting to see if what she said made sense to him. His thoughts trailed back to a past he was trying so hard to forget. A father that wanted his only son to be happy, no matter what; even making him promise he would. Up until that point really, Bean hadn't been making too much of an effort. He looked back up at Rally, meeting deep blue velvet eyes waiting for his answer. He nodded, once, quickly, and reached out embracing her. Rally returned the hug with a smile; glad he was going to try. 

May sat at the top of the stairwell and sniffled. Ken sat next to her, and handed her a tissue. "Thanks." She sniffled before blowing her nose. "It's like watching some romantic play or something."

Ken looked down at the two on the couch thoughtfully. "Yeah. Let's just hope it's not a tragedy in the end."

May looked strangely at the thoughtful look on his face. She nodded and looked back down before passing the tissues to him. "I hope not. Shakespeare himself would be crying if it were." Ken just nodded in agreement.

_Author's Notes- _Kon-wa. Glad you made it this far. So. What did you think? I hear people mumbling about it being way, _way_ too mushy back there, but hey, that's the whole intent. G This particular story was especially important in establishing a little of Bean's history in my stories. I think it did okay in that aspect myself, but then I'm a little biased. Feel free to tell me what you thought. Next- Moving on to Chapter 9!


	15. Volume 9

A Gunsmith Cats 'Fic

Volume 9; Happy Birthday Rally…

By- Talis13

Standard Disclaimer- Most characters are not mine; they belong to Kenichi Sonoda. 

Summary- Rally celebrates her 22nd birthday!

            Rally looked silently out the window of Gunsmith Cats; the gun shop she owned. Snow flittered down from a murky gray sky down to the concrete of the road. Dead leaves from the fall gusted into the air as well as old faded flyers and bits of paper. Propping her head on her hand, her gaze trailed across the street towards the old apartment building and the other shops down the street, some abandoned, some not. She watched as people walked along the sidewalk; some couples, some with children and some people by themselves. She turned when she heard the door to the backroom open and shut with a 'slam'. May stood, looking perturbed. Rally arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. May pouted her chin out. "You know what? Ken's a jerk! That's what!! You know how we were going out on your birthday to that one restaurant?" Rally nodded. "Well, guess what?!"

            "Um-"

            "Ken 'has plans' already!! He's going out of state or something! Can you believe that bullshit?! I told him not to plan anything on your birthday!!" May huffed, hands on her hips as she scowled.

            Rally sat back. "Well, I mean, its no big deal really May-"

            "Yes it is!! We _always_ go out for your birthday Rally!"

            "Well, we can still go out-"

            "Ken asked me to go with him, can you believe that?! I told him it was your birthday and he said don't worry about coming then!" 

            "So you told him no?"

            "No. I told him I'd think about it." May sighed sadly, hands falling to her sides.

            Rally arched an eyebrow and grinned. "Uh, May, I don't mind if you go with him. Besides, we can just go out after you get back."

            "Really?" May looked up hopefully. "You really don't mind? Really?"

            "Really." Rally stated. May ran over and hugged her. 

            "You're the best Rally! Really you are! And we'll definitely go out when we get back!"

            Rally smiled as May let go. "No problem."

            "Wait. What are you going to do on your birthday then? You should go out and have fun you know."

            Shrugging, Rally smiled. "I don't know. I'm sure I'll think of something May."

            May looked thoughtfully over Rally's head before meeting her eyes with a gleaming smile. "Okay Rally. No prob." Rally arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. They worked the rest of a slow day in the shop.

            That evening, Rally sat at the table, finishing her pasta. May looked back at her from the calendar with a smile. "Its only a few days until your birthday honey. How's it gonna feel being twenty two?"

            Rally smiled. "I don't know. I don't feel different yet if that helps. So, when are you and Ken leaving? And where are you going?"

            May turned with a small frown. "Sorry again for my lack of resolve Rally. Well, we're leaving tomorrow morning at eight from the airport. And we're going out to LA. Ken has to talk to somebody about some special effects thing he might be working on."

            "Its alright May; I really don't mind." Rally grinned as she walked to the sink. "LA huh? How long will you guys be gone?"

            "Probably a few days. Maybe three of four depending on how it goes." May shrugged as she walked through the door. "Well, I'm going upstairs."

            She heard Rally respond before she grabbed the cordless phone and jogged up the stairs. Flinging her bedroom door open and closed, she walked over to the bed and lay back after dialing Bean's number. It rang twice. "Yo, Bean Bandit."

            May smiled. "Hey Bean, its May. And I've got a favor to ask."

            "Hey sprite. Sure, shoot." He replied.

            "I wish you wouldn't call me that…" she mumbled before continuing. "Well, we always go out for Rally's birthday-"

            "Wait, when's her birthday?"

            "Holy shit Bean!" May giggled. "Its in like four days! You didn't know?!"

            "No!" his voice broke slightly in panic.

            May giggled hysterically. "Okay, all right, calm down. Anyways, here's the thing. We always go out for Rally's birthday. Well, Ken has to go to LA and I'm going with him. Rally insisted that I go with him actually. Well, I don't want her bored on her birthday! Which is where you come in." she ended with a cat-like smile.

            "Ah. What day is her birthday?"

            May rolled her eyes. "You are _such_ a lost cause Bean Bandit. Its on the ninth honey. Of this month before you ask."

            "Smartass."

            May smiled. "Thanks. Anyways, the plan. Since you seem to be at a loss _anyways_, I think you should come over for her birthday. Do something. I don't want her by herself on her twenty-second birthday!" May whined; she wondered if Bean even knew how old Rally actually was. 

            "She's only twenty two?"

            "Yes Bean. Why?"

            "Uh, nothing I guess." He mumbled. "So what do you want me to do?"

            "Judging by her high regard of _you_, you seem to be quite a romantic anyway, but do something with that. Be romantic and surprise her. You could go right up to her birthday without saying a word about it and _really_ surprise her on her birthday."

            Bean stood thoughtfully, shrugging into his flak jacket. "That's not a bad idea."

            "You got an idea already?"

            "I think so." He replied as he zipped the jacket. "Thanks for the warning though May. I think she would have been unhappy otherwise."

            "You're welcome. And now you owe me one." May replied. "I'm leaving tomorrow, so make sure you check on Rally, 'kay?"

            "Sure sprite, I will." He replied. "I gotta go. Talk to you later."

            "Later Bean." Both hung up and May sat looking thoughtfully at the ceiling above her. She then got up and began to pack. 

            The next day, Rally was at the airport seeing May and Ken off. She hugged May with a smile. "Be good in LA May."

            May waved a hand. "Me in trouble? Don't be silly. And don't forget, have a happy birthday sweetie! I hate not being here, but we'll go out when I get back okay?"

            "I will. And don't worry about it May! I'll figure out _something_ to do. You guys have a good trip, okay?"

            "Sure, we will. And I'll call on your birthday, 'kay?" May replied before she began to follow Ken onto the plane.

            Rally smiled and stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets. "Thanks May. I'll see you later this week. Have a safe trip." May smiled and waved, then boarded the plane, leaving Rally in a slowly emptying airport terminal. She turned and walked back down the long hallway and to the large parking lot.

            Sunday went by without a lot of excitement for Rally. She slept in late, had a late brunch and then was back at home, watching Cartoon Network. She glanced over at the phone; she hadn't talked to Bean all weekend, which was odd. He might have been on a job too. She pursed her lips, shrugged and picked up the phone dialing his cell phone number. She let it ring several times before hanging up; must be busy. She leaned back into the couch to watch television. 

            Monday morning, Rally was sitting behind the counter at the gun shop watching it snow. The biting wind whipped through the streets, blowing snow up and around in a flurry of white. She turned back to reorganizing her gun displays. Sitting back in a chair in the middle of the shop, she looked at the now blank wall thoughtfully. One hand propped up he dark head. Black hair was held back by a triangle headscarf. It had two split rows of blue, gray and white print, with another white row in the middle with blue and gray butterflies on it. This matched the plain gray shirt she wore with black jeans and boots. She pushed the shirtsleeves up and reached for a handgun to hang up when the door gusted open and someone came in. She looked up with a smile towards the prospective customer. 

            It was a young man that came in and watched as Rally stood up and flashed a smile. He pulled the scarf down and smiled. "Good morning."

            "Good morning! And welcome to Gunsmith Cats. What can I help you with today?" Rally replied brightly.

            "Just wanted to go out to the shooting range if I may." He replied with a smile.

            "Certainly! Let me get the paperwork for you to fill out." Rally walked behind the counter to the filing cabinet pulling out paperwork and then a pen. "Okay. Go ahead and fill these out and I need to see two forms of identification as well as the gun you plan to use."

            He nodded, pulling out his wallet, laying down his identification and then pulling a handgun out of his shoulder holster under his jacket; it was a SIG P226. Rally lifted it in her hand. "Not bad." He smiled and filled out the paperwork. Pushing it back towards her, he also purchased ammunition to use. Rally pointed towards the range door. "Make sure you grab proper protection before you start please. Its right inside that door to the right. Also, please put your empty shell casings into the recycle bin before you come back out."

            "Thanks." He replied before grabbing his ammunition and gun and walking through the door. Rally walked back over to her mess on a side counter. She decided to put the revolvers up first and grabbed a Colt Service Revolver.

            Around twelve thirty, the young man came back out of the shooting range and walked back up to the counter to retrieve his identification. Rally came back around the counter, pulling the cards over and handing them to him with a smile. "Thanks. And here you go."

            He picked them up, stuffing them back into his wallet. He turned towards her with a smile and a wave. "Thanks. You've got a pretty nice place here. Maybe I'll be back."

            "That'd be great. Thanks and have a good day!" Rally replied as he walked out the door.

            She looked at her now partly finished wall of revolvers. They were all organized by size and price, neatly lining the rows. The phone rang and she walked over, picking it up. "Gunsmith Cats, how can I help you?"

            "Hey Rally! Its me!"

            Rally smiled. "Hey May! How's LA?"

            "Great! I really like it here with Ken." She sighed. "Well, what's happening?"

            "Nothing really. Yesterday was boring as hell. Today I'm just reorganizing the gun displays." She replied with a shrug as she picked up another handgun.

            "Oh? You talk to Bean lately?" May asked, eyebrow arched.

            "Nope. I tried to call him yesterday as I haven't seen him since like, last week sometime, but he wasn't answering." She shrugged. "I assume he's been busy."

            "Oh." Came before a small pause. "So what are you doing for your birthday tomorrow?"

            Rally shrugged even though May couldn't see it. "I'm not sure. I think I might go to Olive Garden to get dinner. Maybe desserts shop for a little cheesecake."

            "As long as you're NOT at home Rally Vincent!!" May grinned.

            "I know, I know!" she replied with a laugh. "I'll be fine."

            "Well, I need to be going Rally. I'll be sure to call tomorrow though!"

            "Great! Talk to you later Minnie!"

            "Later Ral'!"

            Both hung up and Rally turned towards the clock; it was about fifteen 'til one. She lay the handgun back on the counter, locked the front door and then walked through the back, picked up her jacket and then locked the back door, walking towards her house. The wind whipped around her, causing snow to flurry back to the ground once more. She walked into her house and set about getting something to eat.

            Around one forty-five, Rally had finished her lunch and was walking back over to the gun shop. Snow was slowly piling up around her feet; a couple of inches at least. She stepped in the back door of the shop pulling her gloves off and putting them in her jacket pocket. Shrugging the jacket off, she walked through the back room, smiled at the blue stuffed bear at the doorway and walked back into the front shop, flipping the sign back over to open. Hands rubbing together happily, she began once more to arrange handguns; it was an all day process much to her delight. She had gotten only three or four placed when the door gusted open with freezing cold wind a _lot_ of snow. She hunched her shoulder and turned to look, cringing at the cold. Bean stood grinning at her and she smiled. "Shut the damn door Bean! Its like fifteen below outside!!"

            He shut the door, dusting snow off his jacket casually. He watched her eyes light up when he came in. Looking back at her he shrugged. "So how you been? Sorry I haven't been around; been busy."

            "No problem Bean. I tried calling you yesterday and figured you were just busy." She turned a bright smile towards him once more. "But, I'm glad you stopped by."

            He watched as she talked and casually played with a handgun, flipping it forwards, backwards, hand to hand. He arched an eyebrow; that was a nervous habit if he ever saw one. He smiled and walked behind her, pulling her into a hug, wrapping arms around her shoulders. She squeaked when his leather jacket brushed her bare arms. "Gah! Bean! Cold!!"

            He laughed and let go after kissing her temple. "I don't even get a hug. I'm hurt Vincent."

            She giggled and turned once more. "Fine you big baby!" she grabbed his arm and pulled herself up high enough to plant a very solid kiss against his lips. She pulled back smiling. "How was that?"

            He arched an eyebrow. "Didn't know you dug the French thing." She laughed and blushed brightly, averting her eyes. He grinned at her. "But, hey I like it, so I can't really complain now can I?"

            She smiled back at him, blush still retreating from her skin. "Guess not."

            Bean looked around. "So where's May?"

            "She and Ken went to LA for a few days." She shrugged.

            "Really? You been bored?"

            "Kind of." She turned thoughtfully. "But, I'll live. So what have you been doing?"

            "Driving." She smacked his arm and he laughed. "Its what I do ya know."

            She looked back shaking her head as she hung up the handgun she had been playing with. He arched an eyebrow again. "So why were you flipping that gun around Rally?"

            "Huh?" 

Bean looked; she actually looked confused. "Did you even realize you were doing that?"

"Doing what?" she asked as she hung up another gun.

Bean was gesturing as he spoke. "You were twirling that handgun forward, backwards, passing it between your hands and everything. Kind of like a living Annie Oakley or something."

Rally turned, eyes shining and put on another show. She twirled the gun faster when she knew she was doing it Bean noted. It went forward, backward, forward again in quick succession as she walked closer to him. She changed hands mid spin to her left, spun once more, flipped the gun in the air, caught it in her right and with a final spin put the gun behind her back and stood innocently quiet. She winked and blew a kiss. Bean laughed, hands in the air. "Hell, you're even better when you _know_ you're doing it!"

She bowed and hung the gun up in one easy swoop. "Thanks. I didn't even know I did it. I don't know why even…"

"Nervous habit?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think so..." she shrugged. "Maybe it was just because I haven't seen you for a few."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he sat in a chair behind the counter; curiosity was getting the best of him surprisingly. 

She shrugged with a light blush. "Well," she began mentally changing her mind about what to say before shaking her head and hanging another gun up. "No matter how long I go between seeing you, its always a surprise when I do." She bit her lip thoughtfully. "Kind of like someone punching you in the stomach and you're not expecting it. So, it's a surprise; like 'Oh my God, there he is!' kind of surprise." She shrugged and turned still blushing. "That probably sounds kind of silly huh?"

He arched an eyebrow, finding it strange that _he_ should elicit that kind of reaction out of Rally Vincent of all people. He shook his head thoughtfully watching as she smiled sadly and turned back to her work once more. He then remembered he hadn't answered that confession of hers. "That's not silly." He replied as she turned back towards him. "I'm flattered even though I don't really deserve the attention."

Rally turned all the way around, facing him. "Don't be ridiculous! You're a wonderful person Bean! Really you are; you should know that!"

He smiled warmly at such a burst of passion in her. "Thanks Rally. I think you just made my week."

She smiled before turning back to her work. "I'm glad. You deserve it." 

He just sat watching her work. His attention turned towards the wind howling around the shop. Rally noticed as well and then walked over, flipping on a small radio, hoping for a weather report. A song was just ending on the radio when the broadcaster came on. 'Good afternoon folks. We have a traffic update as well as weather conditions. The overpass at the split is a mess right now; a semi-trailer has jack knifed, causing a back up. We have yet to hear how long it will be until that's cleaned up. Downtown Chicago streets are causing a few accidents but nothing major; just remember to slow down and pay attention! Visibility is really getting low out there. Moving on, weather wise, it's snowing. Just kidding! We're expecting a few inches overnight; around seven or eight at least, right off the lake. Hopefully they'll get the plows out to clear the roads soon, but don't hold your breath. Temperatures are expected to drop below freezing after midnight with wind chills right now dipping at the zero mark. We'll have an update in the next hour. Now here's your tunes.'

Rally turned the radio down with a frown mumbling. "You know, I promised May…"

"Promised May what?"

"That I would go out tomorrow. Unless it gets cleaned up, I don't see that happening."

Bean arched an eyebrow, thinking. It was the 'birthday tradition' May had mentioned. Well, maybe he could start a new tradition for her. He leaned on the counter, head propped on his gloved fist. Rally watched Bean out of the corner of her eye, wondering if he knew tomorrow was her birthday. He _had_ been busy and she had never _really_ told him, so she couldn't really fault him. She flashed him a smile catching a picture of him. He leaned from the stool to the counter; head propped up watching her, other hand across his thigh. Black leather jacket, blue jeans, black boots and the red headband around wild black hair. His tall length stretched across almost like a cat. She smiled at her observations before continuing.

She finished arranging her displays and turned towards the clock, wiping a hand across her face; four forty-five. She swept up the floor and then counted down the register before turning the sign over to closed. She turned to Bean with a smile. "Want to come in? Its getting nasty outside."

"Sure." He replied, standing and stretching; he almost touched the ceiling when he did so.

She turned towards him. "Where did you park?"

"Out in a side street."

"Hm. You might want to park in my driveway then. I don't know when they'll be getting the plows out. And I wouldn't want anybody to slide into your pretty car." She smiled as he helped her with her jacket. 

"I'll go ahead and do that then. See you in a few." He walked out the door and Rally locked the door behind him. She walked out the door into blinding white snow; it was a good thing she had walked this path so many times before otherwise she would have gotten lost. She walked in the backdoor and slammed the door against the gust of chilly wind. She shook her jacket, hanging it up and then walked into the living room to unlock the front door for Bean. 

He knocked just as she unlocked it so she opened it, letting he and cold air in the warm room. He stepped through brushing a hand through his hair and shrugging out of his flak jacket. He lay it over the easy chair and turned back around, watching as Rally smiled and headed towards the kitchen. "Want some hot chocolate?"

He arched an eyebrow. "I haven't had hot chocolate since I was a kid."

She stuck her head back through the door and stuck her tongue out. "Fine! Let me guess; you want coffee, right?"

Leaning against the sofa, arms crossed, he glanced at her with a smirk. "Fine Vincent, give me the damn hot chocolate if it'll make you happy!"

She smiled, nodded and turned back into the kitchen. Bean shook his head while rolling his eyes and walked into the kitchen as well. Rally was happily heating water and getting chocolate mix out. She had her head stuck in a cabinet as she searched for the missing cocoa. He looked over her shoulder, watching as she fumbled around in the cabinet. She smiled and pulled out the box of mix, turned quickly and he saw her breath catch. She smacked his stomach. "Don't sneak up on me Bean!"

He grinned at her, cracking his knuckles and sitting back in a chair at the table. She rolled her eyes. "You're such a brat Bean Bandit."

"You love me anyways though, right?"

She mock glared at him. "Lucky for you."

He laughed as she handed him water, mix and a spoon. She sat across from him and fixed her own chocolate after laying the big bag of marshmallows on the table. She opened the bag and dumped several into her cup. She smiled as Bean watched her with morbid curiosity. She turned and dumped marshmallows into his cup as well. "Geez Vincent, I'm gonna have a sugar overload!"

Her laughter twinkled in the dark room. "You're only young once Bean! Enjoy your marshmallows while you can!"

"Only young once; good words of advice." He mumbled before taking a sip of the hot chocolate and burning his tongue. "I'm twenty eight already, so do I still count?"

"Twenty eight isn't _that_ old Bean." She replied seriously with arched eyebrow. "You're chipper, friendly when you want to be, adorable and have a great personality that you like to hide from everybody."

"Adorable? I don't know of _anyone_ that has ever, _ever_ used that term describing me." He stated as he crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair. "At least in my company." 

Rally giggled before taking a sip of cocoa. She looked up with a soft smile. "Well it's true Bean. Especially when you're asleep. You look so…at ease I guess. Less on guard than when you're awake."

He arched an eyebrow. "That right?"

Rally looked up from her mug. "Yep. You're handsome anyways, but adorable when you sleep. You have that silky black hair over your face. And pretty brown eyes hidden away. Brown; like chocolate brown." She stated as she tilted her cup towards him with a grin.

He laughed and turned his face in profile to her. She saw him blush ever so slightly. He turned back to her. "Well, thank you Rally; Miss 'Velvet Blue' eyes."

Rally blushed slightly; she never quite knew _why_ he always compared her eyes to velvet, but he did without fail. She looked back up at him as he grinned at her. "I have a question. Why do you always compare my eyes to velvet?"

He leaned back watching her sip her cocoa. His eyes trailed to her own. "Because that's what they look like. They don't look like the ocean with waves. They don't look like a clear blue sky." He paused, propping his hands behind his head. "They're darker than the sky and moodier and smoother than the ocean."

Rally listened with rapt attention; he was going into a lot of detail in her eyes. That and answering her question in a poetic manner. He continued. "They always have reminded me of blue velvet. Soft, dark and flowing." He grinned at her after these deep musings. "What can I say? I've always been fascinated with your eyes; they're gorgeous."

She blushed brightly and giggled nervously. "Um…thanks."

He smiled as he sipped cocoa after blowing over the top of it. "So. Why chocolate? You've mentioned it before and May has mentioned you mentioning it before." 

Rally looked at her cup and then back up into warm brown. She smiled slightly. "Well…your eyes change color depending on your mood. They're always brown but they turn different shades."

"For example?"

She looked up a moment and then turned back to him with a smile. "Okay. Well, when you get angry for example. They turn a little darker but get this harsh…hardness behind them. Looking in your eyes then is like looking at plate glass. When you laugh, which doesn't happen much, but when it does, your eyes lighten several shades."

Bean looked up, arms crossed in front of his chest once more. "So, where exactly does the chocolate reference come in at?"

"Chocolate." She sighed and looked up with a smile and closed eyes. "Your eyes turn milk chocolate brown in…the heat of passion let's say. Gorgeous, liquid chocolate." Blue eyes opened once more, looking across the table with a smile.

Bean had a quirky smile on his face that Rally rather liked. "That right?"

Rally arched an eyebrow with a grin. "Yeah, that's right." She stood, put her cup in the sink and stood behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck. She leaned down next to his ear. "Kind of like right now. They're turning that smoky brown color that leads to that liquid look. Very pretty by the way."

"You'll note I'm not arguing, right?"

Rally's laughter tinkled like a silver bell. "Duly noted!" She stood up. "How did we start talking about _eye color_ anyways?!"

He shrugged and held up his cup. "Chocolate, remember?"

She laughed. "Okay! My fault! But I feel much more informed now!"

"Glad to be of service to you Miss Vincent." He stood up and stretched.

"Want to watch television? I want to see the weather channel."

He shrugged. "Sure."

Around ten o'clock, Rally looked up at the clock with a sigh. "It's getting late."

Bean glanced at the clock and then stood, grabbing his jacket. "I gotta get going, otherwise I'm gonna be later than hell."

"Can't tarnish your sparkling record."

He just gave her _that look_. "Funny. I have a reputation to uphold Vincent."

She just smiled angelically. "Of course. Don't let me stand in your way Bean."

Walking him to the door, Rally smiled once more. "Thank you for coming by, by the way."

He returned the smile. "You're welcome. I don't want you alone _all_ week you know."

"Thanks." She paused and then looked back up at him. "You going to come by tomorrow?"

He had to hide a smile, although it took some amount of effort. He looked down with a shrug. "I'm not real sure if I'll have time. But we'll see."

She looked a little downcast. "Oh. Um, yeah, I understand Bean. No big deal…"

He hugged her close, putting a finger under her chin and lifting her eyes to his. "Don't look so unhappy babe. You're still on my mind whether I'm here or not. You always have been."

"I know. And you're on mine too." She whispered with half a smile. "Be careful out there Bean. Even you have a little trouble in snow and slush."

He flashed another aggravating, toothy grin. "Come on Vincent; would I _ever_ admit to having trouble with something like that?"

She arched an eyebrow delicately. "Of course not. Sparkling image to maintain."

He hugged her. "You really have picked up on my habits haven't you?" he leaned down kissing her. "I'll see if I can't stop by tomorrow babe. See you later."

"Later Bean. Be careful." She replied softly out the dark doorway. She watched as he cranked up the car and drove off with little trouble even amidst the snow. She shut the door silently. 

The next morning, Rally was up fixing breakfast when the phone rang brightly. She grabbed the cordless on her way into the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Raaaalllllllyy, happy birthday to you!"

Rally laughed. "Thanks May! You always seem to be able to make me smile."

May giggled into the phone. "Hope you're having a good morning honey! I saw the weather in Chicago; ick!"

"Yeah I know." Rally sighed as she put a pastry in the toaster. "I'm still going to try and go out tonight though since I _did_ promise you I would."

"Don't go getting yourself killed doing it though!!" May squeaked. She paused a moment. "Why don't you ask Bean to come?"

"Well, I asked if he could come over today, but he wasn't sure." She replied a little downcast. "So, I don't even know if I'll see him today."

"Aw, cheer up Ral'! I'm sure he'll try and make it out! Does he know it's your birthday?"

"Not that I know of. He never asked and I never really offered it up." Rally shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Umm…" Rally tried to decided what to say. "I guess I'm just worried he'll think I'm too young for him or something."

"Don't be silly Rally! He loves you more than anything! You're selling yourself short and you shouldn't! Too young…" May mumbled into the phone with a frown.

"Well! He's twenty eight May! There's a what? Almost seven-year age difference between us? I have no idea what he'd think if he knew exactly how old I am!!"

"You worry too much." Came succinctly from May.

"Did you tell him it was my birthday today?"

May paused and then shrugged; white lie for the common good. "No."

"Then I have nothing to worry about! My secret is safe!"

May rolled her eyes. "Until you never celebrate a birthday during the year. Yeah, bright idea Rally. You should have company on your birthday sweetie. That's my point here."

"Yeah I guess." Rally mumbled between bites of pastry.

"And he's perfect company. Especially for you."

"Yeah, I know May. I just don't want to put him on the spot bringing my birthday up on the day of!"

May grinned. "Ah, don't worry about it then. Maybe he'll figure it out or something."

Rally rolled her eyes. "Unless someone hands it to him, he probably won't. I don't get a lot of cards or gifts or anything, so there isn't a lot in the way of clues May."

"Maybe. But, I guess you'll see, 'eh?"

"Guess so." Rally replied.

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll call tonight to find out where you ate, 'kay?" 

"Sure May. Feel free."

"Great! Well, have a happy birthday and I'll talk to you later birthday girl!" May cheered.

Rally laughed. "Thanks and talk to you later May!"

Both hung up the phones as Rally finished off her breakfast with a glass of orange juice. She got hot water and made a mug of hot tea before putting on her jacket, grabbing her mug and walking out towards the shop. The blistering cold nipped the air and everything around it. Rally shivered in her boots. Digging around in her pocket, she pulled out the key to the shop and shut the door quickly behind her; leaving behind cold air and snow for the warm backroom of the shop. She brushed the snow from her jacket, hung it up and walked to the front of the shop. Pulling the gray Gunsmith Cat's apron on, Rally walked over and flipped the sign to 'open', ready for what was looking like a pretty slow day due to snow.

At five o'clock, Rally flipped the store sign to 'closed' and hung the apron back on its peg. As she walked back into the back room, she looked at the calendar; mostly wishing May was here on her birthday. She sighed and pulled her heavy jacket on. Stepping out the door, Rally was struck by blinding snow and freezing wind. She locked the door, hunkered her head down and walked into the darkness near her house. The moon wasn't out because of the clouds so she was relying mostly on the small amount of light from the streets. 

Finally reaching the back door, Rally sighed unhappily. This had been a slow, rotten day pretty much. She kicked something from the door and stopped, looking down. A package; from California? She smiled and unlocked the door into a backroom. She shrugged off her jacket and flipped on the light after relocking it. Ripping open the box with a pocket knife she pulled out a letter. 

_Dear Rally,_

_            Hey, it's May! I just wanted to send you this to tide you over 'til I get back home sweetie! I just had it delivered overnite so you'd get it. Make sure you go out tonight, because I'm calling later dammit! Have a happy birthday and see you in a couple of days Ral'!_

            Love, May 

            _PS- I don't know if you've heard that song Jaded or not, but it reminds me of you and Bean. I just don't know who's playing which roles. Hehehe…_

Rally laughed and pulled out what May sent; it was a CD by Aerosmith called _Just Push Play_. It was the new one she didn't have yet; she hadn't even heard _Jaded_ yet! She ripped open the packaging on it as she stepped out of her shoes and into the kitchen. She stopped mid step and mid paper-tear, and just _looked_ with her jaw hanging agape. The table was neatly set with two places, hot dinner on it. Wine glasses were set out sparkling under the candles that were burning on the table. Rally walked over slowly to the beautifully set table, eyes wide and jaw still open. She snapped her jaw shut and looked at flowers that were laid at one of the places. Purple lilies, her favorite mixed with dark red roses. She picked them up, holding them to her face. She felt the soft petals brush her cheek and smelt the clean roses' scent, breathing deeply of it. Her head snapped up when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up biting her bottom lip happily. Bean stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed, watching her. She wasn't sure how long he had been there or how long it had taken him. She ran over and he grabbed her in a hug. "Thank you so much Bean! You're absolutely wonderful! I love you, thank you!"

She heard his deep chuckling. "You're very welcome Rally. You thought I'd leave you alone on your birthday?"

"I didn't think you knew was all!" she replied as he set her back on the floor. "Did May tell you?"

"Yeah, but not until a few days ago." He grumbled. "You should have seen _me_ scrambling." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "And I don't scramble."

Rally laughed. "Don't worry about it! You're wonderful! This is wonderful! Really!"

Bean still held her hand and watched her happiness. "Well, you ready to eat?"

"Absolutely!" she replied as he pulled her towards her chair, pulling it out for her. "And I know it's good if you made it!"

"Thanks for the faith Rally." He smiled at her across the table between the taper candles set between them. 

Rally smiled happily and then turned towards her dish. Pasta; he definitely knew the way to her heart and stomach; pasta with vegetables and chicken. Even fruit salad as a side. Both began to eat, Rally looking up happily every so often with a smile. Eventually Bean looked at the CD next to her. He point with his fork. "What's that?"

"New Aerosmith." She replied with arched eyebrow as she passed it over the table to him. "May sent it to me from LA. I think she feels guilty."

"Hmm…" he looked down the track lists, still eating. "I think I've only heard _Jaded_ once or twice."

"Really? I haven't heard any of them, so it's all new to me! Although May wrote in her letter that _Jaded_ reminded her of you and I although she doesn't know who's playing what part. I didn't get that but it could be-" she was cut off by Bean's laughter. She looked up. "Do you know what she was talking about?"

His laughter died back down although he still wore a grin. "Yeah, that makes sense. You'll have to listen to that first then. Leave it to Minnie May…"

She tilted her head with a smile at his smile. "We'll have to do that then." She began to eat before looking back up. "Do you have a job tonight?"

"Did. Cleared the schedule."

"You didn't have to do that!" she squeaked. "Your work is important to you! I know that much at least!!"

He looked up. "You are too. It wasn't a big deal anyways. Don't sweat it babe."

She sat quietly thinking. "Only if you're sure it can wait."

"Positive."

"Well…okay then I guess." She mumbled before getting up to get the fruit salad from the fridge. She came back after getting the bowl and a spoon, and set it on the table. Opening the bowl, fresh fruit smells came wafting up from the mix. "Mmm…smells yummy." She scooped out two bowls full, passing one to Bean and then sat back at her spot, fork at the ready. She took several bites before looking back up. "So how long did this take you?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. A few hours. I wasn't sure if I could get it done in time after you ate lunch or not; so I was a little worried. I finished maybe fifteen minutes before you came in."

She smirked. "You've always had impeccable timing."

"Not that you would have admitted that less than a year ago."

"Not a chance." She replied. "Especially to your face."

He laughed. "Thanks. I probably wouldn't have admitted that you could drive your Cobra well at the time either though."

She smiled. "Well, I for one, am glad that's behind us at this point!"

"Me too." He grinned at her. "Oh yeah, happy birthday _Irene_."

She closed her eyes and licked her lips in annoyance. "That's so very annoying Bean." She looked up with a smile. "So, to make this more fair, what's _your_ first name?"

He glanced up quickly. "What makes you think Bean _isn't_ my first name?"

"Call it a hunch." She replied as she finished off her dish of fruit with a grin. 

Bean dropped his fork in his bowl. "I see. Well, why should I hand over this information?"

Rally sat with hands folded primly in front of her on the table. "Two reasons. One- because I'm your GIRLFRIEND! Two- because I asked."

He smiled at her. "And if I don't?"

Rally stood and walked slowly around the kitchen. "Well, let's see…I could threaten you. I could get somebody to beat you up. Actually, several somebodies…not that that's a guarantee or anything." Bean laughed and she continued. "I could borrow several sets of your keys and loose them. I could 'accidentally' lock you outside in the cold."

"Do you think of these things in advance?"

"Nah. I play it off the cuff." She smiled before continuing. "Or I could get you where it would _really hurt."_

"And where's that?"

"Right in the balls honey." She winked and left into the living room.

Ben followed shortly after, pointing at her. "That's playing dirty."

"Since when have _you been interested in playing by the rules?" she asked with a smirk. _

"Well…never..." he mumbled. "But that's not the point!"

"Then just tell me what your first name is. That's not hard. I'm not going to laugh; I don't like my first name which is why I use my middle name usually."

He sat next to her on the couch and reached over, pulling her into his lap. "Well…you do have a point. And you made several good arguments of things you _could do…some admittedly hurt worse than others, but you can't win them all." He held Rally closer as she snuggled into his warm embrace. "Well, my last name __is Bandit. My first name however, is Bowen."_

"Bowen? What type of name is that? It's cool sounding; you don't hear it much."

"Couldn't tell you. And glad you like it, because I don't really use it anymore." He shrugged. "I never really used it past my teen years anyways."

"Why's that?"

"I went more by Bowie then."

She stopped thinking a moment. "Don't tell me-" she grinned at him.

Bean arched an eyebrow. "The Bowie knives; good girl. Glad you're learning something from me. Yeah, I started playing with knives when I was still a kid basically. I got good with the Bowie, so that's what name I got associated with. It's still my favorite knife. Pull lots of tricks with it."

"Huh. That's an interesting name history." Rally mused. She lay her head back against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I want to thank you Bean."

"For what?"

"For what you did for me today. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. But I'm not done yet." He began as he leaned back against the couch. They were both silent for a few moments. "So you're twenty two huh?"

Rally's head shot up and she sat up. "I didn't know May told you how old I was!!" she squeaked.

He sat back. "Well, yeah. I was curious. Why?"

"Um..well…" Rally was scrambling for a reply. "Ah…"

He chuckled at her lack of actual response. "Why are you worried, I guess is a better question."

"Well," she bit her bottom lip in thought. "I just thought that maybe you'd think I was too young for you or something… May said that was silly and it really didn't matter but I-" she was pulled forward into a lengthy kiss. 

Bean leaned back from her, his hand still holding the right side of her face softly. "I'm not one to play by age. I don't go for girls that have jailbait written on them, okay? And I know you don't. Besides, I just judge a girl by how well I can get along with her and her personality, okay? If a girl can't give me a run for my money, it's probably not gonna be worth my time."

Rally giggled looking directly into brown. She placed a hand over his still next to her face. "Well, I know I can do that if nothing else Bean."

"That's very true Miss Vincent. I don't see many women in my line of work. Of the one's I _have seen though, you have definitely been the least expectant; in a number of occasions." He shrugged and grinned at her. "I felt a reaction from you every time though. Surprise, surprise."_

She smiled knowingly at him once more amid lowered eyelids. "Nice to finally hear that though."

He grinned at her and set her on the cushion next to him. "Wait here." He got up and went back into the kitchen. Rally sat back and hugged a couch pillow. When she heard Bean come back through the doorway, she turned and looked with bright eyes. She followed him until he stood in front of her and placed a cake on the coffee table. She fell to her knees next to the cake and looked at it. Bean sat on the floor next to her and leaned back against the couch, propping his arms up on the seat cushions. 

The cake was mostly white icing covering it. Decorative blue icing in light and dark decorated it as well as purple roses. In the middle was Happy Birthday Rally written in script. She ran a finger along the bottom tray and, licked icing from her long fingers. She looked at the number candles on it; a set of two's. She smiled at that and turned the smile towards Bean who was watching her with a slight smile of his own. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders hugging her. Rally smiled brightly and hugged him back with abundant energy. "Well. Now you get to make a wish."

"Hm…what do I want? What do I want…" she looked at the cake and smiled blowing out the candles. She clapped. "All right! Got 'em both!!"

Bean smiled and handed her the plates he had brought. She took them and looked for a knife. He watched her a moment. "What are you looking for?"

"Knife…" she mumbled looking under the paper plates. He smiled and pulled a switch knife out of a pocket. She winked at him and took the knife with a smile. "Thanks."

He nodded as she cut into chocolate cake and he chuckled. "You seem fascinated with chocolate for some reason, so I got that."

She pointed the knife at him. "And that's YOUR fault by the way." She passed him a plate with a smile. "Although chocolate is the best."

"You get no argument from me lady." He replied as he passed her a fork next and took up his own. She nodded in agreement as they both ate in relative silence. After both were finished, Rally picked up the plates, taking them into the kitchen and put in the sink. She heard Bean put the cake in the box and then into her fridge. She turned back to him with a soft smile; Bean smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the living room. He set her on the sofa and walked over to where he had his jacket draped over the stair banner. Digging in his pockets, he pulled out a bright box, strode over sat in the chair next to her and handed her the box with a short kiss. "Happy birthday baby."

She took the box with a small smile and twinkling blue eyes. It wrapped in bright paper with cute cartoon animals on it and a multi-color bow that hung splayed over the package. She tugged at the bow after glancing at him. It came off and she set it on the sofa arm, beginning to rip open the paper. It fell to the floor in a whisper as she looked at a longer red velvet box. Right before she opened it, she heard Bean's breathing stop as he inadvertently held his breath. She heard the box open with a 'click' between her fingers. As the light caught on the jewelry she looked down in surprise. It was a slender gold anklet glittering brightly back at her. She looked up at him. He grinned. "The girl at the counter said girls like this kind of thing. I have _no idea. If you don't like it, we can find something you do."_

She pulled the flat chain out looking at it. Slowly a smile grew across her features as she caught his eyes. "Bean it's beautiful. You don't have to take it back; it's perfect."

"Well, it's fourteen carat gold if that helps." He shrugged as she watched him fidget nervously. 

She smiled at him. "You worry too much Bean! It's lovely!" she set the box down and leaned down, clasping it around her slender right ankle. She stood in a pose. "How's it look?"

"Perfect." He wasn't actually looking at the chain; rather her eyes.

She rolled her eyes with a grin. "Geez Bean, it'd help if you'd actually look at the chain."

He glanced at it with a nod and then back to her face. She laughed. "Guess that'll have to do!"

Bean was about to speak when the phone rang once more. Rally walked over to the table and picked it up. "Hello?"

"What's up birthday girly!"

"May! Hey, what's up?"

"Ah, not much. Just calling to check up on you. Did you get to go out?"

"Ah, no, actually I didn't."

"Rally! It better be the weather!"

Rally smiled. "Nah. Bean came over and had this whole meal cooked and gave me chocolate cake and even this really, really, pretty gold ankle bracelet. He's the absolute best May! Totally romantic and everything! You should have seen it!!" she gushed into the phone.

May laughed. "I'm glad to hear it Rally! Sounds like your evening has been all right then. Did you get my package?"

"Yes, I did, thanks! I haven't had a chance to listen to it yet though." Rally replied before Bean came up wrapping arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck warmly. Her eyes closed slightly. "Ah…"

May giggled. "I think you got _other things on your mind right about now honey! Or at least one of you does."_

"Umm…" Rally waited a moment to answer as she felt him nip her earlobe. She giggled. "No, I think both of us qualify at this point May."

"In that case, I'm gonna let you go to your Bandit-style birthday party Rally. I'll talk to you in a couple of days!"

"Bye May." Rally sighed into the phone as she heard May laugh and hang up the phone. She turned back to Bean who lifted his attention from her neck as she turned. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes. She noted that dusky chocolate look to his eyes once more and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up against himself. "Chocolate."

"_Probably by now." He mumbled before kissing her again._

"Let's go upstairs." She gently ordered.

She heard him take a deep breath. He lifted her up, putting a hand under her legs and holding her steady as he walked up the stairs with her. "Works for me."

She giggled as she nuzzled his neck like a kitten. "Thanks for such a _greatbirthday Bean. It's been great."_

Rally saw him smile down at her. "Hell, it's not over yet."

Licking her lips slightly she returned the smile. "I know. I'm glad patience isn't one of your virtues."

Bean laughed at that statement as he opened her room door. "Yeah, me too. Happy twenty second birthday Rally." She turned a sly smile at him as the door shut behind them.

_Author's Notes- Hello all. Glad you made it this far. I still hear those people in the peanut gallery grumbling about 'lack of action'. I warned you at the beginning of this series; its extraordinarily mushy with action thrown in __occasionally. ^^ Hope you liked my presentation of Rally's 22nd birthday; seemed like something fun to write about; Bean's 28th birthday was more humor, this one was more…mush, definitely. Along the lines of May's b-day too. ^^This one is also about ten pages longer ^^;;. Scary I know. But, Volume 10 coming up! _


End file.
